


Obey me: Year One

by Rivaille960



Series: Obey me : Life in Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Coercion, Demon Blood, Demon Deals, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Loss of Faith, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mild S&M, Oral Sex, Pain, Past Sexual Abuse, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Regret, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shower Sex, True Love, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 129,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaille960/pseuds/Rivaille960
Summary: Ari is transported to Devildom as an exchange student from the human realm. she is placed in the house of lamentation under the care of the Seven lords of devildom. Will Ari survive? or will she be devoured by the demons of devildom.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Obey me : Life in Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912015
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Meetings

I stare out my balcony window looking up at the night sky. The breeze caresses my skin, and I feel the chill to my bones. 

“Ari.” I hear the words softly calling to me from what sounds like my living room. When I go to turn my vision goes black, when I open my eyes again, I am standing in a courtroom. Everyone in the room is staring my way. From what I can tell there are tiers of chairs with one on the top and more going down below the main throne. I look around me almost confused as to what this is the man in the seat of the chief judge starts speaking. I listen to his words, but I feel awestruck, I’m not in my home like I was a moment ago. I can feel the liquid ice coursing through my veins. The fear shoots through my body like a shot of adrenaline and all of a sudden I can hear my heart pounding in my ears. 

”Welcome to Devildom Aria.” I shiver at the husky voice that welcomes me. I open my mouth to speak but the words don’t come. “Oh, pardon me. Feeling a bit shocked, are we?” My eyes trail to the man who is speaking to me. He towers over me by almost a foot, but he is beautiful. He has sunkissed skin and eyes the color of the purest gold. Like the sun hitting the sand reflecting is gilded beauty. 

“That’s understandable. You’ve only just arrived, after all. As a human, it will probably take a little while for you to adjust to things here in Devildom. Devildom? Is this some kind of joke, a dream… what is this place? 

“Am… am I dreaming?” I question softly feeling like it’s the only explanation for what is happening here. The man chuckles in a sultry voice as he smiles up at me. 

“What a human thing to say…” Human…? Does that mean that whatever he is… isn’t human? I have to clench my fists to keep my hands from shaking. 

“I have a feeling you might be just the sort person we are looking for. I should start by introducing myself. My name is Diavolo, I am the ruler of all demons and all here know of me. Someday soon I will be crowned king of Devildom.” I swallow hard at the words because this can’t be real. It absolutely can’t be, how the hell was I even brought here? 

“This is the Royal Academy of Diavolo though we just call it RAD. You’re standing inside the assembly hall. The very heart of Rad. This is where we officers of the student council hold our meetings and conduct our business. I am the president of said council.” A sharp breath escapes my lips as I start to look around the room.

“W-why am I here?” I question as another man steps into my line of view. He’s absolutely beautiful. He’s dressed in a black uniform, with a large puffy cape. His face is pale a stark contrast to Diavolo’s tanned skin. His undercut is a deep onyx color and his eyes…. His eyes are a beautiful ruby with flecks of gold and silver. I shiver as he speaks, his voice is regal and deep and so commanding. My knees almost buckle at the words. His voice makes me tremble with desire, and I want him more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my life. 

“I will explain everything.” Diavolo places a hand on the stranger's shoulder. 

“Aria, this is Lucifer… He is a demon, the Avatar of Pride. He’s also the vice president of the student council and my right-hand man… and not just in title, I assure you. Beyond that, he is also my most trusted friend.” My hands start to shake… This is Lucifer… the fallen angel… my lips part and I want to say something… anything but I can’t form a word. I am completely awestruck because I can’t believe I am actually meeting him… meeting Lucifer. The fallen angel frowns at the directness of his prince but those burnished ruby eyes glinted as though the sun itself was shining behind them. 

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Diavolo. Speaking on behalf of the entire student body at this great and storied school of ours. I offer you a most heartfelt welcome, Aria.” The way his tone changes to caress my name in a tone that makes my stomach flutter. I swallow back the feelings that he is invoking in me and I try to sound as confident as I can facing him. But I am absolutely terrified because this is the fallen angel at the root of all the demonic horror stories in the human world. He is supposed to be the most horrid demon there is and to come face to face with him is scary. 

“Answer my question.” My voice doesn’t waver, but I know he can hear the fear clear as day in my voice. He raises a thin onyx brow at me a small smirk playing at his lips. I can see from the look on his face that he is absolutely enjoying whatever is happening here. 

“Interesting… This one is quite different from Solomon.” I have no idea who Solomon is, but he still is avoiding the question… I am about to question again when he speaks. 

“Diavolo believes that we demons should start strengthening our relationship with both the human world and the Celestial Realm. As a first step toward this goal, we’ve decided to institute an exchange program. We’ve sent two of our students to the human world and two to the Celestial Realm. And we’re welcoming four students to our school. Two from your world and two from the Celestial Realm. So, I take it you’ve probably put two and two together at this point, right?” It dawns on me finally why I am here but in case it didn’t he says it anyways.

“You’ve been chosen from among the people from the human world to participate in this program of ours. You are our newest exchange student. Your period of stay is one year. You will have to work on the tasks that you will receive from RAD. After one year, you will write a paper about your exchange here in Devildom.” A paper… a freaking paper of what? My life in hell? What in the world is even going on?

“I…uh… a paper?!” Lucifer rolls his eyes at me almost as if to ask how stupid can this human get? But he doesn’t understand how overwhelming this whole thing is for me… for a human to be amongst the angels and demons without having any knowledge that they truly exist. “I am not asking you to write a doctoral thesis. You can take it easy.” His attitude is disconcerting… I don’t realize I’m glaring at him until he speaks again. 

“Don’t glare at me like that… It’s not like I will abandon you by yourself here.” The way he says it makes my insides flutter again… Is he going to be taking care of me? Protect me from all the other demons out there? I don’t know why this is the thought filling my head… why I want him so badly. But I do he makes me ache and it’s difficult because I have never wanted anything as much as I want him now. Part of me can’t help but wonder if I am feeling this way because of who he is. He is supposed to be the prince of all demons, at least that is what the lore says in the human world. 

“You need someone to look after you…And I think that someone should be…” I want him to say himself, I want him to say he’s interested but as he continues it is not what I am expecting. 

“My brother Mammon.” I want to protest but he continues. 

“He’s the Avatar of Greed and how should I put it…? oh well, you’ll understand soon enough.” He hands me a thin sleek device that looks a lot like a touch screen phone. I look down at it wondering why the hell I should let this other demon be my protector. Why I shouldn’t find a way to push Lucifer into taking me on as his charge. 

“This is a D.D.D it’s a lot like a cellphone from your world. This will be yours to use for as long as you are here. Now go ahead and try calling Mammon with it.” He steps closer to me to lean over my shoulder and watch me use the device. I tap on the screen and scroll through the contacts. There are quite a few different people here. A lot of the names are giving me anxiety, Satan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus. These are all demons who are supposed to be very powerful and murderous. I try to ignore that as I finally run across Mammon in my contact list. Lucifer is looking at the phone expectantly and I have to try not to psych myself out. I take a deep breath and press the call button placing the phone on speaker. I hear it ring for a few moments before I hear a loud obnoxious voice call through the phone. “Yoooo!” I look up at Lucifer who rolls his eyes again already seemingly annoyed with the sound of his brother’s voice on the other end.

“Hi…” I’m not sure what else to say… I mean I’m not really in the line of making friends with demons. 

“What the….Huh? Who the hell are ya? You ain’t Lucifer.” I look over to Lucifer muting the call for a moment. 

“Not the sharpest tool in the shed, is he?” Lucifer only smiles chuckling softly as I unmute the call. 

“I’m a human…” there is silence on the other side of the phone.

“Whaaaa? A human?” Then he starts laughing and I have the urge to punch him in the face.

“Geez, I was getting all chilly here thinkin’ it was Lucifer again. You should have told me right away!” I try to stifle the smile on my lips as Lucifer looks outright pained. He tries to sound all cool but it’s not really working out for him he sounds like an annoying asshole. 

“So, what business does a human got with THE Mammon.” I can’t think of anything else to say because If this guy is supposed to be my protector, we are going to have to make nice right?

“Let’s be friends.” I hear another beat of silence before he breaks out laughing in that annoying voice of his. All my thoughts revert back to that first one about wanting to punch him in the mouth. 

“Ehhhh what are you even saying…” Then it hits him. 

“AHHH! I get it no, you’re the other human--- the new exchange student. G’luck with that and see ya.” I sigh into the phone just before he can click the call off. 

“Lucifer is the one who made me call for you.” Lucifer gives me a nod of approval. 

“Pfft! Whatever. Ya think THE Mammon would listen to ya just ‘cause you’re trying to scare me with that name?” Lucifer clicks his tongue in irritation finally having reached the end of his patience. 

“You’ve got 10 seconds….9….8….” Before Lucifer can even finish, he’s screaming into the phone like a scared child.  
“YESSIR!!” The call ends quickly, and Lucifer actually smirks at me, as if to say… see who is in charge here. He folds his arms over his chest.

“Sounds like you had a nice chat.” He says almost sarcastically, and I have half a mind to yell at him but there is no point. He looks like someone who gets off on making people angry so… I do the one thing I know will throw him for a loop, I look at Lucifer as innocently as I can. 

“I would have preferred you, Lucifer.” His lips part and I see him run his tongue over a sharp fang. I swallow hard at the action biting my lip. His eyes dart down to my lips before looking at Diavolo who starts speaking. 

“Well, if you were suddenly brought to a strange place and then told that an unfamiliar face will now take care of you… you would certainly feel anxious. However, Mammon isn’t the only one to help you out… Now then… we still need to introduce our new friend to your brothers, Lucifer. And it’s probably better if you do that instead of me.” There’s more of them… I think back to the contacts in my phone and I try not to shake again. 

“Yes… as much as I dread the idea of doing so, you’re right.” He says pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Oh, come on now… Really? You should be honored that you get to introduce such a sweet and charming little brother like me!” A man says coming up behind me a hand going to the small of my back. His hair is the color of pink champaign, and those eyes are like liquid copper. The color of the prettiest sunset clashes with my emerald eyes and I can’t help but feel that the weight at the small of my back feels comfortable. Lucifer glares at the contact before continuing. 

“This one here is Asmodeus… He’s the fifth eldest… He is the Avatar of Lust.” Asmo looked at Lucifer with a playful glare. 

“Wh… I can’t believe you just totally ignored what I said! And not only that you referred to me as this one… How rude!” He growls his voice the sound of silk edged with a cocky tone. He sounds like an absolute diva and I can’t help but feel a bit nervous I am surrounded by demons and I feel right at home. 

“Hmph at least he didn’t ignore you all together how do you think I feel?” My heart skips a beat in my chest. A man who is just as beautiful as Lucifer comes to stand in front of me with a pout on his rose-colored lips. He has golden hair with vibrant viridescent eyes and the color is unlike anything I have ever seen before. They are so clear like a lake you can see all the way to the bottom of. He gives me the same feeling’s Lucifer does… the same yeaning to have every part of him, to have him want me. Lucifer sighs almost as if it is a chore to even introduce this brother. 

“That one there is Satan, The fourth eldest of us. At first glance, he may seem like a responsible demon with a good head on his shoulders… but please remember looks can be deceiving.” I could hear Satan’s teeth click together in anger from where I stood with Asmo. 

“Aha, so I’m that one, am I?” He comes closer his fingers are at his chin as he eyes me. 

“It’s nice to meet you Aria, I am Satan… The avatar of Wrath.” The way he says those words makes me feel as though I should be cowering at them… but I don’t I only smile offering him my hand. He looks absolutely delighted that I’m not frightened by him, he reaches over and shakes my hand. His skin is cold against mine. But when our eyes meet it’s like a current of electricity, we can’t look away. There’s something in the way he’s looking at me that makes my body burn I think the other demons can tell because Lucifer clears his throat causing Satan to release my hand.

“The Avatar of Wrath…” I say as Lucifer glares at his younger brother… 

“Yeah that about sums him up, He may flash you a pretty smile like that, but you had better be careful because it is all an act.” I look over at the oldest brother while Satan whirls around to face him speaking through his gritted teeth.

“IF you continue spouting nonsense like that you will only frighten Aria.” I can feel the power beginning to stir around Satan as he seems to draw it in. He is pissed off royally and I can’t even think how to calm him down… If he is the Avatar of Wrath, this whole room will be destroyed. 

“Don’t take him too seriously, Aria.” He says it through clenched teeth. 

“Lucifer enjoys speaking ill of his brothers. He is the Avatar of pride, after all.” Lucifer rolls his eyes at the Avatar of Wrath.

“Are you done?” He says staring down the Avatar of Wrath like he’s not even concerned though Satan’s blood lust seems to be growing. I do the one thing I can think of, the one thing that usually calms me down. I place a gentle hand on his arm, I watch as his eyes flicker to my hand on his arm and all of the fight seems to drain from him at once. He gives me a grateful look as the energy seems to completely dissipate; those eyes look down at me and they portray the smile he won’t give me because of his older brother.

“Now, the one there with the very grumpy look on his face is Beelzebub. He is the sixth oldest.” Beelzebub is just as beautiful as his brothers. But he is taller, leaner his body filled with muscle. He has a mop of spiky orange hair on his head with violet eyes. 

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” The man pouts as he places a hand on his growling stomach. I can already guess which avatar he is. 

“Too bad… behave yourself.” He grunts at the younger. 

“I’m Beelzebub, the Avatar of Gluttony.” He says looking like he’s being starved.

“There are seven of us brothers in all, and I am the eldest. Mammon, the second eldest of us, he will be here soon.” Diavolo who has been silently watching the exchange speaks again. 

“During your stay in Devildom, the seven brothers will lend you their strength. To keep you safe, you are to stay with them at the House of Lamentation.” I feel the goosebumps rise on my skin.

“To… keep me…safe?” Diavolo frowns while Lucifer nods. “Most agree with Diavolo, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t vulgar demons out there who wouldn’t harm you. If anything were to happen to you, it would be our responsibility and I won’t betray Diavolo’s expectations. So, I will do everything in my power to make sure you survive down here in Devildom. Although we will all be living together, you should still have the means to reach us at any time. All of our phone numbers are already in there, and your D.D.D also has a messaging app. Make sure to add all of us.” Diavolo looks excitedly at me pulling his own D.D.D out and sending a message making the device in my hands buzz. I laugh softly sending him a winky face back only to have him send another happy face emoji, like we aren’t standing in the same room. I still have my hand on Satan as he speaks again. 

“Isn’t that nice, Aria. Now you will be friends with the future king of Devildom.” I nod at him as Asmo finally pulls away while Lucifer turns to the door.

“Well, you’ve got that done now, and it seems the idiot has arrived as well.” A white-haired Demon skids into the room with an angry look on his face as he eyes me standing between his brothers. 

“HEY! Just who do you think you are, human? You’ve got a lotta nerve summoning the GREAT MAMMON!” The others back away from me giving their older brother an annoyed glance. “Listen up because I’m only gonna say this once. If you value your life, then you’ll hand over all of your money now! And everything else of value. Otherwise, I’ll knock that stupid, happy-go-lucky look right off your face by…. eatin’ you! Starting at your head and working my way down.” I stare at the demon unimpressed, somehow, I am not at all surprised that he’s trying to do something this stupid. 

“look at you acting all scary.” I say and his royal blue eyes widen in surprise, he is about to go into a full-on rant about how scared I should be with the eldest cuts him off. “Mammon, shut up or I will punch you.” Lucifer says and then within a moment, his fist is connecting with Mammon’s face. I snicker sticking my tongue out childishly at the demon and listening to Satan and Asmo chuckling behind me as well. 

“GAH! OWWW! Hey! What’s the big idea?! I thought you were actually gonna give me a chance to shut up before punching me.” He’s on the floor rubbing his sore cheek his eyes narrowed at me. “Aria, Mammon here is the Avatar of Greed. He governs and oversees all forms of it. whenever he takes a liking to someone, they suddenly find themselves awash with money. But from what I hear, if he decides to break it off with someone, that wealth evaporates. They’re left without a Grimm to their name.” Satan says offering the interesting tidbit of information. 

“And he’s a masochist… that’s the important part.” Asmo says in the most seductive tone he can muster. 

“Indeed, it just so happens that I have a job for my masochist brother.” I smirk at him as he glares at all of us.

“Y’all stop telling lies! I ain’t asked for that punch and I AIN’T a Masochist!” He growls but his brothers ignore him. “Mammon, you are going to be in charge of seeing to this human’s needs during the whole exchange. I expect your full cooperation.” I glare over at Lucifer who’s lip twitches as if he wants to smile. 

“This human has a name.” I chide to which he ignores.

“what?! Why me?!” Asmo sighs softly

“Aww, lucky you Mammon! I’m so jealous.” He says sounding as if he’s very upset. 

“All right! Then why don’t YOU do it! Asmodeus” Asmo huffed in annoyance.

“What? Hell no. Too lazy.” I can’t help but narrow my eyes at the exchange. 

“I thought you said you were jealous of me?!” I feel exasperated by the time Satan joins in.

“Just give up, Mammon. There’s no getting out of this. You know you can’t refuse a direct command from Lucifer, correct?” He says looking at his brother knowing he’s as stuck with me as I am with him. 

“But why does it have to be me?! What about Beel, why can’t he do it?!” Asmo shakes his head.

“This isn’t a job we can entrust to Beel. We might as well ask him to eat the human.” Beel comes up behind me and I can’t help but jump as he speaks. 

“Mm, yeah, I can’t promise I wouldn’t.” He says eyeing me. I step closer to Satan and away from Beel’s hulking form. 

“You’re useless you know that.” Mammon hisses at his younger brother. Lucifer steps up to the white-haired demon. 

“Mammon?” His voice was sickeningly sweet.

“wh-what?” Lucifer glares at his brother and just like before with Satan the power swirls around him as he eyes down Mammon. 

“Surely, you’re not going to tell me that you object to this arrangement, right?” Mammon grits his teeth.  
“I hate ya, all of ya! Fine… FINE! I’ll do it okay!? All right, human, listen up. As much as I don’t want to look after you, I’ve got no choice. It’s a huge pain in the ass and I’m too important for this kind of thing, but Lucifer told me to do it so I will. But in return you, better make sure you don’t cause me any trouble, got it!?” a laugh escaped my lips.

“Uh-uh, you are crazy if you think I’m going along with this.” I say crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Are you deaf human or just insane? Here in Devildom, Lord Diavolo’s word is law, and so is Lucifer’s. And don’t you forget it.” I roll my eyes on him. 

“We have decided who will take care of you, so on to the next subject: your tasks.” 

I nod for Lucifer to continue now that I’ve had enough of Mammon talking. “Your task is to polish up your soul nicely and to acquire the power to resist demons.” I lick my lips looking up at him again taunting him.

“It’s okay to resist?” He smirks and that look he’s giving me makes me want to jump him here and now.

“Let me put it another way. Nice souls look like shiny jewels. Do you understand now? Demons will use their wisdom and abilities to tempt humans so they can get their hands on their soul. Other demons at RAD also have tasks assigned to them… just like you. You could say we are experimenting on who will win.” I can’t help the smile that reaches my lips. 

“And if I win.” Lucifer actually smiles back at me.

“Let’s see… I will prepare some rewards to make sure you give it your all.” This seems like it’s going to be a lot of work on my own… I can’t help the pout that comes to my lips at the thought. Lucifer steps closer placing a gentle gloved hand on my head. My heart shutters to life in my chest and I can’t help but tremble as I look up at him from under my lashes.

“There, there don’t give me that look.” His tone turns soft as if he is trying to placate a child, but I can’t help but wonder if he feels it too. 

“Don’t take it so seriously. You won’t have to do these tasks on your own. After all, you don’t have any magic in you unlike the other exchange student from the human world. So, my brothers and I will lend our power to you and you, alone.” I take a sharp breath as he lowers his hand, but his eyes are soft kind. 

“To see is to believe, so why don’t you go ahead and give those tasks a try, Aria. With that, my explanation has come to a close.” Mammon groans from across the room.

“I wanna make one thing clear right now. Don’t blame me if someone gets eaten, cause it ain’t my fault.” As if on cue Beel’s stomach growls and I take another step away from him. 

“Lucifer, I’m hungry.” Lucifer looks at his brother almost as if he feels bad for him.

“That’s too bad, Behave.” With that Diavolo goes into a rant about his dreams and how he wants me to help be the foundation for it. I nod as we walk out of the student council room. I stray back behind the brothers trailing back as they all head to the house. 

“Ugh, I don’t believe this. of all the rotten luck. Why should I look after a human? It’s insulting is what it is. That rotten bastard does he really think he can scare me into doin’ whatever he wants?” He groans while I flip him off, and I can hear him sputtering as he stares at me walking ahead of him. He quickly catches up and continues on his rant.

“Just so we’re clear… it’s not like I can’t say no to Lucifer okay?” He keeps rambling about how he isn’t afraid of Lucifer. 

“Did you hear me!” I roll my eyes.

“Sorry I wasn’t listening.” I say as he huffs annoyed.

“HEY come on! Even if you weren’t listenin you could at least act like you were!” I keep ignoring him as he opens the doors to the House of lamentation.

“Did you say something?” He hissed at that before we made it to the grand staircase. 

“This is the house of Lamentation. It’s one of the dorms here at RAD. Well, it’s just one of the dorms reserved for student council members. Lucifer, Asmo, and the others take every chance they can to get to insult me. Callin’ me scum, sayin’ that I’m a money-grubber and stuff…. But I’m an officer on the student council same as them. The elite of the elite, the top of the RAD social pyramid. Don’t go thinking I’m just some ordinary demon. I’m nothing like those other peons walking the halls here. Follow me, I’ll show you your room.” I follow behind him a headache already forming in my head. I do see a listing on a bulletin board on the way up for a job. He takes me to my door and stops as we reach it. 

“If ya have any questions, ya better ask now.” He’s glowering down at me. 

“I want to know about that job listing?” He gives me an incredulous look and shakes his head at me. “if you’re curious you can read the flyer, can’t you? Go look at it later if ya want….” I glare at him and he thinks better of what he said.

“Wait, didn’t ya get your own D.D.D there is an app on there for jobs. Check it out. Before I go, I am going to give you a piece of advice so listen up. If you wanna survive even a day here in Devildom, you’d better listen REAL close to what I am about to say. If it ever looks like a demon is going to attack you…. Runaway, either that or die.” I blink at him confused by his sudden shift in mood.

“How about this? I vote for YOU to die, Mammon!” We both turn to a boy behind Mammon, He has purple hair and he is glaring daggers at him with eyes that are gold like the sun.

“D’ah, Levi! Listen up, human! This here is Leviathan, the avatar of Envy. He’s the third oldest of us brothers. Since his name’s sorta hard to say you can call him Levi! Okay then, let’s move on.” He says cowering behind me his hands on my shoulders, so I am facing Levi instead of him.

“Mammon, give me back my money, then go crawl in a hole and die.” They are going back and forth Mammon asking for more time on the money he owes Levi, while Levi is spewing threats. I had zoned them out for a minute before I looked back at the two. 

“You’re a lowlife and a waste of space.” Levi hisses as they argue about how long Levi has been waiting for his money, which according to the two is over 200 years. 

“Are ya looking for a fight?” Mammon questions. I look between them before raising an eyebrow at Mammon.

“So then, you actually are a low life Mammon.” The words leave my lips and Mammon actually looks at me in anger while I go to enter my room.

“Hey! Don’t call me a low life! Listen, human, you remember my advice, right? About what to do when a demon is about to attack. Well, you’re about to witness that for real, So…! Time for you to die, because if its either you or me, it ain’t gonna be me!” He calls pushing me into Levi and vaulting over the staircase. 

“Damn it Mammon! That ass he ran off!” Levi says pulling back and away from me as I steady myself on the railing Mammon just jumped over. 

“Do you realize what just happened? Mammon used you as a distraction to get away from me… or maybe I should say he used you as a sacrifice. I’ll admit that Mammon is one of the scummiest scumbags you’ll ever meet a total low life. But still, that was pretty dumb of you letting him use you like that. That’s why humans are so… wait... humans… yes that’s it! suddenly I’ve got an idea. Are you free of course you are! Come with me.” He’s reaching for my hand, but I pull away out of reach of the new demon. 

“Not a chance!” I say glaring at him, that causes him to frown at me surprised a human is resisting.

“Come on I need the help!” I sigh but as tired as I am, I follow Levi to what I presume is his room. While we get there my D.D.D is buzzing I see a few new texts from Mammon. He says that he has business to attend to and if I need something to ask Levi, then he tells me not to tell Lucifer. I text back quickly as I step inside the room behind Levi.

“You bet your ass; I am going straight to Lucifer with this.” He sends me an emoji filled with fear. I send him a winking emoji that blows him a kiss. I tuck it back into my pocket and finally look around me. My heart swells as I look around the room. 

“This place… It’s gorgeous.” I walked to the corner of his room that had his TV and behind it is a large aquarium where Alien-like fish are swimming. There are Jellyfish that seem to be glowing next to me. I stare in awe before turning back and seeing a lone goldfish in the middle of his room. I go over to it and smile at the fish.

“Hello, cutie.” I whisper looking at the chubby goldfish. I turn back to Levi and behind him, I see a set of books. 

“Hey normie what are you…. Oh, that’s the Tale of the Seven lords. Are you a fan of that too?” I nod looking at the worn book. “It’s interested me, but I’ve never gotten around to reading it.” He goes on the longest rant ever about the Tale of the seven lords. 

“You see the goldfish behind you, he’s actually named Henry. I love TSL so much I couldn’t help naming him after the main character. But I can’t really high five a goldfish, can I? That’s why I am so jealous of humans, you get to experience all the good stuff. I also want to cosplay as Henry and go stand in the center of Akihabara, or maybe even that one building in Tokyo that is shaped like upside down triangles. When I get there, I want to do Henry’s finishing move for all to see and the incantation that goes with it! I want to shout it at the top of my lungs! Actually, you know what? I want to be HENRY!” I laugh a little bit knowing he’s called me a normie before.

“Right! Screw all the normies! Who needs em?” That seems to fire Levi up as he agrees. 

“Yeah! Screw ‘em!” Finally, after a few moments, he shakes his head. 

“Alright, enough. This is starting to depress me. Anyway, I didn’t bring you here to tell you about TSL. I don’t think there’s any harm in just coming out and saying what you already know is true: Mammon, is a complete and utter scum bag. It’s very important that you understand this. So, I’ll say it one more time. Mammon is a hopeless, worthless, SCUMBAG! I lent that scumbag money, and now I want him to pay me back. But being the scumbag that he is, he won’t do it. I wish I could force him to, but despite what a rotten waste of space he is, Mammon is the second oldest.” I stare at Levi in surprise because all of Mammon’s brothers feel some kind of way about him. As the third oldest, no matter how hard I try, I don’t stand a chance against him.” I give him a look of confusion before voicing the thought in my mind. 

“When did you and Mammon first get so unfriendly with each other.” Levi’s expression sours.

“I’ll tell you human. Once, a long time ago, Mammon won a prize in the convenience store, a promotional campaign. If you bought something, they would let you reach into a box and pull out a piece of paper that told what you’d won. And the prize Mammon won was a Seraphina figurine. Something I would’ve died to have. But despite the fact that Mammon had no interest in it at all, he refused to give it to me. Why you ask? Because I wanted it that’s it. That was the only reason. I wanted it, and he said no just to torment me. I mean how awful is that? So, I got to thinking… Mammon’s going to end up treating Seraphina like some random piece of junk. That much is a given. Maybe I could handle it if he at least leaves her in her original packaging but what if he actually takes her out of the box? he might just do it! and if he does, he’ll get dust on her, won’t he?! I decided I had to save Seraphina, so I snuck into Mammon’s room in the middle of the night. And what do you think I saw there?!” I bit my lip knowing exactly where this was going, and I actually felt bad for Levi. 

“You’re not going to believe it. He didn’t open the box… no, it is way worse than that. He hadn’t even taken it out of the plastic convenience store bag, which he’d tossed on the floor of his room. HE ACTUALLY LEFT SERAPHINA ON THE FLOOR! THE QUEEN OF THE HIGH ELVES HERSELF! Sure, she seems cold and prideful at first but once you get her alone, you find out that she really wants affection, she just doesn’t know how to admit it, and it's sooooo cute! Yet Mammon just threw her on the floor! I don’t think he’d cleaned it in three months. It was covered in junk, old and empty cup ramen containers, used tissues. “ That one actually makes me feel sick as Levi continues. 

“Stuff was strewn everywhere. And she was lying there amongst all of that! ON THE FLOOR! Tossed aside like so much junk! How could he? I was so angry that rather than picking her up I walked straight over to Mammon sleeping in the bed and brought my leg up over him. When I brought my heel down onto his stomach as hard as I could, he was gone. It all happened so fast with incredible speed he grabbed me, picked me up, and slammed me headfirst onto the floor, in a pile driver. The worst part…. He was stark naked.” I can’t help the laughs that escape my lips, I cover my mouth to not offend Levi, but I can’t stop my shoulders from shaking.

“I remember wondering why he has to sleep like that and the least he could do is put on some underwear. I don’t remember anything after that. You saw just how fast he is no one aside from Lucifer and Beel have that kind of speed. But if, say, a human made a pact with Mammon, and bound him to their service… then he would have to do whatever that human told him to. Which means that if you make a pact with him. Mammon would have to give me back my money if you ordered him to do so.” The idea is tempting just to be able to shove it in that loudmouths face that I can tell him what to do.

“What is a pact?” I say wondering if it’s anything like the horror movies I’ve seen in my world. “A pact is where a demon lends his strength to a human to make their wish come true in exchange for their soul.” I blink at him wondering if he even realizes what he’s asking. 

“As if I would exchange any part of my soul to that asshole.” Levi agrees with that in complete understanding.

“That isn’t always necessary. It depends on what’s in the pact. But, well, you need to give SOMETHING to the demon to make it worth the exchange, so it’s pretty much inevitable. Though if you don’t want to give up your soul… I can tell you how to negotiate with him. Also, I’m sure it would be useful having him as your servant I mean, despite how awful he is, he’s still a powerful demon. I bet you feel worried, being dragged down here to devildom and all. So, I don’t think it would end up being a bad deal for you either, don’t you agree.” I stay quiet a moment contemplating. It would benefit having Mammon making a pact with me, even if it’s to shut his stupid mouth. I nod at Levi who absolutely beams at me. 

“Yeah let’s give it a shot.” He is happy but he still continues to insult me. 

“Are you really optimistic by nature or are you too stupid to know what you’re getting into. Regardless, if I’m being honest, I don’t care what you think.” I glare at him and he seems to straighten a bit at that. 

“I-if you just walk up to Mammon and ask him to make a pact with you, he’ll never agree. No, you need some leverage… a bargaining chip. You’re going to offer him something in return. Something he wants so badly he’d do anything to get it. From what I have heard Lucifer is in possession of such an item. That Item being Mammon’s credit card.” I purse my lips, he’s the Avatar of Greed it, of course, has to be something with money, I guess the only chance is to ask Lucifer himself to see if he’d be willing to part with the item. 

“I’m heading out, if I think of something, I will get back to you on it.” I head back to my room and don’t even bother to turn on the lights, I see the form of the bed in the dark. I head over and just drop into the bed curling into myself… I am exhausted. 


	2. Bargaining chip and the victor

The next morning, I get up and tug my clothes from the night before off and head for the shower. I leave the door open and I enter my bathroom. I brush my teeth before looking at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess. My auburn waist-length hair is messy and tangled, my big green eyes look dull as I stare at myself. I shake my head remember Lucifer had said something about classes, so I step into my walk-in shower and close the glass door behind me. I turn the water on watching as steam quickly fills the room. The hot water works to clear my thoughts and relax my body. After I finish washing my hair and body I sit under the spray of water for a few minutes before I hear something outside of my door. I tilt my head listening quietly as I hear a knock on the door but I’m not about to answer it now. I hear the persistent knocks and finally, my door clicks open.

“Aria!” A voice calls out and I am pretty sure its Lucifer.

“Aria…?” The voice says again this time outside of the foggy glass door.

“Lucifer?” I call back now knowing for sure it is him.

“I have left your uniform on your bed and a bag filled with the schoolbooks you will need. When you are finished here hurry and go down and eat breakfast before Beel tears into it.” I hear him as he is about to turn and leave… I need to talk to him about Mammon.

“Lucifer!” I hear him pause on the other side of the door.

“Can you get me a towel, please. I would like to talk to you before you head out.” He doesn’t speak for a moment and I almost feel as if he had disappeared before he heard me. Then I hear him shuffling around grabbing a towel before he cracks the shower door open his gloved hand offering me a fluffy red towel. I turn the water off and take the towel wrapping it around me before sliding the rest of the door open. His eyes stare at my face where my auburn hair is plastered to my neck and shoulders. I can feel the rivulets of water trailing down my body and wetting the towel I have wrapped around my chest. He watches the stream of water as well his eyes doing a proper trail up and down my pale skin. I feel slightly self-conscious as those ruby eyes meet mine.

“What is it you would like to talk about, Aria?” He licks his lips and I try to suppress the shiver that wants to roll down my spine.

“Please, call me Ari.” I murmur as I usher him back into my room. He takes a seat on my bed and I grab a brush to comb through my tangled locks.

“Well, then Ari. What can I do for you?” His ruby eyes seem to flash with a promise of something more. I want to wipe that look off of his face because I know he’s toying with me… No one is taking the resident human seriously.

“I wanted to talk to you about Mammon.” He frowns pinching the bridge of his nose.

“What did that idiot do this time?” I finish brushing my hair and place it up in a high ponytail.

“He sacrificed me to Levi, I guess he owes Levi money and decided throwing me at him would help his odds of escaping which it did I suppose.” Lucifer growls already imagining the scene in his head.

“Leviathan didn’t hurt you, did he?” I shake my head at that.

“No, but he did mention that with a pact I could make Mammon listen to me and actually be a good protector.” Lucifer lowers his hand from his face and raises an onyx brow at me.

“Are you asking me if you can give your soul to my brother?” I smirk at how annoyed he looks.

“No, what I want to know is what I can use as a bargaining chip so that I won’t have to use my soul.” Lucifer opens his mouth in surprise.

“I am surprised you are so upfront and honest about what you would like to do. I think a pact with you may be exactly what he needs to keep him in line.” He stands towering over me and I can’t help but feel small next to him.

“I will help you, Ari, since you were so honest with me, I will tell you what you can use to bargain with him. Inside the freezer, in the kitchen, Mammon’s credit card will be frozen. I took it from him for maxing it out as well as his behaviors at the time. So, to impose limits of my own, I froze it.” I laugh at that while Lucifer smirks back at me.

“You really are something else.” I say with a smile.

“This stays between us, okay? The last thing I need is my brother’s knowing you are on my side.” I nod looking up at him and he stares into my eyes for a moment longer and I feel like he’s going to touch me, but he seems to think better of it. I watch as he goes to leave my room, I can’t help but follow behind him watching his back as he retreats down the hallway.

Unknown to Aria and Lucifer, Satan leaves his room right at that point watching as Lucifer leaves Aria’s room while she is at the door in just a towel. The thought of what he was doing in there makes Satan uncomfortable.

School was absolutely exhausting, making it back to my bedroom with the stares of a bunch of demons is harder. As soon as I pass the thresh hold of the gate the demons who had been stalking me dispersed. I get back to my room and finally take a look at it for the first time since getting here. It’s beautiful, there’s an ornate wooden table to my right and my bed which has a lot of vines that crawl up the ceiling. There’s small buds on the vines that seem to be bioluminescent. The bed has large pink pillows and a fluffy black blanket. Part of me wants to thank Diavolo for bringing me here. Even though it’s been a bit disconcerting and I have been watching my back to not get murdered. I appreciate Diavolo choosing me and giving me this opportunity to see what this place really is like, though it still feels like I’m dreaming. I get out of my uniform pulling on a loose tank top and a pair of shorts that reach above the middle of my thighs. I lay back closing my eyes willing myself to fall asleep. But after an hour of lying there, I feel restless and I can’t sleep. My mind picturing all the brothers clear as day in my mind. 

The eldest, Lucifer, The second my worthless caretaker Mammon, The third Leviathan, the fourth Satan, the fifth Asmodeus. Then the 6th Beelzebub. A buzzing on my D.D.D breaks me from my thoughts. It’s a text from Levi. -Did you talk to Lucifer?-

Oh, shit I sigh and text him quickly and tell him to meet me in the kitchen. Don’t tell anyone what you’re doing. I don’t want anyone to mistakenly think that I hang out with some human normie. I roll my eyes at the last text and head downstairs as quietly as I can to the kitchen. I stop in my tracks at the door when I hear growling from inside. 

“Mmm…..nomnomnommmnom… mm, ahh… then I hear what sounds like a swallowing sound. I shiver and decide to walk away before whatever it is gets me. 

“Not so fast!” I freeze at the sound. I turn quickly to see an orange mop of hair and the muscular body of Beel.

“Are you going to pretend like you didn’t see me here, or is it that you’re planning to go tell on me?” I stare up into his violet eyes. I open my mouth, but I can’t even think to say anything to him. 

“Meh, I guess it doesn’t matter either way.” He shakes his head and looks down at me curiously. His voice sounds deep and tired and I watch as those violet eyes drop from my eyes down my body to take in my state of undress. I want to feel nervous, but I can’t even bother to.

“Anyway, what’re you doing in the kitchen so late?” I can’t very well tell him that I am meeting Leviathan or why. 

“I was hungry… that’s all.” Beel gives me the most breath-taking smile. 

“Ah, you’re hungry? That makes two of us then. In that case, I understand. When you start feeling hungry in the middle of the night, it’s not like you can wait until morning to eat. Oh, and the refrigerator’s empty, I already ate everything in there.” He smiles down at me before going to walk past me. 

“Wait Beelzebub!” He stops and looks at me over his shoulder. 

“Who is the seventh brother.” Beel actually glares at me and I know immediately I have done something wrong. 

“listen here, don’t you ever mention him in front of Lucifer. Just so we’re clear, I’m not going to tell you anything either. Lucifer would yell at me if I did. Don’t bother asking any of my brothers about him either, no one talks about him…even though he’s our brother. We have to treat him like he doesn’t exist… it’s not right. But since no one can defy Lucifer. You know what? This isn’t any of your business, human! I’m leaving. I’ve already eaten everything there was in the refrigerator now anyways. I’m pretty sure Lucifer had a poison apple on the desk in his study.” With that he turns and stomps away. My heart aches in my chest at that, I never expected it to be such a sore subject.

“Psst Hey!” I hear someone whispering loudly. I know its Levi but I say it anyways. 

“Is that you… God?” I hear him scoff at me.

“Seriously? No! over here! Look!” Levi comes out of his hiding spot.

“Why were you hiding?” Levi sighs as he looks around making sure no one else is around. “I couldn’t very well be seen with you, could I?! So, what did you find out?” I gesture for him to follow me as we go to the freezer. I open the door and we start looking.

“I see nothing but ice in here… here’s the ice cream Satan hid from Beel a century ago… I’m not about to tell him… it would spoil the joke. Wait… I see something.” He pulls out a large block of ice, inside we can see the small black card. The victory feels great.

“I’m gonna put it in the microwave and thaw it. Let’s see, I guess about two minutes on auto should do the trick.” He says and just as Levi is about to turn the microwave on Mammon appears. I step in front of Levi to try and hide the card but it’s no use. 

“What’s with all the racket, you two? HEY wait a minute! There in the microwave…. That looks like GOLDIE, my credit card! My baby! The one thing more important to me than life itself!” Levi had already turned the microwave on and it’s about to be done.

“Get it outta there before the microwave demagnetizes it and makes it useless!” Levi frowns at that.

“I didn’t think of that, better stop the defrost cycle I guess.” Mammon growls at Levi who pulls the card from the puddle in the microwave. I pluck it from his hands and hold it in mine. 

“LEVI, you idiot! How could you do somethin’ so stupid?! You’re dumb as a stump ya know that.” Levi only smiles at his elder. 

“Hmmm are you sure you should be talking to me like that... I mean I am the one who found your credit card after Lucifer took it from you.” Mammon stares at him in shock.

“So do you want me to give your card back?” Levi says sweetly as I step up from behind him. 

“You’d bett...” Mammon growls at that before dropping to his knees before us. 

“I mean yes, yes please give it back Leviathan sir!” I chuckle at that look over to Levi who is grinning. 

“Now that’s more like it!” I call back to Mammon and I swear I see his eye twitch in anger. 

“Oh wow... that’s all it took for you to abandon your pride. Your even down on your knees. You’re supposed to be one of the seven rulers of Devildom Mammon. Aren’t you ashamed of yourself?” I elbow Levi to get his attention. 

“Now is the time to make him give up the statue.” I whisper while Mammon narrows his eyes at me. 

“Well whatever.... if you want your card back. I want the Seraphina figure you won at the convenience store.” Mammon looks at him like he’s crazy.

“The Sera-what?! What’re ya talkin about I don’t remember winnin anything!” That absolutely ticks Levi off. “I don’t believe this. You forgot that you have her! How could you!” Levi clenches his teeth looking at his older brother in anger.

“Ugh! Come on I’ll give ya anything whatever ya want I’ll give it to ya just give me back my credit card!” Levi grins in triumph. 

“Oh and Mammon, one more thing, I want you to make a pact with this human!” Mammon grins enamored by the idea of getting his card back.

“Right a pact, I’m more than happy to do whatever you...” then it hits him like a ton of bricks. 

“WAIT! What... why do ya want me to make a pact?!” Levi is already high off of the victory that he outright tells Mammon why he wants him to make a pact with me. 

“Think about it? If you have a pact with Aria you will have to do whatever she says.” I smirk at Mammon who is looking at me with terror in his eyes.

“Then Aria will order you to give me my money back immediately. And since you can’t refuse a direct order from your master, you’ll do exactly that. Game over I win!” Mammon gets to his feet. 

“Levi! It’s just money I can’t believe you’d go this far! And you! Human, what’re you thinking letting Levi use you like this! Go on say something!” I only grin stepping closer to him.

“Make a pact with me Mammon.” He begins shaking his head immediately.

“UH-UH NO WAY! Not interested I am the great Mammon, Avatar of greed one of the seven rulers of Devildom! Fool you think I’d let some human be the boss of me.” He sneers as the word human passes his lips and before I can react Levi screams at the top of his lungs.

“OH LUCIFER! MAMMON IS UNFREEZING HIS CREDIT CARD!” Mammon’s whole expression shifts, and he smiles at me.

“I mean of course I’ll make a pact with you human! I’d be thrilled to!” He reaches over to me pulling me into his arms then I shiver as I feel his teeth against my throat. I almost feel like he may just tear my throat out... but he doesn’t, he does bite down hard. 

I moan at the feeling my hands flying up to his upper arms to hold myself against him. The feeling is unlike anything I’ve ever felt before... my body feels hot. I feel him groan against the mark on my throat before pulling back and biting his lip until he draws blood. I don’t know what compels me to wrap my arms around his neck and to run my tongue over the blood. Mammon holds me tightly as my tasting of his blood turns into something more. Our lips are pressed against each other and before I know it, he is deepening the kiss his tongue passing my parted lips. 

He tastes like copper and somehow, it’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever felt in my life. His hands are roaming my body reaching for any amount of unclothed skin he can touch. His hands feel like fire on my skin, I can’t think of anything I’ve wanted more in my life. I want him… I want him to take me and make me his… I want to be absolutely dominated by him at this moment, I can’t even think of letting myself stop him at all. 

I run my hands under his button-up feeling strong toned muscles under my hand. He moans into my mouth pressing his hard body against mine. I whimper feeling his knee between my thighs and I grind against him my control disappearing. My whole body is aching for him and I know I have to push him off to stop this… before he takes me in the middle of the kitchen. I try with all my might finally pushing him back as I fall on my ass. Levi has long since ditched at this point. I look up to see Mammon offering me his hand and part of me actually feels like he may be a gentleman after this pact but it’s short-lived.

“The card, hand it!” I roll my eyes dropping the card into his palm, he doesn’t even seem like he was tearing at my body two minutes ago. Without another word, I dart my way upstairs and back into my room wondering what the hell came over me.


	3. Don't trust him

The next morning, I am seated at the dinner table next to all of the brothers except Lucifer and Mammon. Levi is in the middle of telling the others about the pact. Asmo breaks out laughing as loud as he can. Satan shushes him and shakes his head.

“Keep your voice down Asmodeus if Mammon hears you, he will get upset. We will never hear the end of it!” I bite my tongue annoyed as Asmo continues. 

“Eh, he won’t be awake for a while. He’s not really a morning demon you know. Anyways how could I not after what’s happened! I mean this is Mammon! Yet this human was able to play him like a fiddle and make a pact!” I can hear Satan laughing quietly from across the table. This is really starting to grate my nerves; they need to drop the topic. The last thing I need is a constant reminder of my make-out session with Mammon’s annoying ass. 

“Hey, I hear you laughing Satan, I know you think it’s funny too!” I look over to Beel enjoying his food and not even paying attention to us. I have to admit I appreciate him because at least he isn’t getting involved in this. I pick up one piece of bacon before dropping the rest of my food on Beel’s plate. He looks up at me like I’m an angel before digging into the food. Asmo turns to me and gives me one of his signature seductive smiles. 

“I have to say, I’m surprised. I never thought an average human would be able to make a pact with Mammon. Certainly not this fast. I guess they really did know what they were doing when they chose you for the exchange program.” I look up at Asmo wondering if all the brothers are really this rude. 

“I did what I could that’s all.” Satan looks at me from over his book. “There’s no need to be humble about it. We’re not upset. Honestly, we think it’s funny.” I grit my teeth at his words because what they are saying is frustrating me and I don’t think they realize it. 

They think it’s hilarious that a human could make a pact with their brother... that he would be lowered to serving me. “All I know is that I am gonna be getting my money back. I should have rounded up a random human to do this sooner!” Levi’s words add to the anger already coursing through my veins. I try to zone out as they keep talking until Asmo smirks in my direction.

“you know the way things are going we may end up making pacts with Aria if we aren’t too careful. If you had a choice which of us would you make a pact with next?” Asmo questions while I look between the brothers.

“Satan.” I answer truthfully while the blonde demon looks at me with interest.

“If you want a pact with me it’ll cost you... a lot. Though I may consider it if you offer me your soul.” I stand up pushing my chair back against the table. 

“Hard pass.” Satan only shrugs. 

“You won’t be able to tame us as easily as Mammon. It’s offensive if you think that we are as stupid as Mammon he’s a poor excuse for a demon—-“ a loud smack is heard and then complete silence for just a moment. We see Mammon glaring at Asmo with clenched teeth. 

“What the hell is wrong with you! Not even Lucifer has done that to me!” Asmo is screeching like a banshee but Mammon is already angry and he frankly doesn’t give a fuck. 

“That was for calling me a poor excuse for a demon pea brain! Actually, I ought to hit all of ya. The way you talk about me. Y’all think you’re so great.” He glares down the two brothers who started this. “It’s not that we think we’re great.” Satan says while Asmo agrees. 

“No not at all, we just think you are a complete and utter fool!” I actually am starting to feel bad for Mammon. With assholes like these for brothers no wonder, he’s the way he is.

“That’s even worse! Don’t treat me like I’m stupid.” I watch the exchange forlornly. 

“That’s one thing that is not going to change.” Satan says it in a matter of fact tone. When everyone agrees with him, I feel like my victory of making a pact is short-lived.

“I hate every last one of ya! None of this would have happened if that bastard Lucifer hadn’t taken my card to begin with. He just snatched Goldie! Kidnapped her. but I guess that’s what he meant when he said he froze her... I didn’t think he meant literally. That is like a lame dad joke! Though I should have expected it from him he may not be a dad, but he is pretty old. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised he’s a fan of dad jokes.” Mammon says laughing and I open my mouth to shut him up as Lucifer appears behind him.

Lucifer laughs copying Mammon’s tone. “You think?” Lucifer’s deep voice silenced the whole table. I shiver because he could very well kill Mammon. The scream that erupts from Mammon’s lips when he turns around and sees Lucifer would be funny if I weren’t so concerned that he’s about to be murdered. Lucifer doesn’t wait anymore just like before he punches Mammon and hard.

“Ow! You didn’t need to hit me that hard!” The younger yells back. Lucifer turns to me and gives me a smirk.

“I heard what happened Ari, apparently you outfoxed a certain dim-witted demon, and forged a pact.” I hear Mammon protest at the words, but Lucifer ignores him. 

“Your opponent may have been stupid, but you’ve only just arrived. It’s a real accomplishment managing a feat like that in such a brief time. Well done!” His praise hits me in a way I wish it wouldn’t. My heart races in my chest as I look up at him slightly lost in his words. 

“I imagine Diavolo will be pleased. We expect remarkable things to come from you.” He pats my head again the same way he did when I got here, and I am elated that I can make him so proud. I am about to thank him when Mammon hooks an arm around mine and tugs me with him.

“Hey human, it’s time to get going! Don’t just sit there with your head in the clouds, it’s time for class.” I open my mouth to beg Lucifer for help, but Mammon has already pulled me outside.

“Seriously what is with that guy! He can’t go a single minute without bringing up Diavolo. It’s always Diavolo this and Diavolo that! If Diavolo told you to jump off a cliff to your death would ya do that too, Lucifer! You know what knowin him he probably would!” Mammon sneers before turning to me. We are already at RAD headed up the staircase when he stops walking entirely. 

“Ever since you got here it’s been one bad thing after another for me. Let’s get one thing straight I didn’t make this pact because I wanted to! I ain’t happy about it! Everything I did was for my credit card! My baby Goldie! If you end up getting yourself eaten by some demon here at RAD, don’t blame me because I don’t give a damn! You got that! Don’t go thinking your all great and stuff just because you managed to make a pact!” His words piss me off and any sympathy I had for him earlier is out the window. 

“Shut up demon!” I snap while Mammon looks at me like I’m crazy.

“What, you know you got a really nasty mouth on ya. Maybe I should go ahead and eat ya right now!” I want to smack him like Lucifer does and I can’t help my mouth when the words tumble out. 

“You didn’t have a problem with my mouth last night when you made the pact!” That shocks Mammon and he absolutely sputters over the insinuation. 

“T-that was for the pact! You’re just a lowly human and nothin more! So, you’d better learn your place and fast!” I grit my teeth at that because I’m sure if he wanted to eat me, he would have no issue. 

“Eh, what’s wrong? Am I that intimidating? Do I frighten you?” My silence goes to his head and his tone turns mocking. “Then listen, if ya stop talkin back and do what I tell ya things won’t be so bad for...” I don’t bother to let him finish I yell the command at him knowing the pact will take care of the rest. 

“Stay!” He is about to laugh when he realizes he can’t move. I raise my eyebrow at that in an obvious challenge. 

“Wh-What did you do to me? Is this some kind of magic?! L-listen up, human.” He says while I glare at him for calling me human again. 

“Look here asshole, instead of threatening me you should be doing what Lucifer said and protect me. But you can’t even do that right. No wonder your brothers call you such a scumbag!” He blanches at that. “Now you listen to me! You may control my body, but you don’t control my mind. I’m my own boss and I always will be ya got that human.” I smile ruthlessly at him. 

“You will only call me by my name. I am your boss hell you can even call me your majesty.” He doesn’t think he will do it until the words come spilling from his lips.

“Aria... Aria my boss...! No, your majesty Aria!” I smiled at him finally happy that I can keep him in line. 

“Bye, bye Mammon!” I say waving over my shoulder as I head to class. 

“You can’t just leave me here!” I don’t even bother to look at him as I head straight for my desk and sit down. Once again, I can hear those two demons from yesterday. 

“Seriously? I don’t get it. Why forge a pact with an ordinary human?” I can feel my breaths coming quicker. Then a man stands before me looking down at me in my seat. He is thin and has dark green hair with a blue highlight on the right side of his hair. 

“Huh. Whenever you make an important announcement, the demons here couldn’t care less. But rumors… they do spread like wildfire. Just when I thought the uproar about the new exchange student from the human world had started to subside some, now they’re all freaking out about this.” Behind him Diavolo and Lucifer appear, and I stand smiling at him. 

“Come now, don’t say that, Barbatos. Actually, I’d say that all this gossip is a good thing. It means that everyone will be watching this human, which makes it hard for any demon to go after Ari’s soul when no one is looking.” Lucifer nods at that before sighing.

“Yes. Since Mammon’s not doing a very good job as a guardian. I told him to look after Ari, but he’s off somewhere shirking off his responsibilities. Though I knew this would happen.” I nod at him in agreeance as Diavolo speaks again. 

“I must say, I can’t believe you managed to forge a pact with Mammon, Aria. That’s no small feat and what’s more, you did it in such a short time.” I smile at the small praise from Diavolo pointedly ignoring the human comment. I look over at Lucifer who meets my gaze, I can’t help the flutter in my stomach. 

“I suppose it stands as proof that you chose well bringing this human here, Lord Diavolo.” I break eye contact with Lucifer to look at the man who spoke. 

“Who are you?” I question and he looks at me surprised. 

“ah yes pardon me, I suppose we haven’t met before, have we?” He says placing the back of his hands against his chin. 

“My name is Barbatos. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I have the honor of serving as a steward to Lord Diavolo. Pleased to make your acquaintance.”

I smile at him taking his hand and shaking it. 

“It’s a pleasure.” Lucifer calls my attention back to him. “Barbatos here is a smart and talented individual, so much so that I wish I could trade a certain idiot brother of mine for him instead.” Lucifer is frowning as he looks at me. 

“Well, as for your brother, in the human world, it is sometimes said that a truly wise man does not flaunt his talents. He keeps them secret.” Lucifer shrugs.

“yes, but then again, an incompetent fool doesn’t actually have many talents to begin with.” I stay quiet just listening to them all. 

“Well, I’ve heard it said that the most thick-headed child is always the cutest.” Lucifer groans. 

“Stop it, Diavolo. It’s troublesome enough having him as my younger brother. But my child? Him? I don’t even want to think about it.” Lucifer shakes his head in disgust when a new voice enters the group. He is calm and serene, and I feel a wave of calmness wash over me. 

“Ah, but I notice that you didn’t deny the part about him being cute, did you? If I might offer my opinion, out of you seven brothers, you’re without a doubt the most troublesome, Lucifer.” Lucifer looks over his shoulder to stare at the new man who joined the group.

“Is that meant as a compliment, Simeon?” Simeon is absolutely beautiful in an ethereal kind of way. His skin is tan, and his dark brown hair makes those big sky-blue eyes even more noticeable.

“Pff, of course not! Duh! That was a put-down! An insult! He’s taunting you.” I blink not realizing the small boy who appeared next to Simeon. I thought Satan was cute this boy was adorable! 

“Ah, I see you’ve brought your chihuahua along with you.” I am absolutely over the moon with this boy. 

“I am NOT a chihuahua! How many times do I have to tell you that Demon?!” The boy shouts back in a high-pitched whine. “Well, what do you expect? I am a demon, after all. Now then, stop yipping at me. C’mere boy… Shake! Who’s a good boy?” Lucifer says in a sweet voice looking at the beautiful boy. 

“Quit it! Don’t you make fun of me! And don’t tell me to shake! I’m not a dog!” Lucifer is thoroughly entertained by messing with the young boy. 

“Allow me to introduce you, Ari. This is Simeon. He’s an exchange student from the Celestial Realm. Which is to say, he’s an angel.” Simeon offers his hand to me with a gentle smile. I take it and every single worry and fear melts away and I am left looking at Simeon in awe.

“Well, hello Ari. I’ve heard a lot of rumors!” I take my hand back and look expectantly at the boy next. 

“And this is Luke, let’s see, you’re…. a chihuahua, was it? or are you an angel?” Diavolo says teasing the boy. The boy’s cheeks turn a bright red as he frowns at Diavolo.

“Wh…! Diavolo, now YOU’RE getting in on the act, too! I am NOT a chihuahua! I’m an angel! Listen up! As you can probably tell, I’m a low-ranking angel. But I’ll have you know that in the Celestial Realm I report directly to Michael the archangel.” Simeon frowns at the boy and sighs.

“Luke, calm down, you need to learn not to make such a huge fuss about everything.” The boy looks upset by Simeon’s words.

“He’s right. that’s exactly why people call you a chihuahua, you know?” Lucifer says stepping next to me with the corner of his lips upturned. 

“Usually the only one who calls me chihuahua is YOU, Lucifer!” He yells at Lucifer, so I try to distract him. I kneel down in front of him and offer him my hand as well.

“Hi sweetheart, my name is Ari.” Luke looks at me with a small smile appreciating that I am taking him seriously. Simeon apologizes for the commotion while Barbatos and Diavolo mention that its almost first bell. 

“Ari.” Lucifer hangs back a moment and looks me in the eyes. My heart races because those ruby eyes make me nervous.

“Look after Mammon for me… would you?” I nod not noticing that Luke hasn’t moved an inch until Lucifer whistles at him like a dog.

“Never trust…” the words are mumbled I look down at him. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that.” I murmur leaning down to hear what he says but that only makes him more embarrassed.

“Hey! Don’t lean down toward me like an adult listening to a child! You don’t need to come down to my level! I’m not a kid! I said never trust a demon. Especially when that demon is Lucifer. Listen to me. He’s a monster and a brute… he’s uncivilized and immoral, and…and also…” He can’t say the words, but I know what he wants to say next and sadly the words thrill me.

“And also, a sadist.” Luke nods up at me. “Yes exactly! He’s the most sadistic of sadists! I was against this from the beginning. What are they thinking, bringing humans to Devildom as exchange students? So, you’ve been warned. You get what I’m sayin, right? Okay?”

After his words, the rest of the day passes in a blur.


	4. Secrets

Once again, I’m lying in my bed in my nightclothes, but I can’t sleep at all. Luke’s words are echoing in my head that I shouldn’t trust Lucifer. But I can’t help it… That’s when I start to hear it… 

“elp…. help…. Help me!” I hear a voice calling out and I can’t help but push myself out of bed and try to figure out whose voice that is. I walk out into the hallway; I shiver at the cold temperature because for some reason my bedroom is a lot warmer than this. I walk down the hall until I see a staircase leading into the attic of the house.

“Help! Over here!” I hear the voice call me and just when I am about to ascend the stairs. 

“Ari.” That voice causes a shiver down my spine and I don’t hide it. I turn behind me and look at the demon who is gazing at me with slight concern. Part of me has the urge to run up the stairs as fast as I can to find out just what is in there. Lucifer seems to understand my thoughts. 

“You stop right there. You’ll go no further! This isn’t a place for humans. It’s dangerous. Go back to your room.” His face is serious, and it makes me nervous. 

“No…” Lucifer glares at me for a moment before he breaks out laughing.

“I am starting to understand why you were chosen for this program.” I shake my head wondering why he is saying this now. 

“Why, should I?” Lucifer regains himself. 

“I just told you, it’s dangerous. This is Devildom. There are certain rules that must be followed here, and my word is law to you. You can’t defy me…. Now then, go on back to your room.” The way he talks makes a pang of desire boil in my stomach. He is so domineering and that hits all the right buttons for me. I feel an ache between my thighs, and I say something that I am not sure I can come back from.  
“If you want me to go back to my room… make me.” The words leave my lips before I can even think of the consequences. Lucifer’s eyes widen at the request and I know what it does to him. A predator who wants to devour his prey, he won’t pass up the chance.

I barely have a moment react when he sweeps me off of my feet. I look up at him in shock as he takes me to my room. His body is solid muscle and he is so warm against me… 

“You asked for this… you had better not regret it.” He says as he pulls my door open and locks it behind us once we are inside. He sets me down and I watch as he undoes the buttons of his shirt and loosens his tie. I feel the desire burning inside me as I look at his toned muscles. His body is absolutely perfect like those statues of Greek gods. My mind is in overdrive thinking of just what he can do for me, in all the ways he can please me and I him in return. All I feel is want, I don’t even think as I tear off my tank top. Lucifer’s ruby eyes rake down my exposed body. I don’t feel shy letting him see me in my thin bra and shorts. He licks his lips and that causes the heat to burn hotter inside me. I step forward wrapping my arms around his neck bringing him down to look into his eyes. Those eyes that have absolutely bewitched me. He picks me up by my thighs and presses me against the wall his gloved hands running from the curve of my waist to my breasts. I can feel the warmth of his hands through his gloves and the texture of them have me whining with need as he flicks the sensitive bud under his powerful hands. I wrap my legs around his waist and hold him tightly to me. I don’t want him to run away from me… I don’t want him to think better of this and look down at me like all of the other demons here do… like Mammon does despite having made out with me too. I want to be something of worth to this beautiful fallen angel. I bite my lip as I feel his hardness pressed right between my thighs. I pant, my body too deliriously hot as he grinds it against me. 

“Ah… ah… yes… please, Lucifer.” I moan and the way his sinful eyes widen with lust… with a primal urge to dominate… to claim… to take. I look into those big ruby eyes and shiver against him knowing I am completely at the mercy of this man. My skin is sensitive to his touch and I can’t help the goosebumps that have erupted on my skin. He leans close his lips hovering over mine the scent of mint over taking my senses.

“Lucifer…” I whisper barely grazing his lips. As a human making it to 18 a virgin is hard but being so willing to let this demon have all of me so quickly scares me because I know no matter how it turns out… I won’t regret Lucifer. For all of the looks and the body language showing me that he is clearly interested…. I am willing to drop into oblivion at his hands. Lucifer’s breath is warm against my lips and it makes me so needy… I want to kiss him, taste every part of him… to see if he is better at this than Mammon. Our eyes are glued to each other, our bodies rutting together, and the feeling is indescribable… he isn’t even inside me and I feel like I’m about to explode from the pleasure building in my stomach. 

“Ari.” My name on his lips sounds absolutely sinful… close so close… our lips are about to touch but I want him to be the first to move… to show his want. Then just when I am about to fall into the abyss only Lucifer can provide, we hear something crashing outside. 

“Seriously!” I groan while Lucifer growls dropping his forehead to my shoulder. 

“I am going to kill them all.” He exhales his breath tickling my neck before he places one last kiss on the side of my neck that doesn’t have a pact scar.

“Take it easy on them.” I whisper as he lets me down. I help him button up his shirt while he fixes his hair and tie.

“We will finish this later.” I nod at him watching as he leaves my room to go handle whatever mess his brothers have caused. We look at each other clearly disappointed but I let him leave hugging myself tightly. Now that the haze of lust has disappeared, and I am left feeling lost. If someone didn’t stop us, I would have had sex with Lucifer…. What the hell is wrong with me… I sit in my bed and I can’t even be bothered to put my shirt back on. I lay in bed feeling ashamed of my actions. I like Lucifer but enough to give him my heart and my body blindly? I know nothing about him, yet I was jumping for him to take me to bed. I sigh running a frustrated hand through my hair. I try to sleep but I can’t, and the fantasies of what Lucifer could have done to me makes me even more frustrated.   
Lucifer  
When I leave Aria’s room I go and do room checks quickly Mammon is asleep, Levi is playing games, Asmodeus is sleeping, while Satan is reading. When I step into his room, he looks up at me over his book with a suspicious gaze.

“Did you hear anything crashing out here?” Satan raises an eyebrow at me his expression blank.

“Not at all. Though I’m surprised to see you so far away from your own bedroom. I heard your steps as you came and checked on all of us… could it be that you were in Aria’s bedroom.” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“What does it matter to you? I thought you weren’t a fan of humans. Which means you should have no interest in whether I was in her bedroom or not.” I say while Satan rolls his eyes at me. 

“Who says I’m not interested? Maybe I will convince that human to pact me just so I can defile that soul of hers.” I know his words are just meant to rile me… to poke the right buttons to see whether there is something going on between Aria and me. I don’t bother to say anything else I walk out of his room heading straight for Aria’s to finish what we had started. When I enter, she’s in her bed curled into herself, I run my fingers through her bright auburn hair as she dreams. Her hair is close to being the color of Beels, her skin is so soft and pale. For a human she is absolutely beautiful, her body is the shape of an hourglass, with long toned legs. But those eyes… big beautiful bright green eyes clearer than the sky on a sunny day. I am surprised that she is fast asleep when she was so focused on having me earlier. I swallow hard because I still want all of her, my body is aching for her… Satan’s words make me angry… because he is outright claiming his interest in her. But I won’t let them have her. Though my other concern is her trying to get up that staircase. There is no way I can let her find him there… she would never understand nor would my brothers.


	5. Bonding with my demon

Ari  
Morning comes quickly I brush my teeth and shower quickly and get my uniform on. When I get downstairs Mammon is seated having breakfast. I take a seat in front of him grabbing some food of my own and picking at it still lost in the thoughts of the night before. 

Mammon sighs “Why do I gotta be stuck here with you first thing in the morning having to look at your face while I’m tryin to eat my breakfast. To us demons, eating a human like you is a special sort of treat understand?” I raise an auburn brow at the insinuation, he wants to eat me… is that it?

“Yet I’m not allowed to do that. I’ve gotta sit here and eat my breakfast instead. I mean, it’s like havin a premium grade roast Iriomote musk hog right in front of me. Medium rare, cooked to perfection. But I can’t have it. instead, I’m here eating dried blackbelly newt legs. I mean, I’m not sayin’ blackbelly newts legs are bad. I actually like ‘em but still.” He pouts while prodding at his food. Did this asshole really just call me a hog? As much as I want to punch him for that I try to ignore him until he speaks again. 

“And what’s worse is that thick, juicy hunk of meat has started giving me orders now, like it’s the boss of me or somethin’. It’s REALLY not fun. I mean, what sick kind of torture is this, anyway?!” I roll my eyes looking around no one has arrived, and I have to ask about the only other demon that I’m interested in.

“Where is Satan.” Mammon glares at me over the food separating us.

“Hell, if I know. As if I care where that goody-two-shoes is…. Hey, pay attention when I’m talking to ya, dunce! Or do those ears of yours not work?! Anyway, I’m sure the others have already scurried off to class and left me to look after ya on my own, the punks. Dammit. They’re all rotten, every last one of ‘em. This all comes back to Lucifer! Getting stuck having to look after a human, ending up in a pact, everything bad is his fault!” 

Lucifer’s name from his lips makes me jump but if he notices he doesn’t voice it. “The way Levi’s haircut is so lame, and Satan’s horns are so stupid-lookin’ and Lucifer’s feet are so putrid, all of it is Lucifer’s fault! Not that I’ve ever actually smelled his feet but still!” I change the topic on him so he will stop saying Lucifer’s name.

“What’s at the top of the stairs?” I question and it makes him angry. 

“HEY, I TOLD you to LISTEN to me when I’m TALKIN’ to you! I was tryin’ to tell you about Lucifer’s fe--- wait the stairs? Are you talkin’ about the stairs that lead up to the attic?” I nod while he sighs again.

“Oh man, there you go again, stickin’ your nose where it doesn’t belong. Now listen, do you know the secret to getting people to tell you stuff? Go ahead and tell me.” I glare at him knowing he wants me to say money. 

“Proper manners.” He nods agreeing that part is important too.

“I will say though money! Sweet, sweet Money! That’s what the world revolves around… money, money and more money! Wait a second. Uh-oh… I know what this is about!” Those words strike fear into my heart and he has all of my attention… If he found out what happened between Lucifer and me, he will tell all of the others. 

“You tried to climb those stairs, but Lucifer stopped you right? That’s totally it, isn’t it?” I almost sigh in relief before nodding at his question.

“Well if you think you can just offer Mammon here a little bit of money and he’ll spill the beans, you’re dead wrong. I mean, pretend I told you somethin’ I shouldn’t Lucifer would beat me half to death! Actually, I’d be lucky if that’s all he did. If I weren’t lucky, he’d have me eliminated. It’d take a good two hundred million years to recover from that. Still, if you’re bound and determined to buy this information off of me… then you’ll have to offer me, let’s see… How about the monetary equivalent of the world’s total oil production? Two hundred million years’ worth. That might do it.” He smiles mischievously. 

“In other words, I ain’t gonna tell ya. Is that clear enough for ya, Blockhead?” Blockhead huh? Well two can play at this game Mammon. I nonchalantly rest my chin on the back of my hand and look up at him. 

“Huh, Afraid of Lucifer, are you?” He stands slamming his hands on the table causing it to shake. I move back away from it and stare him down.

“WHAT?! Whoa, what’d you just say? You think I’M actually afraid of Lucifer?! Me, the Avatar of Greed. You’ve gotta be kidding! I’m not the least bit afraid of him, got it! not even a little.” I smile knowing I have him right where I want him. 

“Be honest, though. You’re scared, aren’t you?” That riles him up and I know he won’t back down from the challenge.

“I told you, I’m not! I mean, that’s crazy! Listen now, most of the time, I don’t let people see the full extent of my power! What I’m sayin’ is that even if I did face off against someone like Lucifer, I wouldn’t even have to use all of my strength to win! Understand?!” I look into his eyes and I wonder if he can see the victory in my eyes.

“Then tell me, what’s I can do to get up those stairs?” he grits his teeth.

“Alright, fine! I will! You can’t get up the stairs because Lucifer’s blocking the way, right? You need to do somethin to get rid of him, right? Well guess what? Distracting Lucifer is easy as pie! You know that series Levi likes?” He questions. 

“Yeah, the Tale of the Seven Lords.” Mammon nods planting his hands on his hips.

“Right, yeah, that’s the one. Anyways you need to get your hands on a vinyl edition copy of the soundtrack. If you have that, you can use it to distract Lucifer no problem! But point is that if you want to distract Lucifer that’s the way to do it…” I sigh because skipping school is only going to serve to anger Lucifer, but I need to know what is up there… I swear I heard someone asking for help. I also know I can’t do this by myself…

“Mammon...” His eyes snap to my face at the sound of his name coming from my lips in a tone that isn’t demanding.

“Help me do it,” I ask in the most alluring tone I can. His face flushes as he looks at me in surprise. 

“W-wha? I don’t understand. Why should I help you? If ya want that soundtrack, then go find Levi and work it out with him yourself, dummy. Welp, time for me to go. As much as I hate goin to class. I don’t have much of a—” Well I tried the easy way, I’m not sure how I pulled it off before in the hallway before class, but I give the command.

“Mammon, Come!” I feel a power swirling around us almost like a leash, it’s invisible but for some reason, it feels tangible. 

“Hey! What’s goin on! Dammit, my body… it’s moving on its own. GRRRR! Fine! All right! I’ll go with you okay?! It’ feels like you’ve got some kinda invisible cord tied around my neck!” I give it an experimental tug remembering the first day I met him everyone called him a masochist. 

I know I’m right when I see his eyes widen and his cheeks flush. “Aaah, stop pullin’ on it!... I said stoooooop!” he whines as I keep tugging on him while we make our way up to see Levi. He is whining the whole way there and it is getting annoying so with one final tug I let go of the cord of power allowing it to diminish. He goes flying headfirst into Levi’s door. 

“Ow! Hey, what the hell! Ya could have at least given me a little warning before letting go! I hit my head just now ya know! I can’t believe that you think Levi is gonna agree to lend you the soundtrack. Actually, he ain’t even gonna let you inside his room. I’m sure of it. Don’t go thinkin that everything’s gonna go your way cause ya want it to! Ya know what your problem is. I’ll tell ya.” Just as I am gonna tear into him another voice rings out behind the door we are standing in front of.

“Mammon, you jackass.” We both turn to the door.

“What did you say? I am not a jackass, or an idiot or a money-obsessed moron. Which you didn’t actually call me but still!” He hisses at the door.

“Your making way too much noise Mammon. Would you do me a favor and not stand outside my door being loud. I’m in the middle of watching the best scene of the Magical Ruri Hana: Demon girl.” He shakes his head at his brothers door. 

“Levi, we need to talk to you. Get off your ass and come to the door!” He yells at the younger while I look up at him and smirk. He may be a pain in the ass, but he will be a useful one.

“no!” I sigh slapping my hand on my face… it shouldn’t be this hard. 

“See I told ya he won’t even open the damn door for us. Don’t just stand there, Aria. Try sayin something to him!” I can’t think of anything to say other than.

“LEEEVIIII I need to borrow your TSL soundtrack!” We hear silence for a moment. 

“That was awful, you’re not supposed to tell him why we’re here. He’s not the kind of guy who does favors if you ask him.” I sigh, this is beginning to become really frustrating and I am tempted to have Mammon break the door down.

“Hey, I was wondering who that was out here in the hall. So, it’s the pair everyone is talking about.” Solomon appears behind us and I unconsciously lean back into Mammon who remains a strong wall at my back.

“Solomon, it’s you. What do ya mean by that?” He says and I don’t think he realizes it either when he places wraps an arm around my shoulder. 

“I’m referring to the rumor regarding a certain human by the name of Ari. A human who looks very ordinary at first glance but has managed to make a pact with a demon, despite having only just gotten here. Though apparently this demon must be a real idiot, because he let a human discover and exploit his greatest weakness and was tricked into forging a pact.” Mammon actually starts laughing and questioning who the idiot is before realizing its him we are talking about. I place a hand on my head feeling the headache already forming. Mammon doesn’t even respond to the previous insult once he does realize it. “What are you even doing here, Solomon?” He says glaring at the other human.

“I’m here because Levi invited me.” Mammon shakes his head not believing a word. “I’m afraid it’s the truth. Levi its me.” Solomon calls through the door. They go through a secret phrase which Mammon tries and Levi refuses to take. I sigh when he screams that we should watch the DVD before even trying to talk to him. I look up at Mammon over my shoulder and he only sighs meeting my gaze. 

“Any clue where I can get my hands on the DVD?” He nods looking over at me. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I have it in my room.” I nod thankful.

“Meet me in my room when you find it, I’ll get some snacks and we can have a movie night.” He doesn’t argue he goes after the disc while I head down to the kitchen seeing Beel already digging into the fridge. 

“Hey Beel.” I say trying to break the ice after our last awkward encounter. 

“Hi.” He says softly before he continues looking through the pantry. 

“Do you know if we have popcorn or any snacks?” He looks over at me surprised.

“Popcorn and snacks? Why?” he says already gathering the things I asked from the pantry.

“Mammon and I are having a movie night.” His ears perk up at that. 

“Can I join in…?” I smile at him pulling out bowls and getting the popcorn in the microwave. 

“Of course, Beel.” He smiles at me as we get over five different bowls filled with different flavored popcorn. There’s other random snacks but I feel like they are all going to Beel, but I don’t mind, as long as this brother doesn’t feel as angry towards me. Once were finished, we take all the food up to my room and get my blankets and pillows propped up on my bed where I take a seat. Mammon gets back putting the DVD into the player before getting into the bed next to me. Beel with his many bowls of popcorn sits on the floor at the foot of the bed. 

“Now tell me something, why do I gotta join you for this TSL full series DVD marathon night your doing? You know it’s twelve hours total what is up with that? We’ll be up all damn night!” But that doesn’t stop him from getting comfortable and opening his arms up to me. I crawl up next to him and lay with my back on his chest and his arm around my waist.

“Yeah, and it’s almost midterms. You must have a lot of free time Mammon.” Beel says already stuffing a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

“No, I DON’T! anyway, you’re one to talk! What about you Beel? You’re here too!” Beel looks back towards us beaming. 

“A movie marathon means there’s going to be popcorn.” Mammon sighs tightening his grip on my waist pulling me closer to him. 

“You’re tellin me your just here for the food, beggin’ the human for treats like some kind of dog?” I look at Mammon and shake my head at him, I lean closer whispering in his ear.

“Come, Mammon.” I feel the same power as before, the leash around his throat. I give it a little tug and watch as his half-lidded eyes meet mine. 

“Good boy” I whisper the praise again into his ear and he licks his lips.

“All I know is that once we start watching, I get to eat all of the snacks. So, hurry up!” Beel’s voice ruins the moment between us. He mumbles about how annoying Beel is before turning the movie on. The movie is long, and I am getting exhausted watching them, but Mammon is super animated talking about all the scenes and crying through others. When the snacks run out Beel leaves us and it’s just Mammon and I in my bed.

He sits up halfway through urging me to move between his legs even though he won’t voice it. I move the way he wants me to; my back is against his chest; his face is in my hair and his arms are wrapped tightly around me. Even though Mammon is stupid sometimes it’s nice to be curled into him like this. I feel safe… cared for… and it’s a hell of a lot easier than trying to comprehend what happened between me and Lucifer. The movie finally ends, and I am exhausted. Mammon is stretching behind me when he speaks. “Well, I had better get to my room.” I shake my head looking back at him.

“My bed is comfortable… why not stay the night?” He looks down at me still in his arms and his face flushes, but he doesn’t say anything stupid he only nods. 

“Let me change, love.” I say as I push myself out of his arms and towards my closet. I strip out of my school uniform that I didn’t even use and get my tank top and shorts on. Mammon is readjusting my pillows and when I look over his clothes are on the floor.

I blink up at him and his face is beat red, and I remember Levi said he sleeps nude. I try to pay it no mind after all I was the one who invited him here.

“I… hope this is o-okay?” I nod to him trying not to look anywhere but his eyes as he slips into my bed. I walk to the bed and slide in next to him. He tugs me close my back going to his chest again as we sleep on our side. I feel safe in his arms and somehow those thoughts lull me into a sweet dreamless sleep.


	6. Getting into the attic

Ari   
When I wake up, I am covered in warmth, I can feel arms wrapped tightly around me. My eyes flutter open and I wake up to a mop of white. I blink at the color before realizing that I fell asleep with Mammon. “Mammon…Mammon wake up.” I yawn trying to wake the demon who was holding me in place. 

“Mammon.” I groan shaking his shoulders watching as he finally sits up. I look at him as my blanket slides down his waist. We both look at each other and just seeing him completely undressed in front of me makes me shiver. His eyes rake down my body and I can’t help but remember the way his lips felt against mine. 

“Ari…” He says softly his going to my lips. “Come.” I whisper tugging on the invisible cord that brings him close to me. He doesn’t fight me or argue, he comes close his breath skating against my lips. 

“You know you have a choice…” I murmur looking into his boring grey eyes. He closes the distance between us himself and presses his lips against mine softly. I tug on the cord pulling him to me harder and wrapping my arms around his neck. He lowers me down back on to the mattress his kiss bruising. Our lips move together easily our bodies pressing against each other so I can feel every inch of him pressed against me. I feel his tongue hot against the seam of my lips, I part them for him. His tongue slides against mine while his hand explores its way down my waist. I gasp as Mammon leaves my lips his mouth trailing hot kisses down my pact scar. The moment I feel his tongue on the scar I cry out, my body jerking against his making his hardness press against the most sensitive part of me. I feel the breath he hisses out at the shift.

“Ari.” He says with a breathy moan and my heart races at the sound. This feels so good and so right that I don’t even want to think about stopping. I wrap my leg around his hip so that I can press him tighter against me. I feel goosebumps on my skin, and I can’t help but whimper feeling gentle kisses moving from my lips to my throat. I feel desperate as I press my lips to his again his hands exploring under my clothes. Then just as it’s about to get interesting we are startled by a knock on the door. I am starting to get annoyed at these cockblocking demons. Mammon sighs in annoyance looking at the door. 

“Go shower, I will get it.” He nods leaning close one more time and with one final kiss he slips out of bed and heads to the shower.

“Coming.” I call out getting out of bed and heading to the door. When I open the door, Satan is standing on the other side. 

“Good morning Satan.” I say looking at the blue-eyed demon in surprise.

“Good Morning Aria, I wanted to see if you would like to walk to class with me.” Him asking to walk with me to class is actually a really pleasant surprise. 

“Of course, let me get dressed, I will meet you at the door in 15 okay?” He gives me a gentle smile.

“Of course, I’ll see you soon.” He is about to walk away when I call out to him again.

“Satan, you can call me Ari. I prefer it.” He raises an eyebrow at the information and nods at me.

“Of course, Ari, I’ll be waiting.” I can’t help the grin on my lips the way he says my name just does things to me that I wish it wouldn’t. I step back into my room Mammon is wearing a towel around his hips as he brushes the unruly mop on his head.

“Who was that?” He questions looking up at me.

“Satan, he wants to walk me to class.” I say heading straight for the bathroom. 

“W-what?” He says looking up at me alarmed.

“You aren’t gonna do it are ya?” I look over at him as he follows me into the bathroom. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He gets a frustrated look on his face as he turns around to give me some privacy. I strip and get into the shower and quickly wash my hair and body before going to brush my teeth. When I am done and dressed Mammon is waiting outside my door in his own uniform. I grab my bag and my uniform jacket and follow Mammon down the stairs.

“Hey, just so we don’t forget about last night let’s just go over it.” He murmurs while I agree with him. 

“You want to get in the attic at the top of the stairs. But Lucifer is standing in your way. So, you’ve got to do something about him. Which is why ya need the cursed vinyl edition of the Tales of the Seven Lords soundtrack. I mean I don’t know why Lucifer cares so much about somethin like that either, but whatever. The point is that Levi’s got the soundtrack, and ya need to borrow it from him. And the only way to do that is by getting him to like you by becoming a Big TSL nerd just like him. So, we were up all last night watching a marathon session of every TSL DVD. Now it’s time for a review. I’ll quiz you to see just how well you understand it. We’ll start with TSL DVD volume 2. After falling into a trap set by Henry and the Lord of Shadow, the Lord of Fools is forced to flee to the north. When he gets there, he finds his former sweetheart’s body frozen in ice. What is her name?” I have to think about that, the first thing that comes to mind is goldie but that is Mammon’s credit card. 

“G-geldie?” I don’t sound sure and that makes Mammon nervous. “Correct, eh, though anyone could have gotten that right, as easy as it was. All right let’s hit DVD volume 5 next. Hostile forces from another land invade the Lord of Flies’ country, surrounding and isolating him so his people will starve. So, the Lord of Fools tries to help his brother. The Lord of Fools means well, but his efforts backfire. AS a result, the Lord of flies ends up in an even worse situation. The reason for this has to do with the supply of food the Lord of Fools sends. Tell me what the problem was?” I bite my lip just barely remembering the part, it was around the time Beel left the room.

“The food has spoiled.” I said again feeling confident in the answer. “Right. The Lord of Fools really did mean well, but a long rainy spell caused the food he sent to spoil. Ugh… Every single time I think about it, it makes me wanna cry.” I place a hand on his arm trying to calm him before he does. 

“All right, time to move on. Next up is DVD Volume 7. The Lord of Corruption imprisons the Lord of Emptiness in the Tower of Shadow, refusing to forgive his brother for leading a rebellion against him. The other lords lament the fate of their youngest brother, but there’s nothing they can do to help him. Why is that?” This one is easy because it makes me think of Lucifer. 

“They were afraid of the Lord of Corruption. Great, looks like you can do this when ya really put your mind to it. You may seem like an airhead, but I gotta admit, you did pretty well.” I glare at him because that was a rude comment.

“Don’t make me have Lucifer smack you.” He looks frightened for a moment and begs me not to tell. 

“Fine, fine, but stop it with the names. I would think you’d be over that after last night.” His face flushes at the comment but he doesn’t say anything else.

“Hey human!” Another one…. I sigh turning to come face to face with Leviathan. 

“I heard what you’re up to, human. Seems that you’re trying to suck up to me, so I’ll like you!” I frown at that as I meet Mammon’s gaze.

“Whaddya mean? Who told you that?” He says a bit annoyed that Levi got the jump on us. 

“It’s no use playing dumb, I heard it from Lucifer.” Mammon growls at that.

“Lucifer? How the hell does he end up hearing every single thing that gets said around here?” We look at each other again.

“Beel” We say at the same time while I shake my head.

“That’s not important.” Levi says crossing his arms over his chest. “You know, I’ve heard it said that the time a fool spends thinking is WASTED time. I think that applies here, you’re lucky to have so much time on your hands that you can sit around scheming like this. There’s so much anime I need to watch so many figurines trading cards I need to organize, so many games I need to play just sitting there piled up… As much as I wish I could watch a marathon of every TSL DVD, I don’t have the time. So why do YOU get so much free time? It’s so not fair.” Mammon rolls his eyes at his younger brother. 

“Ah! I was waiting for him to say that. It’s his signature line.” Levi yells for Mammon to shut up. “You know Levi, you need to start showing your older brother some respect!” Levi flinches at that. “Anyway, I don’t know what it is you think your plotting, but I’m not about to get all buddy-buddy with some human normie, understand? I’m not like Mammon. Get that through your head.” Mammon starts sputtering like an idiot.

“Hey! It’s not like I’m buddy-buddy with this human, either! My body obeys the orders on its own, whether I like it or not. Like when I am told to stay or go home, or even to come. It’s not my fault!” Levi shakes his head at his brother while I shoot him a half-hearted glare.

“Don’t go getting any ideas in your head, human.” Levi looks at me seriously. “Well if we can’t be friends then how about we compete, to see who the bigger TSL fan is?” Levi laughs at that. 

“What? Where did that come from? Do you seriously think you could beat me in a competition involving TSL? Haha, that’s hilarious. Lolol. As if I’d actually accept a challenge like that. I mean, I already know what the outcome would be.” I glare at him because I won’t back down from a challenge even if I know I’m gonna lose.

“Afraid of losing?” I counter quickly and Mammon sighs from behind me.

“Excuse me? Did you process anything I just said? Where are you getting the idea that I might actually lose to you?” It’s my turn to laugh at him. 

“I knew it… You ARE afraid.” Levi’s jaw drops.

“Excuse me? EXCUSE ME?! Are you processing ANYTHING I AM SAYING HERE?!” Mammon tugs on the back of my shirt knowing what I am going to say next.

“Levi is a chicken Mammon. Why am I not surprised?” Mammon agrees with me knowing that there is nothing he can do to stop this. “Hey, watch what you say human!” Mammon pulls me back a bit. “Levi is an otaku isn’t he?” I say to Mammon who has his hand on my back ready to sweep me off my feet and run if that’s the command.

“Well, yeah, can’t argue with you there.” He taunts with me. “Levi is a…” Levi huffs in annoyance. “Fine! I accept your challenge. We’ll compete to see which one of us loves TSL more, you or me. Just one thing though, if you lose, you might never make it back to the human world alive.” Mammon bares his teeth and Levi who ignores him.

“But you still want to do this, right?” Levi asks and I nod. With that Levi stomps back to his room while I head to the door where Satan is still waiting for me. 

“Hey, sorry that took a while. I got into it with Levi.” Satan raises a brow at that. 

“Hello there, Ari. Yes, I did hear that… you are having a competition?” he asks as we start walking to RAD. I look behind me to see Mammon no longer around while Beel jumps into the conversation out of nowhere. 

“Are you hoping to find out what’s in the attic room? Is that it?” Satan looks at me as if waiting for the answer to that question too.

“I am yes, Beel.” Beel perks up at that. 

“You don’t say, I’ll let you in on a nice piece of information. Levi is the demon of envy, if you can work him into a jealous frenzy, he’ll lose control of himself. Then he’ll be guaranteed to slip up somehow. Giving you an opening, you can exploit. Just one thing though, if Levi does lose control of himself your life will be in danger.” Satan looks at his younger brother in surprise.

“Thank you Beel.” I say and he frowns rubbing his stomach. “If you want to thank me, give me food. You can buy me a megaton-size bowl of pasta mixed with entrails. I’d like that topped with sliced anaconda, fried tarantula, and Nile crocodile brains.” I nod making a mental note of his request while Satan reaches in his back and pulls out a snack throwing it at Beel who takes it happily. 

“I’ll give you a piece of advice. The DVD version of TSL is up to season 7 now. That’s the most recent release. Meanwhile, the original book version is up to volume 8 at this point. Volume 9 of the book isn’t out yet. But if you want to know what’s going to happen in it. You should ask Simeon about it.” I smile at him taking in that information as well. 

“Thank you, Satan, I appreciate it.” His eyes widen at that. “I’m surprised you’re so willing to take my word for it on this. You aren’t concerned I may be lying to you?” I shake my head not doubting the words at all.

“I doubt you would send me to an angel for nothing.” His lips curve into a smile. “Well, Ari. I will see you after class.” He says with one last wave over his shoulder he’s off and I’m right in front of my first hour class. Which surprisingly Mammon sits behind me in.

“Hey, you disappeared on me.” I say leaning back so my face is level with his D.D.D in his hand. “Y-yeah…” He puts his phone down and gives me his attention. “So, Satan and Beel gave me hints on how to defeat Levi. Satan said I should go talk to Simeon.” He looks concerned at that. 

“They both gave you hints. Ya don’t say… how very interesting… well ya know why they did that though right? It’s all because I’m looking after ya. You’ve got Mammon to thank for this. Okay here’s the deal. Those two are givin you special treatment because they know that I’m the one in charge of you. They want me to be please with them ya see! So, Whaddya think about that? Now you get it, dontcha! It’s clear how important I am, and how much my younger brothers respect me!” I blink at him and the words leave my mouth before I can stop it.

“Are you insane?” He looks at me like I’m crazy. “What do you mean am I insane? Look at me… do I look insane to you? No! And another thing… You REALLY need to learn to show some respect towards demons, got it?” I just raise an eyebrow at that, and he sighs knowing if I want to command him I can. 

“ugh! Forget it we need to figure out what our strategy is gonna be with this Levi thing. First off, what Beel told you is right? If you can make Levi jealous, he’s bound to lose his cool. Though there’s no guarantee he won’t kill ya if that happens. But that’s just how it’s gotta be. There’s no way you’ll beat Levi in a competition over who’s the bigger TSL nerd. Not if you fight fair. You’d best face up to the fact that this is gonna involve a little risk. So, we’ve gotta figure out how you’re gonna manage to make him jealous. Bragging won’t do it you saw how he reacted at the house. But if we can figure something out to make him almost pop a blood vessel, otherwise there’s no way we are gonna win. Satan said we should talk to Simeon so let’s go pay him a visit.”

We stand up knowing class hasn’t started and he leads me towards Simeon’s class. “‘I’m actually dyin’ to find out what’s gonna happen myself.” I really, really hope he can help me. I stand in the hallway while Mammon pulls Simeon from his class. When he comes out, he gives me a sweet smile.

“Hello, my lamb. Is there something I can do for you?” I don’t know why but I can’t help the urge to hug him and he seems to take notice because he opens his arms to me. I smile letting him take me into his arms in a sweet embrace. “Hi Simeon, it’s nice to see you again.” He lets me go and gives me and Mammon a curious look. 

“Well, Satan actually mentioned you would have some information on TSL. I am having a competition with Levi and I need something that will give me some edge to win this thing.” Simeon’s eyes widen and a mischievous smile tugs at his lips. He pulls me close again and whispers the answer into my ear. I blink because I never thought to use that….


	7. Competition

Ari  
By the time classes end, a whole group has gathered to see the competition between me and Levi. We are standing in the middle of the RAD student council room. Asmo ushers me and Levi away from the crowd. 

“All right, everyone! Finally, the wait is over! It’s dime for Devil’s Trivia showdown the quiz show that pits demon against human! If Aria wins this Levi will give in and make a pact with her as well.” Asmo calls out to everyone dramatically and I can’t help but shake my head at the demon. Today our competitors will be testing their knowledge regarding super-famous, super-popular fantasy series. One that’s known by young and old alike. The Tale of the Seven Lords!” Asmo sounds every bit like a talk show host, I look over to see Satan and Simeon wave at me from across the room.

“Good luck my lamb.” Simeon calls out to me and I nod at him. 

“Now it’s, time to introduce our two competitors. First, he’s a demon who freely admits to being a giant TSL nerd! Meet Leviathan!” Asmo says his hand gesturing to his older brother. 

“I am the G.O.A.T None can oppose me!” I try not to laugh as Solomon cheers him on. 

“And our Challenger claims to have been introduced to TSL only very recently after binge watching the DVDs! Say hello to Aria!” This time the Avatar of Lust gestures to me. I blow a kiss at Levi who flushes at me.

“You’re going down Levi!” He glares at me and through clenched teeth he goes off on me.

“You binge-watched the DVDs ONCE. That’s it! The fact that you would dare challenge me is an insult to TSL itself. It’s sacrilege! It’s so infuriating that I can’t even feel the anger. I can only laugh!” I can feel the anger rolling in waves off of Leviathan. His power is swirling around us, but I don’t let it make me nervous…If anything bad happens I can call on Mammon who I know is stronger to save me.

“Serving as judge for today’s competition is our very own Demon Lord himself, Diavolo!” My head shoots up at that seeing as everyone has taken their seats and Lord Diavolo is indeed among them.

“Hello there, everyone. Good to see you.” Diavolo says waving at everyone as well.

“Color commentary will be provided by Satan the Avatar of Wrath. But a good commentator needs to keep a cool head I wonder, is he really up to the task?” Satan shoots Asmo an incredulous smirk before those big blue eyes move to me.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem. So, I’m doing the commentary? That’s a lot of responsibility.” I can’t help but stare at him shyly. 

“And your host for the day is none other than yours truly Asmodeus. The demon who can make you soon by simply whispering into your ear. You all know me; you all love me!” Mammon stands up annoyed. 

“all right, enough. This is getting’ ridiculous. Let’s get this show on the road.” He yells at Asmo causing another voice to join the group… one that makes me jump. 

“I thought you hated wasting your time at events like this, Mammon. Yet here you are. Truly, wonders never cease.” Lucifer’s deep voice rings loudly through the student council room and our eyes meet. I shiver looking at him my heart going a mile a minute.

“Shut up! I’ve got some free time is all.” Mammon says face flushed, glaring at his elder who is keeping those ruby eyes on me. 

“Well then, we’ll start with you, Ari. Get ready for TSL quiz question number one! The seven lords are all brothers, and each has a specific name that people know them by. In birth order, name the oldest, second oldest, and third oldest Lords.” I tear my eyes from Lucifer to look up at Asmo… this question is easy, but I am still nervous. 

“The lord of Corruption, then Fools, then Shadow.” Claps erupt from Mammon while Asmo and Satan raise a brow at him.

“Well, how about that! You’re absolutely correct! Way to start the game off on the right foot, Ari!” Asmo calls out while Leviathan starts talking shit.

“Come on! Anybody could’ve gotten that one right.” I roll my eyes at him as Asmo ignores him and continues. 

“Alright, Leviathan, it’s your turn now. Here comes question number one. In what year did the Lord of Shadow build the Blue Palace for his imaginary mistress?” I look up to Asmo who gives me a wink. 

“Year 693 the ancient era.” Levi calls out and by the look on Asmo’s face tells me he’s kind of surprised. 

“That is correct!” Satan gives me a worried glance. 

“Is it just me, or was that question a little too specific? Only a mega nerd would know that.” I can hear Diavolo laughing to Lucifer from across us. 

“This is shaping up to be quite entertaining, isn’t it, Lucifer?” Lucifer hums in agreement. 

“I’m glad it is to your liking, Diavolo.” I try to avoid his gaze knowing it is boring into my face. 

“Alright second question for Aria! The sixth lord is the Lord of Flies. What does he love more than anything else?” Damn… I remember them talking about a lot of different foods. “A cursed goat tartare sandwich with cheese.” I say going with the first one that comes to mind.

“Correct! Very impressive! That was a tough one you really know your stuff, don’t you?” I hear Levi scoff next to me.

“Now back to Mr. reliable himself, Leviathan. Here comes question number two! In the Tale of the Seven Lords volume 3, page 724, what does the Lord of Fools say in the fifth line from the top.” I suck in a deep breath as Leviathan answers without any hesitation.

“Money is my dearest friend and my closest companion. It’s everything to me. The blood bonds I share with my brothers are like weak, wispy threads of a spider by comparison.” I look over at Satan who is looking at Levi in shock. 

“Amazing that is correct!” Asmo says while Satan opens his mouth glaring at Mammon. “The more I learn about the Lord of Fools, the clearer it is that he’s a total scumbag!” Mammon shakes his head at Satan. 

“Hey, why does it feel like you’re insulting ME right now?” I look to Asmo who continues on. 

“Aria, the next question is for you. The lord of Lechery… who does he love above all else…” I look at Asmo and smile at him knowing the answer just by looking at him… 

“Himself of course.” Levi is getting impatient next to me. “Leviathan, you’ve gotten every single question correct thus far. But prepare yourself because question number three is coming at you. In volume 4 of the DVD series, at exactly 159 minutes and 35 seconds in. What is the Lord of Masks holding in his left hand?” Levi once again doesn’t hesitate.

“He’s holding a flower from a carnivorous grodooodle plant grown by the Lord of Corruption.” Asmo looks a little disheartened at that.

“Excellent! That only flashed on screen for the briefest of moments, and yet you still caught it! Amazing! Your knowledge truly is extensive! In fact, I’d even say its creepy!” Levi finally glares at Asmo and Satan. 

“Hey, is it just me, or have all my questions been way harder than Aria’s. Like suspiciously harder. Though they’re still so easy for me that I’m ready to fall asleep here. Anyway… how long are we going to keep this charade up? This is getting boring.” Mammon stands up and calls to me. 

“Yep, I’d say it has. All right, Ari, it’s time to pull out the big guns! Let’s see how Levi likes your trump card! Levi you are way too full of yourself, which is why we’re about to reach inside ya, yank out that pride and crush it like a bug.” I stand follow Mammon’s lead, and everyone is looking between us curiously. 

“What?” Levi questions looking at his older brother.

“Well, well, interesting.” Diavolo says looking up at me.

“Wow! It sounds to me like the gauntlet has been thrown down! It would seem Aria, has some sort of trump card to use against Leviathan. Perhaps now is a good time to check in with our color commentator. Satan what do you think this could be about?” Satan winks at me and looks back to Asmo.

“Well, it’s not all surprising that Ari would come into this with a secret weapon. It seems that the advice I gave is about to pay some dividends. Excellent.” He doesn’t hide the way he smiles at me now and nods at Asmo when he questions if he aided me. Levi just breaks out laughing like a maniac. I am going to wipe that look off of his face. With that, I proceed to summarize the major plot developments in the as-of-yet unreleased TSL volume 9. 

“Wh…what? NO! that’s insane… the Lord of Masks wouldn’t’ do that to the Lord of Shadow’s. Lies, all of it! Pure hogwashwash! Don’t think you can fool me by making up random stuff like that!” He says slamming his hands on the table where we are standing.

“Hmm… Actually, Ari doesn’t appear to be lying as far as I can see.” Diavolo confirms for the crowd crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Levi, you know as well as I do that Lord Diavolo has the ability to discern whether someone is telling the truth.” Satan says to his older brother who loses his shit. 

“B-but…no! Everyone online has been talking about how the Lord of Masks and the Lord of Shadow are totally going to make up… what you said CAN’T happen! It…it CAN’T.” Levi screams. I take a step back away from him. 

“I won’t stand for this. All you did was stay up one-night marathoning the DVDs. The idea that someone like YOU could actually be a bigger TSL fan than me... It’s!” He doesn’t finish his sentence because in an instant he transforms. I take another step back as he stomps towards me. 

“Wh-whoa, calm down Levi!” but he isn’t hearing Mammon he is too busy eyeing me like he is about to tear me to shreds.

“Shit! Ari! Run get out of there!” Levi’s glowing gold eyes are narrowed at me in anger… his tail is flicking behind him in frustration. 

“Mammon Help!” I call out to him and he stands from his seat next to Beel. 

“Shit Hold on Ari, I’m coming!” Just as he moves to come after me, he slips on some ice cream Beel spilled. 

“Shit I’m not gonna make it in time!” This is the end isn’t it…? Those words from Mammon confirm it. I think as I look up at Levi falling back onto my ass as he comes closer, I shut my eyes tight when I feel the sting of Levi’s tail against my chest throwing me into one of the tables behind me. The wooden table breaks on impact. 

“That’s enough!” I hear the voice knowing instantly who it is. I feel his arms circle around me, and I know I am safe. 

“L-Lucifer.” I whisper as he cradles my broken body against his. “I believe you were going to settle this via a QUIZ weren’t you? Not through violence!” He yells at Levi. 

“It’s okay Ari, I’ve got you.” I hear his deep voice… when I open my eyes his true form is shown to me. I take in a shaky breath seeing large onyx wings sprouting from his back. He has large black horns and a diamond in the middle of his forehead the same color as his wings. 

“You’re out of control Levi!” He hisses at the younger who finally understands what he just did. 

“L…Lucifer.” Levi says the fear evident in his voice. “I haven’t seen you leap to someone’s rescue like that in quite some time Lucifer.” I hear Satan’s voice nearby.

“Levi, go back to your room and cool off.” I don’t hear his footsteps departing until Diavolo addresses him.

“Levi? You heard what he said. Right?” Diavolo’s voice is full on confrontational. Levi doesn’t say a word he only leave the room quickly. 

“What is it Mammon? You look like you want to say something.” Lucifer says lifting me up into his arms and holding me to his chest. 

“No… I don’t wanna say nothing.” He mumbles clearly frustrated. 

“Still, coming to the rescue of a human like that… very surprising Lucifer.” Satan says again. 

“As the oldest, it is naturally my duty to clean up my younger siblings messes. Now go grab Simeon we need him to heal her!” Finally, I let their voices lull me to sleep.


	8. The pact

When I wake up, I’m in my bed my torso feels horribly bruised. 

“Ari!” Mammon says as I open my eyes to him. 

“M-mammon.” I look over and see Beel next to Mammon too. 

“Hey Beel.” I say to the demon who is frowning at me. Mammon looks over his shoulder at Beel.

“Why are you even here anyways? Seems to me you’ve been spending an awful lot of time here ever since the movie marathon.” Beel glares at him.

“Well, so have you! I mean you have a cell phone charger, a toothbrush too! That’s how much time you are in here!” Beel counters and he’s right I can see the new toothbrush in its holder. 

“W…well that’s because, uh you know… I’ve gotta look after this human, don’t I ? It’s my job!” He growls back at Beel. I reach over to place a hand on his arm.

“I…I’m hungry, I’m gonna run to the kitchen.” Beel says hightailing it out of my room at his brothers annoyed tone. 

“um… by the way. There is somethin’ I want you to know… Listen, the next time your life’s in danger. I’m gonna be the one to save you, alright? Don’t you forget that.” I look at his face in surprise his tone is so soft and the way he’s looking at me as though I am a piece of glass. I remember calling to him before Levi hit me. He must be feeling guilty about not being able to get to me. 

“And if I can’t manage to save ya… then make sure you die, got it?! I don’t want no one else steppin’ in and savin’ you all right!?! It’s me or no one understand?” I smile at him caressing his cheek with my knuckles.  
“Alright, got it.” He sighs. 

“You should always agree with me like that!” I watch as he leans down and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. Just as he’s about to lean further deepening our kiss we feel a phone vibrating between us. 

“Huh? That ain’t my phone… is that yours?” He picks it up and hands it to me. I blink at the screen and then see Levi’s name on the caller Id. I freeze at that while Mammon leans over to see as well. 

“let me!” Mammon takes my phone and answers the call. “You have some fucking nerve calling Ari after what you pulled.” Mammon hisses into the phone. I pat his arm and reach for the phone pulling it from his grasp. I press it to my ear and hear Levi spewing apologies and asking if I will meet him in the planetarium.

“It’s okay Levi, yeah we will be on our way.” I murmur closing the phone and reaching for Mammon to help sit me up. My body is aching, and Mammon steadies me, so I don’t fall.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He says looking at me concerned. 

“Yeah, you’ll be there to protect me, right?” I whisper watching as his eyes light up. 

“Yeah… I’ve got you.” He says pressing a kiss to my forehead. He is quick to sweep me off of my feet.…

“He asked to meet in the planetarium.” He nods allowing me to rest against him. When we make it, Levi turns to face us with a grim expression on his face. 

“It took you long enough! When I call for you, you need to come right away, understand? Don’t walk, run! I want you moving at full speed. Like the way Henry races over whenever his best friend the Lord of Shadow calls on him. You saw the TSL DVDs you should know.” Mammon is about to lay into him about the way he is talking to me when Levi asks a question. 

“Do you know why I asked you here?” I just smile softly at him.

“Lets patch things up between us.” He gives me a strange look.

“Excuse me? What do you mean patch things up? In order to patch things up, we would’ve had to have been on good terms to begin with, wouldn’t we?” I hear Mammon’s teeth click together and Levi flinches. 

“All right, here’s the thing. You remember why you wanted to do this competition in the first place. I told you if you won, I would enter a pact with you. That little trump card you pulled was a dirty trick, but a promise is a promise. It kills me to do this… absolutely makes my stomach turn… but a deal is a deal.” Mammon sets me down knowing what is going to need to be done in order to create the pact. Levi comes close and I watch as he scratches his nail down my shoulder. I watch as he cuts his palm and places it against the cut he made on my arm. I feel the bond with him instantly, we watch as the cut scars over when he removes his hand. He hands me the vinyl disc I asked for.

“I don’t know what you want it for… just please don’t sell it.” I agree that I won’t, and he nods while I take Mammon’s hand, he helps me out of the planetarium and into the hall. My body is aching but I know I have to go to Lucifer alone. 

“I’ve got it from here. I’m gonna hand this off to Lucifer… Bring some clothes and blankets and stuff to my room.” He swallows hard his cheeks flushing at the insinuation that he will be sleeping in my room. I walk down the hall straight to Lucifer’s bedroom. I am just about to knock when I hear his voice ring out. 

“The door is open… come in.” I let myself into his room and stare at it in awe as Lucifer stands from his desk to come talk to me.

“Ari… today was quite the disaster wasn’t it. But despite all that happened, you should know that Levi’s not normally like that. He may be a high-ranking demon, but he’s quite harmless by nature. Try not to hold it against him.” I know that, I knew this was going to be dangerous and that riling up Levi was going to be risky. 

“I know he didn’t mean to… I have forgiven him already.” He comes close with a seductive smile on his face… we haven’t been alone together since he was in my bedroom. 

“So, tell me Ari, what brings you here at this hour.” His gloved hand reaches for a lock of my auburn hair bringing it to his lips.

“A gift for saving me.” I hand him the disc and he stares at it with wide eyes.

“Wh… is this what I think it is? Now I get it… So, this is why you wanted to make a pact with Levi. Do you realize what it is you’ve got here? What this represents?” I shake my head and Lucifer gives me an understanding look.

“I don’t imagine you would. This isn’t any ordinary soundtrack. There’s quite a history to it. I don’t have any particular interest in TSL as a story. No… what interests me is the person who served as the first composer for the TSL movies. You see, the composer I speak of is dead now. He killed himself, the final song he wrote before his death was meant to be used in the scene where the Lord of Corruption puts a curse on the heroes. But due to the composer committing suicide, they decided not to use that track. They saved it but didn’t release it to the public. However, a group of diehard fans pooled their own funds and had a very limited number of vinyl editions produced. As you might have guessed by now, this record is one of the few that were created.

However, all of the people involved in its creation, as well as every single person who owned a copy of it, ended up dying mysteriously. So, people started saying the record itself was cursed. I heard that all of these had been destroyed. But all this time, Levi had a copy… I had no idea.” He takes it with a gentle smile setting it on his desk. 

“All right, I’ll go ahead and take this. We’ll consider it payment for saving you earlier. Still, I really appreciate you bringing this to me. I think I’ll spend tonight savoring every last note of this music here… which means I probably won’t bring myself to leave my room tonight. You see, we demons can’t resist temptation. When there’s something we really want staring us in the face, we have to have it. that’s simply how we are.

Right now, what I want is to stay up all night listening to this record. I can’t help it… I have to do it. But… don’t think that means you’re free to climb the stairs to the attic. Ari that place is off-limits.” He says taking my chin in his hand and looking into my eyes. 

“Lucifer…” I whisper not wanting to leave his side, he knows why I say his name the way I do… He looks down at my chest where my uniform is slightly open showing the big red mark from where Leviathan hit me with his tail. I hold my breath as he places and uses his finger to pull the buttons open at the top of my shirt. I am trembling as he presses his palm against my skin, and this is the first time that he touches me without his gloves on. His palm is warm as he splays his fingers against the angry red mark between my breasts. I put my hand over his and slide it up to my heart, his eyes meet mine. “I think if we keep going, you won’t make it back to your room.” I swallow hard and I am trembling as he leans forward pressing a kiss to the mark Leviathan left… almost as if it’s an apology for not getting to me in time. When he pulls away, he fixes the button on my shirt.

“Well then, enjoy the soundtrack… good night. Lucifer.” I let myself out of his room and I hear the lock click after I do… The first thought is that I have to go to the attic. I stand at the bottom looking up at it knowing that Lucifer has expressly forbidden me from going past this point. I swallow hard and can’t stop the curiosity burning in my veins. 

“Ari.” A breathy voice whispers comes from the top of the stairs.

“Finally, no one is going to stop you. Now is your chance to climb the stairs.” I walk up the stairs with a heavy weight in my heart knowing I betrayed Lucifer’s trust. When I get up the stairs, I see an iron door with holes so that I can see inside. I see a boy standing at the other side of the door who smiles softly at me. He’s beautiful, his hair is black with white highlights underneath and he is holding a cow pattern pillow in his arms. 

“I knew you were the one person who’d be able to find me.” I blink at him confused. 

“Who are you?” His eyes soften at the question. 

“I forgot the answer to that long ago.” I place a hand on the grate separating us and I can only imagine that Lucifer has the door enchanted so that he can’t escape. His eyes drop to my hand and he places his against it on the other side.

“Are you a demon?” He shakes his head. 

“Don’t be ridiculous! Just the thought of being one of them is enough to send a shiver down my spine. I am a human… just like you… a demon imprisoned me here long ago, and I’ve been stuck here ever since.” He says the words softly but something in my gut is telling me that is not true. His eyes they are the same color as Beel’s which is a pretty lavender color.

“It was Lucifer, I’m guessing you’ve met him. I’m begging you Aria, please let me out.” The words sound sincere and despite the warning bells in my head I agree.

“I’ll do everything in my power to get you out.” His smile is kind as he looks at me.

“Thank you, I knew I could count on you Aria. Ill tell you what needs to be done to open the door, but you need to listen closely. In order to break the seal, you need the consent of Lucifer and his 6 brothers. But they aren’t exactly nice folks. It’s not like all we have to do is ask politely they will lift the seal. You must already know, that right? But you’re a special case. You can make them do it.” He says absolutely sure.

“You want me to ask them?” He shakes his head still smiling. 

“Oh no, there’s no need to do that! You have the power to bend demons to your will. What I am trying to say is that you should make pacts with all these demons. You already have Mammon and Leviathan under your control, right? Well, doing the same to the rest should be just as simple.” Just like that the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach is back because he shouldn’t know about the pacts. 

“You need to gain their trust and to do that you can’t tell them you came and spoke to me… you may need to start with Beelzebub. Yes, he’d be the best choice, you need to get close to him. I have faith in you Ari. I know you’ll get me out of here.” I say my goodbyes to him and get down the stairs as fast as I can. I head to my bedroom and see that Mammon is awake. He’s on his D.D.D scrolling through devilgram with a bored expression on his face.

“Ari.” He places the phone down as I enter the room next to him. 

“Hey love.” I say heading over to the bed and start unbuttoning my shirt and drop to the floor. He doesn’t bother to look away from me as I unzip my skirt and drop it to the floor as well.

“Come here baby.” He says opening his arms as I crawl onto the bed. He opens the blanket to me, and I slide in next to the warmth of his body. He holds me tightly without hurting me and I want to tell him all about the man in the attic, but I can’t. I curl into him and try to forget about all of my worries. 

“Sleep well Ari.”


	9. Belphegor's secret revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow i just realized i totally forgot this chapter

When I wake up Mammon is asleep, I head over to my closet to look for something to wear. I skim through the clothes and find a robe. I take it with me in the bathroom as I go through my morning routine. I tie my hair in a ponytail and tie the robe tightly around my waist. Mammon is still asleep in my bed and after yesterday I think he needs some more rest; he really did go through a bad guilt trip for not making it to me in time. I head downstairs and run into Lucifer in the dining room.

“Good Morning Ari. I have to say I enjoyed last night immensely. I listened to the record over and over. I can’t tell you how many times. Because of that I’m running on far too little sleep today, but I am in a great mood. I see you are up late today… I take it you didn’t get much sleep either. Did something happen last night to keep you up?” I look up at him and meet his gaze praying that he doesn’t have the same skill to discern when he is being lied to.

“Actually yeah.” I say watching as he laughs in delight. 

“You seem to be the type of person that has trouble lying. You may not be the cleverest person around, but you’re honest, I’ll give you that.” I feel guilt ten-fold as he says that and his eyes narrow at me. 

“Let me give you a piece of advice, the only thing you need to concern yourself with is surviving. After all curiosity killed the cat. Surely, you’ve heard this expression. Well, curiosity can very literally get you killed here as well. Though I guess that’s more of what you’d call a word of warning than a piece of advice… eh but why split hairs.” I bite my tongue because the threat in his voice is real.

“Forget all about what happened last night, I allowed you to satisfy your curiosity as a favor to you since you brought me that record. But rest assured it won’t happen again.” His words are cruel and cold, I have to remember to breath otherwise I will go into a panic attack. He walks past me and out of the house and I collapse to the floor where I stood. 

“Ari!” I look up to see Mammon vaulting over the staircase to get to me.

“Are you okay?!” I nod into his chest as he holds me tightly.

“Y—yeah… I just upset Lucifer… he knows I got up to the attic.” Mammon frowns at that but helps me to my feet. “Don’t worry about him, come on we’re late to class.” I let him place a gentle hand on my cheek. We are looking at each other in a way that I know should be reserved for when we are in private.

“Let me get dressed, get some snacks for us, would you?” He nods letting me leave his arms to go back upstairs to change.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ We are having a break between classes, Mammon, Beel, and I have our desks pushed together eating. “Mmmm, this is amazing! You want a bite Ari?” I shake my head at the sandwich he offers me and keep working on my homework.

“Ahhh…. Nothin’ beats a fried scorpion sandwich with vinegar and tartar sauce for a late morning snack! In a bento box with all the fixings, of course!” He is so excited about his food that I can’t help but stare at his smiling face. We are closer than ever and honestly it makes me happy to know he’s got my back. Which is weird because we were at each other’s throats in the beginning… Part of me wonders if it is just the pact… maybe he doesn’t feel anything for me at all and that bothers me… we have kissed and spent a lot of our nights wrapped in each other’s arms. I hope that it’s me he’s seeing not the marks on my throat of the pact. 

Almost as if he can sense the eyes on his food. “St-stop it! That is MINE! Don’t look at my food like that. It’s like you’re devouring it with your eyes!” I roll my eyes as he over exaggerates. Beel shakes his head looking at the food almost disgusted. 

“I don’t want it.” Mammon and I both turn to the demon at that.

“huh… what is that now? Did you just say you don’t want it; you’re actually telling me you don’t want this crazy good fried scorpion sandwich? Are you outta your mind! Are you sick to your stomach! Is this the day when hell really does freeze over?! Or wait… is this a dream?” He looks over at me and I don’t even want to imagine what is going on in that head of his. 

“It’s not… whatever you are thinking…. Don’t.” He frowns upset at not being able to act out whatever image is swirling around in his head.

“Nope, none of the above!” Beel says while Mammon looks annoyed. “Alright, then what is going on here?” Beel looks between us both before responding. 

“I don’t like your cooking is all.” Mammon takes the hit and his whole mood shifts.

“That’s so rude, you can say that without even feeling bad. It does hurt my feelings ya know! Though I actually didn’t make this. I got it from a witch who gave it to me as an offering.” He looks away from the bento box and Beel takes it. 

“All right then, I’ll take it!” He starts digging into it while Mammon goes into what he will take for it. I sigh looking between the two and know that Mammon is gonna be pissed. 3…2…1… and Mammon goes into a full-blown rant.

“Ari! Don’t just sit there watching! Say somethin to Beel.” I look up at Beel and know he is in the wrong. 

“Beel, you shouldn’t have done that.” I say it as though I am chastising a child. 

“You’re damn straight he shouldn’t have! Hey, are you listening Beel?! Did ya hear that!” Mammon growls at his brother. 

“You know, it really could’ve used some pickles.” Beel ignores my comment adding salt to the wound and I shake my head at them. 

“No one asked whether you liked it, you idiot!” Mammon says finally giving up knowing his food was stolen. Just when I am going to try and focus on my work again, I feel a presence that I know all too well. 

“Hey there, you three, it’s so nice to see how well you all get along.” Simeon says standing next to our makeshift table.

“Wha? Are ya blind, Simeon? Can’t you see we’re ready to kill each other here?” Simeon only smiles at Mammon. 

“Don’t you dare speak to Simeon that way, Demon! Show some respect!” Mammon glares at the boy and I have a bad feeling I am gonna have to step in. “eh? Oh, Fido…it’s you. I didn’t even realize you were there.” I shoot Mammon a dirty look to which he sticks his tongue out at me. He starts harassing Luke more and just when I am about to shut him up Simeon speaks. 

“Mammon, I know how cute Luke is when he’s frustrated, but I think you have harassed him enough, I’d appreciate it if you’d stop.” He says kindly to my demon. 

“And you had better stop.” I repeat after Simeon causing Mammon to pout. 

“But it’s hard not to, he’s just so funny. Isn’t that right Beel?” I roll my eyes looking back to my work and finishing a few problems before Simeon speaks.

“We’re actually planning to go on a camping trip soon, you see we thought it would be a good way to have fun and get to know each other! That’s why I’m here to invite you. We’d love it if you’d all join us.” Simeon says his ever-present serene smile winning me over. 

“Of course, Simeon, I would love to.” Mammon looks over at me and then at Beel.

“If my human is going, I guess you have to count me in.” With that Simeon excuses himself to take a call, Luke, following after him.

Once classes are over, I am sitting in my bed, I can’t stop thinking about that boy locked in the attic. Before long, my D.D.D starts buzzing. I check the screen to see a few texts from Mammon asking me to meet him in the kitchen and saying he doesn’t want Lucifer to catch him alone in there. With a sigh, I head down to the kitchen seeing Mammon waiting for me.

“Took ya long enough. Listen when I call you, you need to come fast. I’m hungry, and I’m in a bad mood to boot! Ya, shoulda known that.” I sigh at my demon before wrapping my arms around his neck.

“And whatever has you in such a bad mood… I’m sure I can take care of that.” His face flushes as he looks down at me… I can feel his heartbeat against my skin and it is racing. 

“L-lets look in the fridge and get me some food, then we can go upstairs.” I nod a smile on my face as I let him go. He goes to the fridge and starts scrambling the little amount of food in there while I lean against the table waiting for him. 

“Wait… now, what do we have here? Looks like a custard. Here eat this.” He says stuffing a spoon full of custard into my mouth… it tastes delicious until he continues talking. 

“I need an accomplice, I don’t wanna be the only one in trouble!” I take the custard from his hands and look at the note scrawled on the bottom. 

“Property of Beelzebub. You eat it you die!” My jaw drops at that. 

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME MAMMON! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! YOU EAT BEELS FOOD AND FEED IT TO ME! HES GONNA KILL US!” I scream at him knowing that it is gonna be game over for us if Beel finds out. Mammon freezes looking behind me with fear in his eyes and I know… I just fucking know who is behind me.

“D’AH Beel!” I shiver looking back at the orange-haired demon who appeared out of thin air. 

“Did you eat my custard?” His voice is far too calm for what he is asking. 

“Did you actually eat my CUSTARD?! Answer me, Mammon!” He tries to calm Beel down but as soon as he knows what happened he transforms into his demon form. I shiver because the last time someone did this Lucifer had to save me from them.” I have no idea how to even try and defuse the situation and before I can Beel tackles Mammon down causing him to transform as they go at each other destroying the kitchen and half of my room in the upstairs… a whole wall is gone… you can see into my room from the wrecked kitchen.

I just look at the mess they caused and am furious. “What the hell is all this racke…” Lucifer looks at me then at the two still wrestling on the floor. I look up at him trying to beg him to understand that I was not a part of this. 

“IN MY ROOM NOW! THE THREE OF YOU.” I look at him in frustration because I wasn’t even supposed to be a part of this. The others separate quickly at the sound of his voice. 

The three of us are standing together in Lucifer’s room while he glares us down. We’ve already explained what happened, but he keeps asking. His arms are crossed over his chest while Mammon responds to him. 

“COOOME ONNN! How many times are ya gonna make me say it? I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen lookin for something to eat…and while I was digging through the fridge, Beel suddenly came up and attacked me!” Beel shakes his head at that.

“You ate my custard!” Mammon completely denies the claim. 

“No, I didn’t eat your custard, Beel! I told ya, I was just holdin’ it in my hand, that’s all.” He calls back to the younger trying to sooth him. 

“Liar! You were eating it! I could tell. The lid was off!” Mammon is quick to respond. 

“Wha? Well don’t blame me, it was probably open, to begin with.” Beel is glaring at Mammon.

“I made sure to write my name on it, and you still ate it!” They argue back and forth for a while and I just lean my head back on the couch where we are seated and stare at Lucifer’s ceiling. 

“Besides, it doesn’t have nothin to do with me anyway, because Ari is the one who ate it!” I shoot Mammon a dirty look. 

“Mammon fed it to me before I even realized it was Beel’s!” Lucifer is pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

“Wha… Hey! Are you tryin to push the blame onto me now?!” Beel looks like he’s going to punch his older brother again. 

“I knew you were the one behind this before Ari even said anything Mammon.” Beel says looking absolutely torn that his custard was eaten. 

“Now hold on a second here… Wow, you don’t trust your older brother even a little do ya? I mean I knew you didn’t but still.” Lucifer has finally had enough. 

“Let me get this straight, Mammon was hungry, so he went rummaging for food in the kitchen late at night. He dragged Ari along with him, that is when he found Beel’s custard. Then he fed it to Ari and when Beel saw what happened he was so angry that he lost control of himself and went into a rampage? The kitchen ended up getting destroyed, along with Ari’s bedroom all because of your little prank.” Lucifer looks about ready to gut Mammon.

“Well… I guess that pretty much sums it up, yeah?” Mammon says with a sigh at being found out. “Now listen and listen well. First of all, you three—” Mammon cuts him off by whispering to me. 

“Ugh… I can tell this is gonna take forever.” Beel shakes his head at Lucifer.

“It’s not fair. I’m the victim here.” But he is also whispering on the other side of me when Lucifer catches sight of them. 

“Did you two say something?” They both shake their heads as he continues. 

“To begin with, your recklessness has impacted not just Diavolo, but also…” We are all snuggled on Lucifer’s couch half asleep as he is still going on his rant three hours later. 

“So now that we’ve got that straight, I expect each of you to learn something from this. Ari it seems you won’t be able to use your room for some time… you know since it lacks a floor and a wall now. For the time being, I want you to stay in Beel’s room.” I sigh looking over at Beel silently apologizing for the inconvenience. 

“Uh what! Now just a second, Why’re ya puttin’ Ari in his room? I mean, there’s enough space in my room, isn’t there?!” Lucifer glares at the younger and though he’s telling Mammon you can tell he’s doing the same. 

“This is a trivial matter, Mammon. Don’t get jealous over it. It shows immaturity.” Lucifer knows exactly what button to push to get Mammon to drop it though surprisingly he doesn't. “Jealous?! What! Who’re you callin jealous! As if I would be! Pfft! Anyway, Ari has a pact with me!” Lucifer raises an eye at the challenge, but I look at the demon who is still trying hard to have me put in his care.

“Your pact is irrelevant. Also, if I’m not mistaken, there’s an extra bed in Beel’s room.” Lucifer says dismissing the pact as any sort of bond between us. Mammon snarls at Lucifer who raises a brow at the challenge. 

“You understand Beel? This isn’t a request.” Lucifer says staring down Beel who backs off immediately.

“Yeah… I understand.” Mammon is sulking while I sigh.

“Come on Ari, I will show you my room.” I am about to follow Beel, but I look up at Mammon with a glare. “Mammon since this is your fault go get me my clothes and anything else, I will need to spend the next week or so in Beel's room.” Mammon gives me the puppy dog look and I just shake my head at him, I have had enough.

“GO!” His body starts moving instantly at the command while Lucifer eyes me for trusting his brother to gather my things.

“Come on Ari.” Beel says as we leave Lucifer’s room. I follow him to his door and watch as he opens it. Inside the room is literally split in half, one side colored like the sun… the other colored like the moon. I don’t know where to go so I look up at Beel who points to the bed on the left. 

“It’s my bed… but that’s fine go ahead and use it. Don’t use the bed on the right. I’ll sleep on the couch.” I frown at that feeling absolutely horrible for everything he’s had to go through tonight because of me and Mammon.

“W-why?” Beel looks at the bed on the right and his face turns unbelievably sad. 

“That bed on the right… it’s my twin brothers… His name is Belphegor. He’s in the human world right now as an exchange student.” I blink at Beel, I never knew the last brother was supposed to be his twin. 

“Yeah, we don’t look alike though…Actually we are total opposites… Belphie had a falling out with Lucifer, so, he was chosen to be an exchange student. He didn’t want to go…. But he was forced…. So, don’t mention his name to Lucifer.” I sit on the bed and look up at him as he takes a seat next to me.

“Will you tell me more about Belphie?” He gives me a forlorn smile at my question, happy that I am taking an interest.

“Even though we're twins we all that means is that our father made us at the same time. It’s not like we are alike in any way. Still, Belphie and I always got along. We used to have a little sister named Lilith, so the three of us were always together… me, Belphie, and Lilith. But that was a long time ago now.” He says lost in thought. 

“What about Lilith, will you tell me about her.” Beel doesn’t respond right away but his face is a mask of pain. 

“I-I don’t feel like talking about her right now. When Belphie returns to Devildom, you’ll go back to the human world… which means you two are never gonna meet.” I can’t help but feel bad for Beel… the only people who he spent his time with are gone… 

“What? Why’re you staring at me like that? I told you, didn’t I? Belphie and I are twins, but we don’t look alike.” I feel the anxiety weigh down my chest.

“D-do you have a photo of Belphie’s face?” Beel tilts his head thinking about it seriously. 

“I think the portrait hall has a photo of him.” He leads me there and points at the photo of the same boy who was locked in the attic. I feel a wave of emotion as the tears sting in my eyes… Lucifer has Belphie locked in the attic. We walk together back to his room in silence and I look at the bed. “Hey Beel, the bed is big enough for both of us. Why don’t you just sleep in it with me?” Beel looks longingly at his bed and then at me. 

“O-okay.” Beel says walking to the bed, I look down seeing the box of my things next to the door. Mammon had already been here; I miss him already. I head to the bathroom and change into a nightdress before getting into the bed next to Beel.


	10. Lucifer makes a mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut, if you want to skip you can read up until Ari leaves the attic.

Something shifts causing me to wake from my sleep, I look around me and the room is flooded in darkness. I push myself out of bed and use my D.D.D for light as I make my way out of Beel’s room. When I get into the hall the light is thankfully still on, I use it to make my way up the attic stairs. When I get there Belphegor hugging his pillow next to the door. 

“Ah… it’s you. So, how did it go? I trust you haven’t forgotten what I told you? Have you managed to gain Beelzebub’s trust somewhat?” I bite my tongue the thought of Beel’s face when we talked about Belphegor.

“It feels wrong to do this, Belphegor…” His eyes widen and a smirk reaches his lips.

“aww, so you figured me out already. Well you’re no fun at all. That’s right, I’m Belphegor, Avatar of Sloth and I am the seventh Lord of devildom.” His tone is mocking, and I can’t help but feel angry at him. 

“Why lie to me? You could have told me the truth.” He looks surprised at the question. “Why did I lie to you…? Ah, you must be referring to how I pretended to be human. It wasn’t so much that I lied to you, more that I was teasing you. Though I figured it wouldn’t be long before you found out the truth either way. Humans really are a stupid, foolish lot.” The way he says that makes me want to hit him… because he’s been using me… 

“Lucifer told them that he sent me to the human realm… I’d love to see the looks on their faces if they found out Lucifer was actually keeping me in this filthy attic… heh…” He laughs at that and his face morphs into something terrifying.

“Look, I lied yes… but if my brothers found out about this… it would hurt them… they may want to take revenge on him… that would mean Devildom and the human realm would not be spared of its effects. I just want to talk to him… Maybe if he understood that this was a big misunderstanding, he might let me out.” He could still be lying to me… and that doesn’t sit well with me.

“I can’t trust you…” He sucks in a sharp breath and sighs. “There is nothing I can do… you are the only one who can save me… if you change your mind…. You know where to find me…” I grit my teeth because this whole thing is horrifying…. I can’t imagine the pain that the others feel at the loss of their brother…. I can’t imagine the weight on Lucifer’s shoulders for keeping him in there… I have no doubt this would tear them apart. I walk down the stairs away from Belphegor and I feel the wave of emotion as it crashes over me. The betrayal that they must be feeling thinking that their brother is in the human realm… that Lucifer sent him there… when the reality is so much worse… I am holding onto the wall as the sob escapes my throat. The tears come quickly, and I have no idea what the hell is going on… my heart is tearing in two for all of the brothers. 

“Ari?” I look up through the blur of tears to see Lucifer’s standing before me… 

“Ari what…” I don’t think as I take a step towards Lucifer and wrap my arms around his neck. He brushes the tears away from under my eyes, he doesn’t hesitate to pick me up by my thighs and lift me against him. 

“Take… take me…. To your room.” I whisper through the tears. He looks down at me unsure of what is happening, but he doesn’t fight me… He carries me there and locks the door behind him… He sets me on his bed as he licks his lips.

“Do you want to tell me what is happening with you?” I shake my head and stand. 

“I only want one thing from you… You know what it is… don’t waste my time or yours.” I hear the soft chuckle come from Lucifer as he agrees. I watch was he pulls his gloves off and cape, he gives me a look that tells me he is going to give me exactly what I want.

“I will give you what you need then…” his voice is soft, but his eyes are hard, cruel… I don’t think he knows that I know about Belphie. I step forward not giving a damn about his shirt, I tear it open and push it off of his shoulders. I hear a small growl as he reaches forward tangling his hand in my hair and pulling it so I am looking up at him. It stings from how hard he’s pulling but I don’t care, he leans down his mouth claiming mine, his lips crashing hard against mine. He bites my lip to the point of drawing blood only to have his tongue swipe at the mark cooling the burn. His mouth leaves mine so I can catch my breath, but he moves down to my throat finally pulling me against him… He is sucking bruises and marks onto my pale skin leaving no doubt that he is staking a claim on me. I moan pressing my body hard against him wanting to feel every part of him.

He lifts me up again and I can feel his hardness and I cry out as it rubs between my thighs. I tangle my hand in his hair while he lays me back on his bed his body easing over mine. I shiver as our mouths find each other again in a clash of teeth, lips and tongues. My body is absolutely on fire at this point… I couldn’t stop even if I wanted to… I spread my legs to pull Lucifer closer and wrap my thighs around him, so we are pressed flush together. I feel his hand claw its way down to my hips holding me in place. I look up at him letting him pull away just to tear his pants open his length springing free. I feel Lucifer rip my underwear off as he feathers gentle fingers on my core making sure I am slick enough to accommodate him.

My whole body tightens around him as I feel one finger then two stretching inside me making me whimper with need. He presses his forehead to mine and it is so hard to keep my eyes open while his hands bring me more pleasure than I have ever felt in my life. But I keep them open to stare into his eyes while our breaths mingle together. Before I know it he’s removed his hand from inside me and something else is prodding there. I hold my breath because I know what this moment is. Lucifer eases in slowly and I can’t help the cry that escapes my lips at the pain… I slam my head back on his pillows as Lucifer litters my neck with feather light kisses as an apology.

I only wrap my arms around him my nails digging into his back as he eases further and further until finally, I know he’s hit the wall protecting my virginity from him. I gasp as the tears come because I know exactly what this means. The fact that he can’t go further annoys him, so he grabs my hips and forces me down on his length. a choked gasp escapes my lips and I can feel him, he stills inside me even though he is now fully sheathed… 

“A…Ari?” He looks down at me gasping and crying beneath him… and it finally dawns what he’s done… 

“You… you’ve never…” His eyes widen noticing the blood and he looks at me horrified pulling away from me and out of the bed entirely. I sit up looking at him turning away from me running a hand through his hair. 

“This… this wasn’t… I didn’t…” Regret… is filling his thoughts and it makes me angrier at him… I feel vulnerable… I thought he wanted me… I thought he would be happy that I was giving myself to him… trusting him… with all of me…

“Aria, let me get you cleaned up.” He says through gritted teeth. I glare at him as I get out of his bed wincing at the pain I feel as my body comes down from the high. Him calling me by my full name is like a slap in the face… I feel more bruised than when Levi hit me… More anger than when I realized Belphegor lied to me… but the feeling under it all is… I feel empty.

“D-don’t… just don’t touch me Lucifer.” I say as I head for the door trying to ignore the sting between my legs. I unlock the door and slam it in Lucifer’s face as he tries to stop me.

“What the fuck! Some of us are trying to sleep here, you don’t have to….” Satan’s words cut off as he takes in the state, I’m in. Lucifer opens the door again ready to pull me back into his room with him. 

“What did you do…?” Satan says as he comes closer eyeing the damage. I know there is blood on my gown from where Lucifer had taken me. Lucifer doesn’t say a word as I go straight to the other demons arms. 

“Come on, Ari.” He picks me up and walks me into his room shooting a glare at his brother, who says nothing but goes back into his room… I hear the door click closed and the tears flood back again.

“Shh, hey… it’s okay.” Satan murmurs as he takes me to the shower and helps me out of my bloodied clothes and inside. I just stare at the aquamarine walls of the glass shower and I don’t even move.

“I am gonna get some stuff for you…. Okay I will be right back.” He says softly almost as if he is dealing with a wounded animal. I reach out and grab his arm and shake my head… I don’t want to be alone. Satan looks at me sadly but nods at me.

“Okay I won’t go anywhere, let me call Asmo to get you something to wear… I won’t let you put that back on.” His blue eyes flicking to the stained gown on the floor. I let go of his arm and he pulls his D.D.D out and calls Asmo… He speaks quietly so that I can’t hear their conversation but at the end I hear him murmur a thank you and see you soon. I sit on the floor and watch as Satan gets in the shower behind me fully clothed wrapping his arms around me rocking me back and forth in his arms. He is speaking in a language I do not know, and it is soothing. I am so emotionally drained that I can’t even function. I hear the door outside of the bathroom open and Asmo comes. He looks as me with a sad expression before he places my clothes on the sink for me. 

“Hey sweetie. I got your things… if you need anything… I’m here.” I look up at Asmo barely acknowledging that he is there. 

“Thanks… don’t tell anyone, I will take care of her.” Asmo nods at his brother taking his leave, while I curl into him. I don’t know when or how I manage to fall asleep, but I do in Satan’s arms.


	11. Woof!

Ari   
When I say I didn’t want morning to come…I truly didn’t…. I could get devoured by a demon… and frankly I just wouldn’t care. When I wake up Satan is asleep at his desk books piled all over the place. I see I am in a long t-shirt in his bed. I push myself up feeling like my body is filled with lead, I grab my D.D.D from the table next to Satan. 

When I head out of Satan’s room, I can hear voices… it sounds like Lucifer and Beel. I know I shouldn’t, but I listen anyways. “I haven’t heard anything from Belphie up in the human world.” My heart aches for Beel at that.

“He’s probably been busy. The life of an exchange student is a busy one.” His tone sounds bored and that bothers me too… he isn’t even affected by what happened last night.

“Belphie was against the whole idea of the exchange program from the start. I know he didn’t want to go to the human world of all places.” Beel says sadly.

“No, I don’t imagine he did.” He says as though he isn’t even paying a second thought to Beel. 

“Come on, Lucifer! You have to forgive Belphie… If you insist on sending an exchange student to the human world. I’ll go instead. So, could you let Belphie come back to Devildom?” Lucifer lets an annoyed breath out. 

“No.” Beel is about to protest but Lucifer shuts him up.

“You understand Diavolo’s dream, don’t you?” Beel doesn’t have to be told twice.

“For angels, demons, and humans to recognize, accept and respect one another. And to create a world together.” Lucifer hums in agreement. 

“Exactly, the first step towards that goal is the exchange program. But Belphegor opposed it. I will eliminate anyone who tries to stand in the way of Diavolo’s dream… no matter who they might be. Even if it is my own brother. It’s not that I don’t understand how you feel Beel, Belphie is your twin brother and you were especially close to him. So, with that said answer me this? Who would you choose to side with, Belphegor or me?” I hear a small huff from behind me. 

“So, he can’t even manage to answer him… that is like Beel.” I flinch looking up at Mammon who is right behind me listening in too. 

“What? Don’t look at me like that. You were eavesdroppin’ on them too. You trying to tell me it’s okay for you to do it and not me? If we stay here too long Lucifer is gonna find us.” He takes my hand and leads me away to where Satan is coming out of his room in a panic.

“Ari!” he says as he eyes me standing next to Mammon. 

“Satan.” I respond as he comes up and wraps his arms around me. 

“You were gone when I woke up…” Mammon sputters at that. 

“What! What do you mean… Ari was sleeping with you?!” He is pissed but Satan looks up at him with the cruelest look in the world. 

“Mind your business Mammon.” He wraps an arm around me and helps me walk downstairs and away from the demon whose jaw is almost at the floor. 

“Sit Ari, I will get you some food.” I nod watching as he heads into the kitchen. I look down at the table as Asmo takes a seat next to me on the other side of where Satan was going to take a seat. He comes back placing a plate in front of me and in front of himself. He looks absolutely frazzled today and I feel sorry for him having to be the one to catch what happened. I am looking at the food in front of me when Satan straightens in his chair. I feel Asmo stiffen on my other side as well and a chair scrapes against the wooden floor. I look up to come face to face with Lucifer across the table from me. I feel the tears sting in my eyes for a moment instantly and before he can look up at me, I turn back to the food next to me… The tension in the room is unbearable as Satan tries to keep me talking with a fake smile on his face. 

I don’t really answer or pay attention to what he’s saying but all I know is that I feel sick to my stomach. I stand up causing Satan to look at me worriedly.

“Here Beel… I’m not hungry.” The words come out raw and slightly hoarse from how much I cried last night. I place the plate next to Beel’s about to head outside not caring how I am dressed.

“Aria…” I flinch at the voice my fingers trembling, but I don’t dare to turn back and face him.

“Why don’t you just back off.” Satan hissed slamming his hands on the table. “Are you challenging me?” Lucifer’s voice is calm though I know the threat is there in his voice. 

“Okay! Okay! Aria and I have a spa day planned.” Asmo says trying to diffuse the tension. 

“Aria… we need to talk. Come to my study… now… that is not a request.” I look over at him and shake my head.

“No… If you want to kill me, threaten me… go ahead. I won’t go with you.” The others stand quickly, and I know all hell is about to break loose. I walk upstairs and go straight for the attic stairs while a fight breaks out downstairs. 

“You are back, I thought it would be longer before you returned, but it has only been a day. So, I take it you’ve decided to help me? I have to wonder what it is that changed your mind.” That’s when he sees the marks littering my neck… 

“I am doing this for Lucifer… if he has his family back… then maybe he will send me home.” Belphie gives me a curious look. 

“A fan of Lucifer, are you? You’ve certainly got strange tastes. Eh but as long as you’re going to help me, I don’t really care why you are doing it. My brothers can’t know about this… you should head out before they catch you here.” I give Belphie one last look before he calls to me again.

“Hey… I just want you to know… I really do appreciate your help. Honestly. I want you to know that thank you Ari.” I smile at that… 

“I know Belphie.” I give him one last wave and head back downstairs where I still hear everyone arguing asking Lucifer what is going on. My D.D.D goes off and I can’t help but sigh. I look at it and see a text from Luke asking me to meet him outside of the house of Lamentation. I sent a text out to him letting him know I would be out in a few. I get a plaid skirt with black opaque tights and a black sleeveless turtleneck to cover up the bruises. My hair is a mess as well, I brush it down and tie it into a ponytail. I add some foundation, eyeline and red lipstick. I head downstairs and out the door where I see Luke at the gate. 

“Aria! Thank you for meeting me… I need to ask you a favor… I need you to let me spend the night in your room. Please I’m begging you!” I look at Luke because this is the worst possible time, but I can’t let him down. I sigh and do what I can I pull Luke inside with me quickly, I look around, but the demons have dispersed. I drag him to the only place I can think of… Beel’s room. Luke looks around and frowns at the room knowing it’s not mine. 

“Aria, this isn’t what I meant I asked for your room. Why are we in Beelzebub’s?” Beel frowns at me knowing full well I shouldn’t have him here. 

“You’re too loud, if you don’t want the others to know you are here you had better keep it down.” Beel says sitting up from our bed. 

“Answer the question!” Luke yells at us.

“No one can use Ari’s room right now… She and I have to share a room now… Those were Lucifer’s orders.” Beel Shoots me a dirty look. “I don’t remember asking anyone to pick up a dog from the street and bring it back here. Not to mention that it never stops barking.” He whispers pointedly at me. 

“Hey, don’t compare me to a dog and I wasn’t picked up off the street! I came here of my own free will.” Beel shakes his head at the small angel before handing him a bottle of what I hope is water. 

“Here, drink this for now, and try to calm down.” Luke takes it and I finally see the red liquid sloshing inside. “Wh-what’s this supposed to be? It’s red… it better not be some sort of weird demon drink… like some strange creature’s blood or something… tell me it’s not!” Beel rolls his eyes at the small angel’s imagination.

“it’s just pomegranate juice.” He says sitting back down. “Beelzebub why are you being nice to me… it’s creeping me out.” Luke says looking between the liquid and the avatar of gluttony. 

“Because you gave me cake once….” They talk between themselves about how Luke has learned to bake in recent years for the arch angel Michael whom he serves. 

“Did something happen between you and Simeon?” Luke looks down forlorn at his feet.

“This is all Simeon’s fault. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him. He’s getting way too chummy with these demons.” He goes on a rant about how evil demons are and how Simeon isn’t taking his job seriously all the while Beel is murmuring how he is a demon. 

“Simeon would rather spend time with Demons than with me. I told Simeon our friendship was over, and then I strode right out of Purgatory Hall. So, I can’t go crawling back now…. Not after I did that. That is why I am begging you please let me stay here for a while.” Beel shakes his head again while looking over at me.

“We should let him stay...” Beel looks up at the ceiling in distain.

“Oh Ari… I knew I could count on you! You’ve got the heart of an angel.” Beel looks between us and nods. 

“Okay, Luke can stay here. I do owe him for giving me that cake, after all.” He nods and looks at the boy seriously. 

“Just don’t let any of my brothers find out, if they knew I was sheltering an angel, they’d kick me out of the dorm.” We both sigh looking at each other. 

“So, you guys will bring me breakfast then?” I look at Beel who looks sad to have to share his food, Luke nods and Beel and I walk down to the table and Beel grabs us some food as we take a seat. 

“Ari!” I look up to see Mammon racing over to myside and taking a seat. I just poke at the food again and take only a few bites.

“Hey, what’s the deal, Ari? Is that all you are gonna eat?” He sounds genuinely worried about me and he’s probably still freaked about this morning.

“If ya don’t have yourself a proper breakfast, you’ll run out of gas before lunch time.” He is petting my head looking at my face seriously.

“Are you feelin’ sick to your stomach? Is that it?” I only smile softly at my demon. “Are you worried about me Mammon?” His face flushes. 

“wh…! N-no! why would I be worried about whether you’re sick to your stomach?! Pfft! You could have an alien burst outta there for all I care! If your stomach hurts, then go cry about it to someone else dummy!” I roll my eyes at the insults because I know he doesn’t mean them. 

“Wow, you’re so desperate to deny that you care. It’s embarrassing listening to you when you’re like this.” Asmo says swinging by the table to insult Mammon.

“Welp, I think I’ve had enough for now.” Beel says shooting me a look that we should get moving. Mammon, Asmo and Satan who has joined into the conversation look at Beel confused.

“You… you are actually gonna leave food on your plate?” Mammon says looking at me and then Beel. 

“I can’t ever remember you doing that, and my memory goes back at least 5000 years!” Beel lifts the plate and looks at his brother with a deer in the headlights look.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to eat it. I’m gonna take it back to my room and finish it there… that’s all.” The others are looking at us like hell is freezing over. Satan looks between us and then at me. 

“You picked up a cat from the street and brought it back to your room, didn’t you? That’s what this is about. Beel, once you’ve had fun with this animal, you need to put it back where you found it.” I freeze looking at Satan who I can tell already knows what’s happening but he’s keeping quiet for me. I hear Beel next to me mumbling about it being a dog. 

“Hmmm did you say something?” Satan questions while Beel shakes his head. We grab our plates and go with everyone’s eyes boring into our back. When we get upstairs Luke is in the hall and I feel like I am going to have a heart attack.

“You can’t just leave my room whenever you want to!” Beel growls at the boy who is about to open the door closest to him. He takes off running looking at all the places he can before Beel finally grabs him and drags him back to his room before taking off again.

I spend hours just talking and spending time with Luke when he asks. “Ari, you’ve heard the story about Lucifer and his brothers, right? They used to be angels… all except for Satan. It was along time ago, back then Lucifer was the strongest most beautiful of all the angels. He had six pure white wings and light radiated from them…” I feel my hands shake as Luke continues with his story.

“Now keep this between us, all right? You absolutely can’t tell anyone else… Back then I admired Lucifer more than Michael, but I think back then all angels felt the same way… That is our little secret though.” When Beel burst into the room Luke and I both jump at the intrusion.

“We’re in big trouble! You’re about to be found out! We have a surprise inspection now!” I feel my stomach churn and I am absolutely nauseous… he is going to come in here. Beel is pushing Luke in the closet and coming next to me and pulling my hand until we are seated on the bed together looking into each-other’s eyes and I can see the terror and I am sure he can see mine. The door flies open revealing Lucifer.

“All right inspection time.” He says looking between us and acting as if we are on good terms.

“Beel, Ari. I see you’re both here. I am going to have a look through your room to be certain everything is in order… but before I do… is there anything you’d like to tell me?” My heart skips a beat as he looks at me with those authoritative eyes and I can tell just by looking at him… he knows about Luke. I give Beel a look that screams we have to fess up before it gets worse… He just gives me a small nod. 

“Woof.” I call out looking at Lucifer and gives me an odd look before understanding what I mean. 

“I see… I heard a rumor that Beel has been keeping some sort of dog… or a cat in here. But from that little woof you just made now, Ari. I take it that you’re trying to say there is no pet at all… it was you all along?” I don’t say a word I just swallow hard while that gaze shifts to Beel. 

“Beel, the closet… open it.” He grits his teeth and looks at me.

“There’s nothing in there but Belphie’s clothes.” Lucifer glares at him. 

“Didn’t you hear me? OPEN IT!” We both shiver at his tone and Beel goes to the closet opening it up ready for us to get the scolding of our lives. Beel looks over at me in shock while I school my features so that we don’t look guilty. 

“Well, it seems you really aren’t hiding a puppy in here. I guess it was only a rumor then. That wraps up my inspection, both of you make sure to go to bed early.” With that Lucifer departs and I press a hand to my chest the anxiety coursing through my veins.

“I pushed him in there a minute ago, where is he?” I shake my head not having even a remote clue of what happened. We can’t do anything at all and that frustrates me. 

“I’m exhausted… we can look for Luke in the morning.” I say knowing that if we step out now Lucifer is gonna yell at us and frankly if I’m honest I have had enough Lucifer for one day.


	12. Can't save them both

Ari  
Beel and I are sitting in class together trying to work on our homework, but we are nervous fidgeting with our pencils not even able to concentrate.

“Luke never did come back last night.” Beel says sounding very concerned.

“You saw it too, right Ari? You saw me push him into the closet, right?” I take in a shaky breath.

“Yeah I did Beel… I don’t know what happened.” That’s when Simeon appears next to our desk. 

“Well, hello Beel, Ari. Good to see you… You two are looking after Luke, right? I hope he isn’t causing you too much trouble. I’m sorry you had to get caught up in our private squabble, I tried to stop him before he could run off, but Luke is just too quick, I’m afraid. I would appreciate it if you would take care of him until he is ready to come back again… Thank you, both.” He takes some time to tell us both a little about Luke and it has us both feeling horribly guilty. When Simeon leaves, Beel gives me a sad look.

“We have to find him fast.” Beel murmurs so no one else can hear us. We go to all of our classes except the last hour of the day… we need that to search the house while everyone is still at RAD. We run back to the house as quickly as we can while we look at both floors and sigh. 

“I’ll take upstairs. You take downstairs. We have to find him!” I say while Beel begins his search and I head upstairs. I scour as many rooms as I am able without invading any of the brothers privacy. I check two maybe three times but nothing… that hour we had has already expired and the others are already coming back from RAD. 

“Did you find him?” Beel questions as he does one more sweep with me of the upstairs when we run into Satan. 

“So, you’re looking for something, are you? What is it you are whispering about?” We both look up in shock with the deer caught in the headlights look.

“I-I don’t know what you mean… We’re not whispering.” He glares at Beel for lying.

“Oh yes you are, and you’d better give me the truth, or I might have to go and tell Lucifer about this.” Satan says while I flinch at the name, he looks at me with apologetic eyes. 

“We are looking for Luke.” Satan raises an eyebrow. 

“Luke… as in Luke the angel? There’s no way he’d be here he doesn’t even like demons.” With that he is giving us an out and I take it quickly.

“A dog named Luke.” I see eyeing Beel and hoping he can see I am asking him to go with it. 

“So, you really are hiding a dog in your room then…. I did think it was awfully strange that you didn’t finish your breakfast.” Satan says with a small smile. 

“I won’t say anything to Lucifer about this, but after you’ve had your fun with this dog of yours, you need to get rid of it.” I nod at Satan grateful for his change in attitude. His blue eyes soften as he gives me one last look and leaves us. We keep looking for what feels like the rest of the day and finally we are standing at the doors to enter the house.

“It’s strange that we still haven’t found him even after searching for all this time. There is no way he could have gotten out without us noticing and there is no way that he is in purgatory hall after what Simeon said this morning.” Then I see Beel look past me at a small decorative doll house , its an accurate scale model of the house of Lamentation itself. Beel walks over to it and begins inspecting it before I points at a room. 

“That’s strange. There’s an extra room here, one that doesn’t exist.” He is looking at the doll house like it is the most complex thing he has ever dealt with.

“Come on, let’s go check it out.” We go back upstairs and Beel takes me to the wall where there is supposedly a door. He places his palm on it and shakes his head.

“The doll house says there is a door here. But if I correctly recall the only thing on the other side of this door is Lucifer’s room. Could the doll house model be wrong?” I look at the wall and realize that maybe the laws of physics don’t really apply here… we are in Devildom after all.

“Maybe both you and the doll house are right….” Beel takes a closer look at the wall.

“So, you’re saying that there is a secret room here?” He states and finally I see his eyes catch something. 

“Take a look at this Ari. There are words written on it in the language of angels. It says: when the morning star dwelt in the heavens, its lights shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly eighth of the eight. It’s a riddle and I know the answer. The morning star is another name for Lucifer. So, when the morning star dwelt in the heavens. That means when Lucifer was an angel the light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eight of the eight. That part refers to someone Lucifer loved deeply… the eight child of eight, our sister Lilith.” When he says that the door appears out of thin air. We walk in together, Beel looks like he is in pain. 

“This is Lilith’s room from the Celestial Realm. I’m sure of it. What is it doing here?” He looks at all the covered furniture sadly. 

“Will you tell me about her… about Lilith?” He looks back at me almost as if remember I am with him. 

“Like I said before… Lilith was our little sister. But she’s gone now… She died in the Great Celestial war… do you know about the war… what happened then?” I nod knowing the lore from the human world. 

“Good… During the battle, my sister Lilith’s wing was pierced by an arrow. Both Belphie and I saw it. It happened right in front of our eyes… She fell down out of the heavens and died… just before Lilith was shot, I saw angels from the opposing side draw their bows and aim at both her and Belphie. I couldn’t save them both… We were too far apart, and I knew I’d only be able to get to one of them in time… then suddenly Belphie’s eyes met mine… and just like that I rushed over to him and shielded him from the attack… I wasn’t able to save Lilith. She died… and it was my fault.” I feel my heart ache for Beel, the tears are already slipping down my cheeks. I shake my head as I place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“You did nothing wrong, Beel.” He doesn’t listen though I can see the guilt clear as day in his eyes. He doesn’t believe me and that hurts because there is nothing, I can do to help him… Lilith died and Belphie is locked away just out of his reach. 

“Everyone tells me that, you couldn’t help it, that is what they all say. But none of them saw what I saw. They didn’t see how Lilith looked at me as the arrow pierced her wing in the split second before she fell… they didn’t see that look of despair. Belphie hasn’t ever come out and said it, but I think he blames me for not being able to save Lilith. I know he wanted me to save her instead of him. In fact, I knew that at the time, but I chose to save him instead….” He looks at me with painfilled eyes and my heart breaks. 

“What would you have done, Ari? If you had been in my shoes… who would you have saved… Belphegor or Lilith?” I take a deep breath knowing how manipulative Belphegor I is would have chosen Lilith… but this is Beel’s twin… his other half and I don’t think he should hurt over a decision that saved his brother. 

“Belphegor…” I answer softly before I feel my D.D.D buzzing in my skirt pocket.

“Your D.D.D. is ringing… you should get that.” Beel says as I pull the device out looking at the screen. 

“Mammon?!” I question as I hear screaming behind him. 

“Ari! Where are you?! Something seriously bad is about to happen here! Get your butt down to the underground tomb! The dog is down here, and Lucifer is about to kill him!” Beel looks at me concerned. 

“The dog? Does he mean Luke?” We don’t question much we just book it to the underground tomb as quickly as we can. When we get there, Mammon is trying to calm Lucifer down, but he is absolutely livid, he has transformed, and Luke is shaking in fear. 

“Lucifer come on! Calm down a little, would ya?! He’s just a lost dog, that’s all. There’s no need to go revealing your true form over this, now is there!” Mammon yes at him while Luke is nodding in terror.

“R-R-Right, and if you thi-think you’re gonna s-scare me looking all evil like that, y-you’re wrong! It w-w-wont work!” Luke says trying to act tough, but he is trembling. Lucifer is almost downright rabid as he eyes a book that Luke has in his hands. 

“Luke. that book you’ve got in your hand. Do you realize what that is?” He looks down at the book in his trembling hands. 

“Y-You mean this. I found it a minute ago. The sculpture on the stone coffin there was holding it.” He says looking at Lucifer just as confused as we all are. 

“I know that book.” Beel says aloud catching everyone’s attention and bringing it to us.

“Finally! Beel and Ari, you are here! Took ya long enough!” Mammon yells at us while Beel continues next me.

“That’s a grimoire!” Mammon and Luke look at the book in shock. 

“It’s a book of magic known as a grimoire. Several of them exist. Actually, there’s one installed on your D.D.D as well Ari, the nightmare app… it’s a grimoire too. But its nothing like this. That version can temporarily borrow a demons power. The one Luke is holding has the power to control a demon… to make him do anything. Even if it’s in violation of a pact. Everything that we are rides on that book and we can never allow it to be stolen… I didn’t realize that Lucifer was hiding it here in the underground tomb.” He says and Mammon shakes his head. 

“All this talk is irrelevant, how the hell did you even get down here Luke!” Mammon says crossing his arms over his chest.

“I-I don’t know! Y-your guess is as good as mine! I tumbled down out of the closet in Beelzebub’s room and found myself here.” I hear Lucifer’s intake of breath as he turns to Beel and I.

“Wait. Beelzebub’s room? Did I hear that correctly? Did you just say the words BEELZEBUB’S ROOM?” He shouts the last words and the screech makes me cringe.

“BEELZEBUB!” Lucifer is looking at us with absolute murder in his eyes. His power is saturating the room and it feels like he is sucking the air out of it. 

“Were you hiding this angel in your room. Did you allow him access to the house of Lamentation…? The angel who would try to steal that Grimoire?” Luke takes the moment to run from where he is behind me and Beel. He’s gripping my skirt so tightly I feel like he’s going to tear it off. “You two had better be ready to face the consequences!” Beel is terrified and Luke is shaking, and I know I can’t let Lucifer do something he can’t come back from… Him killing me… that wouldn’t hurt him… him killing Beel would destroy his whole world. I step in front of Beel and Lucifer looks at me like I have made a horrifying mistake. 

“Ari!?” I can hear Mammon’s voice, but my focus is on the fallen angel before me.

“Out of the way, Human! Or do you want to die here?!?” When he talk’s I can feel a tone underneath almost as if he’s screaming at me without having to... It hurts so bad, but I can’t let him hurt anyone. 

“STOP IT ARI!” Beel cries from behind me but I don’t I let Luke latch onto Beel. I walk forward towards my executioner.

“C’mon, this is serious! He’s gonna kill you for real!” Mammon calls after me but I know he won’t defy Lucifer no matter what he feels for me. 

“A human risking so much to defend a demon and an angel… how very interesting.” A sadistic look appears on face as he looks at me licking his lips. 

“Well, if you want to be the hero, you are going to have to choose one of them to save… Beelzebub or Luke. It’s one or the other… Make your choice!” He hisses grabbing me by the arm and forcing me to face the two. They are looking at me absolutely horrified and I know I can’t do this… I can’t choose between them. 

“I won’t play your sadistic game Lucifer; I will die before I let you hurt Beel or Luke. So, if you want to kill someone… kill me take out your anger on me. But they have nothing to do with this… I let Luke into the house of Lamentation I made Beel swear he wouldn’t tell you. It was all me… so this anger, use it on me because I will protect them both until my dying breath.” I say looking at the face of Lucifer who had taken my virginity a few days ago… who regretted every moment of it… I can feel the tears blurring in my eyes as I look at him. He is squeezing my arm to the point of breaking it as he glares down at me.

“What’s that now? You want to save them both?” Lucifer’s eyes change and all I can see is the pent-up anger as it explodes around us. He grabs me by the throat and lifts me up easily… I can’t breathe, I just look down at Lucifer who isn’t seeing anything in his anger not even me. 

“Do you actually think I’m going to allow a lowly human that choice! THAT YOU CAN HAVE WHATEVER IT IS THAT YOU WANT! NO!” He’s screaming but it’s hard to keep it in focus as black dots begin to litter my vision at the lack of oxygen… then I feel him let go only to throw me across the room into the marble statue where Luke had taken the book from… The pain doesn’t even register as I go into shock, the world going black around me.”


	13. Sibling rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who is reading. Reviews are loved!

Ari  
“Come back to me Ari,” my eyelids flutter open to see Beel sitting over me. 

“You’re awake!” He wraps his arms around me laying his head on my chest. 

“I’ve been here watching you. I thought you might never wake up, since humans are so fragile. I’m really glad you are awake. Do you remember what happened? Lucifer was really mad when you stepped in for Luke and me. We thought you were dead, Lord Diavolo managed to stop Lucifer… but you, he hurt you pretty bad. Simeon came in to heal you after what happened, he asked that you reach out when you can.” I make a note of that so I can thank him for all of the times he’s taken care of me already. 

“You saw how Lucifer looked and yet you still stepped in front of me and tried to block him like you had a death wish.” I don’t say anything to that because I knew very well, he would have killed me… and I didn’t care. 

“You need to thank Lord Diavolo for saving your life Ari.” With his help I sit up and look around me. 

“Were you hurt Beel?” He gives me the sweetest smiles and shakes his head. 

“No, I wasn’t hurt at all. But is this really the time to be worried about me? You almost died. A human stepping in to shield a demon… I’ve never heard of anything like that. As for Luke, Simeon took him back to purgatory hall. He was really shaken up.” I push myself off of the bed and see that I am able to stand just fine… “Luke didn’t do anything wrong… I am the one to blame here.” Beel hugs himself and I can see he’s torturing himself with the what ifs. 

“I’m the one who hid him in my room, I’m the reason he disappeared, I’m the one who failed to calm Lucifer down… I put you in danger.” I place my hands on both of his shoulders and he finally looks up at me with the expression of a kicked puppy. 

“Don’t Beel… don’t do this to yourself because it will only tear you apart.” He gives me a painful look. 

“I was shocked when you stepped in to protect me from Lucifer. I mean why would you do that you aren’t an angel, a demon, or have any magical power whatsoever. You are just a regular human. So why did you try to protect us.” I give him a smile placing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Because, you are my friends and you are important to me.” Beel finally smiles at me and presses a gentle kiss to my stomach which is level with his face. 

“Ah, so I’m your friend… While I watched you there sleeping, I looked at your face and couldn’t help wondering if the situation was reversed…. Would I have stepped in to protect you…? I want to do something to make it up to you, to thank you for saving me. So, is there anything I can do for you?” I hear his words, but my mind jumps to Belphegor upstairs. 

“Make a pact with me…” He looks up at me unsure. “You have made pacts with Mammon and Leviathan and now you want to make one with me? Why are you interested in making pacts with demons huh?” His hands tighten on my forearms. 

“I want to know why you want to make a pact with me… let’s hear it?” I place a hand on his head and run my fingers through his hair. 

“I want… Lucifer to respect me.” He looks up at me questioning why I would want that. “So that he will let me help him make up with Belphegor.” Beels eyes light up at his twin's name. 

“So, by making pacts with us you’re hoping to impress Lucifer? So, that he will understand you are someone worth listening to despite the fact that you are human… Alright… I want that too so I will make a pact with you Ari.” I look down at him as he pushes my shirt up exposing my stomach. He uses a nail to slice a line in the flesh of my stomach. I watch as he bites his tongue his blood welling on the tip. I am trembling as he swipes his tongue across the line he made with his nail. I shiver as I instantly feel it scarring over… I know he can feel the bond as it sets in between us. He places a gentle kiss against the mark before letting my shirt slide back in its place.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifer  
“I am sorry… Diavolo… I was so blinded by rage that I lost control of myself… I actually attacked Ari… If she would have died the whole exchange program would have ended in disaster. I am grateful you showed up to stop me. Thank you.” Diavolo only nods at me before crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It was an understandable reaction. Everything we are rides on that grimoire… if it had been stolen that would have been a disaster too. You were trying to protect your brothers, weren’t you?” I nod at his words but the shame floods in at my actions. 

“Perhaps… but I nearly ended up losing one of them in the process… Beel... He must absolutely hate me right now…” Diavolo places a hand on my shoulder. 

“I know how important your brothers are to you, Lucifer… How much you care… and if they can see that as well, if they understand then that’s a good thing. However, you said something to Aria back there. Do you actually think that I’m going to allow a lowly human that choice? That you can have whatever you want? No…” He repeats the words I screamed at Ari when I almost choked the life out of her. 

“So, I wonder, who is it that really isn’t being given choices here? Who is it that’s suffering from a lack of options… who do you think, Lucifer?” Diavolo says before leaving me alone with my thoughts. I have caused that girl so much damage and she was willing to protect my brother… stop me from making a mistake I wouldn’t have been able to come back from. I defiled her soul without even realizing I had done it…. I wanted her… but at what cost... she gave herself to me… that price was too high and I don’t even want to think about it… The angels would be furious if they knew what I had done to Ari. Even if she had wanted it… I should have resisted her… because when she has to leave… I will truly be lost.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ari  
The next morning, we are all sitting at the table solemnly. Lucifer is in front of me, Beel and Mammon are on both sides while Leviathan sits on the other side of Beel. 

“Aw… everyone is tense again today!” Asmo says frowning at his food. 

“After hearing about what happened last night, I’m not surprised.” Satan says looking over at me. They talk back and forth with Levi asking how he ended up missing what happened. 

“Yeah, I mean look at Mammon he has the same stupid face he always does.” Satan says while Mammon finally looks up at him. 

“What is this about my face now?! You can stop whispering if you have something to say come out and say it.” Mammon says with a glare while Satan yells at him for destroying the kitchen as well. I look up to see Lucifer looking at the door and Beel at his food. 

I feel so uncomfortable I can’t even stand it. I stand causing everyone at the table to look at me. 

“I’m gonna head to class.” I grab my bag when I hear Lucifer’s voice behind me. 

“Ari…” I look over at him and he looks so tired. 

“Would you come to see me in the music room before heading to class?” I blink at him because he is asking not demanding… “ 

Okay.” I say while all the other demons look scared for me. Lucifer gets up from his chair. 

“I’ll be waiting for you there.” He leaves the room just as Asmo says how scary it is that he’s requesting to see me alone. I look between the demons I have a pact with and give them a small smile. 

“Mammon, you mind walking me?” He stands up his eyes softening as he goes to my side offering me his hand. I lace my fingers through his and smile. 

“Don’t worry, I will go with ya.” The whole walk there is quiet and when we get to the door Mammon has a look of dread on his face. 

“This is as far as I can go… if you have any trouble in there… call me. Don’t worry, Lucifer ain’t gonna eat ya or anything.” He still looks horribly worried for me. I lean up and press a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He nods placing one final kiss on my lips before allowing me to open the door to the music room. When I get inside Lucifer is looking out at the garden. 

“Ah, you’re here. I assume you know what I want to talk to you about? Its regarding last night.” He says softly as he turns to face me. 

“You don’t have to say anything.” I answer turning my back to him because looking at that forlorn face is making my heart ache. 

“What I did to you was inexcusable. I apologize. I want to also make something else clear… if my brothers consent to it, I have no problem with you making pacts with them.” I glare at my shoes… Lord Diavolo must have told him he had to say sorry. 

“However, your curiosity is getting the better of you. I want you to stop sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong. I believe I wanted you not to climb the stairs leading to the attic. Yet you did exactly that. I’m the only demon able to go up there. There’s a spell cast on the stares that insurance that. However, it only works on demons. Humans and angels are still able to pass… Unfortunately. As I am sure you’ve found, there is nothing at the top of those stairs.” I can see Belphegor in my mind… Lucifer really doesn’t know I met him. 

“Curiosity killed the cat. If you behave yourself, you’ll complete your year here in the exchange program. At which point, we’ll return you to the human world. I imagine last night served as a learning experience for you. Still, the fact remains I put you through a very scary experience. To make it up to you I would like to take you out to dinner in the near future.” I scoff at that and Lucifer hums questioning the sound. 

“You are a prideful asshole. You can keep your shitty apology. All your veiled threats, how willing you are to hurt me… if you want me dead, kill me and be done with it. I am sure you can convince Lord Diavolo it was an accident.” I look up at Lucifer who is staring at me with painfilled eyes. 

“I don’t want to have dinner with you, I don’t want to pretend we're fine especially after you look at me like I’m some sort of walking mistake. I get you don’t love me… but taking my first time and turning it into that…” I shake my head at him. 

“I want nothing to do with you.” I say the words through trembling lips as the tears spill down my cheeks. 

“Ari.” I glare at him through the tears. 

“Don’t call me that, like were close. You took something from me I can’t get back, every time I look at you, it gets more painful. Because after all I wasn’t experienced enough for you, I trusted you with me… and the moment you saw what you were getting into you booked it.” Lucifer comes closer and presses me against the door. I turn my head away from him as he growls at me but he leans his forehead against mine. 

“You have no idea what you are even saying. You don’t know my feelings… you don’t know what that night meant.” I press my hands on his chest to try and push him off of me. 

“Get away!” He does what I ask and turns his back to me. 

“I defiled you Ari… It’s one thing for a human to have sex with a demon if she has been with another human… it’s a whole other thing for that human to be a virgin. If the angels found out… that I did that… to an exchange student that I chose… They would surely cause Diavolo more problems. I defiled your soul Ari; I know Simeon can see it. He won’t say anything because he is my friend, but I have committed a horrible crime.” He says running his hand through his hair. 

“Lucifer… If it wasn’t you... it would have been someone else... I gave you my body blindly… I trusted you because I knew that you were the one, I wanted to have me.” He looks at me over his shoulder in despair. 

“I can’t Ari… You will have to go to the human world once the year is over… what then? You just want me to have sex with you and pretend that I don’t know you are going to be taken from me?” I look up at him because I don’t understand what he wants me to say. 

“I want you to show me you feel something Lucifer… You didn’t even hesitate to hurt me… I just… I thought I meant more to you than the speck of dirt on your shoes.” He shakes his head trying to stop me from believing the words. 

“What can I do to fix this?” He questions and I feel like he only wants to try because his pride is at stake. 

“You can’t.” With that I throw the door of the music room open and see Mammon still waiting for me… I can’t tell if he heard all of that but the look on his face shows concern for me… 

“Ari?” Mammon says offering me a hand, I take it letting him wrap his arm around my shoulder while Lucifer stares at us. 

“How about that! You’re alive Ari!” Mammon says happily while my other two pact demons come to take a look at me as well. 

“Let’s see… yep you’ve still got both arms and both legs. Your eyes are still in their sockets, and your ears are still attached. Guess you are okay.” Beel says poking at various of my limbs. “I want to know what Lucifer did. You’ve got to give me the deets L-8-R, yo!” Levi says while Mammon rolls his eyes and calls him stupid for talking like that. We head to the student council room together and when Asmo sees us together he pouts. 

“You’re alive? That’s a bit boring.” Asmo says trying to make light of the situation. 

“Of course, unless he went crazy again like last night, Lucifer wouldn’t harm Ari. Do you know why Ari?” Satan says looking up at me, those words hit me hard because I understand what he means and I know he wants me to say it. 

“Because… I’m an exchange student.” He makes me say the words aloud and it hurts more than I was expecting. 

“Exactly, I see you have a good grasp on what’s going on here. If anything were to happen to one of our exchange students, it would make Lord Diavolo look bad. Lucifer would never harm Lord Diavolo’s reputation.” His eyes don’t stray from mine as Satan says it… he wants me to understand that I mean absolutely nothing to his older brother. 

“Speak of the Devil, here they come.” Asmo says crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, it seems that everyone’s here. Shall we get started Lucifer?” Diavolo says and I try not to look at Lucifer as he speaks. 

“To start off Lord Diavolo has an announcement for us.” Lucifer says and that catches my attention. 

“There have been rumors about the group retreat, they are true. I’m planning an exchange party between demons, angels, and humans to be held at my castle. I have a feeling that this will turn out to be quite an interesting experience for us all.” Diavolo says as his gold eyes meet mine. He gives me a kind smile before Lucifer chimes in. 

“Maybe for you, but for me, it’s simply going to mean more headaches.” Lucifer looks down for a moment and then I catch his gaze and I have to bite my tongue because it’s me he’s talking about. 

“Now, now, don’t say that, Lucifer.” Diavolo says when Satan speaks up next to me. “A group retreat huh? I’d heard the rumors, but I never thought they were true.” I lean back against Mammon who wraps his arms around me. 

“This has never occurred in the history of Devildom. You all are going to be present to witness this firsthand.” Mammon sighs from above me. 

“A group retreat? Just the fact that you’d call it that tells me it’s gonna be a huge hassle.” Mammon says burying his face in my hair. 

“Will there be food? Good Food?” Beel questions and I look up at him with a smile, he really is like a child asking for a treat. 

“Ah yes, Lucifer will give you the rundown on what we have planned.” Lucifer looks at all of us again. 

“The exchange party will be held at the Demon Lord’s Castle. In addition to spending the night there, you’ll be attending several events, including a dinner party and a formal dance.” Beel perks up at the dinner party while I dread the formal dance. 

“Is there any questions?” Lord Diavolo asks while I can’t help but wonder what this demon lord castle is. 

“What is the Demon Lords Castle?” Diavolo seems elated that I decided to speak. 

“It’s my home where I live, as the name suggests.” Satan places a hand on his chest as he looks over at me. 

“It’s hands down the most magnificent, impressive structure in all of Devildom.” His eyes linger on my face for a moment before looking down at the hold his brother has on me. 

“Yeah it's probably wonderful at first glance… But I know the truth… I know about tons and tons of horror stories that they tell about that place…. It’s enough to make your skin crawl.” Mammon shivers tightening his grip on me. 

“They say Barbatos has a secret torture room beneath the castle, every single night you can hear his victims screams of agony echoing up from out of there. There’s also a huge mirror, behind it is the entrance to a secret labyrinth. Inside there is a huge monster that feasts on the innards of humans.” I bite my lip so that I don’t laugh and offend Mammon. Satan catches the expression and speaks again. 

“So, Asmodeus claims it’s like something out of a fairy tale, and Mammon things it’s a hell house…. Who do you believe Ari?” I cover my mouth to hide my smile as I playfully glare at Satan who is grinning back at me. 

“Mammon of course.” I say to Satan shakes his head at the pouting Asmo. 

“Right! Hopefully, we’ll both make it out of the castle alive.” He says pressing his cheek to mine. When the meeting is over, we are sent home to pack for the occasion. I finally have my bedroom back so I grab a few sets of clothes, but I can’t help but feel like it’s a little plain for what Lord Diavolo is requesting of us. 

“Ari.” A voice calls out to me with a knock. 

“It’s open!” I call out sighing at my poor selection of clothes. 

“Ari, hey... are you free right now? Though you look a bit frustrated.” I look up at Satan for a moment noticing I have strewn my clothes all over the floor. 

“Yeah… I just don’t have anything formal to wear to Lord Diavolo’s dance.” I say glaring at the clothes and willing them to change into something useable. 

“That’s good news… I was hoping we could go to the bookstore together. We can also go out to Majolish… see if we can find something nice for you.” I shake my head at that. “I sadly haven’t worked at all during my time here. I am completely broke.” Satan laughs for a moment before offering his hand to me so I can stand. 

“It will be my gift to you Ari, don’t worry about it… let’s go spend some time together.” I look into his aqua eyes and I feel like I am losing myself in them. He is so beautiful that it's kind of hard to stand it. I don’t know how long we stand there staring at each other when he flashes me a mischievous smirk. 

“If you don’t pay attention to me, I’m gonna start playing pranks.” I blink at him a couple times before nodding. 

“Sorry, yeah okay, but I owe you… I don’t feel comfortable letting you buy me things without returning the favor. Just give me a minute to get ready.” He looks up at me for a moment. “Do you mind if I stay while you do?” I shake my head. 

“Of course not, make yourself comfortable,” I say gesturing to the bed. I watch as he goes over to my bookshelf and plucks one off of it and heads over to my bed to take a seat. I look at the clothes I have scattered around me then I glance up at Satan who is reading on my bed. I want to look pretty for him… I try not to frown because that isn’t the thought that should be sitting in my head… especially with what happened with Lucifer. 

I bite my lip for a moment looking at a pale pink t-shirt that ties in the front with a pair of light denim jeans shorts and a light grey cardigan. I also look at my favorite ankle-high black heels. I go to the bathroom and put some makeup on and letting my hair out of its ponytail. I brush through it getting it to curl slightly in the way I want it to. I add a bit of mascara and feel happy. I go back to the clothes in my room and I look at Satan again and he seems engrossed in the book he is reading. I take a quiet breath trying not to psych myself out. It’s not like Satan hasn’t seen me without clothes. The night he took care of me he got me undressed and redressed and let me take his bed and like the gentleman, he is he passed out on his desk. I pulled my shirt off trying not to feel nervous about this, then my skirt and my heart is hammering in my chest. I am about to put the shirt on when my door opens. 

Satan is up in a second shielding me from whoever has decided it's okay to enter without knocking. 

“Ari…” My shoulders drop because I know exactly who has just walked in on me half-naked and Satan holding me against him. 

“The least you could do is knock,” Satan says in a clipped tone. I look at Lucifer over his shoulder with a box in his hand. 

“Can you step out so Ari can finish getting dressed.” Satan glares at Lucifer who in turn is looking at him like he is going to murder him in turn. 

“It isn’t anything I haven’t seen before.” My breath gets caught in my throat as he says that. 

“And they say chivalry is dead,” I mutter sarcastically to Satan who nods in annoyance. 

“I am here because I bought you a dress to wear to the retreat.” I stare at the box in his hands and I look at Satan who was going to take me to go get one. 

“You didn’t have to go out of your way. Ari and I are going on a date so that we can find her a nice dress that she will like. Not something chosen by you.” Satan growls at his elder bitterly. 

“Well, now you don’t have to go. Because Ari will wear this dress, that isn’t a request.” Satan’s jaw drops at that. 

“You can’t force her to bend to your will.” Lucifer laughs at Satan for a moment. 

“Can’t I? Remember where she was coming from when you found her in the hallway.” Satan’s jaw clenches. 

“Stop it! Get out Lucifer, NOW! I won’t wear the dress.” Satan looks at me in his arms with a gentle expression, while Lucifer shakes his head dropping the box on my bed. “That asshole.” Satan hisses under his breath while Lucifer takes his leave. 

“I’m sorry about that.” I say looking down at the shirt in my hands. 

“That wasn’t your fault, he’s a prideful piece of shit… what he said was uncalled for.” I nod pulling back just a little to put my clothing on now that Lucifer has left. Satan has his eyes closed when I finish but his cheeks are tinted pink. 

“I’m ready Satan.” His eyes open and he smiles offering me his hand. 

“it’s decided then... wait let me just make sure we are on the same page... This is a date... are you still interested in coming with me if it’s considered a date?” I swallow hard at that because even after how close I am with Mammon he hasn’t taken me on a date. 

“Y-yes.” He gives me a look of bliss as I take his hand. We are holding hands with our fingers laced together. I grab my purse and we head out of the house of Lamentation and I realize this is the first time I am seeing the town… my life so far has been the house and school… there has been no in-between. The walk to downtown is silent but we finally make it to a very expensive looking store, I try to protest but Satan is having none of it. He takes me to the dresses and they are all so pretty. 

“I... I don’t even know where to begin.” I say looking at Satan who is eying all of the dresses. “I think I have just the idea.” Satan eyes the racks of dresses and pulls a few of them off and leads me to the changing area. I look at the dresses he’s chosen and almost all of them or green or blue. “Go on, try them on.” He says while I take the first dress he has chosen. It’s a bit poofy but it’s a royal blue with what looks stars wrapping from the bottom of the dress all the way to where it wraps around my neck. I think it’s a beautiful dress but I don’t think it’s me. I step out wearing the dress and I see Satan look at me with interest, he gives me a small smile but shakes his head. I grab the next one and try that one on, this time it’s a forest green satin with a slit up the side and a halter top. I step out and once again and Satan’s eyes skim my body but he shakes his head. 

I agree with him and take the next gown and this time when I try it on, I like how if feels against my body. There’s a slit on both sides up to my hips but the dress its self is an over the shoulder ombre going from the lightest sky blue that gradually turns into a deep seafoam green. There are sequins that make the dress glitter in the light. There are seashells sewn into the sheer material of the gown, the dress shows a lot of skin but there is a winding piece of solid dark green fabric that wraps around my chest and snakes down my waist to leave a few things to the imagination... 

I see myself in the mirror and I just know that this is the perfect gown. I step out and the look on Satan’s face lets me know that this is the perfect gown. He is blinking rapidly, his lips part as he stares at me in awe. 

“You... you look radiant... so perfect, so beautiful.” I feel my face flush at the serious look on his face. 

“We are taking this one... if you don’t want it... I will have you wear it for me privately.” He says his knuckles caressing my collar bones. I shiver my heart racing at the touch. 

“I will find you some accessories to match and we will take this one.” I nod heading back into the dressing room to get my clothes back on. When I finish, I fold the dress over my arm and step back out of the changing room. I see Satan with shoes, a wallet, jewelry and I think he is out of his mind. 

“Let us go, I think today’s outing was very productive.” Satan says as he leads me to the register, I watch as the shop keeper wraps the dress and places it in a box and the rest of the items I have in bags. Satan pays and carries the items in his hands as we leave the store. “I can carry some of those you know.” He gives me a small smile... 

“let me do this for you, I really am happy you came out with me.” I look up at him and see he does look happy. 

“You said you wanted to get a book? Should we go there next?” He looks over at the bookstore and then back at me and shakes his head. 

“No, I want to go home. I want to spend the night under the stars with you.” My heart races at that but I nod anyways. We head back arms linked together both elated with how the day progressed. When we get back Satan helps pack the dress in my suitcase along with all of its accessories. When we're done we stop by Satan’s room and grab some pillows and a nice warm blanket and he leads me to the roof of the house of Lamentation. 

We find the perfect spot where Satan sets up our pillows and blanket. He lays back opening his arms for me, I slip in next to him feeling as he pulls the blanket over my shoulders and holds me to him. We are looking up at the night sky, there is a full moon and the stars are shining so brightly... the night is absolutely beautiful. There are lights in the sky, and it reminds me of the milky way from my world. 

“You know Ari. I have to come clean... I won the lottery; it wasn’t a huge, huge prize but it’s still this year's pot.” I stare at him confused for a moment because I could swear Mammon had mentioned something earlier in my messages about him having won it. 

“That’s why I asked you out and insisted I buy your dress. I wanted to treat you.” His voice is soft in my ear as he holds me against him... my head is on his chest over his heart. 

“Don’t tell my brothers please. Especially Mammon, if he found out, I'd never hear the end of it. It’s our little secret okay?” He says placing a chaste kiss to my forehead. I nod hugging myself closer to the warmth of his body. His arm is tight around my waist while the other hand is laying over mine.

“Satan... this is the most romantic evening I have ever had... Thank you.” I say pressing a kiss to his chest. Then he looks down at me while I look up at him, his eyes look like the ocean and I am losing myself again. I watch as those eyes flick from mine to my lips and back again. I can see desire clear as day in his eyes and my heart is beating at a pace that shouldn’t be possible. 

“Sa..” That is all I am able to say before his lips press against mine. The kiss is soft and sweet and this is nothing like what I have experienced with anyone. Nothing is rushed... it’s just...perfect. “Ari,” he whispers against my lips as he presses a gentle hand against my throat holding me to him. I let him press kiss after kiss to my lips until they felt sore. Finally, after what felt like hours, we fall asleep in each other's arms, with the night sky watching over us.


	14. Day one retreat

Ari  
When I wake up, I am no longer on the roof with Satan… I think at some point he brought me down back to my room and to my bed. I look around the darkness and see the box Lucifer had brought me… I feel guilty for the way I spoke to him… I take the box and add the dress into my suitcase along with the other one. I sit on my floor and feel like I have no idea what I am doing with my time here. I stand up and head out of my door going straight for the attic stairs. When I get there Belphie is laying on the floor curled around his cow pillow.

“Belphie… are you awake?” I hear an annoyed groan. “Who could sleep with you talking so loud.” He rolls on his back and cracks an eye open. 

“You have anything new for me?” He says reaching his hand reaching through a hole in the door. I sit down in front of the door and place my hand in his. He heaves a sigh of relief at the feeling of my skin against his.

“The pact… you made it with Beel… I can feel his blood coursing through your veins.” He whispers pulling my hand inside the door to pet his hair. I do as he is requesting because I feel sorry for him… how long has it been since he’s been able to talk to someone…. Been able to feel their touch.

“Yes, there is going to be some sort of exchange student party. Tomorrow we are all heading out.” I say stroking his soft hair as I press my forehead against the wood of the door while Belphie sighs in frustration. 

“A party for the exchange students? Ridiculous. Though I will say I am shocked you are gaining my brother’s trust as quickly as you are. I didn’t have any real faith that you could pull this off… but I am happy you are.” He says and I want to be bad at him for being rude, but this is just how Belphie is it seems. 

“There is something else, Lucifer knows I came up here… he made it sound like the room should be empty… he has no idea that I’ve met you.” His eyebrows scrunch together put I smooth them out with my fingertip.

“He seems that confident that you haven’t found me… Since this is Lucifer we’re talking about, I assumed he would’ve put some sort of spell on the room as well, like he did with the staircase. So that begs the question… how are you able to see this room… to see me?” I shrug at that drawing shapes on his face. 

“Well I guess it doesn’t matter, it’s good for us either way. I also have learned something else while I’ve been in here. Namely that you aren’t an ordinary exchange student… there is a reason you were chosen to come here. Out of all the humans in the world… why did Diavolo choose you?” Lucifer’s words ring in my mind… I defiled you Ari… if the angels knew that I had done this to the exchange student I chose? I squeeze my eyes shut trying to forget the memory.

“Right now, our next step is clear… you can worry about the pacts later… Right now, we’ve got bigger fish to fry.” Belphie says sounding determined. 

“You need to search for clues as to what exactly it is that makes you so special in Diavolo’s castle. I’m sure you’re curious to know the truth as well, after all, you must want to know why you were chosen.” I pull my hand back and Belphie looks at me in resignation.

“I’ll see you soon Belphie.” He nods turning back on his stomach to fall asleep. I head back downstairs not really ready to take a nap. I walk to the music room where I had been with Lucifer last. Inside there are all kinds of instruments. I take a seat at the piano and let my fingers swipe over the keys for a moment before I begin playing my favorite song, Moonlight Sonata. I continue playing despite the presence I feel at my back and I pour my heart into the keys. I feel a hand swipe the hair from my back and place it over my left shoulder. There are soft caresses against my skin a single kiss is placed to my right shoulder. But I continue still because the song conveys the feelings brewing in my heart… the sadness I feel. “My sweet girl.” The voice whispers against my jaw… 

“Did you think… I wouldn’t see you… with Satan… That hurts… I thought … it was me you want… isn’t it?” I shiver at the scape of teeth on my throat… but I don’t stop playing. 

“Ari…” His voice is so soft in my ear I almost have to strain to hear it… my fingers still on the keys and finally, I look to see Lucifer placing a kiss against my jaw. 

“I didn’t know you could play… that melody is absolutely beautiful.” I watch as he pulls away from me so I can stand. I turn to face him and see a strange thoughtful look on his face. 

“Was it you, who brought me to my room?” Lucifer nodded his head reaching out to take my hand in his. I let him pull me closer as we look into each other’s eyes. 

“Couldn’t stand to see me with your brother?” Lucifer scoffs as he brings me closer. 

“You don’t want him. That much is very clear.” I glare at him while he just smirks at me.

“You’re wrong…” He leans even closer his finger lifting my chin. 

“Am I?” I place a hand over his to stop him from getting any closer.

“I don’t know what you are looking for Lucifer… first you threaten me, then you hit on me, then you threaten me again. When does it stop… at what point will you decide which personality of yours you are gonna keep?” He finally lets me go and I let go of the breath I didn’t realize I was holding. He ignores the question and moves on to a new topic.

“It’s passed curfew you should get to bed.” He says turning back into the authoritative asshole who absolutely grates my nerves.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“All right! It’s finally time for our retreat! Three days and two nights! So, Ari are you pumped for this or what?” I blink at Mammon he is being insanely loud this morning; I am still exhausted from the night before. 

“Yeah, you bet I am.” I say while he grins. 

“That’s what I wanna hear!” He is yelling again but I don’t have the heart to get mad at him but someone else does.

“Mammon, you’re being really loud!” Levi hisses at him and I have to try hard not laugh.

“Aw, what’s wrong with you Levi? Get that grumpy look off of your face, killjoy! I know what’s going on here. You stayed up real late last night playin’ games and readin’ manga and stuff, didn’t ya? Yup I knew it! One point for Mammon!” Levi glares at him hoping he will spontaneously combust with just a look. 

“You’re like… too excited right now, Mammon, and it is really annoying.” Levi says while Satan comes up with his things looking annoyed at Mammon as well.

“Mammon being annoying is nothing new, but yeah…. This morning he’s especially annoying.” Satan says catching my gaze and I see his cheeks turn pink. 

“Hi.” I mouth and he just gives me a sweet smile.

“Hi.” He mouths back as Levi continues his rant.

“At first, you were complaining about how this retreat was going to be a drag.” Levi rolls his eyes at Mammon whose face turns bright red.

“Ah, shut up! Both of you. Sure, I thought it was going to be a drag. But now that it’s actually time to go… I’m excited! anythin’ wrong with that? Huh?” Satan shoots a glare at Mammon who has his arm around my shoulder. 

“What are you? An elementary school kid about to head off on a field trip.” Satan mutters and I can tell he’s just as tired as I am.

“Whoa, Beel! That bag of yours is wayyyy too big! I bet it’s pretty stuffed with food too ain’t it?” He says eying the giant suitcase that Beel is carrying down the stairs.

“Well, what about Asmodeus? I’d say he’s the one you should be criticizing when it comes to luggage.” Beel says frowning at his other brother who is carrying to big suitcases down the stairs. 

“Asmodeus. Why do you have so much luggage!?” Satan asks while Mammon agrees with him. 

“It looks like you are all here. It won’t do to keep Diavolo waiting. We should head over to the Demon Lord’s Castle right now. I want to get there before the angels and Solomon do.” Lucifer says getting all of the conversations to stop. 

“So, we’re headed out. I hope your ready Ari. Cause there ain’t no guarantee you’ll come back from this alive.” I look over to see Satan glaring holes into his brother. 

“I know you want Ari to be interested in you, but you do realize it sounds like you’re trying to scare someone, don’t you Mammon?” I know the reaction that is coming when I’m pushed forward and away from Mammon. Just like that I am stumbling forward straight into Satan’s waiting arms. 

“What?! Whaddya mean?! PFF, why would I want Ari to be interested in me?! There’s just a lot of scary stories about that place.” Mammon says shivering. 

“Well, what I heard is there’s an underground labyrinth in the castle.” Satan says wrapping an arm around my waist. “QUIT STANDING AROUND AND GET GOING!” Satan glares at his brother but leads me outside to the car that will take us to the castle.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ari  
“Well, good morning, I must say, I couldn’t wait for all of you to arrive!” Lord Diavolo says as Barbatos welcomes us as well. I look at the castle in absolute awe, everything looks as though it is forged from gold. I can hear Mammon and Lucifer going at each other. The other brothers comment on how much of an idiot he is just before everyone else arrives.

“Hello, and good morning! We’ve already got quite the crowd here, don’t we?” I turn to see Simeon entering with Luke and Solomon. I smile warmly seeing Simeon standing before me, I have to thank him for taking care of me. Before I can say a word, Luke’s eyes widen as he sees me. 

“Ari!” He cries as he runs straight for me wrapping me in the tightest hug possible.

“What the…! Hey! What’s the big idea runnin’ up and huggin’ Ari like that?” Beel looks at the scene with a small smile.

“Ari, I am sooo happy you’re alright! I am so HAPPY THERE AREN’T EVEN WORDS!” Satan is looking at the little boy wrapped around me. 

“What’s all this about?” Asmo leans close to him and whispers. 

“He must feel responsible, for how Lucifer attacked Aria.” I can hear them, but I try to ignore it. 

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry, you were hurt, and it was all my fault. I was beside myself with worry.” I place a gentle hand on his head watching as he looks up at me.

“Don’t worry Luke, I’m fine, I promise. Though it is all thanks to Simeon I hear.” I look over at Simeon who takes a step closer as well. 

“My lamb, it really is good to see you.” Luke has me stuck in a hold I can’t really break so Simeon comes closer and wraps his arms around me tightly.

“Thanks Simeon, you’re really turning out to be my guardian angel.” He smiles sweetly as Luke continues. 

“Are you sure you aren’t actually an angel? An angel disguised as a human?” I shake my head at Luke as Simeon eases his hold on me.

“I had heard that both you and Simeon had remedied the situation, is that true, Lord Diavolo?” Solomon says to the prince who is staring at all of us curiously. 

“Yes, we did, isn’t that right Lucifer?” Diavolo says placing a hand on his shoulder. Lucifer looks ashamed as he sees me in the arms of both of the angels who had saved me. 

“…yes.” I hear Asmo muttering something before Satan shushes him. 

“Well now, that we are all here, perhaps we should go ahead and explain how this retreat is going to work.” Barbatos steps up from behind Lord Diavolo to address us. 

“Of course, my lord. The aim of this retreat is for demons, angels, and humans to intermingle so that we may gain a better understanding of each other.” Mammon lights up and winks at me. 

“Well, as we’re stayin’ the night, I say the best way to intermingle is by havin’ a pillow fight!” I shake my head at him because no way in hell am, I being involved in a demon pillow fight. 

“Now then, I’ll begin by explaining what we have planned for each day of the retreat. After you’ve taken your belonging s up to your rooms, we’ll begin with a tour of the Demon Lord’s castle, where you’ll have a chance to learn about Devildom’s history. We’ll be serving Devildom cuisine for tonight, I have taken the liberty of volunteering to prepare tonight’s meal myself. While tomorrow there will be a scavenger hunt.” Mammon interrupts Barbatos with questions.

“What the heck is that?” I sigh looking over at him while Satan is quick to jump in and fill his big brother in.

“A scavenger hunt, it’s a game you play in groups, you use pictures and hints to help you hunt down hidden items.” Mammon still looks at his brother completely confused. 

“Each day, we plan to have a representative from the three worlds prepare a meal for us. So, tomorrow Luke will be making food from the Celestial Realm, I am sure it will be quite a treat.” Simeon looks down at Luke who is still holding me as though I might disappear.

“Remember Luke you are making dinner. That means more than just sweets.” Luke frowns at Simeon sadly.

“Ooookay.” He pouts and I put a hand on his shoulder. 

“After dinner tomorrow there will also be a dance as well. Then on day three, the final day. We’ll get to enjoy food from the human world for lunch, which Ari will be preparing for us.” That catches my attention but Barbatos eyes me as if to see if I will put up any resistance. 

“That sounds great, I already have some idea’s I think you all would love.” Beel absolutely grins at me. 

“Just the thought of getting to eat Ari’s human world cooking is making me hungry…” As if on que his stomach growls loudly causing a few chuckles around the room. 

“Well then, why don’t we move on to the room assignments. Lord Diavolo will be sharing a room with Lucifer…” Lucifer turns to Lord Diavolo in surprise. 

“You have your own bedroom here. Why share one with me?” He raises an eyebrow at the prince who is absolutely beaming at him. “

Why do you think? Because this is a retreat, of course!” Lucifer just sighs crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You certainly seem to be looking forward to this.” Barbatos clears his throat brining the attention back to him. 

“Luke, Beelzebub, Leviathan. You will be sharing a room.” Luke is trembling when I look down at him. 

“I have a really, really bad feeling about this.” I only squeeze him tighter. “Simeon, Asmodeus, Ari, you will be sharing a room.” I want to sigh because I wasn’t put with any of my demons, though having Simeon won’t be so bad. 

“What?” Mammon says from behind me. 

“Solomon, Mammon, Satan, you’ll be sharing a room as well. That covers everyone.” Mammon immediately walks over to Asmo wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Yo, Asmodeus. Switch rooms with me.” Asmo glares at his brother pushing him off of him. 

“What? Why?” Mammon narrows his eyes at Asmo trying to come up with an excuse. “

Because, um… y’know… Solomon looks like he snores, and… and… Satan’s feet probably stink.” Solomon scoffs at him.

“Well, that’s an awfully rude thing to accuse me of. And not to mention that it isn’t true.” Satan places a hand on his hip while his eyes blaze with anger.

“That isn’t true. Mammon, the truth is that you want to be in the same room as Ari, don’t you?” Mammon’s face lights up like a match at the accusation. 

“Wh?! N-No I don’t! why would I want to share a room with Ari! I mean a human?! And when you sleep in the same room as a human, their smell ends up rubbin’ off on ya. So you should be grateful that I’m even willing to trade with ya! You should be honored actually!” I can’t help how amusing it is that he’s trying to slip himself into my room. 

“Look how hard he’s trying to deny it!” Leviathan laughs while Asmo gives Mammon a devious smile. 

“Ah… I see. So that is why you want to switch rooms, is it? Well in that case, the answer is no! too bad!” Asmo’s smile turns serious and he looks like he’s ready to skin Mammon. 

“WHY NOT!” Mammon growls at Asmo who doesn’t even flinch.

“Maybe because enjoy seeing that bitter, frustrated look on your face? Yep, that’s the one! I really do love that look.” Lucifer sighs at his brothers. 

“How long do you all plan on goofing around? Let’s go. Time to take your belongings up to your rooms.” I watch as Lucifer grabs Mammon by his ear and drags him along.

“OWWW! Hey! Lucifer, Stop! Quit pullin’ me along by the ear! Ugh, COME ON! What’d I do to deserve this? Huh?!” I roll my eyes because the whole scene looks absolutely ridiculous. 

“Well, it seems we’ve gotten ourselves settle here in our room now. Our belongings are in order, and we’ve decided who will be getting which bed. So, Asmodeus, Ari my lamb. Let me take this opportunity to say that I look forward to sharing a space with the two of you these next few days.” Asmo gives us both a seductive smile.

“Yes, me too. I have to say you and Aria have certainly lucked out, didn’t you? Considering you get to share a room with me.” Simeon gives me an awkward smile before turning to Asmo.

“Ah, yes. I suppose you could say we’re lucky to have you on the team.” Asmo turns full on Avatar of Lust on Simeon. 

“Heh. Now, now there’s no need to hide how thrilled you really are right now. Stop and think about it for a moment. You’ll be sharing a room with me—with Asmodeus himself. Which means you’ll be there to see me when I first wake up and, in the morning, after I’ve stepped out of the shower, when I get sleep and start to doze off. When I’m changing clothes. For three days and two nights, you actually get to witness the most private sides of me. Now if that’s now what you call amazing luck, I don’t know what is!” Simeon laughs trying to lighten the mood. 

“You really are funny, aren’t you Asmodeus?” Asmo blinks at him undeterred by what he said. 

“Funny? You mean beautiful… it’s okay, you can just come out and say it you know? What sort of image did you have of me in the first place, Simeon?” Simeon looks pleasantly surprised by the question. 

“Hmm, let me think. Well, I suppose I still think of you the same way I did back when you were up in the Celestial Realm. Lucifer, the pride of the Celestial Realm, loved by all of creation… There was one angel he thought especially beautiful, one whom he praised and kept at his side. T’was Asmodeus, the jewel of the heavens.” Asmo seems overjoyed by the statement.

“Yes, yes exactly. That’s me!” Him and Simeon go back and forth for a while before Satan enters the room. 

“Hey, the tour of the demon lords castle is starting soon.” Simeon nods while Satan offers his hand to me. I take it letting him lace our fingers together as we head to join the others. When we get there Luke looks so upset. 

“I wanna go home.” He murmurs to Simeon who pats his head sympathetically. 

“What’s wrong, Luke? You seemed to be in such high spirits earlier.” He gives Simeon a look that reminds me of a sad puppy. 

“You’re so lucky, Simeon. Unlike me you have relatively decent roommates. My room is awful.” He goes on to talk about how Levi has half the room for some ritual and how Beel took a bite out of the painting hung in his room.

“Hey now, Levi, Beel. You shouldn’t tease the doggy too much got it?” Mammon says joining in the conversation. Luke hisses at him that he is not a dog while Asmo looks up at Mammon. 

“What’s going on? Suddenly you seem to be in an awfully good mood, Mammon. Did you spot something in your room that you might be able to sell for profit.” Mammon blanches at that looking at Asmo. 

“N-n-no, I’m not plannin’ to do anything like that! I mean, I’m totally not thinkin of stealin’ something out of the castle if I get the chance. And it’s not like Solomon and Satan and me, realized we’ve got shared interests and common goals because Solomon wants some magical items that belong to the Demon King. Satan just wants to give Lucifer a black eye and that suddenly things got more interestin’ when we realized we could work together, it’s nothing like that understand!?” I honestly didn’t think it would be that easy for him to come out and say that, but it looks like he really snaps under pressure.

“Solomon, Shut that idiot up right now!” Satan growls while Solomon shakes his head. 

“Don’t look at me. Isn’t he your responsibility? You are technically brothers after all.” I glance at Satan who is seething by my side. 

“You’re in on this too?” He sighs giving me a small nod, not being happy he was discovered. 

“Mammon, you will not steal anything from the castle or from Lord Diavolo.” I say the command and he gives me a look like I just betrayed him in one of the worst possible ways. Lucifer is chuckling quietly obviously having heard the command I gave. 

“Since that has been taken care of. Let’s start the tour of the Demon Lords castle.” Mammon looks at his brother and sighs.

“Oh man, that was close. Good thing Lucifer didn’t hear what I said.” Lucifer looked over his shoulder at Mammon who just spoke. 

“Mammon, when the tour’s over, I expect you to come to my room and explain everything about what you just mentioned in detail.” Mammon looks terrified.

“What an idiot…” Satan sighs knowing he’s about to get busted too. I feel a small caress on my neck, and I shiver.

“Satan… stop it’s distracting.” He looks at me confused.

“You just touched my neck…” He lifts our joined hands between us, and with a shriek I let him go swatting at the thing I feel on my neck. “Ari…?” Lucifer is at my side in a second his hands holding my forearms.

“Let me, okay?” I nod keeping my hands down as he pulls a small demon from my hair. Lucifer shows me the small sprite in his palms. 

“Whoopsie! I suppose I should have really introduced myself earlier.” I put my finger up to the little demon who smiles at me nipping at my finger for just a moment. 

“Hello, I’m Little D. No, 2! But call me number two if you would mmmkay?” I smile at the small creature. “Hello, I’m Aria.” Lucifer’s eyes soften as he looks at me. 

“These sprites help you with the tasks we assign but they are pretty small so you may not notice them… but he is definitely much more helpful than a certain OTHER number two I know.” I can’t help but laugh with Lucifer as the little demon flies it’s way back to my shoulder. He starts talking to us about the tour as Lucifer falls in step with me and Lord Diavolo leads the way. I look over to see Satan glaring daggers at Lucifer who has taken his place at my side. If I didn’t know any better, I would say Lucifer set that little demon on me.

“Ari?” I look at Lucifer who offers his hand for me to hold like I had with Satan. I look at the hand and I know what it means if I do take it… but he’s willing to do this… to show everyone around us that he too is interested. I take his hand and we lace our fingers together while I feel the stares of the others on our joined hands. We stop at a portrait of a man who looks a lot like Lord Diavolo. 

“Surely we don’t need to be told who this man is?” Satan says with his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Actually, Ari wouldn’t know who he is.” Simeon says from behind us. 

“This is the Demon king. Lord Diavolo’s father.” Lucifer says as Diavolo nods at me. 

“Yes, I haven’t seen my father in several hundred years myself. He’s slumbering at the bottom of Devildom. I’d say he isn’t much interested in the world at large these days.” Lucifer nods at that before Solomon points out a crown. 

“Is that the Demon kings crown?” Diavolo shakes his head. 

“No, that crown belongs to the previous Demon king.” Lucifer murmurs while Asmo looks at the eldest surprised.

“You sure know a lot about this stuff Lucifer.” He nods at Asmo.

“Yes, when I first came here Diavolo explained each item here and it took him hours.” Diavolo laughs at that.

“Yes, I did, didn’t I? Ah the memories.” Mammon just has to open his mouth.

“Man, I’ve gotta hand it to Lord Diavolo. Even when Lucifer gets sarcastic like that, it still doesn’t even bother him.” Lucifer shoots him a glare but we continue onward to a room filled with portraits. 

“Look there is a photo of the Celestial Realm here!” Luke is eyeing the painting and I go to take a look, but Lucifer’s hand stops me from reaching the photo.

“Yes, I remember when I had that painted… it was around the time I met Lucifer.” Diavolo says but Lucifer glowers at Diavolo.

“Hey, let’s not bring that up—” Diavolo silences him with a look.

“Oh, what’s the harm in it? the first time I met you, you were simply so divine, so awe inspiring that you took my breath away, I couldn’t believe such a beautiful, magnificent angel actually existed. Then there was the way you refused to even shake my hand at first.” Lucifer frowns tugging on our joined hands pulling me back against him. 

“He wouldn’t shake your hand. Wow, that’d be unthinkable now.” Satan says still narrowing his eyes at the grip he has on me. We then hear a scream causing Lucifer’s grip on me to wane. 

“What? Someone just screamed.” I shiver looking around us thinking that Mammon was right. 

“Wait a minute… I feel like I’ve heard a scream like that before.” A woman starts screaming at Asmo and we all turn looking at the portrait of a woman. 

“How could you! Asmodeus… this is all your fault! All of it!” I blink at the woman wondering how in the hell this is happening. 

“That is a portrait of Helene she was a witch.” Lucifer says looking at the woman from where he is standing. 

“Helene…Helene why does that name sound familiar?” Asmo says taking a good look at her. Then he snaps finding the answer. 

“Yes of course! Helene!” I blink at the photo finally knowing who she is. 

“Helene of troy.” Asmo nods.

“So, you’re saying this happened because Asmodeus fooled around with some woman?” Satan says while Asmo looks at us like we’re crazy. He starts talking to her like they are old friends while she is hissing curses. Then one by one from Mammon to Leviathan, leviathan to Beel then with that Solomon and Asmodeus who frowns. 

“If I am going in so is Ari!” I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and before Lucifer and Satan are able to catch my hand, we are all dragged in.

“HEY!” Satan screams at the woman and that is all I hear before we are thrown onto the floor. 

“Ari! Ari!” I look up to Solomon who is leaned over me. 

“Ah, good you’re awake.” I take a look around us and we are in a long stone corridor with barely any lighting. 

“Where are we?” Solomon shakes his head. 

“I woke up here too, I’m not sure what happened but from the looks of it we’re the only ones here. Though two humans alone in Devildom that is dangerous… let me call Asmodeus over.” I blink at that… “How are you going to call him?” He gives me a strange look almost as if I should know. 

“By summoning him. If you have a pact with a demon, you can call them to your side whenever you want. But it would be difficult for you since you have almost no magical power. Watch” I step back as I feel the power swirling around Solomon. 

“Hear me, Denizens of the Darkness, you who are born of shadow and give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I Solomon, call upon you to send forth one of your number! I summon the Avatar of Lust Asmodeus.” Then with a flash of light Asmodeus appears dropping to the floor unceremoniously. 

“That hurt! Solomon, how many times have I told you to be gentler when summoning me? What if I had injured my face!” Solomon and Asmo argue before the come to the conclusion that we are in the underground labyrinth Satan had mentioned. Asmo and Solomon lead the way complaining the whole time about how we have no idea if we are even going the right way. I try to break it up but Asmo questions if I think it’s his fault we are here. 

“You should apologize to Helene.” He looks at me like I am stupid. 

“Why would I do that? I mean I suppose an entire country was destroyed in the end… but how could I have known that? It’s not like I manipulated Helene, after all I simply gave her the opportunity to have what she wanted to unleash her inner desire. You see, everyone desires something. Everyone has lust in their heart. No matter how noble and saintly they may be, they’re always keeping something locked up in there. As hard as they may try to control it, deep inside they wish they could have what they want. They are constantly fighting the urge to stop suppressing it, to set desire free.” He gets closer and leans in his sunset eyes boring into mine. 

“And it’s the same with you as well, isn’t it, Ari?” I don’t miss the way he uses the nickname that all the other demons call me by. 

“I wonder who it is you desire? What sort of secret shameful thoughts are hidden inside that head of yours? Why not let me help you reach inside and unleash it” I raise an eyebrow while Solomon yells at him.

“Quiet Solomon, we’re having a moment here.” Asmo says his eyes flickering to glare at the sorcerer. 

“That’s not any business of yours Asmodeus.” He turns back to me surprised at the words. 

“Now is not the time, Beelzebub, Leviathan and Mammon are being chased by a large snake.” Asmo and I blink at each other as his eyebrows scrunch together.

“Come again?” We turn to see my pact demons running straight for us. We let them catch up and follow after Solomon who takes off running yelling for us to follow. When we stop it looks like we are in an underground dungeon. The others start arguing about what we can do and where the snake came from. 

“Guys that is henry1.0!” Levi says while Mammon and Asmo’s eyes widen in realization. They are talking about what can be done while I take a look down the hall to make sure the snake hasn’t found us yet. 

“Huh me?!” Solomon nods and explains how Asmo should be able to charm the snake. 

“YIKES!” I hear Beel scream as the Snake comes from the other direction. I catch the snakes attention giving Solomon time to charge up Asmo’s power. The snake comes at me ready to sink its teeth into my flesh but Beel tackles me out of its way.

“Ari?” I nod to him that I’m okay as the snake’s eyes focus on us again. Then I feel it, Asmo’s power is just as smothering as Lucifer’s except his works in a different way. I swallow hard trying to avoid the torrent of inappropriate thoughts that are flowing in my head. The thoughts are mostly of Satan and Lucifer… I see very vivid images of what it would be like to have Satan take me… to make love to me… While Lucifer I see him being rougher… slamming into me with all of his might. I remember what Lucifer’s body felt like against mine… I have to bite down on my tongue because what Asmo is doing shouldn’t be able to push me this far over the edge.

“OOOH yes, I like this! I’m SO turned on right now!” Asmo walks straight into the snake's line of sight cutting it off from me and Beel.

“That’s right Henry… Look at me… straight into my eyes.” Asmo says and his voice alone makes me quiver with need. 

“What’s that Henry… Awwh you are gonna show us a way out of here?” The snake seems to communicate with Asmo easily. We all follow Henry1.0 out and watch as he slithers back to his home… We end up in the main hall where Diavolo and Lucifer are waiting. 

“It’s time for dinner come on.” Lucifer says leading us to the kitchen where Simeon, Luke and Satan are seated. I am about to go to Satan’s side when a hand catches on the back of my dress. I look back over my shoulder to see Lucifer standing there… 

“Before dinner would you mind if we talked in the hall?” I look back at Satan who is staring at us with a grim expression. 

“Of course.” I shoot Satan an apologetic glance before walking out behind Lucifer.


	15. Day two retreat

Ari  
I step out with Lucifer and watch as he runs a gentle finger over my cheek. When he pulls it back before my eyes his fingertip is filled with blood. I blink at it before I go to touch the same spot that Lucifer did finding that I indeed am bleeding. 

“What happened?” He questions while I shrug my shoulders.

“We almost got attacked by one of Leviathan’s old pets. A large snake… Asmodeus had to charm it in order for us to get out of there.” He nods and leans down pressing a gentle kiss to the spot, I feel a small sting as his tongue flicks over the cut. I shiver squeezing my eyes shut and just like that he pulls away. 

“When you reach your room ask Simeon to look at it.” I nod letting him lead me back to the table I take my seat next to Satan while Lucifer sits on my other side. Satan scowls at Lucifer who pretends to not even notice. Barbatos brings out our meals and places them in front of us. I smile at him before we all dig into our food. The table is mostly silent aside from a few small conversations, but I feel exhausted after todays events. I feel a hand at my thigh and look over to Satan who is pretending it’s not there. I roll my eyes at him and place a hand over his. His hand feels warm against my skin and makes me feel safe and comfortable. Once everyone has finished their food, we are dismissed to go to our respective rooms to sleep for tomorrow’s events. Satan and I walk together, and I stare at him curiously as we pass his door and stop in front of mine.

“You gonna follow me in?” I say raising an eyebrow and Asmo and Simeon walk right past us and into the room. 

“Would you mind it so much if I slept with you?” I shake my head taking his hand in mine. 

“You were gone when I woke up the other night… you could have woken me…” I look away for a moment while he narrows his eyes at me.

“You… you didn’t leave… did you?” I meet his gaze and he has his answer. Knowing full well the only demon who would have pulled me from his arms would have been Lucifer. 

“He is really starting to get on my nerves.” Satan says with a sigh, by this time everyone is in their rooms except us. 

“He doesn’t seem like he’s gonna stop anytime soon.” I murmur as Satan runs his knuckles down my cheek.  
“Before I let you go to bed… Tomorrow for the dance would you be my date?” I smile softly at him and nod.

“Of course, swing by before it starts and get me.” He leans forward his lips pressing softly against mine. 

“Good night Ari.” I nod a little dazed as he pulls away and walks back to his room. 

“Good night, Satan” I say and with one last look we are heading into our rooms. Simeon is reading with a small light on by his bed. Asmo is already in bed about to get to sleep. 

“It’s awfully early for you to head to bed?” Simeon asks as I go through my suitcase looking for my night clothes.

“Staying up late leads to unhealthy skin and we can’t have that!” Asmo calls to Simeon who nods.

“Well at least I will be able to appreciate the peace and quiet.” Simeon says while I go to the bathroom and change into a night dress. Then I hear as the door opens with a bang and somehow, I am not surprised at what I hear next as I step out of the bathroom. 

“HEEEY! Look who’s here… It’s Mammon and you know what that means? You ain’t gonna be getting’ any sleep tonight!” He laughs as he pulls a pillow from my bed. Simeon looks over at me with concern as to just what Mammon is gonna do. I step around Mammon and try to get out of his line of sight. 

“All right! Time for a pillow fight deathmatch with the Avatar of Greed himself! LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLLLLE!” Simeon stands and looks to Asmo who is still resting in his bed. 

“Oh no! you aren’t going to fool me pretending to be asleep! Let’s get this going before that ass Lucifer come ‘round on patrol and starts bothering us!” I turn knowing that Mammon has just made a huge mistake. I meet Lucifer’s annoyed gaze before he turns back to Mammon. 

“I’m sorry. Who did you just call an ass?” Mammon actually jumps at the sound of Lucifer’s voice behind him, he whirls around quickly coming face to face with his brothers sadistic smile.

“You know, I don’t want to spend my evening patrolling the halls, nor did I want to bother you. But I received word that a certain idiot tried to sneak inside the castle vault. So as much as I’d like to rest now I can’t. Isn’t that right Mammon?” I look over at Mammon and shake my head at him. 

“I gave you an order! You will not steal from the Demon Lords castle!” I call to my demon who is trying to defend himself.

“Ah, y’know what? I suddenly feel so tired… Maybe I’ll just go back to my room and, uh… sleep.” He says trying to escape around Lucifer who catches him by the collar of his jacket. 

“MAAAAAMMMOOOONNN!” I wince at how loud his voice is before looking at Asmo and wondering how he can stay asleep with all this yelling.

“You’re coming to my room, Now! Tonight, it’s not going to be just me there, but Diavolo as well, I have a feeling we are going to have all sorts of fun, don’t you?” He starts dragging Mammon out of our room kicking and screaming for Lucifer to spare his life. 

“Well, it seems as though we’ll get a peaceful night’s sleep after all, doesn’t it?” Simeon says fighting the smile that has sprouted on his lips. Simeon goes back to his reading and following after Asmo’s example I close my eyes and fall asleep. 

Day two retreat  
Morning comes and once again we are gathered in the main hall in front of Lucifer and Diavolo. 

“Alright, it’s time to explain what we have planned for day two of the retreat.” Lucifer says while Beel is trying to push Mammon off of him. 

“Quit leaning up against me, Mammon. You’re heavy, you know!” Mammon shakes his head at his brother leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“Shut up and just let me rest against you Beel. Lucifer kept me up until morning… I didn’t sleep a wink last night.” Mammon says with a yawn. Lord Diavolo smiles at the demon. 

“Yes, Lucifer just kept going and going last night, didn’t he? I’m sure you had a hard time Mammon. Though I have to say, it was fun to watch!” Diavolo says laughing at Mammon who shoots him a glare. 

“Big news: Last night Lord Diavolo, Lucifer and Mammon totally ******” I turn Leviathan in shock at the words that just came out of his mouth.

“Hey! Don’t post stuff like that! I don’t want my personal information leaking online!” Mammon says while blink at him wondering what in the hell is going on. 

“Wait, that is the part you have a problem with, Mammon?” Satan gives him an uncomfortable look before looping his arm through mine. 

“I bet they were on the **** and Lucifer **** and **** am I right?” I feel a headache coming on at how these demons have no issues talking about sex between each other. 

“Simeon? Why’d you put your hands over my ears? I can’t hear anything this way.” Simeon gives the demon a look that screams shut up.

“Right, that’s the idea Luke.” Lucifer shakes his head finally steering the conversation back to what we are doing. “So, as I mentioned, we will be having a scavenger hunt. Each group will be given riddles to solve. Each riddle hints at one of the works of art or historical items here in the castle. Once you figure out the answer, you find and take a picture of the item in question. The things you learned during yesterdays tour should come in handy as you try solving your riddles.” Mammon pushes away from Beel to stand on my other side and lean up against me instead.

“We’re doing this in groups, huh? In that case, I’m grouping up with Ari.” He says nuzzling my neck. 

“Why don’t we just say that the groups will be made up of the same people you share a room with?” Diavolo says just as Lucifer was going to open his mouth. Mammon actually growls at the prince while I place a hand on the back of his head and pat it. The morning goes by rather quickly as we find a lot of clues and as we work on our next one, we run into Satan and his team. 

“Hey there, Satan. How’re things going for your team? Well, I hope?” Simeon says kindly but Satan narrows his eyes at the angel. 

“Oh please, don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to. You hatched a plot to keep us from winning, didn’t you?” I look over to Simeon who shrugs his shoulders at me. 

“I’m sorry, what are you referring to?” He questions while Solomon sighs behind Satan.

“He’s referring to Asmo, who’s preventing us from making any progress at the moment.” I blinked at that surprised that Asmo would do that during a game. 

“Check it out! We found what we were lookin’ for, so we tried to take a picture. But then He went and jumped in front of it so we can’t get a clear shot!” Mammon says showing me his cellphone which has a very clear photo of Asmodeus’ face. Asmo pouts at all of us.

“Whaaat? Oh, come on, wouldn’t you rather have a picture of ME than this boring old piece of art? I’m much better looking. Your camera will thank you! Ooh, yes… nice picture! That was a good shot you got of me. You know, I think I look best photographed from just above at maybe a 45 degree angle.” Asmo says absolutely enamored with the photo on Mammon’s phone. A frustrated scream tears us from the conversation and we turn to see Luke nearby. 

“Luke, what’s wrong?” Simeon says making his way to the younger angel.

“What’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong! I was trying to take a picture of the goddess statue here, but before I could get the shot, Asmodeus CHARMED the statue!” Simeon and I turn to Asmodeus who is nonchalantly looking away from all of us.

“What do you think your doing Asmo!” Mammon says planting his hands on his hips as he stares down the Avatar of Lust.

“Well, I can’t help it can I? it’s not my fault that I’m so charming and ridiculously good-looking. Also, I don’t believe it said anywhere in the rules that we’re not allowed to get in the way of other teams.” With that Asmo begins walking away without a care in the world. 

“Hey! Where do you think you’re going? We’re not done talking to you Asmo!” Satan says while the avatar of Lust whirls around to glare at him. 

“Where am I going? Oh, I dunno, maybe somewhere I don’t have to listen to someone lecturing me!” He hisses at Satan and I know these two will tear into each other if I let them. Simeon sighs softly beside me. 

“He really is a handful. What are you going to do Ari?” I shoot the others an apologetic look before I follow after Asmo. When we are a ways from the group Asmo finally looks back to see me standing beside him.

“Hm? Ah, I was wondering who was behind me… So, it’s you Aria.” He looks at me curiously before his lips form into a seductive smile.

“Did you follow me hoping we could have a little alone time?” I stare at Asmo seriously. 

“You should apologize to the others.” His smiles morphs into a frown quickly. 

“Apologize? Me? Why? I’m afraid I don’t quite follow you.” He crosses his arms over his chest before giving me a fake smile.

“So now you’ve come to lecture me too? Is that it?” I sigh at him already tired of the exchange. 

“What you did back there wasn’t cool, Asmodeus.” He laughs in a patronizing tone.

“Oh, was it now? You don’t think I should have done that really?” He leans forwards so our eyes are glued to each other.

“Aria, I see you looking into my eyes right now. You don’t feel anything?” He questions while I raise an eyebrow. 

“Nothing at all Asmodeus.” He looks at me like I am an anomaly.

“Why?” He blinks a couple times before pulling away with a strange smile. 

“I was trying to charm you. You know like I did down in the labyrinth. You saw how I tamed Levi’s old pet snake, right? Even so, if you think you can control me, you’ve got another thing coming!” I glare at the demon before smirking at him. 

“I could if you made a pact with me.” He laughs in my face while I am already getting annoyed. 

“A pact with you? Do you think that because I made a pact with Solomon, I’m willing to do it with any human who comes along? Please if you think I’m that easy, you’re mistaken…Very mistaken.” His eyes linger on my face for a moment before I see the light bulb turn on in his head. 

“hmmm… still, if you want to make a pact with me that badly, then what do you say to this? If you can manage to outwit Lucifer somehow, then I’ll be willing to recognize you as someone worth of me. If you really want to make a pact with me, surely you can do something like that right?” I smile because if I just outright ask Lucifer, I am sure he would give me whatever I ask.

“Deal.” I say to Asmo who grins at me. 

“Though I want to know just how you want me to outwit him.” Asmo tilts his head and hums thoughtful at the question.

“Okay… how about you get a photo of Lucifer’s face while he’s asleep. If you get me that photo of Lucifer asleep, then sure I’ll make a pact with you.” I know this is gonna be difficult because that is the one thing, I doubt he would just hand over.

“Guys let’s go! Its time for lunch!” Satan calls out to us. Together Asmo and I walk back to the dining room. I take my seat next to Lucifer this time who looks up at me like it’s a pleasant surprise. Once again Barbatos serves us the meal that was prepared this time by Luke. We all dig in and everyone pays their complements to Luke. I am sitting lost in my thoughts about how the hell I am even going to get what I need. 

“Ari… Ari!” I snap out of it and look up to Lucifer who is frowning at me. 

“Didn’t you hear me? I asked you to pass me the dipping sauce. You really seem to be off in space today, don’t you? It’s still only day two.” I sigh passing him the sauce he asked for. 

“What do you say we sleep together, Lucifer?” He blinks at me thinking I am just messing with him. 

“That is ridiculous, is Asmo rubbing off on you?” He frowns digging into his food. “It was worth a shot.” I say to the demon who sighs next to me. 

“Ari!” I look up to see Satan who is offering me his hand Asmo already at his side as well. 

“Wh-what?” I question while he shakes his head a smile on his lips. 

“It’s gonna be time for the dance, Asmo and I are going to help you get ready.” Lucifer looks at us with curiosity as I take Satan’s hand and he and Asmo lead me back to our room. When we get in my dress is already spread out on the bed with all of my accessories. Asmo goes to the mirror and calls me to sit in the chair. 

“Go on, he will do your hair and make-up.” I take a deep breath because I just pissed him off not too long ago.

“I’m trusting you.” I say while he rolls his eyes.

“It’s a favor for Satan, I’m not going to do anything but make you look gorgeous.” I nod as he begins with my hair. He immediately starts curling it and I sit watching him work through the mirror. He looks so focused while Satan sits on my bed with a book. When he’s finished there are fat curls making my hair look like it has more volume than it normally does. He uses a brush to pull my hair into a high ponytail, I watch as he pulls a bit of the hair in front of my ears down leaving a loose ringlet on each side. Then he turns me around to face him, I watch as he grabs foundation and quickly blends it into my skin. He close my eyes allowing him to add eye shadow, liner and mascara. I let him smudge bright red lipstick along the crease of my lips before adding clear lip gloss to it. When he turns me to face the mirror, I stare at the person looking back at me in shock. It doesn’t even look like me, Asmo did such an amazing job that I have to will away the sting of tears that come. I have copper eyeshadow covered by winged tips of liner that Asmo drew in perfectly. My face is contoured to perfection and I can’t help but stand and wrap my arms around Asmo who stares at me in surprise.

“Thank you, I really do love what you’ve done. You are an amazing artist.” Asmo gives me a soft smile tugging on a few of the curls in my hair to make them look bigger. 

“Don’t thank me, it was a pleasure Aria.” With that I turn to Satan who is now on his feet staring at me awestruck.

“Satan?” He blinks a couple times before he opens his mouth with a reply. 

“Yes… I’m sorry. You look beautiful. Now let’s get that dress on you.” I have Satan close his eyes as I undress quickly and slip into the gorgeous ombre dress he had bought for me. 

“C-can you zip it up for me?” I question when the dress is up. His eyes open quickly, and he goes to the zipper on the gown and does as I ask. Satan grabs my heels he kneels down while I lift the bottom of the sheer gown and let him place one heel and then the second one on my feet. 

“Lastly…” He says pulling a decent sized velvet box out and opens it to me… I see that the jewelry he picked was going along with the sea theme of the dress. There was a necklace made of shark eye shells and then right in the middle a small beautiful iridescent conch shell. The earrings are false cerith shells and I watch amazed as Satan pulls the necklace off of its place in the box and wraps it around my neck. I put the earrings in, and I feel like the most beautiful girl in the world all thanks to Satan. 

“Asmo, a photo.” He says tossing his brother his D.D.D. Asmo sighs because he was in the middle of his makeup, but he does as his older brother asks. Right when he is going to snap the photo, he questions Satan.

“Aren’t you going to transform?” Satan blinks almost as if he had forgotten he was supposed to. I feel the rush of his power around us, but I haven’t looked at him yet, I just let him pull me against him a hand on my waist as Asmo takes the photo. When we pull away, I stare at Satan in surprise I have never seen him in his demon form. I stare in surprise at the horns that have sprouted out of his head. I go to touch one, but he catches my hand and shakes his head with pink cheeks. 

“Another time, I promise.” I nod thinking he looks absolutely beautiful. 

“Let’s go show everyone just how beautiful you look.” I nod as Satan wraps my hand around his forearm and leads me down the stairs to the main hall. The other demons are already transformed in a group together standing with Diavolo. Lucifer is the first to look up at Satan and I descending the stairs and I his eyes widen and his lips part in surprise. Diavolo also look up wondering what exactly his best friend is looking at. I swear everyone in the group is staring at me as Satan and I finally reach the dance floor. He is looking like he’s on top of the world as the other demons and angels see us together. We reach the group and everyone’s eyes are still on me and I can’t help but feel my face flush.

“A-Ari… um… like.. you know… uh.. I mean…” Satan looks at Mammon with a small uncomfortable smile. 

“I think you broke him.” Satan whispers in my ear while I bite my lip waiting for Mammon to ask me to dance. 

“L-Like, you’ve gotta have weird tastes to ask a human like you to dance. I’m guessin’ no one here is gonna do that huh?” I sigh because every complement comes wit the insult. His face flushes as he looks at our feet.

“So y’know, as long as you don’t have a partner, I guess I could maybe go ahead and pair up with you for a lil bit.” Satan shakes his head actually amused at Mammon that he decides to tease him.

“Mammon, why not just admit that you want to dance with Ari?” I am going to offer him my hand but Levi joins in the conversation calling him a loser and a tsundere... Mammon tries to shoo both Satan and Levi away but doesn’t succeed. They all make the mistake of leaving me with out a partner for a moment too long. 

“Ari come dance with me. Now.” He says his hand outstretched to me. Satan sighs beside me. 

“See, you should’ve just come out and asked Ari to dance.” I hear him yell at his brothers as I go to Lucifer’s side taking his hand.

“Do you know how to dance?” I nod at him as he pulls me close. 

“In general, there are all sorts of reasons why one might ask someone else to dance. For example, they might be interested in them.” He leans close his lips at my ear as we sway together. “They might want to touch them…” His voice is husky, it causes a shiver to roll down my spine. “They might simply do it out of politeness. Or it could be because they want to have a private conversation… What is it you are plotting with Asmo?” I raise an eyebrow at him but don’t say a word. Then his grip tightens on me to the point of where he’s hurting me. “Let me make one thing clear. I respect my brothers’ freedom to do as they wish. However, if I sense that you have become a threat to either Diavolo or us. Then I will show you absolutely no mercy. Understood?” I glare at him and push him off of me. He really thinks I would go out of my way to hurt any of them… that shows just how little he trusts me.

“You really are a prideful asshole.” I say just as he’s about to grab me again, Solomon appears. 

“Well, looks like a new song has started. I’d love the chance to dance with Ari. Might I cut in?” He questions looking at Lucifer curiously. 

“Fine I get the feeling that you’ve gotten the message and you understand what I’m telling you, Ari. I’m glad we got to have this little talk.” He sneers as he turns and walks away. I look at Solomon who pulls me close to him. 

“You look pale… did Lucifer say something to you?” I swallow hard ignoring the question. “Thanks for coming to my rescue like that.” He smiles and twirls me before pulling me back to him. 

“No need to thank me. Think nothing of it. This is Devildom. When it comes down to it, you’re human, and that makes you different… never forget that. You may have made pacts with demon’s, but you lack the power to command them.” I stare at him suspiciously.

“How do you command a demon you’ve made a pact with then?” I say and he pulls me even closer to him.

“Well, usually everyone has some sort of magic within them. In some people it manifests and in others it does not. You are one of those that it does not. Would you like me to lend you my power?” We stop dancing just to look into each other’s eyes. 

“Let’s just say I’m curious to know what would happen if I did. You’re a destabilizing element here in this world, I can’t say what might happen if I do this. Which is exactly what makes it interesting.” I listen to him chant in a language I can’t understand, and I shiver as I feel a coil of power surrounding me. 

“Perfect you have the power to command your pact demons and use their power… we are on a retreat after all. Why waste this opportunity? So, go… show me what you can do.” He let’s me go and bows to me as Satan comes to take his place.

“Are you alright, I heard you yell at Lucifer?” I can’t help the frown on my lips. We start dancing slowly and he has a light hold on me nothing like his forceful brother. 

“He threatened me… said if he feels that I am a threat to any of you or Lord Diavolo he would show no mercy.” Satan sucks in a deep breath and rather than dancing he pulls me against him in a hug and I feel the tears sting in my eyes because just as I think things start to get normal with Lucifer, he ruins it again.

“It’s okay Ari.” I can’t stop the tears that slide past my eyelids because I feel like Lucifer just ruined my whole night.

“I… I think I’m done for tonight… I just want to go to my room.” I say biting my lip to keep a sob from escaping my throat. 

“Don’t let that asshole take this night from us. We are happy, together… that’s all that matters.” Satan says softly as he uses his thumbs to swipe the tears from under my eyes. I look up at him and realize that this person in front of me cares… whether Lucifer does or not it doesn’t matter anymore.

“You’re right.” I nod trying to swallow back the wave of emotion. We dance for almost an hour before someone decides it’s safe to approach me… this time it is the prince himself. 

“Satan, I have been wanting to spend some time with Aria… Do you mind if I cut in?” I look at Satan who bows to Lord Diavolo and moves away. 

“Of course, my Lord… Ari. I’ll be waiting for you.” He says giving me one last smile before walking away. 

“Aria… I see Lucifer did something mean again.” The prince says as he wraps a strong arm around my waist.

“It was nothing I couldn’t handle Lord Diavolo.” I say politely trying to keep some distance between us… but the prince isn’t having it. He presses me against his body and stares down at me with those smoldering desert sand eyes of his. 

“Yes, I saw that… I don’t think I’ve seen Lucifer that frustrated in a while… I can’t tell whether he wants to devour or destroy you.” The prince says humming at the thought.

“You look absolutely beautiful tonight; I am very delighted that you are here with us… if you need something… anything… please come to me.” His tone promises whispers of something more and I can’t help but look up at him surprised. 

“I truly hope that we get to spend more time together… private time.” He whispers in my ear placing a gentle kiss on my throat.

“Excuse me, Lord Diavolo… I would like to dance with Ari.” I turn to Mammon stunned that he is willing to cut the future Demon king off.

“Of course, remember what I said Aria… I will be seeing you.” I smile politely at the king before Mammon takes me in his arms, we aren’t dancing, and he is just holding me tightly to him in a bear hug. I can hear his heart beating in his chest and it’s the most soothing sound in the world. When we pull back, we just stand there staring at each other and I can’t bring myself to feel uncomfortable about it.

“Hi love, I feel like I haven’t seen you much on this trip.” He nods looking at me with a somber expression.

“That’s because it feels like Satan and Lucifer are having a battle royal of which one can win you over.” I certainly do agree with the wording of that. 

“I don’t think Lucifer is interested; he just likes to make me feel safe before he threatens me again. He’s a sadistic asshole.” Mammon agrees as he runs his knuckles down the pact mark scarred into my throat. 

“No matter what remember Ari, if you need me to come rescue you from him… call me.” I know he’s terrified of Lucifer but he’s willing to fight that fear to protect me. 

“Mammon.” I whisper pressing a kiss to his lips, he groans softly wrapping both arms around me holding me to him. He returns the kiss deepening it as his tongue slips passed the seam of my lips. When we pull away, he gives me a serious look and I feel like he wants to say something.

“Asmo said he’d make a pact with me. If I got a photo of Lucifer sleeping.” Mammon looks pissed off.

“He really wants you to get torn apart doesn’t he… the last time we tried anything Lucifer scolded us for over 3 hours.” I nod knowing full well it won’t be easy. We walk off the dancefloor and go sit at a table where Beel is eating and Leviathan is recording and posting the whole dance on social media. 

“Hey, you okay? I saw Lucifer… he looked really shocked when you pushed him.” Beel says around a burger that he is about to be stuffing in his mouth. 

“Yeah, I’m not scared of him.” He looks at me solemnly knowing exactly how much Lucifer got under my skin earlier. Then finally the dance comes to a close and we are free to go back to our rooms. I head up quickly stripping of the dress and wiping the make up off of my face. I get in the shower and just sit in there staring at the drain in front of me. Today was just a disaster all around and I don’t even know what to do.

“My Lamb, are you alright?” Simeon calls to me from outside the shower.

“You’ve been in there a while and I’m starting to worry.” He says placing a gentle hand on the glass so I can see he’s there for me if I need him. 

“I… I don’t think I’m alright.” I say listening as Simeon closes the bathroom door and comes to sit with his back against the glass door of the shower.

“Talk to me, My Lamb. You know that I am here for anything you need.” I feel the tears sting in my eyes again as I bury my face into my hands.

“I just… I want to go home Simeon.” I say opening the door of the shower not even caring that I am undressed. Simeon doesn’t care either he simply reaches for a towel and wraps it around me as I hug him. 

“There, there. I thought that you were happy here.” He holds me tightly and rocks me back and forth like Satan did the night he found me in the hall. “I don’t want to hate… Lucifer, Simeon… but he doesn’t even realize the things he does.” The angel hums while I feel a warm hand running down my back. 

“I know, my lamb. He is kind of dense sometimes, but I promise you… he just wants to protect his family. I’m not saying he is right… but he’s showing he cares in his own way.” Simeon tightens his grip as the tears fall onto his shoulder.

“Come my lamb, let’s get you dry before you catch a cold.” He helps me up sitting me on the toilet. He takes a towel and runs it through my hair trying to get all the wetness he can.

“Stay here… I will get you clothes.” He says leaving me for a moment to gather what he needs. Simeon helps me get dressed and leads me to his bed. He ushers me to lay down while he runs his fingers through my hair. I hear my D.D.D from across the room, with a snap of Simeon’s fingers the device appears in front of me on the bed. I take it and open it up to see a new group chat pop up called brothers under a pact.  
Mammon- Ari wants us to help her get another candid shot of Lucifer asleep. To get revenge for the fact that we failed the first time… I think it’s impossible.  
Leviathan- Well, there goes that plan! That was quick. Lolololol  
LMAO loool  
Beelzebub – I mean, we couldn’t do it last time.  
Mammon – Man I don’t believe Asmo. He knows its impossible, but he goes and tells Ari to do it anyway. What an ass.  
Leviathan- I wouldn’t mind going, personally.  
Mammon- Wha?  
Seriously ?  
Why?  
Leviathan- I mean, a picture of Lucifer’s face while he’s asleep? That’d totally blow up on social media. You guys also didn’t invite me last time, so this time I am going.  
Mammon- fine. Do whatever you want!  
Leviathan – How about you, Beel?  
Interested ?  
Beelzebub- No thanks  
Leviathan- Would a Hellfire- Baked Cheesecake from Madam Devian change your mind?  
Because if you come along, I’ll give you one.  
Beelzebub- I’ll be there.  
Mammon- That’s all it took!?  
Leviathan- Ok, that settles it. It’ll be me ,Beel, and Ari.  
Well, see you there.  
Mammon- wait.  
Who said I wasn’t going, huh?  
Beelzebub - you did  
Just now.  
Mammon – Shut up Beel!  
I laugh softly at all of the messages before sending an emoji that is super grateful looking. “It’s good to hear you laugh.” Simeon says still petting my hair. “I think my pact demons are my kind of crazy.” I say and he just smiles down at me. “I know you said you wanted to go home… but I’d bet you’d miss everyone greatly.” He murmurs as he helps me sit up. “I know I would… I think I would miss you the most Simeon.” He places a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You can call to me from the human world… I would come to you as quickly as I could. You just need to pray to me, and I will come.” I give him one last big hug before I step off the bed. “You really are an angel Simeon.” His eyes soften as he pats my head. “I gotta meet up with these boys, who knows what kind of trouble they’d get into without me.” I head out of the room and meet up with Mammon, Levi, and Beel in one of the downstairs corridors.


	16. Pact number 4 : Asmodeus Avatar of Lust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pact number 4 smut at the end of the chapter you can stop if you don't want to read when the pillow fight is over.

Ari  
As pissed off as I am with Lucifer that photo Asmo wants is my ticket to a pact. Belphie said not to worry about it but I’m not just going to let the opportunity pass me by. Mammon, Beel, Levi and I are standing in the hall away from anyone who could catch on to what we are doing.

“All right, so it’s time to commence Operation Photograph Lucifer sleeping. Now, listen up you guys. We have to learn from our screw-ups last time. This time we gotta make sure we---” Beel’s stomach growls cutting off Mammon’s sentence.

“Levi, where’s my cheesecake?” Levi frowns at his younger brother with a sigh. 

“You’ll get it when we’re done… You know, you’re drooling right now, Beel.” Mammon snaps at his two younger brothers.

“Listen to me when I’m talkin’ to ya!” Levi and I are looking at all the bedroom doors.

“He’s got to be asleep at this hour, right?” Beel murmurs as we finally reach Lucifer and Diavolo’s door. 

“We’ve made it to the door to his room. Alright Ari, let’s do this.” Levi says as he reaches for the doorknob.

“I’m ready when you are.” I say watching as he starts picking the lock while Beel and Mammon keep an eye on the hall to make sure no one interrupts. 

“Commencing break-in.” Levi whispers and finally the lock on the door clicks open. We all walk in the room, but it is flooded with darkness not even the light from the hallway is illuminating it... 

“Something feels wrong…” I murmur feeling Mammon take my hand in his. 

“I can’t see anything.” He whispers in my ear and Beel catches both of us and pulls us back. 

“Let’s wait for our eyes to adjust.” Beel says pulling us against him so we feel him at our backs. 

“Grrr.” I shiver hearing a faint growling that I am almost positive isn’t coming from behind me.

“Don’t make noises Mammon.” Beel hisses at his brother. I feel him turn to look over his shoulder. 

“Me? You are the one makin’ the weird noises, Beel.” Mammon huffs at the younger.

“Oh… I guess it must be my stomach then.” Beel whispers close to our ears. 

“Grrrrr.” This time the growling is much louder than before, and I know it isn’t coming from Beel. I feel my skin prickle uncomfortably because not only is that noise still there, but our eyes are not adjusting to the darkness either. 

“Wait… no. it’s not. That didn’t come from my stomach. It came from above Levi’s head. Then we hear Levi groan in disgust. 

“Beel, I told you! Stop drooling, didn’t I?” I shiver because Levi’s voice is coming from ahead of us and Beel has a hand in my shirt right now there is no way he could be drooling on Levi.

“GRRRRR!” Comes another growl that makes me jump causing Mammon to pull me against him. 

“I’m not drooling right now.” Beel says and I feel Mammon tighten his grip around me. 

“Uh, yes you are… You’re drooling all over my arm. I can feel it. Thick, sticky, warm drool dripping down onto me.” Levi calls back to us. “

Do you guys feel the breeze every now and again… it feels like something is breathing on us… kinda smells like it’s dead.” Mammon’s voice is slightly shaking as he says it.

“Saliva and breath that smells like something died? Sort of reminds me of Cerberus.” Beel says and my heart skips a beat. 

“GROOOOAAAAAAR!” This time the breeze almost pushes us back with the force and as Mammon said it has the sickly-sweet scent of death. We look in the middle of the room as flames start to appear in the shape of three sets of mouths and eyes. 

“I-IT’S CERBERUS!” Levi cries scrambling back towards us. 

“Back out into the hall, Now!” Beel says all but pushing us in front of him to get to the door we came in through. Levi gets there first and starts trying to turn the knob. 

“What the? The door we came in through, it’s LOOOCKED!” My heart is racing in double time at Levi’s words.

“Wait! There is somethin’ over here! It feels like a door! C’mon Ari!” He pulls me with him as he throws the door open shoving me inside with him. As soon as we step through the threshold of the door, the floor disappears leaving us falling to our inevitable demise. 

“OH NO OH NO OH NOOOOOOO!” Mammon screams wrapping his arms around me as we fall together screaming the whole way down.

“Ow!” I cry falling into Mammon’s hard body Beel and Levi falling on us as well as we finally hit the ground. When I look up, we are in the freaking labyrinth again. 

“Oh, you guys are in pain?! How d’ya think I feel with you guys on top of me!? Go on, get off of me! You too Ari!” Once Beel and Levi are off of me I roll off of Mammon as well hitting the ground as the others realize where we are.

“Do you guys hear something?” Beel says as he helps me up off of the ground. 

“Yeah, like something big and heavy is sliding along the ground.” Levi says as he dusts himself off. 

“Oh… no… Henry 1.0!!!!” Mammon, Leviathan, Beelzebub all scream at the same time. We all take off running Mammon tugging on the hand that he has taken of mine to make sure I keep up with him. Then a memory comes back to me of Solomon telling me he put a spell on me. I don’t realize I’ve stopped until Mammon is tugging on me to keep moving.

“Ari! What are you doing! Let’s go!” I pull back away from him and I try to remember the wording Solomon used….

“Hear me, Denizens of the darkness, you who are born of shadow and you who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command! I call upon you to send forth one of your numbers!” Mammon stares at me surprised. 

“Hey, I know that incantation. Whaddya think you’re…” I cut him off quickly knowing Henry 1.0 is gaining on us.

“I summon the Avatar of Lust, Asmodeus” I call out feeling the magic pooling in front of me. Then in a flash Asmodeus appears hitting the ground with a thud. I hear him yawn in annoyance. 

“Solomon, what could you possibly need at this hour? You know that lack of sleep is bad for my skin, right?” Finally, he takes a look around him and sees just where he landed. 

“Wh…huh? No way! How could I be here?!” The others are gathered around me in shock. 

“Did Ari just summon Asmo?” Beel questions while I stare at the Avatar of Lust happy that this actually worked.

“Wh… How was Ari able to?” I see Henry getting even closer and I finally remember that I have to power Asmo up to charm Henry. 

“Denizens of darkness, awaken! You who are born of shadow, Hear me! I call upon you now to lend your power to Asmodeus, Avatar of Lust!” I call out the spell watching as a purple power begins to emanate from forcing him into his demon form. 

“I don’t believe it….! Haha… what’s even going on right now? This power… not even Solomon has ever managed to draw this out of me…” I take a step back against Mammon who grips my arms holding me close. We watch as Henry finally reaches us and Asmodeus turns to face the snake.

“Henry, you can totally tell too, right?” The snake bows his head to the Avatar of Lust purring like a cat. I shiver my heart finally starting to calm down now that it worked. 

“Asmo hasn’t made a pact with you… Has he Ari?” I shake my head turning to wrap my arms around Mammon finally feeling safe. He holds me close to him.

“So why was he able to be summoned here and have his power drawn out by her like that?” He says while I shake my head again against his chest. 

“Not only that, Aria’s got way more magical power than he does.” Asmo says looking over at me in his brother's arms. 

“Aria dear, what exactly is the story with you, anyway?” He says coming closer to look at me he goes to pick up a strand of my hair while Mammon swats at him. 

“We can talk about this after we get back to the castle! I want the Madam Devian’s Hellfire-Baked Cheesecake that Levi owes me.” Beel touches his stomach as he looks over at all of us. Asmo uses Henry to lead us back to the castle main hall before slithers back into the labyrinth. As soon as we get out, we run straight into Lucifer who has an eyebrow raised at us. Satan is looking at me concerned as Lucifer demands to know what happened. Mammon immediately breaks and starts telling him everything throwing the blame on the rest of us. Lucifer’s screams can be heard throughout the castle causing everyone to come from their bedrooms to see what the heck is going on.

“All right, I understand how you got yourselves into this mess. It’s all too clear and what is also clear is that no matter where you go, you always manage to stir up trouble!” Lucifer hisses at us. I feel my phone go off and I know Levi has just posted that we are getting our asses chewed out by Lucifer to his social media.

“I couldn’t resist the allure of that cheesecake…” Beel murmurs and I actually feel bad for him. I place a hand on his arm to comfort him. Mammon once again explains that this was my idea in the first place, and I can feel Lucifer’s anger as it seems to suck the air out of the room. 

“MAAAMMMOOONNN?” He calls to the brother who is now hiding behind me and Beel. 

“Seriously, you failed the first time, and yet you had to try again. You guys never learn.” Satan sounds almost as disappointed as Lucifer.

“Well, how were we supposed to know that Cerberus was in there?” Beel says pouting up at Satan.

“R-Right, yeah! I thought that was s’posed to be Lucifer and Diavolo’s room!” Lucifer only glares at Mammon and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I had a curse put on the door. If you open it without knocking, it transports you straight to Cerberus’s room.” Luke comes to my side clinging to it.

“Why’d you do that?” He questions while Lucifer frowns. 

“To prevent a certain someone from breaking in and stealing any of the castle’s decorative pieces to sell for profit.” We all turn to the brother in question and glare at him. 

“Mammon.” Beel growls while Levi shakes his head. 

“Drop dead, Mammon. Like right now!” I sigh turning back to Lucifer who isn’t finished with his rant. “Also, it would seem that a certain someone lent his powers to Ari. Isn’t that right, Solomon?” I look over at the sorcerer who looks a little nervous. 

“Hm? You mean there’s actually someone out there in Devildom who’s that kind? Well, that’s the first I’ve heard of this. Isn’t that right, Asmo?” He questions the brother who comes to stand in front of me. 

“I’ve made up my mind. I’ll make a pact with you Ari.” I look at Asmo in surprise as he takes my hands in his. Lucifer is silent as he stares at us while Satan comes to stand at my side. 

“What about the task you gave? Didn’t it end in complete failure?” Satan says while Asmo looks over at him.

“Yep, but I mean even if Solomon did lend his powers. It shouldn’t be possible for someone to draw that kind of power out of me, you know?” Asmo gives me a gentle smile tucking my hair behind my ear.

“I mean, you’ve gotta admit, it’s super impressive! Ari, you were really amazing down there!” I don’t miss the way he doesn’t call me Aria anymore he looks to Lucifer and Satan to let them know he’s serious. 

“So, I’m making a pact with Ari. I’ve made up my mind.” Mammon then proceeds to push Asmo away from us. 

“Whoa! HOLD ON!” Asmo glares at Mammon before involving Lucifer. 

“I’m allowed to do that, right Lucifer?” Lucifer looks between us in anger, but he does not lift a finger to the contrary.

“So, then Ari… we should go back to our room… make it official right?” I suck in a deep breath because this feels wrong… but I need to do this.

“Lead the way.” I let Asmo take my hand leading me up the stairs to our room. I look back to see Lucifer frowning and Satan staring at me with worry in his eyes. When we get there, he pushes me inside and locks the door behind us. I stand before him watching as he pulls my shirt over my head. I watch as he uses a finger to start tracing my pact scars one by one starting with the one on my stomach. 

“Beel” He whispers as he continues running his finger feather-light until he reaches the scar on my shoulder. 

“Levi.” And then finally he reaches the large scar on my throat. 

“Mammon. I can see his is the most intimate. I want mine to be that intimate too.” Asmo says before tugging off my shorts. I let him unsure of what he’s planning to do. But I move as he wishes, and I sit back on the bed in my underwear while Asmo kneels between my legs spreading them open with both of his hands gripping my thighs. I try not to shiver as he starts placing gentle kisses against my left thigh. I watch as he opens his mouth running his tongue very close to a sensitive spot. I dig my fingers into the mattress and try not to jump when he bites into my thigh.

My breaths come deeper as he bites hard enough to break skin. I can feel the desire pooling in my stomach as he starts sucking on the wound no doubt taking my blood. Then for just a moment he pulls away biting down hard on his palm. He stands leaning me back on my mattress and I let him wrapping an arm around his neck while his hand goes to my thigh. I feel him smear his blood on the wound he opened, and I can’t help but arch my body against him as I feel the bonds power drawing me to him. I moan my lips at his ear as he groans feeling it too. 

He moves his hand bringing it to my chin up to face him. His eyes are like a sunset blazing brightly in the darkness of our room. He looks beautiful and I can’t help but lean forward sealing our lips in a kiss as the pact mark scars over on my skin. His tongue slips passed my lips and dances with mine. Our bodies moving to intertwine in any way we can so that he can feel every inch of skin he revealed. He kisses his way down my jaw until his lips are at my ear.

“Oh, Ari. You feel so good princess.” He moans and the sound as my almost writhing against him about to beg for him to do something I shouldn’t allow. I can’t hear the banging on the door until Asmo finally growls pulling away from me. 

“What the hell do you want!” Asmo screams throwing the door open while I try to regain myself. I see Lucifer on the other side of the door he takes one look at me and pulls Asmo out of the door and I can hear them yelling at each other before Asmo comes back in pouting. He doesn’t say a word as he helps me redress and plops into bed with me.

“Ari, you know that your ring finger is longer than your index finger, right? Hmm, and the nail on your thumb is so cute! Seems that your ears are a wee bit on the small side, maybe? Come here, let me see your teeth. Go on, open your mouth… Let’s hear you say aaaaah.” He says as he pulls my lip over my teeth. I try to stop him but that only makes him smile. 

“Hehe. Come on, there’s no need to be shy with me!” Simeon decides to walk in at that moment.

“You’ve certainly taken quite a liking to Ari, haven’t you?” He says as Asmo pulls me closer to him nuzzling into my neck. 

“Well of course I have. Otherwise, I never would have made a pact, would I?” Simeon sits back on the bed looking at us. 

“Still, who would’ve thought that Ari kept such powerful magic hidden within? Where had it been hiding all this time, I wonder?” Asmo shrugs as he sits up to look at me.

“That’s what I intend to find out. We’re going to find out exactly where that power comes from. I am going to be very thorough and take it nice and slow. Oooh, Ari! Is it okay if I sleep together with you in your bed tonight? You don’t mind, do you? Of course, you don’t?” He makes himself comfortable in my bed with me before the door busts open Mammon appearing in the room. 

“OH NO YOU DON’T! Asmo! What’re you doin’ in THAT bed?! And why do you have your arm around Ari!” He jumps in the bed with us separating me and Asmo.

“You’re too close! Get away! Get away right now! Far enough away that I can’t see you! Go! No touching! I won’t allow it!” Satan enters the room with a sigh. 

“Wow, it’s loud in here… What’s with all the commotion.” Then Levi appears next to Satan a seductive smile on his face. “Ari, Asmo, and Mammon are all in bed together. It’s hard not to fantasize where this may be heading.” I shake my head at Levi wondering where the hell this came from since he’s usually so shy. 

“Don’t be fantasizing about anything!” I call over to Levi who finally has the nerve to blush. Asmo pushes Mammon over until I am between the two of them, he snuggles against me while Mammon tries to shoo him away. 

“Asmo, you bastard! Quit snuggling’ up against Ari! Go away you moron!” Asmo leans over me with a glare. 

“Excuse me? It’s none of your business who I snuggle up to or get lovey-dovey with, now is it? your constant yelling is about it is annoying to be honest!” I push both away sitting back against the headboard so that Mammon and Asmo are staring at each other. 

“I’ll be as annoyin’ as I have to be… whatever it takes to get you off of Ari! Get away, get away, get away, Get AWAY!” They are looking like they are about to start throwing punches. 

“uh, you never shut up do you. Anyway, why should I listen to you? Who made you boss? Honestly, it doesn’t even make sense.” Asmo says curling up on my thighs while Mammon continues yelling at him. 

“Cause, I was the FIRST one Ari made a pact with! You’re the fourth demon- The FOURTH! That makes me Ari’s first man! So, of course, you should keep your hands to yourself when I’m around! Out of respect!” Mammon says with a grin on his face assuming he’s won the conversation.

“Excuse me… What? Did you seriously just call yourself first man? Are you trying to make me laugh!? Anyway, it doesn’t matter who was first. If Ari didn’t like snuggling with me, then it would be different. But otherwise what gives you the right to boss me around?!” I sigh looking between the two demons because the last thing I need is a fight over this.

“Ari don’t be shy! Let him have it! Tell this numbskull that he’s too close and needs to back off!” Satan looks at me between the two demons and raises an eyebrow. 

“He doesn’t know what he’s talking about, does he, Ari? Naturally, you’re happy to have someone as beautiful as me by your side, now aren’t you?” I shake my head at both of them and place a hand around both or their shoulders. 

“Of course, I’m happy Asmo.” Mammon starts pouting laying his head on my thigh.

“Hehe. I thought so. You know, you really are wonderful, Ari. I love how honest and forthright you are. It’s so adorable…. I just want to eat you up.” His voice becomes a seductive purr. 

“Or do other things to you.” He whispers pressing a kiss to my cheek before Mammon pushes him away again. 

“GRR… DAMMIT! GO AWAY! STOP TOUCHIN ARI!! What do ya even think your doing kissing Ari like that!” Levi sits on the edge of the bed and rolls his eyes at them.

“What do we have here…? Two idiots fighting over a normie? Pff, they can both keel over and die for all I care.” Once again everyone has gathered in my room and Luke is seated next to Simeon. “What about you, Beel? I notice you aren’t getting involved. But you’re in a pact with Ari, too right?” Beel is just lying on the couch with a hand on his stomach.

“Too hungry right now. Don’t feel like it.” Asmo presses a kiss to my neck and I hear Mammon growl. 

“ASMO, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!” He screams it as he throws a pillow at Asmo’s face hard. 

“Hey! You just threw that at my face! Didn’t you?! AHHHH I can’t take this anymore! I wish you’d just disappear! You can go burn in the fires of hell for all I care! If I could snap my fingers and send you there right now, I’d do it!” I look at Satan with eyes that are begging him to save me. While Simeon sighs from his bed. 

“Things are only going to escalate if nobody stops them.” Solomon laughs at that looking over at Simeon. 

“Then why don’t you stop them, Simeon?” The angel sighs again shaking his head. 

“Hmm… I think I might wait a little longer and see how things go before stepping in.” Satan finally offers me a hand pulling me away from the two demons who are arguing and somehow this isn’t about me anymore. They are throwing pillows back and forth as they curse at each other. 

“All right, you two, that’s enough! Stop throwing pillows at each other. You’re sending dust flying everywhere.” They completely ignore him, and I see Satan getting frustrated. 

“Hey, I told you, stop throwing pillows at—” I manage to move away just in time for Satan to get smacked in the face with a pillow. I have to cover my mouth to stifle the laughter because I know he’s going to murder someone in a minute. 

“Ooh, um… whoops… didn’t mean to hit ya with that!” Mammon tries to apologize but Satan stands there looking almost sad for a moment. I know this is it, everyone is gonna die, I step back as far as I can from everyone when Satan finally explodes. 

“THAT’S IT! I’M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU!” He starts throwing pillows at everyone Simeon included which makes Luke start throwing them too. It becomes a war of pillows flying everywhere, they are being thrown with so much force that their feathers are littering our room. When I see Lucifer it’s just the topping to this disaster.

“JUST WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING?!” Lucifer yells and everyone stops to look at him. 

“That’s a good question, yes. Really. I have to say I’m disappointed.” Lord Diavolo calls from next to Lucifer.

“Diavolo, I promise you that I’m going to have a good long talk with them and ensure that ---” Diavolo raises a hand stopping Lucifer and smiles at all of us. 

“I mean, a pillow fight. How could you do something fun like that and not invite us?!” Lucifer’s jaw drops at the prince’s response. 

“It’s a pillow fight, Lucifer. A pillow fight! This is what overnight retreats are all about. I mean, it’s straight out of the book Youthful fun 101!” Lucifer sighs his anger dropping in an instant. 

“No, I’m sorry. Starry-eyed nostalgia is all well and good, but I won't stand for this.” I look up just in time for Mammon to throw another pillow straight at Lord Diavolo’s face. This time I can’t stop myself from laughing at the look on Lucifer’s face.

“Anyone who dare throw a pillow at Diavolo must DIE!” He picks up one pillow and throws it so hard that it knocks Mammon out on contact. Asmo laughs at Mammon trying to taunt him while Satan shakes his head at the two. 

“He can’t hear you Asmo. He’s out cold.” When I see Lucifer smile sadistically, I know I have to get out of here. 

“All right, anyone of you who are brave enough to take a pillow to the face, step forward!” With that, I shake my head at the damn ridiculousness of it all. 

“Ari…” I hear Satan call to me, and I feel his hand wrap around my arm as he pulls me out of the way of Diavolo and Lucifer who aren’t really paying attention. He leads me out and brings me to an empty room within the castle. 

“Thanks, that was an absolute disaster.” He laughs in agreeance while he sets up the bed for us. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what got into those idiots. But I thought you would appreciate the quiet.” I smile at that coming up behind him my chest pressing against his back. He really is my knight in shining armor, he’s come to my rescue so many times. He’s protected me from Lucifer and from my own emotions as well. I want to show him just what I’ve come to feel for him. I hear the sexiest groan fall from Satan ‘s lips as he stops what he’s doing. 

“You’re going to stay the night with me… right… keep me safe.” I whisper in his ear as I run my hands under his shirt over the hard muscles on his abdomen. My heart is racing hoping that he will stay with me… that he will let me show him just how much I care about him.

“Mmmnn.” He moans softly his hand going to cover mine. That sound does things to me that almost make me weak in the knees. 

“I would do anything you ask.” He says softly turning so we are facing each other. His eyes are bright in the darkness smoldering filled with an emotion that I can’t quite place.

“Anything?” I question pulling his shirt over his shoulders. Experimenting to see just how far he will let me go before his willpower cracks. 

“Yes.” That word lights a fire inside me and I can’t help but smile at up at him. He actually wants me… to have me… that thought makes me a bit nervous because it didn’t go well with Lucifer… But Satan isn’t him and I know he feels something for me because he certainly doesn’t hide it.

“Then show me… show me with your body.” He sucks in a deep breath his oceanic eyes are mesmerizing as he leans down his hand tangling in my auburn hair. His fingers tug on strands of my hair and the feeling of pain with the pleasure makes me ache in such a beautiful way… then all those thoughts that Asmo caused for me yesterday they come hurtling back at me full force. I can feel the ache between my legs all the thoughts of Satan taking me burning into my mind until I can’t take it anymore. I remember the night on the roof, and I can’t help but remember how his lips taste… how his body feels against mine.

“Ari?” The way he says my name makes me grit my teeth at the desire that begins to burn in my stomach. 

“Satan… I” My voice comes out as a moan to even my own ears and I feel absolutely shattered by the sheer force of Satan’s hands on my hips. I wrap my arms around Satan running my tongue up his throat before sucking bruises into it.

“Yes… Satan.” I whimper against him as he presses a possessive kiss to my lips. I part my lips feeling his tongue twirl with mine. I slide my fingers in his hair letting them tangle into his sandy blonde locks. My body is on fire and I feel like I am losing my mind, my heart shouldn’t be beating this fast. His mouth leaves mine for just a moment while he presses me against the wall and goes for his belt quickly undoing it. When I feel him against me, I can’t help but cry out at the feeling… my body is far more sensitive than it should be. I feel his hand sliding up my thigh and it goes straight for my core that is already slick and ready for him. He feathers his fingers lightly over me and I can’t help but arch against him I moan at the feeling, but I need more… so much more. I feel him shift as he pulls me away from the wall walking me to the bed in the middle of the room. He lays me down letting me sit back on my elbows and watch him as he undresses quickly. I am about to pull my dress off, but he doesn’t let me. He instead slides his hands on my bare skin underneath it. He slowly pushes it up my body his mouth pressing reverent kisses to the skin he reveals. 

“Please… I’ve had enough… take me.” I whisper and listen to him as he moves over me. Seeing him over me and ready to do exactly that makes me shiver in anticipation. 

“Fuck!” He groans pressing his forehead against mine as he presses me harder into the mattress then finally, he puts me out of my misery… I feel him again at my entrance. I have my nails dug into his back and finally, in one fluid motion, he slams into me. This time there isn’t any pain only pleasure. I throw my head back arching into him so that he can press deeper and he does forcing himself even as deep as my body allows, I wrap my thighs around him trying to keep him as close as I can. But his actions aren’t putting out the fire they are only fanning it… making it stronger… He doesn’t move for a moment almost as if he’s memorizing the feeling. His breath is warm against my lips and it’s hard to keep my eyes open through the wave of pleasure. But I can see enough to tell his eyes squeezed shut. 

“You… fuck you are so tight around me.” His voice is deeper than usual, and it sends a pang of desire throughout my body. He has me filled with him and it feels so good to have him inside me. But when he pulls out slowly, I can feel the fire burn just as hot until he forces his way inside me again. Our mouths mold together dancing in perfect sync as we desperately try to touch and taste every piece of skin available to the other. Over and over he takes me slow and hard, I can only claw my way down his back as he runs his tongue over my collarbones. His hand is pressing harder bruising my hip as he slams harder making me feel all the muscle of his body tensing and taking me higher and higher until all the pressure builds up and I can’t take it any longer. My body is strung so tight that it hurts… like a cord being pulled too tight… I can feel it about to snap and I dig my nails deeper into his skin. 

“I...I’m gonna… Fuck Satan...” He doesn’t stop he only goes harder knowing just what to do to drive me crazy with how close I am. The sound of skin against skin is so filthy it only adds fuel to the fire burning inside me. Finally, he presses his lips against mine and I know I can’t hold it anymore… I cry against his lips as I reach my release feeling my whole-body spasm against Satan. Then I feel it… He moans softly into my ear and I feel his release as well as he fills me up with his essence. He flips onto his back on the bed and his hand reaches for mine… 

“That was…” I can’t even find the words to describe what that felt like. 

“I can’t even…” Satan says turning his head to face me. I smile at him reaching over to place a hand on his cheek pulling him close to me. I roll on top of him as our mouths find each other again this time but now there is no desperation our kiss is slow and perfect as Satan stakes his claim on me. 

“Mmm slow down… otherwise, we are going to have to spend the rest of our retreat days holed up in here.” Satan says as he helps me slide off of him. When I try to stand my knees are weak, but he keeps me steady. 

“Come let us wash up….” I nod as we head into the shower Satan trailing behind me. He pulls some shampoo out lathering his hands with it before he runs his fingers through my hair washing my hair for me. I in turn grab the body soap my hands roaming over his muscular body washing away the smell of sex and sweat. I turn my back against him and just let him hold me under the spray of the warm water.


	17. Retreat day 3

Ari  
When morning comes, I am covered in warmth, my eyelids flutter open and I see the ceiling of the room Satan had chosen for us to sleep in. When I turn to my head to the side, I see Satan and I are tangled in a mess of limbs. His expression is soft, his eyes are closed and there is a gentle lift and fall of his chest at his breaths. He looks so beautiful; his hair is sticking up in every direction, but he looks so serene in his dreams. I don’t want to wake him… I try to pull myself from the bed as gently and as quietly as I can. I succeed only to feel my heart stop at the knock on the door… I grab Satan’s shirt and slide it over my body… it’s the best I can do. I open the door on the second knock coming face to face with Barbatos. “Miss Aria, I’m sorry to wake you… but we should get started on dinner before the others rise.” I look back at Satan who is still sleeping peacefully behind me. 

“That’s okay Barbatos thank you for letting me know.” I say with a smile while he gives me a bow in return. I sigh shutting the door behind me and trying to gather my clothes and slip them on. Before I leave the room altogether, I give Satan a quick kiss on the cheek. He mumbles something before rolling over on his stomach. I head back to my room to see everyone still sprawled on the floor. I quickly go through my bag and pull out a pair of jean shorts and a loose green shirt. I tie my hair up in a messy bun and head downstairs to join Barbatos in the kitchen. When I step inside there are human world ingredients covering all of the tables. 

“Ah, Ari good morning? Did you sleep well?” I look over my shoulder at Solomon who is staring at me with a big smile. “Morning Solomon, yeah I did you guys?” I question as I start gathering the ingredients for Japanese Ramen knowing that Mammon will love it. “I think everyone was half-dead after that pillow fight.” I nod agreeing with that as I finish with the ramen, I make a few other dishes that I hope the others will love. 

“Wow, you are quite the homemaker.” Solomon says from behind me seeing the large amounts of food I had cooked within the hour.

“Thanks.” I laugh looking at his food that looks absolutely delicious as well.

“Perfect timing, please take a seat everyone is already waiting for you.” Barbatos says while I head out to the dining room stretching my arms over my head.

“Ari.” I feel arms encircle my waist and I turn quickly to see Satan giving me a playful glare. 

“You ditched me.” I lean forward pressing my lips to his. I shiver as his grip tightens on my hip and lower back.

“Sorry, Barbatos reminded me I was on lunch duty.” He nods with a small smile giving me one last kiss before he leads me to the table to take a seat between him and Mammon. 

“Ari.” Mammon says with a big grin on his face. “Morning love, how’d you sleep after Lucifer knocked you out?” He pouts at that giving me those puppy dog eyes.

“He’s evil Ari, I mean how was I supposed to know the pillow was going to hit Lord Diavolo?” I pat his head feeling bad for him. 

“Keep calling him love and I might get jealous.” Satan says picking at the food Barbatos has placed in front of him. 

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!” Mammon stands up pushing out of his chair to look at Satan who isn’t even bothered by the reaction.

“What I mean is, I am the only person she should be calling that.” He looks up at his older brother bored as he goes into a fit of yelling while Asmo stares at me in surprise from in front of me.

“She has no reason to call you that!” I sigh shooting a be nice glance at Satan who rolls his eyes not wanting to spare his brother. 

“Ari and I are dating.” He says nonchalantly to the table while I hear a sharp breath coming from the doors. Lucifer is standing there blinking at him like he has no idea what he just said. 

“There is no way Ari would date an annoying angry book worm like you!” Mammon says crossing his arms over his. Satan raises an eyebrow then looks to me for confirmation.

“It’s true.” Mammon’s jaw drops while everyone else at the table just stares at us. Diavolo has to practically push Lucifer to get him moving again and taking a seat at the table… which is very quiet at the announcement. 

“Well congrats you guys, I’m happy you are.” Beel says about to start stuffing his face with food. Satan actually smiles at his younger brother.

“Thanks, Beel.” I nod at the demon and give him a smile. 

“I made something special for all of you and I hope you will enjoy it. I also made extra of everything so that you guys can try whatever you’d like.” I stand to help Barbatos place the meals that I want in front of who I want.

“These dishes were all made by Aria, while these others were made by Solomon and everything else you see was made by me.” Barbatos says gesturing to all of the food set out on the table. Everyone starts digging into my dishes. 

“This is wonderful you really are skilled sweetheart.” Satan says placing a hand on my thigh. 

“Thank you I’m glad it’s to your liking.” They all give me compliments on the food before they start trying Solomon’s food. 

“Wait Ari before you start on that. This is really good. Here, try some off of my fork. Go on, open your mouth, and say ahhhh.” I shake my head at Asmo with a smile before leaning over the table to take a bite of the food straight off of his fork. 

“Hehehe, you’re so cute. So, what do you think? It’s good, isn’t it?” Asmo says while Satan shoots him a glare.

“HEY! ASMO! What’s the big idea getting all cutesy and flirty like that when you're sitting RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?! Do it when I’m not around! Actually, don’t do it when I’m not around either. In fact, don’t do it at all EVER!” Mammon yells at the Avatar of Lust realizing that the confession of me and Satan dating not deterring him one bit. 

“Oh, what I would do to not have to listen to Mammon…” Satan says frowning at both of his brothers. 

“Asmo, aren’t you going to try any of that dish there?” Satan questions as he points to a dish, I am pretty sure Solomon made. Asmo looks at the food and shakes his head.

“That? Well, Solomon’s the one who made that, after all.” Beel scoffs at Asmo and picks up the plate.

“No one likes a picky eater.” Asmo smirks mischievously at Beel.

“Okay then, you go ahead and eat all you like, Beel. Be my guest.” Solomon laughs at Beel offering him a few more plates.

“Yeah, no need to hold back. Eat as much as you’d like.” Beel starts eating immediately and freezes before he can even swallow the first bite. 

“That’s odd, Beelzebub froze. The food must be so great he’s in shock right now.” Simeon murmurs curiously, I take a bit at the same time Satan does and I feel like I am going to be sick. I grab a napkin and spit out what I grabbed before running out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

“What’s going on? Its AWFUL, like needles, are pokin at my tongue… and I’m choking, and my stomach is on fire!” I hear Mammon cry out as I turn on the sink and wash my mouth out. I come back out once I feel like the taste has gotten out of my mouth. 

“If I had to describe it, I’d guess it’s more like… a weapon of Mass destruction.” Satan groans pushing the food away from himself. 

“Even Beel is paralyzed, and he can eat anything!” Satan says going over to poke at Beel who still hasn’t moved.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Ahhh there is no place like home! This…! This is my kinda place! This chair! This plate! The way the food tastes! I mean, don’t you agree? There’s really no place like the House of Lamentation, Huh Ari?” Mammon says as he sits me at the table. 

“Yeah of course.” He starts going into a rant about how much he missed home when Satan steps up to the table leaning over my chair. 

“Don’t be so dramatic. We were only away on our retreat for three days.” Levi starts going off on him saying how he couldn’t bring his Ruri-chan figures and he couldn’t bring them all. 

“Ahahah! Look how serious Levi is! He’s honestly mad right now!” Asmo laughs eyeing the exchange. 

“There aren’t words to describe how much I can’t stand you guys.” Satan says glaring at his brothers. Then they all decided to go into a rant about how toxic the food Solomon made was. I roll my eyes at the demons before Asmo speaks again.

“But think about it though! This is me we’re talking about…. Me! Making a pact! With a human! Who isn’t Solomon! I mean can you believe it?” He sighs dreamily as he stares at me from across the table. “It’s been soooo long since I’ve felt this way…. You know that amazing feeling you get when you really connect with someone.” Mammon glares at Asmo looking like he’s ready to chuck a plate at his face. 

“Ugh, stop makin’ it sound so creepy! Just so you know if you’ve got a connection with Ari, then so do I! and Levi, and Beel.” Levi laughs for a moment before pretending to be Mammon. 

“So, don’t go getting any ideas into that head of yours! Ari doesn’t belong to you!” Mammon actually throws the plate at him; he dodges it quickly while Mammon yells at him for impersonating him. 

“I’m curious though Ari… Why is it that you want to make pacts with us anyways?” His words throw Mammon into another frenzy. 

“I…uh… I want to earn Lucifer’s respect.” Mammon sighs next to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 

“Man, you’re a weird one… I mean, I knew that but still.” I hear Satan sigh from above my head. 

“This is one time where I actually have to agree with Mammon. I mean, you want Lucifer’s respect. What’s the point of that?” He murmurs and I shiver as I hear Lucifer call out next to us.

“Good question, what is the point of that?” I look up at Lucifer who is staring at me with a raised eyebrow as if he’s caught me with a hand in the cookie jar.

“D’AAAHHH… you scared me! What’s the big idea sneakin’ up on us, huh? You’re gonna give me a heart attack!” Lucifer’s eyes leave mine for just a moment to look at Mammon in annoyance. 

“I didn’t sneak up on you. You’re just so dense that you didn’t notice me walk up. Anyway Ari, I believe that you’re probably telling the truth when you say you want to earn my respect. But what I want to know is why you want it. What are you trying to accomplish?” He says while Satan looks up at me curiously as well.

“Yes… what are you trying to accomplish?” I want to tell them about Belphie, I want to tell the truth, but I can’t. Satan picks up on it easily looking over at Lucifer. 

“Hmmm well… I guess I’ll just have to help Ari too, won't I?” I look up at Satan surprised that he would even want to make a pact this quick. 

“Wait, you’re going to have to explain that, Satan. Are you saying that….?” Satan smiles at that looking down at me. 

“Yep, I’ll also be making a pact with Ari.” Beel actually almost chokes on his food while Lucifer doesn’t say a word.

“You’re going to help Ari? You! Whoa, hold on, you wouldn’t do that unless ya had some other motive. So, let’s get this out in the open… Why is it you wanna make a pact all of a sudden.” Mammon questions glaring at his younger brother.

I expect so many different things to come out of Satan’s mouth… The first I care about Ari that’s why I want to help her. The second after yesterday, I am invested in her. What I don’t expect is for him to smile at Lucifer and say “Why else? Because if I make a pact with Ari, it’ll make life hard for a certain someone.” I stand up from my chair and look at Satan in shock. 

“That’s enough, Satan!” Lucifer growls at his brother but I just can’t help but feel numb from the revelation. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt but after yesterday I can only think he’s been charming me to get into my bed to piss off Lucifer.

“Hey, all I said is that it would make life hard on a certain someone I have to say, you seem awfully concerned about the pacts Ari has been making, aren’t you Lucifer?” Everyone starts making jokes about the whole thing. 

“Do you really dislike me that much, Satan?” Lucifer questions genuinely upset at the response from his younger brother. 

“Let me turn that question around on you. Did you honestly think I liked you? Really?” Satan is staring ad Lucifer with an incredulous look.

“I see… Alright then, if that’s the way it’s going to be, then get out of this house, Satan. NOW!” Lucifer hisses at Satan who just laughs and looks at him like he’s out of his mind.

“What, you want me to leave? Wow, for once you’re actually giving me an order, I’d be happy to follow! Okay, then I will gladly.” As upset as I am at Satan, I have to stop this once and for all before it gets out of hand. 

“Satan calm down, please. Let’s not do this.” He gives me a somber expression. 

“Do you feel responsible for this? Is that it? You think this is about you? Pfft don’t make me laugh, this was going to happen eventually regardless. So, if that’s clear, let me pass… I’m leaving.” I feel Mammon at my side as I try to figure out how to breathe again. I blink staring at the spot where Satan was standing not even knowing what the hell happened.

“Whoa, hey now. Just calm down, you tw--- “ Lucifer silences him with a look. 

“Drop it Mammon. Let your hopelessly ungrateful brother do as he pleases.” Satan whirls around at the comment glaring at Lucifer. 

“Ungrateful? Did you call me ungrateful?! Do you honestly think I owe you a debt of gratitude? Fine… I will do as I please.” With that Satan goes upstairs and Lucifer to his study. I feel a panic attack coming on, but Mammon grabs me and grounds me as he makes me look at him begging me to breathe. I do as I’m told while Mammon walks me to my bedroom my other pact demons following behind and making themselves at home. Mammon starts telling Asmo how I am trying to make Lucifer and Belphegor make up. Asmo wraps his arms around me tightly in such a comforting embrace. I feel the tears wanting to spill but I won’t let them… 

“I’m not surprised Satan decided to make a pact with you, then. He’ll do anything if it means upsetting Lucifer.

“W-why… why does he hate Lucifer?” Mammon sighs at that sitting down next to me on the bed. 

“Let’s start at the beginning. We first came here to Devildom because there was some trouble ya know… stuff happened. To put it in simple terms… it was a family fight between us and our father… at the time, Lucifer was very mad at him you see. Well, all that anger that he had all that wrath… it bore Satan… Does that make sense?” I shake my head not really knowing what he means at all.

“At first Satan was nothing more than the emotion itself… Satan was wrath.” Beel says from where he is leaning on the couch. 

“But then the rest of us taught him all sorts of things.” Asmo says while Levi nods. “Right, exactly. I guess you could say it was like one of those games where you raise your own character and train it and stuff. We all raised the one together passing around the controller and taking turns… but Lucifer played longer than anyone else… if that makes sense.” It does make sense and it makes me feel like shit… did he really take me to bed hoping that it would piss Lucifer off after how he found me. 

“Satan feels like he wouldn’t exist without Lucifer.” Beel says again as Mammon places a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Lucifer isn’t just an overbearing father figure when it comes to Satan, you know… I’d say that he suffocates all of us. I shake my head pulling away from everyone who is trying to offer comforting words. 

“I need to go talk to Satan.” I am out of there in less than a second and heading over to his room. When I get to the door, I am second-guessing this whole thing because I know I am going to hear something I don’t want to. I finally gather my courage and knock on the door my heart aching at every second that there is silence.

“Come in.” His voice is deep as it comes muffled through the door. I do as I am told and enter the room to see Satan eying all of his books before he looks back at me. 

“Ah, Ari… it’s you. Did the others tell you to come here to stop me? Because if so, you’re wasting your time. Although, none of those guys would send you here to stop me. They all think it’s funny. Anyway, I’m trying to decide which of my books to take with me, since I couldn’t possibly take them all. So, you interested in books?” He questions looking at me with the same smile he’s been looking at me with this whole time that he’s been toying with me. 

“Yes… I am.” He laughs at that his smile becoming a bit more fake. 

“Huh… I guess you’re not so bad after all.” I take a step back because the look makes me uncomfortable, but he speaks again quickly. 

“Watch your step. A lot of my most precious books and documents are over there. Every one of the books in this room belongs to me. They’re all part of my collection. That shelf there is full of books having to do with magic and these are all ancient manuscripts. Here we have astronomy and physics. That right there… whoa be careful with that… Actually, don’t even touch it. It’s a forbidden book… if two or more people touch it, they’ll switch bodies. Books are knowledge, and all the knowledge of these books, it’s all inside me. Knowledge is power. People respect someone who’s well-informed. No matter who you are, no matter the circumstances of your birth, if your smart enough, then people can’t dismiss you.” He frowns looking at me and realizes that the others have already spoken to me. 

“Those loose-lipped brothers of mine already told you about me, right? The circumstances of my birth?” I don’t want to jump into this all of the sudden because he could get mad and knowing I don’t mean a thing doesn’t bode well with me since I am alone. 

“You mean how you are the fourth oldest?” Satan hums at that his hand going to his chin I thought. 

“Hmm, I suppose it isn’t wrong to think of the order in which we were given our demon names as the order in which we were born into Devildom. Our names were given by the Demon king. The old guy gave us our names based on our power as demons, from the most to least powerful. I was the last to be born into the world, and the fourth most powerful. The fourth. I mean, I was born from Lucifer himself… right? Ugh it irritates the hell out of me!” He glares at the book in his hand as he says it before looking back up at me 

“I have said too much already. But whatever come on let’s make this pact… that is why you are here, isn’t it? Well, I said I’d do it, so I will.” He looks like he’s about to come closer and put the mark on me… while I can’t help but think of how last night meant nothing… I am just a pawn to these fucking demons, and they don’t care.

“I’m not going to make a pact with you.” The words tumble out before I can stop them, and he blinks at me a couple of times almost as if he didn’t understand. 

“What did you say?” He gets pissed off and I feel his power, it’s overbearing and angry and it sucks the air out of the room just like his brothers.

“I told you I’d make a pact with you. You can’t seriously be planning on rejecting me?” I am about to say something when he cuts me off. 

“You… a human… reject me? Don’t you dare trifle with me? Do you think I am called the Avatar of Wrath for nothing? I usually work to contain my anger so it doesn’t show but I will make you suffer if you cross me.” He smiles just as sadistically as Lucifer does.

“It will be much more cruel and much less humane than anything my brothers would do. I’ll slice off your nose and ears, rip off your arms and legs, and feed you to lower-level demons.” I take another step back away from him because he is really scary now.

“NOW LISTEN WELL, HUMAN! If you dare say that you won’t make a pact with me again, you’ll pay with your life.” I swallow hard my skin prickling uncomfortably. I try to stop it but I’m trembling, and he can see it… he only smiles his eyes raking up my body.

“Why are you doing this Satan… after last night… After telling everyone that we are dating.” He throws his head back and laughs loudly. He walks me back until I am against the door his body covering mine. My heart is racing in my chest, I feel the very real threat in the air between us. 

“You think just because a demon fucks you… that they care about you?” Those words hurt my very soul as his hand slides up my stomach to my throat.

“You were a means to an end… just another way to piss of Lucifer.” He murmurs his nose skimming my jaw.

“Just touching you makes me sick.” Satan says walking back to the middle of the room. 

“Now hurry up with the pact I don’t have all day.” Satan turns to face me, and I just want to punch him. 

“No.” I hear his sharp breath as he turns back to me his eyes are a bright green and he is about to transform… I can feel it. Before he can do anything to me Lucifer appears out of nowhere. 

“Enough Satan!” that pisses him off even more and I have to hold my breath and watch how it plays out. 

“Lucifer!” I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks already because these idiots don’t care about me… they just care about screwing the other over. 

“Aria is our guest, whom Diavolo invited as a part of our exchange program. I won’t permit you to lay a hand on our exchange student.” My heart aches because I am just a freaking burden to them. 

“Oh, there you go again, every time you open your fucking mouth. It’s Diavolo this, Diavolo’s that! You’re telling me that you’d actually step in to defend a human? For Diavolo? Well, I had no idea you were such a sweetheart.” Lucifer shakes his head trying to level with him.

“Calm down, don’t give in to your rage.” I can’t do anything to stop this, so I don’t I just step out of the way as Satan’s wrath starts growing and all the books start flying off the shelf straight towards Lucifer. 

“Didn’t you hear me! I said stop!” Lucifer hisses at Satan who completely ignores him.

“Don’t tell me what to do! Don’t touch my books!” Satan hisses as Lucifer grabs one from the air stopping it from hitting him in the face. 

“Wait, this book looks like---” Satan grabs it to try and pull it from his hands, and in a flash of blinding light, it’s all over. 

“What is going on? That flash of light… what was it?” The question comes from Lucifer. While Satan looks at him in shock.

“No, it can’t be….” Lucifer turns to Satan and freaks out.

“Wh-what’s going on? Why’s there another me?” I felt my heart aching in my chest. 

“So then, I was right… that was the book I thought it was.” Satan says softly frowning.

“Lucifer… what is going on why have you taken my form… what are you plotting?” This conversation is getting weirder and weirder as I realized that something was very wrong. They both say that they’ve switched bodies and I can’t believe it. I shake my head my mind is reeling from what Satan said and I can’t handle it.

“Ari text the others and meet us in the living room,” Lucifer says from Satan’s body.

“Don’t…” I say as he tries to grab my hand. “Just get downstairs.” I make a group chat with all of my demons and text them to meet me in the living room. I head in there and take a seat on the couch and just hug my knees to my chest. 

“Ari!” Mammon calls as he heads my way. I look up at him and pat the seat next to me, he sits down and lays me down over his thighs. His fingers are soothing as they comb through mt hair. Everyone is gathered waiting when Lucifer and Satan finally get downstairs together and start explaining what happened. 

“Whoa, slow down a second. So, you’re telling me that Satan here is actually Lucifer on the inside and Lucifer is Satan on the inside.” Asmo says looking at the two curiously.

“No way!” Mammon murmurs. 

“Ugh! I can’t believe this is happening… how am I going to explain this to Diavolo?” Satan sighs impersonating Lucifer.

“Pfft! Heh, Satan, were you doing an impression of Lucifer just now?!” Mammon starts laughing jostling me a little before he realizes it and stops moving.

“MAAAAAMMMMOOOOON?” He hisses continuing with the impressions that are making everyone laugh.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself…” Lucifer says in annoyance. 

“So, Lucifer, do you know how long this is supposed to last?” Lucifer crosses his arms and sighs at Beel who asked the question.

“That’s Satan, I’m Lucifer.” Beel’s shoulders drop as he lets them know how confusing the whole thing is, while Levi tells them he’s jealous that they don’t have to go to school.

“Oh no, we’re going to school.” Lucifer shakes his head not giving Satan a choice. “What? Are you insane?” Satan questions him looking uncomfortable.

“Of course, we’re going to school. What did you expect? If we stay home, Diavolo will probably start asking questions. I don’t want Diavolo knowing I’ve allowed a mistake like this to happen.” Satan scoffs glaring at him.

“So, in the end, this is all about saving face, huh?” The anger is there in his face and I can tell he wants to hurt him. “It doesn’t matter what this is about. Satan, until we return to normal, you are to stay with me whenever possible. Understood?” Satan laughs at him.

“Wha?! You’ve gotta be kidding me! Oh no, I don’t think so! Hard pass!” Satan growls at his brother in annoyance. 

“I don’t like it any more than you do. But it seems we’ve got no choice. I need to keep an eye on you to make sure you don’t take advantage of the fact that you look like me to cause trouble. So, you can protest all you want, but that’s not the way it’s going to be. You’re not to leave my side. UNDERSTOOD?” Satan shakes his head laughing in Lucifer’s face. 

“In case you’ve forgotten, Satan, I look like you as well. In any event, you’ll be staying in my room until we both return to normal.” Satan sounds like such a brat as he fights Lucifer at every turn.

“Oh no! We may have no choice but to stay where we can see each other, but I’m not staying in your room! Anything but that!” Lucifer glares at him for putting up such a fight.

“Well, your room has nothing but books all over the place. So many it’s impossible to even set foot in there.” Lucifer murmurs looking between all of us. Everyone denies their rooms to the two brothers and finally, Lucifer has had enough. 

“Let’s see, we need a room that’s fairly large, where there are no problems with the room or its occupant, and it needs to be someone who isn’t allowed to refuse us. So, then Ari, it looks like Satan and I will be staying with you for a while. Pardon the imposition.” I shoot up from my spot, on Mammon at that and look at the two demons who are staring at me.

“No… if I have to remind you Satan tried to kill me.” They all turn to look at Satan in Lucifer’s body. “I will be there to protect you, Aria. Please allow us this time.” I open my mouth to look at him and then to Satan who is just staring at the ground and my chest is aching. 

“Lucifer…I.” The look on his face tells me that I have a choice, but he hopes I make the right one. 

“….okay….” I say softly while Satan looks at me with a frown.

“Come, Aria, Satan we need to talk about how this is going to work,” Lucifer says heading for my room while we follow behind him quietly. When we get there, I grab a small blanket from my bed and go to the couch trying to avoid having to look at the two. 

“Well now that we are all here, I will discuss how things are going to work since Satan and I have switched bodies,” Lucifer calls to the two of us while a Mammon and Asmo join us in my room. 

“God, I hate looking at you Lucifer… I hate listening to you speaking. But even when it’s me I’m looking at; it still irritates me to hear you.” Lucifer completely ignores Satan and looks at the two demons who have tagged along in my room. 

“It makes sense that Ari is here because we’re in Ari’s room, but Mammon, Asmo, what exactly are you two doing here?” Mammon’s face flushes as he looks at Lucifer.

“Uh… well, ya see… the thing is, um….” Asmo rolls his eyes at Mammon. 

“Why do YOU two get to be in this room, watching Ari change and sleep, even first thing in the morning while I don’t! It’s not fair and I’m jealous as hell. I wanna be in on this too, Dammit! Is that what you’re getting at?” Asmo says smirking at Mammon who just shakes his head uncomfortably.

“Incidentally, I’m only here because this looked like it could become interesting.” Lucifer doesn’t even care at this point he’s just done with the situation. 

“Fine, whatever. Let’s just ignore those two and continue our conversation. There are two fundamental rules that must be adhered to. First, neither of us is allowed to go into each other’s room unless the other is present as well. Second, we are to avoid doing anything that might attract attention while at school.” Satan growls at that while Mammon takes a seat next to me finding his way under my blanket, he lays his head on my shoulder. 

“You would say that, Lucifer. All you ever care about is appearances.” Lucifer isn’t even listening to him he’s looking over at Mammon and me. 

“Did you say something?” He questions Satan who glowers at him. 

“No… so, long story short, we avoid getting caught and there’ll be no problems, right?” Lucifer doesn’t say a word while Asmo goes to cling to Satan in his body. 

“Well, it looks like this meeting is over. You wanna take a bath with me Lucifer?” Lucifer stares at him blankly.

“Excuse me?” Asmo starts laughing before smiling at Satan. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean the real Lucifer. I meant the one in Lucifer’s body.” I tried to ignore the conversation, but it was kind of hard to.

“hehe… I’ve always wanted to geta look at Lucifer au na-tu-re! I mean, the real Lucifer in his own body is the ultimate dream, really. But even if it’s only Satan in Lucifer’s body, we could still----” Lucifer shoots them both the angriest glare he can muster. 

“Absolutely not!” Mammon starts laughing before poking his head over the couch and looking at them. 

“Speaking of baths what are you guys going to do when you have to go to the bathroom and t----” Lucifer catches him off guard. 

“MAAAAMMMMOOOOON!!!” He hisses and the demon freezes next to me.

“D’aah! Wait, what the….” Mammon blinks over at Lucifer confused while Lucifer looks just as shocked as him. Mammon starts laughing as he realizes that technically since Lucifer is in Satan’s body Mammon outranks him. Lucifer frowns crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It would seem so yes.” Mammon goes off on a rant of how he’s the most powerful of the brothers and how he isn’t scared of Lucifer. While Asmo reminds him that Lucifer will get his body back sooner or later. I sigh as he nuzzles my neck sadly. 

“We should get some rest. Mammon, Asmo, please get out.” The two whine but are going to follow the order. I grab onto Mammon before he can leave.

“Mammon stays, that is not negotiable.” They both look over at me like they are ready to argue. One look silences them both and they sigh in annoyance. 

“Come on Mammon, I need to change… keep an eye on me please.” His face is flushed but he nods anyway seeing Lucifer isn’t going to fight him. I grab my nightclothes and head to the bathroom where Mammon follows me inside and shuts the door behind us. I strip not caring that Mammon is there I head in the shower taking a quick one and change into my sleeping clothes and Mammon and I walk out together. I go to my bed with a sigh watching as Lucifer and Satan sit on the couch arguing. I slip into the bed and see Mammon start to strip and I can’t help the urge to laugh when both of them stop arguing to see what it is that Mammon is doing. 

“Mammon! You better put your damn clothes back on! The last thing we need is for you to scar our exchange student!” Lucifer glares at him from the couch where he is sitting.

“Sorry Lucifer, this is just how I sleep. Ari is used to it… right Ari?” He looks over to me while I nod in agreeance. 

“Yeah he’s fine, we’ve slept together before.” I say watching as he finishes stripping and slides in next to me. 

“Isn’t she your girlfriend? This doesn’t bother you Satan?” Lucifer asks with a raised brow while I curl into Mammon’s chest and try to ignore them. 

“Drop it Lucifer, it’s none of your business anyways.” He huffs turning away from us and laying his blankets on the floor. 

“What, Ari gave you the boot after one day? That ended faster than you and your succubus friend.” I swallow hard at that feeling Mammon tightens his grip on me.

“Lucifer, stop. We are all tired, I want to sleep.” He does stop preparing the couch for himself. I fall asleep in the arms of the one person I feel like I can actually trust to be real with me.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Lucifer and I are walking down the hall of RAD with Mammon and Satan walking a little bit ahead of us.

“Ari, I think you know this, but I don’t trust those two one bit. Satan and Mammon both think this whole situation is funny, and it’s possible they might do something outrageous for comical effect. Ari, I want you to keep an eye on those two, and if it looks like they are going to try anything they shouldn’t…” Lucifer gets cut off by Mammon who turns around with his hands on his hips.

“Hey! We’re standing RIGHT HERE, y’know!” Mammon glares at Lucifer who doesn’t even look phased. 

“He wanted us to hear what he said.” Satan says sounding bored as he keeps walking. 

“Hello, Lucifer!” We all freeze at the sound of Lord Diavolo coming from behind us. We all turn to look at the prince uneasily. 

“So, what happened this morning? You always stop by the assembly hall first thing in the morning, but you weren’t there yesterday.” Lucifer goes to Satan’s side and nudges him talking quietly into his ear. They are talking for a moment before Lucifer joins me back at my side. 

“Hello, hello, hello Diavolo! I’m soooo happy to see you! You’re all I ever think about, honey. I dreamed about you again last night and I ended up oversleeping which is why I wasn’t at the assembly hall!” I have to bite my lip to actually not laugh at his words, as pissed off as I am that is fucking funny. Mammon on the other hand doesn’t bother hiding it he is absolutely dying of laughter. 

“Diavolo, is it just me, or do you look tense? Want me to give you a nice shoulder massage? How about your arms? Maybe your legs too? If you’re feeling tired, you just let me know okay?” I feel Lucifer pull me close for a moment. 

“Hey, Ari. I’m not actually like that, am I? I’m really, not right?” I give him a look that tells him he can sometimes be like that he just sighs frowning at the others.

“I don’t feel tense at all--- or tired, for that matter… So, Satan. What are you doing inside Lucifer’s body?” Satan’s jaw drops while Lucifer looks actually surprised but not in a bad way. 

“Ah, and the Satan over there seems moved for some reason. I suppose that means it’s Lucifer on the inside.” Lucifer looks at his best friend actually a bit happy.

“Diavolo, you can tell it’s me?” The prince grins at him and nods. 

“Well, of course, I can. We’ve known each other a long time after all.” I hear Satan mutter a curse under his breath.

“So, let’s hear it. What happened?” Lucifer bows his head in shame and started explaining about the book they touched. 

“Lucifer it’s great that this will wear off in a few days but, I believe you’re scheduled to give a speech to the entire student body the day after tomorrow, aren’t you? Is everything going to be all right with that?” Lucifer tells Lord Diavolo that it will be fine and with that, we all get to class. After a few hours, Lucifer and I are walking together through the garden at RAD. 

“I completely forgot about that speech.” He speaks softly looking really upset about the whole situation. I stop walking and decide he probably needs to vent so if anything, I should just listen.

“What speech?” I question as he leads me to a bench outside gesturing for me to take a seat before sitting next to me and looking up at the night sky.

“I have to give a report to the full student body on the current state of the exchange program and how all of our exchange students are doing. I’d planned to talk about Diavolo’s plan to achieve harmony between the angels, demons, and humans--- to call for everyone to understand what he’s trying to accomplish… But if we’re still in each other’s bodies the day after tomorrow, then Satan will end up having to give the speech as me. Out of all my brothers, Satan is the one who’s most like me. Normally, I think he’d have no trouble handling a task like this. But this time it’s different. I have no idea what he might do up on a stage like that, with an opportunity to ruin my reputation in front of everyone. 

“Hmmmm…. What to do… I mean, I can’t very well go up there and give the speech in this body, after all.” I actually genuinely feel bad for Lucifer because he is the target of Satan’s wrath and I was just collateral. 

“You should talk things over with Satan… you never know… if he realizes how important this is to you… he may take it seriously.” I say as Lucifer takes one of my hands in his squeezing it tightly before meeting my gaze.

“Are you saying that you think Satan would understand where I’m coming from if I spoke with him about this?” Lucifer seems to contemplate my words before smiling.

“You’re right. I can’t simply decide that there’s no way for us to understand each other. All I have to do is make an honest attempt at reaching common ground.” I nod giving his hand a squeeze of approval.

“Can I ask you something, Ari?” He questions as he looks at our joined hands. 

“Of course, Lucifer.” I lean back on the bench and wait for his question.   
“You and Satan… he said you were his girlfriend… what happened?” I swallow hard biting my lip so that the tears don’t come. 

“He…he uh… He told me that you were his end game… pissing you off is what he cared about and that…. Just touching me made him sick.” I utter staring at Lucifer’s hand… it’s hard to say it because he’s wearing Satan’s face. 

“He said that?” Lucifer sounds exhausted. 

“Yeah. He did.” Lucifer sighs pulling the back of my hand to his lips.

“I care about you, Ari. I hope you see that. I also appreciate you not making a pact with him, knowing that he just wanted to make me angry.” I give him a sad smile.

“What he said just about killed me Lucifer… after everything happening with us and then him taking me to bed… and literally flipping his switch a few hours later.” He pulls me into him and wraps his arms tightly around me. 

“I’m sorry you were dragged into this because I have an interest in you.” I shake my head and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault… Satan is an adult, he knew what he was saying… and how much it would hurt me... Thanks though Lucifer… I really needed to get that out…” he nods giving me a sympathetic look before he catches a look at the time on the watch Satan has wrapped around his wrist.

“It’s late let’s head back.” I stand and we walk together his hand still entwined with mine as we reach the house of Lamentation. He doesn’t let go still when we get to my room, he pushes the door open to find Satan already in here impersonating him to entertain his brothers. He stares at them annoyed as Satan says things that Lucifer would never. 

“They’re taking advantage of the fact that I’m much less powerful here in Satan’s body.” Lucifer actually looks kind of sad at the way his brothers are messing with him. 

“Yeah, it’s inexcusable.” Lucifer nods looking at me for a moment before his eyes catch on my pact scars. 

“Exactly. Now do me a favor and tell them that!” I raise an eyebrow at that because I don’t want to get involved. He sighs accepting that I am not ordering my demons to do anything. 

“Beel, Levi what are you doing here in Ari’s room anyway.” Beel looks up at Lucifer with a deer in the headlights look.

“Well, Lucifer said… um, I mean Satan said that if I hung out here and made a bunch of noise, he’d give me treats.” I see Satan roll his eyes at Beel before yelling at him.

“BEEL! Do you have to be stupid honest like that! Come on!” Lucifer shakes his head in disbelief. 

“I see, so you’re trying to harass me.” He says glaring between the brothers in my room. “Just bored, Levi is! The only reason for being here…. Mmm yes, the only reason it is! Actually, the truth is that there is this new game that was released, and I am waiting for Akuzon to deliver it.” Beel is eating some snacks that Satan no doubt bribed him with. 

“You know, I noticed that Mammon isn’t here. Weird he usually camps out in Ari’s room all day long.” Beel says causing both Satan and Lucifer to frown uncomfortably at my words. 

“Beel, mention Mammon, you should not.” Levi says shooting him a gaze telling him to shut his mouth. 

“Why not?” Levi pulls Beel close for a moment. 

“Well, keep this between us, you must! A secret it is! I heard that Mammon and Satan hatched a plan to have a party with a bunch of succubus, taking advantage of the fact Satan is in Lucifer’s body.” Levi isn’t exactly quiet when he says it, but my heart drops and I feel like I’m going to be sick. I cover my mouth as the nausea starts to spike.

“For something that’s supposed to be secret, you certainly don’t mind talking about it so loud that every one of us can hear!” Lucifer hisses at his brother while I look at Satan who meets my gaze. 

“Really Satan? Being this fucking childish because you can’t handle that Lucifer doesn’t have the time to give a shit about your opinions. You make me fucking sick; you told me that you were born from him… that you think that you are like him… but you are nothing like Lucifer… He may be an asshole, but he does it to protect his family. You… you do it just to fuck with people because you don’t give a shit about anyone but yourself! I don’t know what I ever saw in you…” I say heading for the door and slamming it behind me. I head out and just sit in the music room for what feels like hours before Lucifer comes to find me. 

“Come on Ari… it’s time for bed.” He offers me a hand and I take it; he doesn’t say a word about what I yelled at Satan nor does he reprimand me for it. When we get inside Satan has his back to the door looking at the bed. “You know since I am the oldest right now, naturally I should get to use the bed.” Lucifer blinks at Satan before crossing his arms over his chest.

“Wrong, I’m Lucifer, not you. So, I’ll be using the bed, of course, you can sleep on the floor.” Lucifer says getting sucked into the same childish arguments with Satan. Somehow, I end up sandwiched between the two sleeping demons and my mind is on red alert. I lie in that bed for over an hour and I know I won’t be able to with the two of them. I push myself out of bed and out into the hall, its unusually quiet until I hear someone sobbing. I sigh and head over noticing Mammon strung up at the staircase.

“Ah, Ari! Pl-please, you gotta help me! Lucifer made Beel string me up and hang me upside down.” I tilt my head and state the obvious. 

“But you’re not upside down.” Mammon sighs frowning at me. “Beel agreed to at least hand me right-side-up in exchange for some gum. He’s too damn strong. These ropes are so tight that I can’t manage to break free no matter how hard I try. Please….! You gotta help me….” I look at him for a moment and I have to ask. 

“Who came up with the idea for Satan and the succubus, you or him?” He blinks at me confused for a moment before his expression becomes solemn.

“He did… but I was going to help.” He looks absolutely sorry that he did. “I’ll let you go if you help me make Satan and Lucifer make up… I don’t want to look at them right now. I want them out of my room.” Mammon looks at me like I am asking him to move the moon. 

“Satan and Lucifer make up? Now listen, those two have been at each other’s throats like this ever since Satan was born, you know. I mean, I guess you could say it’s only Satan that hates Lucifer. But it’s like Lucifer doesn’t give a fuck about how Satan feels, which makes Satan even angrier.” This is getting me nowhere… I shake my head and turn to leave.

“Wait! Don’t leave! Okay fine! I’ll do it! I’ll help you! I promise just get me down from heeeeeere!” I don’t say anything else I go to the ropes tying him and undo them letting him fall onto the ground.

“Are you going back to your room?” Mammon says when his feet finally reach the ground. 

“No, I’m gonna ask Levi if I can hang out with him.” Mammon looks at me sadly. 

“You can come back to my room.” I look up at him and shake my head.

“I need some space from you too Mammon… you knew how I felt about Satan… you went along with that stupid succubus idea.” He wants to say anything he can to absolve what he did but there isn’t anything he can say right now to fix what he did. I leave him at the stairs and go for Levi’s room knocking on the door. He opens the door peaking out to see who it is before opening the door completely.

“Ari? What are you doing here?” I don’t really have words for why, so I just look up at him.

“Come on get inside Normie.” Levi says moving aside so I can step in.

“I’m sorry, for what I said back in your room… it was out of line.” I don’t say anything I just go straight to Henry my favorite chubby fish. 

“Do you want to sleep in here… with me?” Levi says finally after a moment of watching me observe the fish. 

“Would it bother you?” I ask looking up at him, his face turns bright red, but he shakes his head anyways. 

“I’m surprised you came here instead of Beels. You and I haven’t really talked much since the day of the competition.” I look up at him for a moment before looking at the giant bathtub that I assume is his bed. 

“If you’re asking if I’ve been scared to talk to you because you attacked me, no that’s not it. I just felt like if you wanted to get to know me, you’d make an effort too.” My pact demons sigh for a moment before coming to run a finger lightly over the scar on my shoulder.

“I couldn’t… the way you are with my brothers… I am so jealous of them… who would ever feel that way about me?” I stare at the Avatar of Envy sadly. 

“Then let’s promise each other that we will work hard to have a better relationship than any of your brothers. Okay?” His eyes light up at that and I can see he really is happy at my words. 

“I promise.” He says softly while I offer him my pinky, he wraps his pinky around it and smiles.

“I promise too Levi.” He gives me a genuine smile that I don’t think I’ve ever seen before. 

“I hope you don’t mind the tub… I am a Leviathan, after all, I sleep in the water.” I shake my head and look around us finally feeling at peace. 

“I really love the sea and everything having to do with it… I enjoy coming here because I feel relaxed around all of the different creatures you keep around from the sea.” His lips part in awe before he reaches out to take my wrist. I watch as he transforms right in front of me and I can’t help but stare at him curiously. 

“Sorry, I can only sleep in this form.” I shake my head not minding one bit. He steps into the bathtub and lays down in the water looking absolutely weightless.

“Come.” He commands as I do exactly that slipping inside the tub next to him. My clothes get soaked immediately but I don’t care… the water is warm and comforting. It feels like I am just drifting in an endless ocean with Levi. He holds me so my head is laying on his chest, I try not to shiver as I feel his tail wrap around my stomach loosely.

“Is… is this okay?” Levi murmurs softly his claws gently stroking through my hair. 

“Yeah, Levi it is.” I say feeling the water wash over us like a cover.

“Good night Ari.” I press a kiss to Levi’s chest and hug him tight. 

“Night Levi.” I whisper as we drift off, the sounds of the deepest parts of the ocean lulling us to sleep.


	18. Dogi Maji

Ari  
“Ta-daaa! Check it out! It’s Dogi Maji Memorium! Or just Dogi Maji for short! So, here’s the deal” In this game, anyone who registers to play is actually pulled into the game world for Real. So you’re really in there! Which means if you die in the game you die for real and you have to win because if you don’t, you’ll never be able to leave the game world.” Mammon shows me the game and Levi pulls it out of his hands. 

“Hey, Mammon! Would you please get your dirty hands OFF of my game? That just arrived from Akuzon today! It’s still new and pristine. Also, I have to say, I think the whole idea is pretty crazy in the first place. Still, though, I don’t understand. What does that have to do with Dogi Maji?” Mammon actually laughs at Levi before grinning. 

“If I register them in the game client, they’ll be pulled inside the game world, right? Since this is Satan and Lucifer we’re talking about, at first, they’ll be moanin’ and groanin’ about it. But here’s the thing, like I said before, you’ve gotta win the game before you can leave the game world. So, they’ll have to work together towards a common goal. They may hate each other, but that’ll force ‘em to bond some, ya see…. Man is it just me, or am I for real genius? I’m pretty sure I am.” Levi looks at him in disbelief. 

“Huh, you really think it’ll go that well. I dunno….” Levi takes over and adds Lucifer and Satan’s names to the register while he adds himself as Leviachan. He adds me as Ari and Mammon as StupidMammon. As soon as he presses start in a flash, we are transported inside of a classroom… though it’s not like the one’s from the House of Lamentation… it’s a human world classroom. 

“So, in this game, one character is considered the heroine, and you’ve got to work hard to increase your intimacy score with her higher and higher. Then in the end you go up on the roof of Legend and profess your love to her if she accepts, you win. The Roof of Legend… supposedly if you admit you love someone up there on graduation day and become an official couple, then you’ll live happily ever after together. I also forgot to mention that I designated Ari as the heroine.” Mammon gawks at Levi who has a big smile on his face. I feel a headache coming on realizing that Lucifer and Satan have to get me to fall in love with them in order for this to work. 

“You two… So, you’re the ones behind this…” Lucifer growls crossing his arms over his chest.

“Hold on a minute, right now Satan’s inside Lucifer’s body which means Lucifer is Satan. “Pfft… hey, what’s the big idea startling me like that? Step off, Satan! Get Lucifer’s stupid face out of my personal space. Go on Shoooo!” I see Satan shake his head. 

“Uh, wrong…. I’m Satan.” He says placing a hand on his hip.

“It seems that while we’re in this world, the curse that switched our bodies is nullified.” Satan says placing a hand on his chin. 

“Mammon? What was that again about my stupid face?” Lucifer says while Mammon jumps grabbing on to me. Lucifer shakes his head at all of us.

“Now then how about you explain to me what is actually going on here.” I shake Mammon off of me and head out to the school courtyard. The others follow after me while Levi explains what exactly is going on. 

“I see… so essentially we’re inside the world of a game that Levi bought on Akuzon and we can’t go back to the real world unless we win?” Lucifer murmurs biting his lip in annoyance. 

“And in order to win, you have to confess your love to the heroine up on the Roof of Legend, and she has to accept you? Do I have that right?” Satan’s eyes go to me and I just look away from him eying the school building. 

“Yeah, Ari is the Heroine. So, raise your intimacy score with Ari, you must! To achieve a happy ending yes!” Mammon shakes his head angrily.

“NO! no, no!!!! why’d you have to make her the heroine!” Lucifer and Satan sigh together both looking at me uncomfortably. 

“Oh… uh, yeah. I know what you two are thinkin’ and you’re right. Sorry, you two. I apologize for Levi here. I mean this is ridiculous and crazy right. No way you two want to be a part of this crazy plan… So, you can just leave things to me! I will take care of everything. I’ll raise my intimacy score with Ari, profess my love, and win this game before you even know what hit you! So, you guys don’t have to do a thing.” I stare at Mammon with a soft smile, if I do this if I let him win things will be okay, I can stay away from Lucifer and Satan and things will be fine. Satan glares at Mammon before raising an eyebrow to Lucifer. 

“You know what this means, right Lucifer? It’s a competition to see which of us can get a happy ending… you or me.” Satan smirks at Lucifer who only smiles back in return. 

“That goes without saying, I highly doubt I’d actually lose to the likes of you, Satan.” Lucifer says while Mammon questions just why they want to win so badly. 

“Because I WON’T lose to the likes of him!” They hiss at the same time. I can’t believe this is happening… these assholes are just going to use me again to get out of this game without giving a shit what happens to me in return. 

“Listen up, Ari! I’m gonna tell you I love you… You are gonna choose ME! It’s totally gonna happen!” Mammon gives me a sweet smile and my heart actually skips a beat. 

“Ari.” Satan murmurs coming to stand in front of me, taking my hands.

“I’m not going to make you fall for me… No, you will fall for me naturally, as a matter of fact.” He gives me that smile again, and I have to bite my tongue but don’t say anything while Levi wraps his arms around my waist. 

“Ari is MY princess!” I kiss Levi on the cheek before Lucifer finally takes his turn. 

“We all know she is going to choose me… isn’t that right? Prepare yourself, Ari.” I actually shiver at the way he says that I will choose him with so much conviction. We hear a bell ring in the distance I assume for classes to start and within a moment we are all in a classroom seated close to each other. The teacher is going on about descriptive phrases and it isn’t long before Mammon falls asleep. 

“So, I think I’ll have one of you tell me the answer to the next question, STUPIDMAMMON!” The teacher calls out to him, he jumps looking around him confused.

“What is the question to answer number 4?” Mammon stands quickly unsure of what to do while Satan and Lucifer snicker at his bad luck. 

“Qu-Question…. Uh, four….? …. Uh, let’s see…. Uh… that would be…. Um.” Mammon is stumbling over his words and I can’t help but feel bad for him. “An adjectival clause.” I murmur under my breath; I know he can hear me. 

“Uh, um… an adjectival clause…. I think…?” Mammon answers while Satan and Lucifer give me a look for helping him. 

“Correct. Were you listening to my lecture in your sleep? Well, you’re a demon of many talents, I see. You may sit back down.” The teacher says turning their back to us while Mammon sits back down with a yawn. 

“Thanks, Ari, I only survived because of you!” He gives me a sweet smile as he lays his head on the desk looking at me. 

“Intimacy up.” I call raising his score while I hear Satan click his tongue. Mammon’s face flushes as I say the words. 

“Hm? What… did seein’ the look on my face just now make you happy? Well in that case, look all you want! Just so you know you’re the only person I would ever say that to, understand?” He’s smiling like an absolute dork, but I can’t help but smile back at him. The bell rings and the others head out while I stretch for a moment before grabbing my backpack. Before I leave the teacher stops me and asks if I can bring next hours teaching materials to the classroom for them. I sigh because I can’t really say no, I let the teacher load the shit ton of books in my arms until there is a mountain I can’t really see over. I am trying to hold all the books in my hands as I walk out of the classroom, I obviously am not looking where I am going because I run face first straight into Satan who catches me in his arms.

“Oh, I was wondering who’d bumped into me. So, it’s you, Ari.” He looks at all the books in my hands with a sigh. 

“If you walk around carrying so much stuff in your arms like that, you can’t see where you’re going, can you? What’s going on? Where are you going with all of that?” I contemplate just ignoring him, but I know that won’t help us get out of this game. 

“The teacher asked me to bring these teaching materials for the next hour.” Satan looks at me sympathetically.

“Oh, those are teaching materials for the next class. The teacher asked you to bring them. You’re too nice, Ari, running errands for someone like that.” His face flushes as he takes more than half of the stack I am holding. 

“All right, well… guess I’m going to have to help you aren’t I?” I bite my lip knowing I have to decide whether to raise the intimacy or not. 

“Intimacy up.” I murmur softly hugging the rest of the books to my chest. 

“Eh, it’s nothing. I’m only carrying some stuff for you… I mean, you looked like you were going to end up getting into an accident like that.” His face only turns redder as he looks at the books he took from my hands.

“It’s all well and good to work hard and push yourself, but every once in a while, you should call on me to help you.” He looks like he has more to say but he stills for a moment those big seafoam eyes meeting mine.

“But make sure you ask me… not anyone else… alright?” I blink at him for a moment before dropping the books in my hands. 

“Satan… please stop pretending… it hurts.” Any embarrassment he pretended to feel was long gone in a moment. 

“Ari… we have to talk about what happened.” I grit my teeth and shake my head because I don’t want to hear lies or excuses. All I hear is the words that he told me in his room on repeat in my head. 

“I can’t, you’ve made how you feel for me perfectly clear. I want no part in this war you have with Lucifer because obviously neither of you care about collateral damage.” Satan tosses the books he’s holding away to take my hand in his.

“It’s not like that Ari.” I pull my hand free and see Levi heading our way. 

“Ari my princess! Come on, I made you lunch. Excuse us Satan.” He says sweeping me off my feet while Satan’s jaw drops in shock. Levi ignores him and takes me outside to sit on one of the benches. 

“Ta-daaa! Look what we have here! It’s a special homemade bento box lunch courtesy of Leviachan. Yaaaayy!!! So, what do you think? Pretty great, huh?! It’s Ruri-chan themed! What’s more, I used a super extravagant three-layer bento box! Its more than just pretty! I’m confident that you’ll think it takes amazing too!” Levi says as he opens the box up for me and all the food, he has packed looks absolutely delicious. I look at Levi surprised that he isn’t even shy with me anymore. I can’t help but wonder if it’s because I slept in his bed with him last night.

“Anyway, eat as much as you want, you should. Hold back, you should not… in fact, let me feed it to you!” I can’t stop the way my face flushes at his words, the way my heart skips a beat. He starts feeding me and as he said the food is absolutely delicious. 

“Intimacy up, thank you Levi this really is a wonderful surprise.” He smiles grabbing some food and casting what he calls a magic love charm on it. It’s a tad cringy but I can’t wipe the smile off of my face at how sweet Levi is being. After we finish, I realize I’ve had an interaction with everyone except Lucifer. I head back into the classrooms to see Satan and Mammon talking but no Lucifer. I head to the roof instead of wondering if he is just hiding somewhere away from us because he wants no part in this. I see him lying on a bench relaxing away from everyone, he may even be taking a nap… it’s weird seeing Lucifer this vulnerable. I step closer taking a seat on the floor next to the bench where his head is.

“I was wondering who’d come up here. So, it’s you…” Lucifer says cracking one eye open to look at me. I don’t even know what to say to him just the ridiculousness of the situation makes me laugh. 

“What? Do you think it’s odd that I’d skip class and come up to the roof to take a nap? Well, there’s no Diavolo here in this world. I can do whatever I want without worrying about being a disgrace to him in any way. It’s a real weight off my shoulders.” I decide I like this Lucifer he’s a lot more honest with his feelings. 

“You know, I’m happy you get at least some time to relax here without having to worry about anything. I know you need it.” He sits up running a tired hand through his hair. 

“There is something I want to do here… without having to worry about the repercussions still though.” I push myself off the floor and dust off my skirt.  
“Yeah, and what’s that?” Lucifer stands up from his spot and in an instant, I am in his arms with his lips pressed against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck falling into the kiss easily, his lips are soft against mine and it makes my heart race in my chest. 

“Ari.” He whispers against my lips as he slides his tongue between my parted lips deepening our kiss. I shiver in his arms my tongue dancing with him because I missed this feeling… I missed having Lucifer kiss me…having him want me. When we pull away from each other we look into each other’s eyes and I can’t help but smile. 

“Thanks, Lucifer. Intimacy up.” I say and he laughs along with me. “I don’t understand how this system works. Though you had better not tell Diavolo that I skipped class here in this world.” I shake my head at him because he really is adorable. 

“I’ll let you rest, enjoy your nap.” I give him one last kiss and head back downstairs waiting for the day to end. Then like clockwork, the game restarts and I am sitting in class with everyone while Lucifer leans back on my desk looking down at me. 

“Ari, no matter who you choose, you shouldn’t have any regrets about it. In the end, this is only a game after all. So, relax and pick whomever you’d like.” I smile up at him. Classes finish and the others end up going to their favorite spots while I head out into the hallway to look out at the sun setting out the window. 

“Ari, do you have a second?” I look over my shoulder at Satan who is standing behind me. 

“I… I feel really bad… and I’m sorry.” He comes closer and stands next to me watching the sky.

“About what?” I murmur leaning my head on the glass of the window. 

“Everything… Lucifer and I are the reason you got caught up in all of this weird business… Not to mention everything I said to you in my room. I didn’t mean it. When the wrath takes over it makes it easy to pick out the things that will hurt you the worst and use them to absolutely destroy you. I try to keep it in check because I end up saying things that I don’t mean. I am so sorry I hurt you… I care about you Aria. Please give me another chance to prove that to you.” He turns me to face him and looks me in the eyes hoping to convey just how sorry he is.

“I don’t think I can.” He looks at me sadly before nodding. 

“I just wanted to apologize before we go back to the real world… see ya---” He says turning away to leave but I catch his hand stopping him from leaving.

“Satan… please wait.” He turns around looking at me curiously.

“You want to take a walk with me, I’d still like to talk to you.” He nods and side by side we walk in silence until we get to the benches outside the school. 

“Did you have something you wanted to say?” He questions as I take a breath and hope he doesn’t get mad at me again.

“You don’t have to force yourself to like someone you don’t. Lucifer also doesn’t see you as a child as much as you’d think. He just wants to look good in front of Diavolo because he is being trusted as his right hand.” Satan blinks at me for a moment. 

“Pfft, what would you know human?” I take a deep breath while Satan laughs for a moment. 

“I’m kidding. Sorry, I just wanted to say that… You’re saying Lucifer doesn’t think of me as a child? He only acts like that because he doesn’t want Diavolo to think less of him? I can’t say I agree with you there, personally. But even so… you also said that I don’t need to force myself to like someone I don’t. hmm. That’s a refreshing point of view. You’re the first person who’s ever said anything like that to me. Hmph and here you are… just a human… Thanks.” We laugh together softly feeling more at ease together than we had in the past week. Finally, the day ends, and we are taken back to dawn of the final day. I look at the school and something just feels completely off as I head up to my classroom. I don’t make it not even two steps into the main hallway before I see blood splattered on the walls.

“What the hell!” I see what looks like zombies eating the corpses of the other students.

“Aria!” I hear Satan call from behind the group at the staircase to the second floor. 

“I look around for something… anything to use to fight them off but there is nothing. The good part is that they are slow enough for me to make it around. I take off running towards Satan who has his hand out to me. I manage to make it to the stairs just in time to be tripped by a zombie. I fall straight into Satan who throws a book at it so it will let go of my leg before he grabs my hand and helps me run with him to the second floor. Here is so much worse, except that Lucifer and Mammon are just murdering everyone easily. All the students turned, and they are just tearing them apart. 

“Ari!” They call to me as Levi ushers us over. 

“We gotta get to the roof!” Levi hollers at the other brothers who take off towards the staircase.

“Sorry sweetheart.” Satan says sweeping me off of my feet and taking off towards the roof. I cling to him as he jumps over a few zombies trying to stop us from making it up.

“Satan! You have her right?!” I hear Lucifer call from up ahead on the roof. 

“I do!” As soon as we make it through the door Lucifer and Mammon slam the door shut pressing their backs hard against it to stop the zombies who are pressing against it to gain entry. When we get there Satan sets me down and I point to the bench where I found Lucifer sleeping. 

“The bench! We can use it to bar the door!” Satan and Levi move quickly dragging the bench in the way of the door barring it. Lucifer and Mammon pull away from the door finally satisfied that the lock would hold.

“What the hell is goin on here huh? This totally ain’t what I was told would happen.” Mammon says bending over to catch his breath.

“Yeah, wasn’t today supposed to be graduation day?” Satan asks everyone. 

“It was yes, we were supposed to profess our love to the heroine up on the roof to complete the game.” Lucifer says crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Then why did zombies start poppin’ up outta nowhere all over the school and change into this ultra-hard game where we gotta fight to survive? Then the zombies started devouring our computer-controlled classmates left and right… and the five of us barely managed to make it up here alive!” They start talking about how one of the npc’s sacrificed himself for them and how he said the final boss fight would be here.

“Ah speak of the devil… Looks like the last boss has just found us, rather than the other way around.” Lucifer says and I turn to see Cerberus staring me down. 

“God not again!” I growl looking at the beast who howls in annoyance at us. Satan comes to my side to try and protect me as much as he can.

“Cerberus sit!” Lucifer calls to the beast that has its eyes on us. 

“Satan! He’s headed your way!” Mammon screams at us while Satan pushes me away from him. I stumble falling to the floor as Cerberus turns his gaze to the blonde demon. He starts charging at Satan getting ready to strike. Satan stands his ground unsure of what to do.

“CERBERUS!” Lucifer growls his voice is so commanding that the beast actually comes to a stop in front of Satan. 

“I believe I told you to sit, or didn’t you hear your master’s command?” We all look at Lucifer who is facing down the dog that is still lowly growling at Satan. 

“SIT, CERBERUS! NOW! Just you try harming my brother… go ahead… see what happens to you!” We all look at the dog who looks like he wants to take a bite out of Satan. 

“I promise you; I will take your **** and ******* in a ******!” I feel my face flush at Lucifer’s language trying not to laugh. Cerberus looks at him for a moment before bowing his head down and laying on the ground.

“Wh?!” Satan gasps softly. “Well if you tell someone or something that you’re going to take their ***** and ***** in a *****. Then of course they’re not gonna wanna test you.” Levi says repeating Lucifer’s threat to the dog. 

“Ari!” Satan says going to my side and helping me up. I wrap my arms around him because I was terrified something was going to happen to him. He squeezes me tight nuzzling my neck. Then as we do that confetti starts dropping from the sky as the game screams Mission complete! We all end up back in Levi’s room. We look at Satan and Lucifer who are frowning it looks like they haven’t changed back yet. 

“I mean you could go back in-game until the spell wears off.” Levi says while Lucifer agrees that its an option. 

“Yeah right so you get attacked by Cerberus every other couple days.” Mammon says rolling his eyes.

“No problem, I’ve got Lucifer.” Lucifer looks over at Satan surprised. 

“What’s that now? You want to force me to stare down Cerberus again?” Satan actually smiles at Lucifer who is still looking kind of shocked. 

“Well, it’s nothing my big brother can’t handle now is it? Even Cerberus becomes like a regular dog when faced with Lucifer’s icy stare.” Lucifer’s eyes soften at that looking honestly surprised at Satan’s change. 

“If you’d like, Satan, I could teach you to command Cerberus to do as you say.” My heart swells at the moment they are sharing while Levi and Mammon are whispering to each other about it.

“Don’t be crazy, that’s something only you can do. I wouldn’t have a chance.” Lucifer smiles at Satan and shakes his head. 

“Actually, I think you have what it takes to do it.” Satan takes the information in before nodding.

“Well, maybe. I was once part of you, after all.” Lucifer’s lips part almost in awe of the words.

“Ahaha! Oh man, you should see how goofy you look right now!” I feel content for the first time looking at them finally fixing their relationship.

“Well, I am beat, it’s time for bed.” I say stretching my arms over my head. 

“You gonna stay the night again, Ari?” Levi says leaning back in his computer chair eying me.

“Um.” Satan and Lucifer both look at me like they both want me to say no.

“I’ll take a rain check Levi; it’s been a long day. Though that bathtub of yours really is relaxing.” He smiles and nods as Lucifer and Satan both place a hand on my lower back walking me out and towards our bedroom. I head straight for my closet tugging my clothes off, I hear a groan from the bed coming from Satan. 

“Sweetheart, you are too eager to show that body of yours.” He calls and hearing that in Lucifer’s voice makes me laugh a little. 

“It’s not like both of you haven’t seen it, so deal with it.” I say pulling a long shirt on while Satan and Lucifer undress down to their pants. They are both laying in bed waiting for me when I finish, I slide my way between the two of them. 

“Sleep well, Ari.” Both of them say placing a kiss on my forehead before wrapping their arms around me.


	19. Human world

Ari  
When I wake up Satan and Lucifer are just barely rising for the day. I sit up seeing Satan using my shower while Lucifer is still lying in bed next to me.

“Ari.” I move over until my head is on his chest.

“Lucifer?” I question as he wraps an arm around me holding me tighter to him. 

“I want to go out shopping since you have the day off. Would you like to come with me? I plan to ask Mammon to join us as well.” I hum for a moment wondering why he wants to invite Mammon anywhere. 

“Yeah, sounds like fun.” I murmur ready to take another nap on him. Since he’s in Satan’s body it feels comfortable and familiar to be against him like this. 

“Lucifer?” I hear Satan calling from the shower we both look over at him.

“Did I hear you say you are taking Ari and Mammon shopping?” He says while drying his hair. 

“Yes, I think it would do us all some good to get some fresh air.” Satan nods reaching for the clothes Lucifer had pulled from his room earlier in the week. I can’t help but keep my eyes on him as he gets dressed. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush.” Lucifer whispers knowing exactly what I’m looking at.

“Mmmnn Satan, you should go change in the bathroom.” I suggest causing him to freeze with his shirt over his shoulders but completely unbuttoned. He turns to look at both Lucifer and I noticing we are eyeing his…well Lucifer’s body.

“Really?! I can’t even change in peace! Stop staring!” His cheeks turn pink as he stares at us embarrassed, seeing him act like this in Lucifer’s body is just too much. Lucifer rolls his eyes at him and finally lets me go sitting up.

“That’s my body, I have seen it plenty of times. Ari has seen it too, don’t worry, I’m not shy.” Lucifer says looking over at his brother who looks so uncomfortable. I scoot to the edge of the bed and reach out to Satan who takes my hand and helps me stand.

“I’m gonna shower Lucifer, I’ll meet you in the living room when I’m done. Do you want me to text Mammon or are you going to get him?” I question as I head for the bathroom, stopping in front of Satan. “I’ll get him don’t worry. I’ll see you downstairs.” I nod before I pull Satan close pressing a kiss to his cheek. I finish getting ready quickly and add some eyeliner and mascara. I go to my closet pulling out a white, long sleeve, v-neck shirt and a high waisted black mini skirt. I go with black opaque leggings and brown knee-high boots. I pull two strips of hair from the sides of my face and join them at the back of my head securing the hair with a broach. I grab my D.D.D and walk downstairs seeing Lucifer and Mammon already waiting for me completely dressed. 

“Ready Ari?” I hear Lucifer question as he loops his arm through mine when I walk past him. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” It doesn’t take us long to get to town, when we do Mammon is all over the place staring at all the valuable items in the stores.

“OH MAN! Check this out! It’s a super-rare magic stone! Ooh, and it’s on sale, too? It says it’s today’s featured item… WOW, that’s cheap! CRAZY cheap! If I broke it into smaller pieces and sold those individually, I’d make serious bank…. Heheheheh…. Lucifer, my FAVORITE big brother! You gotta buy that for me! You gotta!” Lucifer and I look at each kind of surprised that he’s acting like a child. “C’mon, I gotta have it! I gotta, I gotta, I gotta! If you don’t buy it for me, I’m gonna be reaaaaal sad… I’ll end up crying and throwing a tantrum. You don’t want that do ya?” Lucifer wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me away from Mammon. 

“Leave him be Ari, pretend you don’t know him.” I laugh softly as Mammon actually starts whining about not getting the stone. 

“Tell me how this is fair! Today is my day off and here you are dragging me shopping with ya! You’re not even gonna reward me for it? C’mon you could at least buy me a magic stone… or one hundred!” Mammon says with his hands on his hips while Lucifer frowns at him, in Satan’s body that sad face makes me want to just kiss it away.

“So now you’re going to try getting angry at me? As if that would work… Seriously, a reward? What are you, a child? The entire reason I brought you along with me to begin with is to get away from Satan. Whenever you two pair up, nothing good ever comes of it, especially when I am expected to clean up the mess.” Lucifer sighs glaring at the ground.

“Tomorrow is my big speech, it’s almost time and yet the curse that caused us to switch bodies shows no signs of going away. Which means I have no guarantee that I will be back to myself in time for the speech.” Lucifer sounds absolutely defeated. 

“Don’t you think it’s about time to give in and ask Satan to do it for you? You’re sorta out of options here. I mean, all ya gotta say is, “Satan, no funny business this time. Give the speech and be done with it.” Mammon says sounding like an adult for once while Lucifer shakes his head in annoyance. “I have no intention of begging him for his help! Even if I did do that, I couldn’t be sure that he wouldn’t end up trying something nefarious anyway.” I hum in disapproval at him. 

“You sure about that?” I question siding with Mammon on the conversation. “I am, this is Satan we are talking about. I highly doubt he would simply do as I asked.” Lucifer says sounding completely positive that Satan wouldn’t help while we aren’t so sure.

“Ya know, I know you’re serious and all, but hearing those words come out of Satan’s mouth like this, it’s hard not to laugh… Anyway, after everything that went down inside of that game, Satan seems like he’s changed some. Don’t you think?” Mammon poses the question to me while Lucifer looks up awaiting my answer. 

“Yes, I feel as though he’s changed… you should see that too Lucifer.” He takes a deep breath listening to both of us.

“Exactly, that’s what I’m saying! You see it too, see you’re smart, Ari! Did ya hear that, Lucifer? Ari AGREES with me! It’s like… he’s more chill when it comes to you now, Lucifer. He’s not all bitter and stuff anymore.” Lucifer rolls his eyes at Mammon and pulls me against him again his arm still wrapped around my waist. 

“Come on, Ari. I’m going to head inside this store here.” I don’t have a chance to even say a word because he is walking me with him. 

“Aren’t you listening.” Mammon sighs from behind us. 

“Not at all, no. Also, I don’t believe that he’s changed. We’re talking about Satan. Since the day he came into this world, his entire purpose in life has been to defy me and now you’re suggesting he’s changed? It’s in his very nature to oppose me, and a demon’s nature doesn’t change so easily.” Mammon shakes his head at Lucifer. 

“Oh, now I dunno about that. I think you’re wrong there. Like, just this morning I told him we should totally use the fact that he looks like you to our advantage. I said we should scam random folks, make some easy money… But Satan wasn’t havin any of it. He was like, Nah I’m tired of doing stuff like that. And eh too much work. It used to be that he’d jump at an opportunity like that, but now he’s no fun at all! Back before all of that stuff happened in the game world, he would have done ANYTHING if it meant makin’ life difficult on you. But now suddenly he’s not interested.” I bite my tongue because that is not the story to use and Lucifer picks up on it as well.

“Mammon? Did I hear you correctly? You were planning to take advantage of the fact that Satan looks like me to scam random folks?” Lucifer hisses, his power is overbearing and suffocating since I am as close as I am to him. Lucifer smacks him really hard and pulls me tighter against him and leads me to Hell’s kitchen, I look over my shoulder noticing Mammon pouting as he follows behind us. 

“Ow… ugh, did you have to hit me? I mean, seriously.” Mammon groans while we are seated at a table.  
“You should be thankful I’m not in my real body, or the damage would have been much worse.” Mammon whines that it still hurts while Lucifer smirks at him after ordering food for him and myself.

“Not to worry. I’ll be back to my old self soon enough. Then we’ll do something about the overly lenient beatings you’ve been getting while I’ve been in Satan’s body. I’ll make up for that pain deficit all at once.” Mammon shakes his head letting Lucifer know that he doesn’t need any more beatings.

“Are you going to tell me you don’t need food, either? Because all you’ve been doing is talking. If you don’t eat your food, you are going to lose your chance, you know?” Lucifer says as he places a hand on my thigh.

“Oh, I’m DEFINIETLY gonna eat! Man, it’s been a long time since I’ve eaten at Hell’s kitchen. Sure, am glad Beel isn’t here! Welp, time to dig in!” He starts digging in and for some reason the smile that appears on Lucifer’s face is kind of suspicious as he does it right when Mammon takes a bite. 

“Well, this is your reward for coming shopping with me. So, eat as much as you’d like.” I glance between the two for a moment and I want to smile but I can tell something is up. 

“Okay, I will! I take back everything I said. You’re the BEST, Lucifer!” He calls out between bites of his food. My gaze lingers on him for a moment before I turn to Lucifer who is looking at me confused. 

“What’s wrong, Ari? Aren’t you going to eat?” I look at the food and back at Lucifer for a moment. 

“Something’s fishy, you’re being too nice.” Lucifer laughs and the sound makes me really happy. 

“Come to think of it, I’ve heard of a famous story in the human world. About a witch who fattens up children then eats them. But I’m a demon, not a witch. As much as I enjoy a good human soul, I’m not fond of human flesh. So, go ahead… eat… Have as much as you’d like.” I can’t argue with him, so we all start eating with some light conversation between Mammon and Lucifer. Finally, I can’t eat another bite. 

“Ahhhh…. Man, that was good… Couldn’t eat another bite.” Mammon groans rubbing his stomach.

“Yes, I’m sure you couldn’t and guess what? Now you get to compensate me for all of that food you ate…. Through hard work.” There we are I knew he wanted something. He looks up at Mammon whose jaw drops. “I’m heading up to the human world, and you two are coming with me.” I blink at that… he’s going to take me to the human world with him. I swallow hard because I feel like this might just be the point where he takes me back and just leaves me there.

“The human world? Like, for real! We get to go to the human world?! Ooh, this is awesome! I mean, that sounds like tons of fun! Man, it’s been a long time since I’ve gone up there for fun. I used to corrupt human souls left and right and I’d make a bunch of money doin it too. Then I’d go on a huge spending spree! You’re coming with, right Ari?! This is going to be great!” Mammon looks like an excited child and I can’t help but look up at Lucifer as he pays the bill. 

“Why exactly are we going to the human world?” Lucifer seems to sense my panic and tightens his grip on my thigh.

“Because of the cursed book that caused me to switch bodies with Satan… You see, the witch who created that book is still alive. If we want to break this curse, the best way is to ask the very person who created it. I’m guessing she should be able to lift the curse and return me to my proper body.” This time it’s Mammon’s turn to panic, he hears the word witch and loses it. He is already saying he’s gonna sit this one out but before he can run out of Hell’s kitchen Lucifer grabs him by the back of his jacket.

“Did you really think I’d simply let you run off Mammon?” Lucifer just laughs at him while I step outside the doors making sure not to be in anyone’s way. 

“I know why you don’t want to go. Because it just so happens that witch is a big fan of both you and Satan.” Mammon begs him not to drag him along, but Lucifer only confirms that is why he brought him with us in the first place.

“Ari, you’re coming too. As long as we’re going to the human world, I imagine having a human with us would come in handy.” I guess I can’t argue with that logic I suppose but that just leaves the question. “Where in the human world are we going?” I question to Lucifer who is dragging Mammon towards me. 

“London.” I’ve never been to London it really should be a fun experience. Mammon is still screaming that he doesn’t want to go, and Lucifer has reached the end of his rope.

“If you don’t shut up now, then once I’m back in my real body, I promise to string you up and hang you upside down for a thousand years!” Lucifer hisses and that finally shuts Mammon up.

“So how do we get to the human world then?” Lucifer finally let’s go of Mammon who just sits on the floor next to us silently.

“Oh, there are more than a few methods. One is to use an external magic seal… a passage between worlds that has existed since ancient times. There are several magic seals like that, one of which is right here.” Lucifer starts explaining the various ways to get into the human world, one of which is walking the 8 layers of Devildom on foot. Another is having a powerful sorcerer summon you. The last is the seals which only Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and Lucifer have free range to use. He leads us to the seal and Mammon is kicking and screaming again that he doesn’t want to go as Lucifer pushes him in. I step up with him and after a few moments we realize nothing is happening. 

“Wait…” Lucifer says softly his eyes widening in shock. 

“You don’t think… because you are in Satan’s body it won’t work?” Lucifer grits his teeth in annoyance. 

“That means that we won’t be going to the human world! We should get going home then.” Mammon starts cheering that we aren’t going when a voice from behind us startles us. 

“That won’t be necessary. I hate speeches, they’re a giant hassle, and I have no intention of agreeing to give one.” We look behind us to see Satan standing there with his arms crossed.

“Satan? What are you doing here?” He smiles softly at me as he answers Mammon.

“What, is there something wrong with me being here? Either way, I heard everything you guys said. So, don’t just stand there doing nothing. Come on, let’s get going. I’m tired of being in this body, I’ve gotten all the fun out of it I can.” Lucifer glares at Satan who doesn’t even seem phased. I watch as Satan steps over to the circle and joins hands with Lucifer. I watch in awe as a beam of purple power appears between the two and before we know it, we are standing in the busy London streets. Mammon goes straight for a bar dragging me along with him. 

“Man, the human world totally has the best dark beers!” I sigh watching as he orders one, I shake my head letting him know I don’t want anything to drink. 

“Eh? What is it, Ari? You look like you wanna say somethin?” I glare at him in disbelief.

“You didn’t even want to come here. Lucifer is gonna be pissed since you just ran off with me as soon as we got here.” Mammon pouts but he tells me to head to a table while he waits for his drink. I go and just as I’m about to take a seat I feel a hand touch my lower back. I think it’s Mammon until a man steps in front of my line of view. I blink up at him confused wondering why the hell he’s touching me. 

“Hello love, my name is Erik. Let me buy you a drink.” I scoff at him pushing his arm away from me. 

“Yeah, no thanks, not interested.” I say trying to push past him only for him to hold me in my place. 

“Come on baby, no one likes a tease.” I glare at him about ready to punch him. 

“I believe she said she’s not interested.” I recognize that voice and I can’t help but smile up at the asshole who has finally takes his hands off of me. 

“Yes, if you would like we can explain what she means for you.” Satan and Lucifer are at my side glaring at the guy.

“Why don’t you mind your business.” He growls at them and they both look at each other with sadistic smiles.

“What do you think, who should have the honor?” Satan says to Lucifer who looks at the man. “Sorry Satan, this one is all mine.” I watch as Lucifer compels him to step outside with him and I look to Satan who is glaring at the guy who is walking out with his brother. 

“Are you alright?” Satan says looking at me sympathetically. 

“Yeah I am now that you are here.” Satan actually smiles at the words.

“Do you mind if I buy you a drink while we are here?” He questions while I shake my head and bite my lip. 

“I don’t drink… thanks though.” He stares at me surprised as Lucifer finally returns without the man. “You don’t? Really?” Satan stares at me curiously as he flags down a bartender to bring him and Lucifer a drink while I take a seat at the table. Satan and Lucifer sit on either side of me while Mammon finally comes back with his drink. A waitress brings Lucifer and Satan their drinks setting down the drinks in front of all of us. 

“If you boys need anything please let me know.” The waitress says smiling seductively at Satan. I feel my blood boil just looking at the way she’s acting towards them. It bothers me because if this happens in the human world, I don’t want to imagine what they do in Devildom. But just like that the thought of the succubus party that Satan and Mammon wanted to have is at the forefront of my mind. I swallow hard feeling the dread slowly seep its way back into my heart. I thought I had forgiven him… I thought it could be okay… but I don’t want to see Satan and Lucifer as just friends. The final straw is when the waitress leaves her number on a napkin and leaves it for Lucifer who shoots her a flirty smile.

“Excuse me.” I push away from the table and head straight for the door. I open the doors and head outside into the cold breeze. I take a deep breath and try to sort through my emotions. I sigh talking a walk into the ally next to the bar and just lean against the wall.

“Hey, it’s you!” a voice pulls me from my thoughts to see a man looking at me confused. He’s tall and handsome, big royal blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. 

“I’m sorry? Do I know you?” I question looking at him and he is right he looks familiar, but I can’t place where I’ve seen him.

“My name is Jason Leoric. I’m from Devildom… you are our exchange student. What are you doing back here?” He questions with a smile on his face. I feel the goosebumps fill my skin in fear, he’s a demon.

“I… uh… Lucifer, Satan, and Mammon brought me. Thought it would be a fun sightseeing visit for me, since I let them know I missed the human world.” He smiles sympathetically at me.

“Yeah, it must have been a shock. Lord Diavolo just pulling you from your world and bringing you to a place filled with demons.” I feel my anxiety dissipate at his words. He doesn’t sound like he wants to eat me or hurt me… he actually sounds nice. 

“Yeah, it’s an interesting experience, I couldn’t help but feel like it was a dream for the longest time until I actually got hurt. From there I realized that Devildom is very much real.” His expression softens and he looks at me. 

“I’m surprised Lucifer would actually allow someone to hurt you… he may be a hard ass, but he cares what Diavolo thinks…” I don’t say anything from there and it seems to click in his head.

“He was one of the ones who…” he sucks in a sharp breath not being able to finish the sentence. 

“I’m sorry, Asshole demons like the brothers do give the rest of us a bad name. We aren’t all bad, some of us just try to survive with the hand we are dealt.” I want to say that the brothers aren’t assholes but when I met them, they sure were. 

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I’m trying to do… survive the hand I was dealt. Not that I don’t like Devildom because I do, but it’s an acquired taste.” He laughs a sweet smile twitching on his lips.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” We look at each other for a moment and I realize that I haven’t even told him my name. 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m Aria. You can call me Ari.” He reaches for my hand taking it in his and shaking it. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” He murmurs holding my hand for a moment longer than necessary before letting me go. 

“So, this is where you ran off to?” We both look over to see Satan who is still in Lucifer’s body. 

“S… Lucifer, Hey.” Satan looks at me almost confused for a moment before realizing that the man at my side is a demon. 

“Who are you… and what are you doing in the human world?” Satan asks trying to pretend to be Lucifer. 

“Jason Leoric, Lord Diavolo allowed me a trip here to visit.” He offers his hand to Satan who ignores it. 

“Come Ari, we need to get moving.” He offers me his hand and I give Jason an apologetic smile before taking the hand. 

“It was nice to meet you, Jason, see you around.” He nods his eyes flickering to Satan who is glaring at him. 

“Nice to meet you too Ari, I hope we meet again in Devildom.” We head back into the bar where Lucifer and Mammon are arguing. 

“Come on, time to go,” Lucifer says leaving his drink on the counter.

“What! But I’ve still got a lotta drinkin’ to do!” Mammon glares at Lucifer while only smiles.

“Mammon, if you’re going to stay here drinking, then we’re leaving you with the bill. The entire bill.” Lucifer says about ready to take back the cash he laid on the counter. 

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m coming. So, uh… you can pay, Lucifer! My favorite brother.” Lucifer rolls his eyes and drags him out of there. I feel Satan lace our fingers together as we head for a train station. The walk is quiet aside from Mammon eying everything and begging Lucifer to buy everything for him.

“That guy back there. What were you talking about?” Satan’s voice is hushed so that the others can’t hear us. 

“We were just talking about how I was brought to Devildom.” Satan doesn’t seem to believe the words. 

“Stay away from him.” Satan voice’s his displeasure at my conversation with the other demon.

“Why?” I challenge stopping our walk while Lucifer and Mammon don’t even notice. 

“Because you’re mine, Ari.” He grabs me and pulls me close. 

“I don’t belong to anyone Satan,” I respond and that seems to spur anger in his eyes. He grabs my face and presses his mouth against mine.

“Mmmphn!” His arms wrap around me holding me tightly against him. I whimper against his lips as he tugs on my hair. He’s forceful in a way that he’s never been with me. My heart is racing in my chest, but I don’t deny him. I kiss him back with everything in me loving the way his lips move against mine. The way our kiss seems to melt everything else away until it’s just white noise in the background. The only thing I can feel anymore is him, his hands on my body touching feeling. Our tongues swirl together in a desperate dance and If I let this go on, I know I won’t be able to let go of him and I would even let him take me in the middle of the street. But I can’t let go of how good it feels to have him kiss me and touch me like I mean the world to him. The taste of mint and whiskey is intoxicating as he holds me against him. 

“Hey! Stop using my body like I’m not standing here!” Lucifer growls causing both of us to break away from each other. We both look at Lucifer sheepishly while Mammon grabs my wrist and pulls me to a shop at the train station. 

“Hey, Ari! Check it out! This place is selling official Harrison Porter and the World of wizards merchandise. Wait this is actually one of the locations where the movie was filmed, wasn’t it?” Mammon questions as we look at all the cute items or sale. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure it was,” I say eying a cute keychain of a chocolate lizard, Mammon notices and freaks out picking up the chain as well. 

“WHOA, these are the same chocolate lizards they had in the movies. Oh, and this is the gum that was in it too! I can’t not buy them now!” I hear a scoff behind us, and we look to see Lucifer glaring at Mammon. 

“And who exactly do you imagine is going to pay for that?” Mammon smiles up at his older brother before laughing. 

“Well you, of course! Who else? I mean, it’s not like I’ve got any human world money on me.” I hear Satan sigh at Mammon’s words.

“You never have any money, Mammon. Regardless of what world you are in.” Satan says crossing his arms over his chest while Mammon frowns at the words.

“Hey, Whoa. It’s not like I don’t got any money at all! I’m just always either savin’ it all up or spendin’ it like crazy. So, I never have it on hand, that’s all!” Lucifer sighs at both of them…

“You truly are a demon’s demon, Mammon….” Mammon turns to ignore them showing me the lizard keychain. 

“Look at this, Ari! The chocolate lizard keychains look like they were made of real chocolate… they did a good job on these huh? You totally want one too, right?!” He’s so childish it’s adorable, it’s kind of hard to not match his energy.

“Of course, I do!” I watch as he picks up two of them.

“I knew it! C’mon, we’ll buy a matching pair!” Lucifer gives a small huff before stepping in front of us. 

“Fine, I suppose I don’t have a choice…” He picks up 4 of the keychains and I can’t help the smile that breaks over my lips, my heart skips a beat because I’m going to be matching with my favorite boys. 

“Wait a minute, Lucifer? Why are you buyin’ four? We only need two: one for me, and one for Ari.” Lucifer looks at Mammon like he’s an idiot which isn’t far off. 

“There are four of us here.” He responds looking around at Satan and I then to Mammon. 

“Wha? So now you, me, Ari, and Satan are gonna have matching keychains? Why’s it gotta be like that? Ugh, that’s just gross.” Satan glares at his brother and puts an arm around my waist.

“Well, Lucifer, it seems Mammon doesn’t want one. So, I guess we’ll only be needing three then. One for you, one for me, and one for Ari.” Mammon almost cries about how he needs one. I try not to laugh at the scene as Lucifer grabs all the keychains and pays for them before handing then out to us. We all add them to our D.D.D’s and get on the train where Lucifer has a private cabin rented just for us. It’s a large bedroom with two beds and two large windows to stare out at the scenery outside. Mammon is out exploring the whole area Lucifer reserved while the rest of us are in our bedroom.

“It’s getting late Ari; we should get to bed.” Lucifer says as he starts peeling off his shirt while Satan looks over at the beds.

“So, you and Mammon can share, while Ari and I share.” Satan says pulling Lucifer’s cape off. 

“Not happening. If you want Ari in your bed, then you sleep with the two of us. Mammon can have his own bed.” Lucifer offers the compromise not wanting to argue with the younger. 

“Yeah, it’s not like we haven’t done this before.” Satan agrees while I go to Lucifer and steal his shirt. 

“I’m gonna borrow this for tonight if that’s okay?” I say looking at the two boys who nod. I start undressing until the only thing left is my underwear, I slip the button up over my shoulders and button only the middle button before slipping into the bed Satan and Lucifer not far behind. We all slip under the covers and I feel Lucifer and Satan’s hands on me slipping underneath the button up I chose to wear. 

“Hands to yourself.” I moan feeling the warmth of their scalding hands leaving fiery trails up my body. I hear a soft groan from Satan’s lips as he presses closer his hand going to my pact mark from Asmo. 

“So, this is where Asmo marked you?” He whispers in my ear nibbling on it. I feel Lucifer’s hand squeeze my breast as he presses a gentle kiss to my jaw.

“Guys s-stop.” I whimper arching my back wanting more even though I know I shouldn’t.

“Ari.” My name leaves both of their lips at the same time. I shiver feeling Satan’s hand sliding between my legs underneath my underwear. I try not to tremble at the touch as he slips a finger to rub against the most sensitive spot. I grit my teeth a small moan escaping passed them. Lucifer’s hand leaves my chest to slide right up next to Satan’s except his fingers slide inside of me. 

“Fuck.” I hiss feeling Satan’s fingertips circling feather light touches into my heated flesh. I grab both of their hands that are working on me and just try to hold on as I bite my lip to keep the cries from escaping. 

“Is that what you want, Ari?” Lucifer whispers his fingers sliding in and out of me at such a maddening pace.

“For us to fuck you? To drive you unto the edge of bliss and insanity.” Satan continues his voice is so seductive as he continues the promise twining with Lucifer’s words. It feel so good… having them both… the two that I yearned so hard for. 

“Satan… Lucifer.” I mewl the names out causing both demons to bite down into the flesh of my collar bones. 

“Yes, oh yes.” Just feeling them running their tongues over the wound is indescribable. I lean over to about to kiss Lucifer when we hear banging on the door. “HEY! WHO LOCKED THE DOOR!” We all sigh forlornly at the moment lost between the three of us. Lucifer groans in annoyance but snaps his fingers causing the lock on the door to come undone. Mammon opens it and sees the three of us in bed together and growls. 

“WHAT ARE YA DOING TO ARI?!” They both glare at their brother.

“You are making too much noise shut up! Go to bed.” Mammon starts whining before jumping into the bed with us.

“Mammon go away!” Satan hisses at him only for him to make himself comfortable on top of us. I shush all of them wrapping my arms around my boys and trying to fall asleep.


	20. Only one version of events is true

Ari  
“Whooooooooa! Check it out, Ari! Sheep! Real live sheep! There’s a whole flock of em! Bet they taste good! By the way, they’ve got a dining car, right? Mammon and I are standing next to the window looking out all the animals we are passing by.

“Mammon quit shouting every time you see something mildly interesting. You’re embarrassing us.” Satan calls out to him as he continues reading from the book in his hands.

“It seems I made the right choice reserving a private cabin for us on the train. Though first class was expensive.” Lucifer states as I move away from the window to take a seat on the couch next to Satan. “I’m gonna go take some pictures and then brag about it to Beel when we get back to Devildom.” Mammon says taking off out of our room while I lean against Satan who wraps an arm around while he continues reading. The room is silent, but I can feel my anxiety spiking, I curl into Satan more laying my head on his shoulder trying not to let the feeling overwhelm me. 

“So, would you say this is similar to what’s known as a family trip in the human world?” I nod while Satan looks out the window. 

“Yeah, maybe. You know, the view outside the window is nice.” Satan offers having Lucifer to check the view. 

“AHHHHH!” We all sit up on alert at the sound of a scream. I go to the door listening to hear what’s happening outside. 

“Someone call the crew! A woman’s been stabbed!” Satan and Lucifer are looking over at me wondering what the hell is going on.

“The guy who did it… he was young! He had white hair and tan skin! He was wearing sunglasses with a white and brown jacket! He also had a keychain that looked like a tail or something! He’s the one who did it! he’s the one who stabbed her to death!” I suck in a sharp breath.

“Mammon no!” My heart sinks at the thought of whatever the hell is going on. I go to open the door only to have Lucifer place a hand on it to keep it closed. 

“A young guy with white hair and tan skin, wearing sunglasses.” Satan sighs putting his book down and comes to our side. “He had on a white and brown jacket, with a keychain shaped like a tail attached to his belt loop?” Lucifer questions as the two finally look at each other. 

“How about we pretend we didn’t hear anything.” Lucifer suggests as he keeps his grip on the door. I glare at him moving his arm away as I head out of our private cabin to look for Mammon. We look everywhere to find him only to see that he is still close to the area where a woman was stabbed. Lucifer grabs him and drags him away from many of the eyes on us.

“Let’s hear it.” Lucifer growls at Mammon while Satan glares.

“What did you do this time Mammon?” He shakes his head saying that he didn’t do a thing but there are others who are still accusing him and asking if we are with him. 

“Yes, we are.” I say while Satan and Lucifer both say they aren’t. I roll my eyes at them as Mammon glares. 

“You two are EVIL, ya know that? So, Ari is the only one who’ll stand up for me? Seriously?” Mammon snarls at the two who give him an even meaner look in return. 

“Honestly, you’re like a magnet for trouble. Everywhere you go, it follows. You need to stop this…” The eldest hisses while I shake my head at them.

“Whatever just spill it what happened?” Satan says waiting for Mammon to continue. “I went looking for the dining car like I told ya. I was gonna take pictures and then show them to Beel to you know, brag. But then… I reached what I thought was a dead end. But I saw a car that said there was no admittance. The car said it was reserved for a private party. I figured that was the only way to get to the dining car. I figured the people who reserved the car could shove it and I could pretend I’m not able to read human world writing. When I got in there the lights were off, but it looked like they were summoning something. But then the medium collapsed, the others start screaming about how she was stabbed and how there is blood everywhere. The medium must have been able to tell who I was because she said my name. I told them that the same she uttered was mine and they panicked. They are claiming I’m the murderer with no proof!” Mammon says while Lucifer shakes his head at him. 

“Just how much of an idiot are you?” Lucifer inquires while Satan sighs.

“A pretty big one, that’s for sure.” I go to Mammon’s side wrapping my arms around him, feeling sorry for him since no one but me will believe that he didn’t do anything wrong.

“You never think before you act. That’s why you’re always getting yourself into these situations, you complete and utter moron.” Lucifer smacks him over the head and I have to bite my tongue because I don’t think it’s Mammon’s fault. 

“None of this would have happened if you hadn’t insisted on telling them your name. But being the total fool, you are, you just had to, didn’t you?” Satan hisses while Mammon actually starts crying. I hug him tightly letting him curl into me as his tears soak my neck. 

“Hey love, it’s okay. I know it’s not your fault we are gonna fix this. It’s all just a big misunderstanding.” I say smiling as I place my hands on his cheeks to make him look at me. He places his hands over mine as he blinks the tears away.

“You’re so nice, Ari. It’s like someone took my heart and shattered it… like it’s made of glass. But now here you come to the rescue, bein all nice. It hits me in the feels, Ari…. Those other two are EVIL! You’re the only one whose kind to me…” I pat his head and try to console him the best I can.

“In case you’ve forgotten, you’re a demon, Mammon. Which makes you evil as well!” Satan sighs as I glare at the two who frown back at me in return. 

“Well, we’re going to have to do something about this.” I hiss at them while Lucifer groans looking over at me in resignation. “I don’t believe this. As if we needed another problem to deal with…” Lucifer shakes his head at Mammon with a sigh.

“ONLY ONE VERSION OF EVENTS IS EVER TRUE!” Satan scares the hell out of all of us as he cries the words out with a big grin on his face. 

“Eh…. What are ya talking about?” Mammon questions finally wiping away his tears under his glasses and looking over at Satan whose grin hasn’t faltered in the least. 

“It’s a line from the Mid-fall murders a human world crime suspense series. That was the lead character inspector Adler’s famous catchphrase. The perpetrators had best give themselves up now while they still have a chance. Because I will find them.” Satan is absolutely delighted by the turn of events and his own chance to be an inspector and solve a case… It’s certainly the most endearing thing I have ever seen.

“I never thought the day would come when I’d actually get to say that in real life!” He sounds so excited that it’s actually infectious. I know I should be more worried about the person who died but clearing Mammon has to be the most important thing right now. 

“I’m not sure I completely understand what this is about, but I can tell that you’re motivated, and that’s what’s important.” Lucifer says eying Satan who is beaming while the other people involved yell at us to stop joking around.

“If this man is the killer, then we’ll just hand him over to Scotland Yard at the next station.” Lucifer goes to the three who were involved and looks them all in they eyes.

“I think all of you should go wait in the dining car for now. Goodbye!” With a strong hand he waves them away and they actually do what they are told, I just stare at them confused.

“Um… what the heck just happened?” I look to my demons when Satan steps up. “It’s one of our powers as demons. We’re able to manipulate humans, sort of like hypnosis. Ah but Lord Diavolo has explicitly forbidden anyone from doing that to you… so don’t worry. As long as we’re on the subject, I should also note that Asmo’s power to seduce others is an even more powerful form of this manipulation.” I nod taking in the information.

“Wait though… I forgot… He actually tried to charm you once, but it turned out his powers don’t work on you. Every once in a while, we come across special humans who are immune like that. Almost all of them turn out to be witches and sorcerers… people with exceptional magical power. But in your case….” Satan’s words get cut off by Lucifer who is examining the body of the dead woman. 

“Wait… wait a minute! This woman… the murder victim….” He sounds horrified as Satan and I come to his side to see who she is.

“This…. This is Grisella… the witch who was supposed to break the curse.” Lucifer has gone pale while Satan steadies himself on one of the seats. 

“What… what did you just say?” Lucifer shakes his head looking like he’s about to be sick. “I’m certain… it’s Grisella.” I look at her taking a look at the knife and notice that it looks like she was impaled by someone who was seated next to her in such a way that the blade looks like it was plunged downwards into her body.

“Alright, I will prove to everyone that Mammon is innocent.” Satan says going to those who were in the room when Grisella was impaled. 

“But she said his name.” Satan nods agreeing with the statement. “Yes, because the truth is that she actually knew him.” They all look at Satan like he’s crazy. 

“Just before she died, someone she knew appeared before her unexpectedly. It seems that’s why she said his name in those last moments. “If that’s true, then she might not have been trying to name her killer.” The woman says letting it all click in her head. I feel Lucifer come to my side his hand at my back.

“Listen to Satan, he’s loving this.” Lucifer murmurs in my ear while Satan continues on. “By the way, where at the table was Grisella seated.” The three seem baffled by the question for a moment before the woman goes and points to where she was seated.

“Well, she was in a chair facing away from the door out into the hall.” Satan raises an eyebrow at that. “Precisely, Mammon came through the door into the lounge, the one she had her back to. As soon as everyone inside the lounge realized that someone was intruding on them, they all turned to see who it was. Which means that Grisella had to have been facing Mammon’s direction.” They all look at Satan in shock while he smirks smugly at everyone. 

“Starting to make sense now is it?” Everyone gets it but Mammon, Lucifer blinks in annoyance before looking at his younger brother. 

“Grisella was stabbed in the back.” Mammon is still shaking his head not knowing what the hell either of them are saying.

“Do you think yourself capable of stabbing someone in the back if they were looking right at you, Mammon?” Lucifer questions while Mammon actually has to think about it. I can’t help but sigh at my dimwitted demon. 

“The long and short of it is that given your position, you couldn’t have stabbed her. Now do you get it?” Mammon’s lips parted in realization of Satan’s words. With that Satan and Lucifer seal off the dining car and lead me back to our room.

“What do we do now?” I question causing Lucifer to sigh. “If Grisella is dead, that means we can’t lift the curse that caused us to switch bodies. So, in the end we came all this way to the human world for nothing, the speech is tomorrow.” Lucifer sits on the bed and buries his face into his hands. “Well, this is just wonderful. I don’t believe it. What a miserable state to be stuck in.” I hear a voice coming from behind me and I can’t help but freeze in place as the temperature drops. I wrap my arms around myself actually being able to see my breath as I exhale. 

“I don’t believe this… Here I am in the company of three demons, all of whose names I know, and yet… What a truly miserable twist of fate.” The voice moans remorsefully. 

“Grisella is that you?” Satan questions while I finally turn behind me to see the disembodied face of the woman who had been stabbed. I shriek stumbling and falling back into Lucifer’s arms as he dives to catch me before I hit the ground.

“Yes, unfortunately, it seems you’re right.” The ghost says as she seems to be fading in and out of existence.  
“I knew that I would die at some point during my trip on this train, yes. But I didn’t know how I would die… only that I would. When it’s time to die, it’s time to die. There’s no changing that. There’s no cheating death. I accept my fate… however, I’d at least like to know why I was killed before I rest.” Lucifer steadies me holding me against him.

“You’re telling us this because?” He asks the witch while I wrap my arms around Lucifer and bury my face in his chest. This woman is freaking me out, I’ve never seen a ghost. While demons are easy to accept because they are spread all over the bible in the human realm, ghosts are not normally a thing well at least that I knew of.

“Because I know why you came here.” Lucifer places a gentle hand on the back of my head holding me against him.

“We will figure out who it is that killed you then.” Mammon immediately starts to disagree with that saying how much work it’s going to be.

“Ari, please explain to this idiot why it is that we have to cooperate with Grisella.” He says lowering his hand and letting me pull back to look at Mammon. 

“To lift the curse Mammon.” I utter looking at the witch who stares at me sympathetically. 

“Exactly.” She begins telling us who was with her when she died. There was a man who wanted to be her apprentice and introduced her to Lucas and Sophia who are the siblings requesting the séance. “So then, I guess we need to torture each of them separately to find our answer.” Satan says while Lucifer perfectly agrees content with the plan. 

“Are you guys serious? You can’t talk to these people you have to resort to torture? No… I won’t let you.” I pull away from Lucifer and glare at all of my demons in annoyance.

“Well, what do we have here? You’re human, aren’t you? Is there something you’d like to ask me?” I turn to the ghost and take a deep breath because this is all sorts of fucked up but I can’t just not help her.

“Do you remember being stabbed?” She contemplates the question before laughing softly. “Yes, I should think so! I remember the pain I felt as the knife entered… it felt like it was thrust up from below. It burned like fire… I’ll never, ever forget that feeling. But that is all I remember but I don’t know who did it.” I hum softly before looking back at Mammon.

“Mammon, what did you see when you first entered the room?” He looks at me biting his lip. “Uhh… At first, I thought it was pitch black in there… but then I looked harder, I saw that there was actually a candle burnin’ on a table in the middle of the room. Grisella was the person closest to the door I came through. That’s why everyone ended up blaming me for it. Behind her were the two guys and the girl was sittin’ farthest away. Yeah and one of the guys was wearin’ this crazy-lookin’ shirt. It was super flashy and super lame.” Grisella nods at us. “Yes, that would be Noah… he likes to be unique… make a statement.” She says while Mammon rolls his eyes. 

“Yeah, well he stayed sittin’ there in his chair the whole time.” I turn to look at Mammon. That means that it had to be Noah… it’s the only thing that makes sense. “I know who the killer is.” I say looking at Grisella sadly because it’s going to be saddening for her to find out just who it was. 

“You do?” Satan questions softly while Lucifer questions if I’m serious. Mammon seems ecstatic and lets me know that he will torture whoever it is that I name.

“No… no torturing, we do this my way.” I eye the demons daring them to tell me otherwise. 

“All right, then. Agreed, we do it your way. So, what do we do first Ari?” Lucifer asks genuinely ready to hand over the reigns of this whole investigation over to me. “Bring the others please, bring them to the lounge where we found Grisella.” Lucifer obeys the order and brings Satan and Mammon with him to get everyone to me. I stand with Grisella’s ghost watching their backs as they head off to do as their told. “You, your name is Ari, right? I have to say, I’m surprised. I never expected Lucifer of all demons to listen to a human. But that’s exactly what he just did… without a fight our any condescending words. He clearly trusts you, doesn’t he? But know nothing lasts forever…” I look over at her almost confused because I can feel that something is wrong just in the way she’s looking at me. 

“Sometime… in the very near future, he will lose every last ounce of the trust he puts in you now. Whether you believe me or not is up to you. I am simply telling you the future I see for you. Please… do be careful.” She looks at me solemnly while I look back at Lucifer… I don’t know what I am going to do to break that trust… but even if it’s while it lasts, I want to make our relationship count.

“Thank you… Grisella.” I whisper watching as my demons begin coming back with the others. “It’s time for us to do this the human way.” Lucifer says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Only one version of events is ever true. Isn’t that right, Ari?” Everyone looks at me after Satan speaks but my eyes stray to Noah. 

“Noah… It was Noah who killed Grisella.” He starts sputtering and screaming profanities at me.

“You think I killed her? Are you fucking insane? I respected and admired Grisella so much that I wanted to become her apprentice! Do you have proof to back up your accusation?” He growls at me while Satan steps up blocking me from Noah’s view. 

“Ugh, I can’t take it anymore, Ari! I can’t just sit here and watch. Allow me to take over from here!” I smile up at Satan who is glaring down Noah. 

“Yes, Noah… you are the killer! You and you alone! The handle of the knife that was found in Grisella’s back was pointed slightly downward correct?” He questions while everyone nods at Satan’s question. “And at the time of the incident, both Sophia and Lucas were standing up, as they had gotten out of their seats. The killer is the one person who didn’t stand up. Noah! He threw that knife up at Grisella from a seated position that’s why the knife was lodged in her back at a downwards angle.” Satan continues while Lucifer turns to glare at Noah.

“Well, what do you have to say to that?” Lucifer sounds pissed off and Noah can tell there is no point in lying to him. He admits it while Grisella looks at him forlornly, he can’t see her, but we can and that just makes this more sad. He explains how he was not accepted by Grisella and after being denied so many times he was tired of it and he hatched the plan to kill her. Satan is absolutely glowing; he looks so smug and I look over to Lucifer who is actually blushing. 

“Hey, how bout you stop making that face while you are there in my body.” Lucifer growls at Satan who only chuckles at us. 

“I’m gonna head to our room…” I say as Grisella follows behind me once we get to the room, I realize that my demons have followed as well. Grisella explains to the others just why she wasn’t able to take Noah on as an apprentice and thinks it’s totally ironic that, that decision is the one that led to her death.

“We did as you asked Grisella.” Satan says while the witch nods at him. 

“Yes, I’ll keep my promise to you. But first… Satan. There’s something I’d like to ask. I gave you that forbidden book as a birthday gift do you remember why? I knew that book would be a catalyst for change in your relationship with Lucifer. Though that’s not what you wanted back then.” Satan grits his teeth and looks away. 

“No, which is exactly why I made sure to stay away from it, and yet for all my effort…” She laughs softly at the demon who looks back at her annoyed.

“Well, you can’t change fate. All you can do is accept it, even if you are a demon. You must endeavor to make the best of the hand fate deals you, no matter what it may be. Always remember that.” The two are silent for a moment while Grisella turns to me. 

“My personal thank you to you Ari, will be my power… I can feel that you have plenty of your own locked away. This will be the key that opens the door to that power. Take my hands dear, let me show you just who you are meant to be.” She murmurs causing my demons to look at her concerned, Lucifer is going to stop her, but Satan places a hand on his shoulder to stop him. I take Grisella’s hands in mine and oddly enough for a ghost she is still tangible.

“Close your eyes.” She speaks again and I do as I’m told. It feels like everything else in the world is just drifting away and in my mind’s eye I can see Grisella standing with me on a sandy beach. It’s the middle of the night and the full moon is high in the sky… I can feel the serenity of the waves as I hear them crashing on the shore. 

“I give my power, to you and to you alone. You are something else Ari, you will learn just what you are meant to do in this world I promise you.” I look at our joined hands and they begin to glow a beautiful aquamarine color and I watch as it makes the transfer from her to me. I feel the surge as it overpowers my senses, is like a cool breeze caressing my skin. I feel powerful I feel the overflow until it seems to break through dam inside of me… mixing and mingling with another power that already dwells within. When I open my eyes and truly open them, I am back in the room with my demons, but they are all looking at me like I’m not me… Grisella has disappeared but I am looking between Satan and Lucifer. I wave my hand over the two and in a spark of light they are thrown into their real bodies. Mammon is gaping at me in shock while Satan and Lucifer just look happy to have their bodies back. Mammon starts demanding a reward while Lucifer looks to Satan with a genuine smile.

“Satan, I want you to give tomorrow’s speech.” Satan sucks in a sharp breath before looking at his brother confused. 

“Me…? But that speech is supposed to be given…” Lucifer cuts him off and continues with the train of thought. 

“Yes, by the chosen representative of the student council officers. I know, but I know that I can also trust you to fulfill that role… are you going to refuse?” Lucifer asks him softly hoping that his brother won’t refuse him.

“Refuse? You must be kidding. By the time I’m done, Lord Diavolo won’t be able to stop gushing about what an amazing speech I gave… and how it was even better than anything you could have done.” Satan looks excited by the prospect of showing everyone just what he can do. 

“Pfft… well, you’re certainly setting the bar high. I look forward to seeing you deliver on that.” Lucifer says and I smile seeing that my boys have seemingly patched things between themselves.


	21. Lilith

***  
We are all seated at a table together Satan gave the big speech and he was absolutely amazing while he did it. He was so captivating and awe inspiring as he talked about Diavolo’s plans for the exchange program. All of our glasses are filled with champagne and we do our toast, to getting Satan and Lucifer back in their respective bodies. Our glasses all clink together while Beel starts digging into his food. I am seated next to Lord Diavolo and Asmodeus while Lucifer and Satan are directly in front of me. We watch as Beel starts trying to add items off the menu to our bill. 

“You guys realize that Beel’s planning to devour the restaurant’s entire stock of food, right? Shouldn’t we maybe stop him?” Asmo asks frowning at his brothers Mammon of which is also adding stuff to the order since Lord Diavolo is paying. 

“You know, I just noticed Levi isn’t here.” Lucifer says looking around the table.

“Apparently, a new game showed up for him today, so he’s going to stay holed up inside his room for a while. Ugh… it’s unbelievable Diavolo himself personally invited him to this celebration and he’s not even gonna show up?” Satan says while Lucifer raises an eyebrow at him.

“Maybe you should have gone over there and dragged him back here with you Lucifer, to avoid bringing shame to Lord Diavolo.” Lucifer growls at Satan and I stare at them both curiously while their brothers look utterly confused. 

“If you hope to serve as my representative from now on, then errands like that are as much your responsibility as mine, Satan.” Asmo and Mammon are absolutely baffled, but I can see just by looking at them that they are still in their own bodies thanks to the power Grisella gifted me. Mammon starts questioning to see if the curse was really lifted while Satan sighs. 

“I’m afraid that appears to be exactly the case, yes. Satan, what do you think happened, exactly?” Lucifer shakes his head at Satan and sighs. 

“Beats me… why don’t you try asking Lord Diavolo for his exalted opinion? That’s what you always do anyway, Lucifer.” The brothers are looking at Satan and Lucifer like they have sprouted another head when finally, the two, start laughing. I smile at the scene because this is what I wanted for them. I am glad that they seem to finally have been able to connect. 

“You know, I’ve never seen Lucifer look so relaxed. We have you to thank for this, Ari… Among other things. Lucifer mentioned that you’ve been a big help these last few days. Clearly we made the right choice in choosing you to come to Devildom.” Diavolo’s eyes are mischievous as he turns to face me. 

“How did you end up choosing me?” I question already being able to feel Lucifer and Satan’s eyes on me without having to look. They are hyper focused on the quiet conversation I am having with the prince. “To be honest, I wasn’t the one who chose you… There was a huge stack of papers listing countless candidates for the program, and out of all of them, Lucifer picked you. I simply gave my approval that’s all.” I lean over pressing a gentle kiss to Lord Diavolo’s cheek. 

“Well, I thank you for the opportunity to come here… for saving me… watching over me. You really are something special my Prince.” His eyelids become heavy as he looks back at me with desire plain as day in those desert eyes. 

“I just want to bring stability to Devildom. I feel like your mission in life is to influence Lucifer and his brothers in some way. Whatever the influence you do end up having, I hope it turns out to be beneficial to them.” I wink at the prince who gives me a smirk. After we all finish eating, we start walking home Mammon, Beel and Asmo ahead of us while Satan and Lucifer seem to be walking as slowly as I am. 

“Pick up the pace Ari, or we will leave you behind!” Mammon yells at me while Lucifer rubs his temples, I think he had way too much to drink last night.

“Don’t yell, Mammon. Just go on ahead…. We’ll catch up with you.” Lucifer sighs questioning why his younger brother always has to be so loud.

“So, Ari. What were you and Diavolo talking about back at the restaurant?” Lucifer questions offering me has hand.

“I asked how I was chosen for the exchange student program.” Lucifer hums his fingers lacing with mine. 

“So that’s what you were discussing. There wasn’t any particular deep or meaningful reason for your selection. I was fed up with going through the lists of candidates… a huge stack of them. That’s when a breeze suddenly blew through the window, scattering the lists into the air. One of them happened to fall at my feet--- the list with your name on it… that’s all there was to it.” The frown that reaches my lips is one that I cannot control. 

“Are you disappointed to hear that it wasn’t because you are special?” I look down at the road we are walking on before turning my gaze to him. 

“What can I say, I really want to be special to you Lucifer.” His eyes soften as he gives my hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I figured you’d say that… you’ve always been the honest type.” His words are cut off by the annoying beeping of his D.D.D. It’s a call from Levi he opens the phone but doesn’t put it up to his ear.

“While we are on the subject. Though you weren’t selected to come to Devildom due to any special abilities on your part… you are somewhat special to me on a personal level.” My lips part in surprise as I notice that Lucifer has the small chocolate lizard, we got from the train station attached to his D.D.D. I can hear the screech through the phone as Lucifer looks at the phone confused.

“Levi?! Levi?!” He calls into the phone but there is no response. We both look at each other for a moment before booking it to the House of Lamentation. I can hear Lucifer calling to the others to tell them to search the house for Levi. I run with Lucifer to Levi’s bedroom where the door is open. We walk inside looking around to see what is going but all we find is his D.D.D on the floor and his computer still on. 

“Anything Ari? Lucifer asks while I shake my head… I can feel him, but I don’t even know where to begin to look. Satan enters and lets us know that he looked all over but couldn’t find him. “Are you certain it was Levi who called you earlier?” Satan asks looking around the room as well. 

“Yes, it was definitely him. The call was from his D.D.D and I heard him scream just before we got cut off. It was his voice… I’m sure of it.” Lucifer sighs in frustration while Satan shakes his head. “Hey, we took a look around the whole house, no Levi anywhere.” Mammon says with his hands on his hips. They start contemplating the idea that he left and went to buy a game or DVD. I shake my head there is no way in hell that he would have called Lucifer and just ran out knowing he could worry like that.

“Wait… Where is Beel?” Lucifer is eying his brothers with concern now while we turn to see that it is just Asmo, Satan, Mammon, Lucifer and myself. We search the house for what feels like hours but nothing Asmo is already to throw in the towel while Satan shakes his head and lets him know the rest of us will keep looking. 

“I don’t know about Levi but Beel has to be in the house. We’ll split up and search for him. Satan and Ari, you’re with me.” While Mammon starts to disagree and state that it should be him and me in a group and Lucifer, Satan, and Asmo together. Asmo just glares at him and takes him by the arm forcing him to keep moving. 

“WE should get moving… something isn’t right here. I follow them through the Hall when Lucifer finally stops.

“Lucifer… what is going through your head right now?” Satan asks while the elder frowns. “I was thinking about all the stories they used to tell about the house of Lamentation.” I look between the two both of them looking grim. 

“What stories?” Lucifer crosses his arms over his chest. “I have to say, they’re pretty interesting. If you are curious to hear about them… I would be happy to oblige. It was long ago, back before this place was even called the House of Lamentation. This house was built on the outskirts of a village in the human world. At the time, a married couple and their seven children lived here, along with one servant. At first glance they appeared to be a happy, well-off family that enjoyed living out in the country. However, one day everything changed, the oldest son came running into the village constable’s office looking very pale. Then he delivered a horrifying p/9iece of news. Their servant murdered everyone in his family then took his own life. So, the constable’s men went back to the house with him. Once inside, they were greeted by a ghastly sight. Every person in the family had been murdered each in a different way in a different location. The servant, well… he was found in his room, hanging from a rope around his neck. The constable concluded that for whatever reason the servant must have plotted to kill his masters and then take his own life… since the perpetrator was now dead, they decided the case was closed. However, sometime later several facts came to light that gave rise to new doubts. First, he was the only person who wasn’t killed. The oldest son had been on extremely bad terms with his siblings. He also had purchased a gun like the one used in the murders shortly before they occurred. Also, the postman witnessed the servant and the oldest son arguing prior to the killings. In the end, the truth never came to light. For several years afterwards the oldest son lived in the house by himself until he eventually died of old age.” The story makes me feel sick to my stomach.

“That is terrifying…” Satan chuckles looking at me with a sweet smile. 

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking as fearless as you seem to be, even you get scared sometimes. You live amongst the most infamous demons in Devildom, and yet it’s the thought of some random ghosts that scares you, hehe. I know this isn’t the best time for me to ask this, but… Ari, would you agree to make a pact with me.” His words catch me off guard as I look up into those beautiful jade eyes. Lucifer looks between us in confusion while I don’t even have words to say.

Satan looks up at me with a smile on his lips. “I don’t see why you’re so surprised.” He takes my hand in his before looking up at his older brother. “Lucifer… just so we’re clear. I’m not doing this out of some desire to make you angry, it’s not about that anymore.” Satan says it as he turns his longing gaze back to me. “I know that much; I can tell just from the look on your face.” Lucifer gives us a small smile of approval before Satan continues.

“Ari… I know a lot has happened these passed few days…” Then he stops his cheeks turn pink as he turns to Lucifer. “I can’t do this with you standing right there, Lucifer. Give us a little privacy, okay? I don’t want you hearing this.” Lucifer places a hand on his chest in shock before he actually starts laughing. 

“Ari… it’s not often that I see Satan in a state like this… Actually, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this!” Lucifer is absolutely ecstatic while Satan looks absolutely embarrassed. 

“Lucifer!” Satan snarls at him while Lucifer raises his hands in surrender. “All right, All right. I’ll respect your wishes, Satan. I’ll be over here if you need me.” Lucifer steps away and out of our sights while Satan turns back to me.

“Umm… where was I? A lot has happened these past few days, and after everything we went through, I made a decision. I decided that I won’t let who Lucifer is and what he does bother me anymore. You heard what Grisella said. You have to accept the hand fate deals you no matter what. What matters is how you handle it. I can’t go back and change the circumstances of my birth. But how I choose to live my own life has nothing to do with Lucifer. It’s funny when I say it like that, it all sounds so simple. The entire reason I was able to face my issues is because of you Ari. You’re the one who helped me be honest with Lucifer… and with myself as well. You want to make a pact with me… don’t you?” His words make my heart swell with pride and adoration. I am so proud that he’s gone through this change and that he isn’t so angry when it comes to Lucifer anymore. 

“Thank you, Satan.” I wrap my arms around him tightly while he laughs softly.

“Haha, come on. No need to get that excited. All right, time for me to go ahead and take the oath. I am Satan, Avatar of Wrath. I pledge myself to you, Ari… that we may be bound in an unbreakable pact. I swear this to you on both my name as well as the very blood that courses through my veins.” His words are soft as he pulls me close his lips going to my neck. His lips are gentle as they make their way up the unscarred side of my throat. I feel his teeth scraping my skin before he bites down hard breaking skin easily. I moan wrapping my arms around him and holding him against me. His lips are filled with copper as he pulls away from me slightly. He bites down on his palm the way Asmo did before, he places the open wound against the bite marks he’s left. He pulls me close again his lips meeting mine. I seal our lips together sweetly tasting the tang of copper… the overwhelming power of his wrath is tangible in our kiss. The mark on my throat scars over and the bond sets down into what feels like my soul. I feel him press me back against the wall as his tongue slips between my lips and I can’t help but nip at it causing him to groan. The sound starts a burning in my stomach that makes my body ache. When he pulls away, we look into each other’s eyes with a longing that we know will have to wait until later. 

“I don’t know why, but suddenly I feel a little embarrassed.” Satan says tucking my auburn hair behind my ear. Then we hear screams what sounds like Mammon and Asmodeus. Lucifer comes to our side running. 

“What was that?!” He questions looking between us while Satan lets him know that it sounded like their other brothers. “Those screams came from the portrait room. Come on!” We run with him heading straight for the room but it’s completely empty. 

“Let’s head upstairs. I’ll take the lead, then Ari and Satan will keep an eye behind us.” Lucifer says as we start heading up.

“Everyone is disappearing could it be that…” I freeze as his voice just cuts off; I turn to look behind me to see that he’s gone too.

“Satan!? What’s going on Ari? Satan was right behind you, wasn’t he? But now he’s vanished as well. That only leaves you and me. What do you think is going on?” Lucifer questions as he turns to face me. “I don’t know…” Lucifer nods knowing that was the answer I was going to give. This is terrifying… I feel like I am rooted in place as Lucifer recommends, we go back to Levi’s room, when I don’t start walking right away, he turns back to face me. 

“What’s wrong? If you’re scared, I’d be happy to hold your hand.” Lucifer says and I can’t tell if he’s trying to tease me or not but I’m already shaking at the thought that something has happened to my demons. 

“Thanks… I’d appreciate that.” I take his offered hand and lace our fingers together.

“I like that you are not afraid to say how you really feel. It’s a good quality to have.” He says as he leads me to Levi’s room once again. When we enter it’s exactly as we left it, Levi’s monitor is on with a game still playing. I lean over taking a closer look while Lucifer tells me he remembers Levi mentioning that a new game arrived for him from Akuzon. Finally, Lucifer finds the packaging of the game looking at it for a moment before offering it to me. 

“The demon house… it has to be a horror game. A cursed house with an ominous past. It's said that an entire family was once murdered here. Now suddenly one by one the people you live with are starting to disappear. Can you survive the fear?” I read the back of the case while Lucifer sighs. 

“It seems that somehow this game is creating the scenario we find ourselves in now doesn’t it? we managed to get out of one game world only to end up in yet another. So, what do you think we should do?” Lucifer asks as I set the case down on Levi’s desk.

“We need to win the game somehow.” Lucifer nods pulling up a guide on how to beat the game online. “In order to complete the game, you must defeat the demon that serves as the final boss. It says the boss’s name is Lucifer… how ridiculous. They must think it’s funny naming him that. So that means I’m the boss and you are the player character, so essentially, if you can defeat me, you’ll win the game. All right how do you do that?” He says as he continues scrolling finally coming across a page to get the true ending on the game. 

“There are a number of conditions that must be satisfied. But if you can manage to do it, you’ll be treated to a romantic ending where you and Lucifer actually fall in love. Oh, come on!” He mutters under his breath. While I look over at him already knowing full well what my feelings for him are. He leads me to the library with a sigh and he leans against a large oak desk in the room while I stand in front of him. “If we hope to get everyone back, we have to finish this ridiculous game. To do that you have to beat me, since I’m the final boss… either that or we fall in love with each other. Though it should technically be possible for you to defeat me, I can’t say with confidence that I wouldn’t retaliate by reflex. If I caused your death because of something like that… I’d never be able to face Diavolo again. So, it would seem that the only choice is to fall in love with each other.” I nod at his words taking them in because it looks like only one of us needs to fall in love.

“How are we supposed to do that then?” he shakes his head stating that there is nothing clear telling us what we do to fall in love. 

“Listen, Ari. I was thinking, what if we simply leave things as they are? That wouldn’t be so bad right? If we decided to give up now, then it would only mean that the others wouldn’t return to us. I mean do we need them anyways.” I glare at Lucifer who frowns knowing what is coming.

“YES WE DO! Those are my demons Lucifer and your brothers. We can’t let this go on.” He sighs nodding reluctantly saying we should start from the fundamentals of love and go from there. He says that we need to get to know each other, and that he would like for me honestly. 

“How do you feel about what’s going on right now?” I look into those ruby eyes and I can’t help but shrug because having Lucifer fall in love with me wouldn’t be such a bad thing. 

“I think this could be fun, if we let it.” Lucifer actually smiles at that. 

“Yes, if we relax and try to enjoy it, it might actually make thing’s easier. Alright which of us brothers are you interested in?” I take a deep breath not letting my eyes stray from his.

“You and Satan… but I think you knew that.” He looks away for a moment before meeting my gaze. “Satan would be a safe choice for you, as for me I suppose that’s very convenient. Now, this time you get to ask me a question, you may never get another chance to do this you know So make sure you choose your question carefully.” I ask the one question I really am dying to know after all that we’ve done together. 

“Are you dating anyone?” He shakes his head a small frown on his lips. 

“Not at the moment. As you can see, the student council business keeps me very busy I don’t have the time. Why? Curious to know, were you?” His voice has gotten deeper as he speaks, I take a step closer to him.

“Yes, I am.” He smirks at me those eyes are downright playful. 

“I see, well you certainly aren’t afraid to be honest… I like that.” He whispers placing a hand on my cheek before asking if I have any other questions. 

“What do you think of humans?” he tilts his head seeming to dissect the question. “What do I think of humans… oh no, I don’t think that’s what you really want to ask. What you really mean is what do I think of you. That is a good question… when you first arrived, I thought that all I had to do was to make sure that you survived a year here without any incidents, being careful to ensure that you didn’t get yourself eaten by some random demon somewhere. But it hasn’t been easy… you do what you want, unafraid of the consequences and not to mention you stick your nose into others’ business constantly. In the end you began to make pacts with my brothers one by one, why did you do that anyways? You said you wanted me to recognize your worth… but what’s your real purpose?” He asks and I can’t help but see Belphie in my mind… the brother who he has locked in the attic.

“To be completely honest, you’ve been a real pain to deal with, but you are also very special to me… more special than you are difficult. You are changing me… and my brother’s as well.” He brings me close leaning his forehead against mine. 

“Ari… the truth is that I…” Those eyes look like he’s dying to tell me something, but he doesn’t… he evades it stuffing it down until I see his jaw clench. 

“Is there anything else you’d like to ask?” I have to prepare myself because I think now might be the time to talk to him about Belphegor. I swallow hard because I know he is going to feel betrayed. I can’t help but remember Grisella’s words that I am going to destroy every ounce of trust that he has in me. “I met Belphegor.” He blinks at me confused as his grip on me starts to tighten. 

“What did you say?” The words are filled with disbelief as his eyes finally widen. 

“Wait… don’t tell me… you actually met him? That you went to that room…?” His grip on me becomes painful as I try to pull away, but he doesn’t let me move an inch.

“YOU MET BELPHEGOR!” He snarls at me eyes blazing with anger… He transforms quickly those eyes glowing the color of the deepest crimson almost like the fires of hell are burning within them. 

“You went up those stairs… You knew you weren’t allowed to, but you did it anyway! You went up there and you met Belphegor!” He screams while I swallow hard not being able to look into his eyes.

“Do you really find it so amusing to poke your nose into our business at every opportunity? Do you really enjoy stirring up trouble that much? YOU A MERE HUMAN?! DON’T HAVE THE RIGHT!” I can feel his nails clawing into my skin the power that he’s radiating even with what Grisella gave me I wouldn’t even be able to stop him from tearing me apart. 

“STOP!” We both hear causing his grip to falter. I use the advantage to push myself away from him as my demons file in stepping between me and Lucifer. 

“Is it me or does this situation look genuinely serious?” Asmo questions while Mammon tries to calm Lucifer down. 

“All of you get out of here. I am going to tear this human limb from limb!” He growls at his brothers while Mammon steps up.

“We’re not about to step out of the way and let you do somethin’ like that!” Lucifer glares at him while Beel is looking at him completely betrayed. 

“That stuff about Belphie… what is going on? Are you saying Belphie isn’t in the human world? That he’s actually upstairs in the attic and that you locked him in there?! ANSWER ME, LUCIFER! NOW” Beel transforms too and I know I have messed up horribly… I have destroyed any chance of reconciliation with the brothers. 

“LUCIFER!” Beel screams at his older brother while Lucifer grits his teeth trying to push passed him to get to me. 

“OUT OF MY WAY!” He hits Beel hard sending him straight into one of the bookcases. Asmo runs to his side glaring at Lucifer who doesn’t seem to care. 

“Lucifer! What do you think you are doing! How could you hurt Beel?!” Asmo shrieks at his brother who screams at him to be quiet.

“All of you, get out of here right this…” his words cut off when Belphegor enters the room with a sickening smile on his face.

“Well, hello there, brothers…. I can’t tell you how much I missed you.” Lucifer looks like he’s going to be sick. 

“Lucifer what is going on here?” Satan questions while Belphegor comes close to me wrapping his arms around me tightly. Lucifer powers down but he remains silent.

“I bet his comes as a real surprise, huh? Admit it, you didn’t expect this… did you? To think that I’d actually show up here after you thought you’d gotten rid of me. Locking me up in the attic and lying to your brothers about where I’d gone.” Beel looks at his brother sadly while Belphie shushes him. 

“It’s okay, I’m free now… I have Ari to thank for this… all of this… after all it was, she who freed me.” I swallow hard at the brothers who all look at me, but Lucifer is glaring at me.

“So… that’s what you’ve been up to… that was your true goal all along, wasn’t it Ari?!” I open my mouth because I want to say something… anything to him but I can’t… I can’t deny it because that is why I continued forging the pacts to save Belphegor. 

“What do you mean by that?” Asmo questions while Satan looks betrayed. 

“You mean to say… that Ari and Belphie have met before…. And the reason for wanting to make pacts with us… was to free Belphie.” They all look at me like I am a liar and a traitor. 

“How could she have been in any sort of position to make this happen.” Asmo asks while Beel shakes his head at us.

“Who cares, honestly? None of that matters now. Belphie, I missed you so much!” Beel comes close to us wrapping his arms around both me and Belphie. 

“Hehehe, you’re the only one…” Belphie says looking at his other brothers annoyed. 

“Pay attention, guys. You could learn a thing or two.” Satan raises an eyebrow at his brother.

“Well, we might have done the same thing, but considering the circumstances...” Satan sounds like a complete asshole as he growls at Belphie while Beel pulls away looking down at me.

“Ari, I don’t understand what is going on here. But you saved Belphie… thank you.” I smile up at him leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“You are welcome love.” He grins giving me such a breath-taking smile that my heart aches.

“Thank goodness you were there for him, Ari.” Lucifer snarls at Beels words. 

“NO! if only you hadn’t been there for him! Do you seriously think I’m going to let Belphie go free now?” We all turn to look at Lucifer who is smiling cruelly at his younger brother. 

“What’s that supposed to mean? Lucifer are you admitting to all of this? That you locked Belphie up and held him prisoner? That you lied to us about sending him to the human world.” Asmo sighs next to us stating that he feels like another fight is about to break out. Belphie starts shaking his head immediately. 

“No, Lucifer I am not going back there!” Lucifer actually laughs at him making it sound like Belphie’s words are an absolute joke. 

“That’s for me to decide.” Beel shakes his head telling Lucifer that he will have to go through him to get at Belphie.

“Are you saying you’ll turn on me, Beel? Defy me?” Those words set Beel off causing the gentle demon to scream at Lucifer again. 

“Why would I listen to you! You are the one who betrayed us! I am leaving, Ari, Belphie… Let’s go!” He takes us both by the hands leading us out of the room while Mammon tries to reach out for me. 

“H-hey wait a minute! Ari!” I shake my head letting him know that I can’t make him let me go. Beel takes us to a café a ways away from the house of Lamentation. We are all seated at the table while Belphie laughs about how Lucifer looked as Beel dragged us out of there. They are talking about the house and how we can’t just go back after the stunt we pulled with Lucifer.

“Sorry for getting you caught up in all this, Ari. I thought it would be better if you stayed with us… who knows what Lucifer would have done to you had you stayed. I place a hand over Beels on the table. 

“Thank you… for looking out for me. I don’t want to imagine what would have happened had you all not come in when you had. Beel starts explaining how Satan suggested the whole disappearing act they pulled on me. I sigh asking what we can do next when we see Simeon walking down the way. 

“What… I don’t believe it… Belphegor! Long time no see.” Simeon says to the demon who smiles and waves at him. I stand going straight to Simeon’s arms where he hugs me tight.

“Simeon, you know we actually have a favor to ask of you… do you mind letting us stay in Purgatory hall with you?” Belphie asks while Beel steals the food that Simeon has in his hands. 

“Sure… but something tells me there is more to this than you are letting on.” I look into the sweet angel’s eyes and he frowns understanding that something really bad has happened. He offers me his hand as he leads us back to Purgatory hall with him where Beel explains everything that’s happened to us all. While the others question Belphie on the room he was locked in.

“From what I knew of the door, I knew it would take the combined effort of all six of my brothers to open the door. I have to say I’m impressed, Ari. You actually made a pact with Lucifer of all demons. Well done.” Solomon looks at me confused while I look at Belphie wondering what he’s talking about as well.

“I haven’t made any pacts with Lucifer.” Belphie raises an eyebrow at me wondering how the curse on his room was lifted. He swears he heard someone calling his name while he was napping and when he woke the door was already open. Simeon shakes his head letting us know that there is no way Lucifer would have made a mistake like that. Solomon pulls me aside while Beel and Belphie try and convince Luke to let us stay.

“So, tell me… I can feel the power radiating off of you… it feels familiar somehow.” I smile looking over to a plate of food that Luke has sitting on the nightstand by his bed. Solomon looks over at it wondering just what I plan on doing. I flick my finger upwards and use it to guide the plate into the hands of Beel who just starts digging into the food. Beel doesn’t even question where the food came from. 

“How did you?” Solomon asks as I lean against the wall. “A witch named Grisella gifted me her powers in order to lift the curse on Satan and Lucifer.” Solomon actually laughed delighted by the turn of events. We both look at Beel and Belphie who are just staring at each other while Beel just places a hand on his brothers cheek. 

“It really is you.” He says softly too Belphie who only smiles. “Yes, it is, do you want more proof? Should I give you another hug?” Belphie is toppled over by Beel who embraces him as tight as he can. 

“Hey, Beel I know I suggested the hug but come on. Ari’s watching!” Beel shakes his head obviously not caring one bit. 

“Hey, I don’t mind, you guys continue. I know it’s been a while.” I call over to the two demons but Belphie narrows his eyes at me. 

“I’d rather not, honestly. Even though the look in your eyes says you’d actually really like that.” I smirk at Belphie who frowns at me.

“Belphie why did Lucifer lock you up in the attic?” Beel questions while Belphie looks away uncomfortable. 

“Because if he hadn’t, Belphegor might have destroyed the human world.” Those words ring out in the room and I turn to see Lord Diavolo at the door with Barbatos.

“Hello, Belphegor. It’s been a while.” Belphie grits his teeth at the prince. “I’m sure Lucifer must have told you about me. Seeing as he’s your loyal lap dog and all.” I don’t like the way he says that, and I silence him with a glare. 

“Lucifer wouldn’t do something like that.” Belphie turns his angry violet eyes on me. 

“You think he wouldn’t?” Beel tries to diffuse the situation telling us that none of that matters.

“Belphie, were you going to destroy the human world?” Beel asks pulling away from the boy who says nothing.

“Belphie!” Beel yells at the man. 

“I can explain what happened, it all started with the plan for the exchange program. When my proposal for the student exchange was officially adopted, Belphegor was vigorously opposed to it. Apparently, he appealed directly to Lucifer and asked him to put a stop to it. It would seem that Lucifer dismissed his objection out of hand. You’ve always hated the humans, haven’t you, Belphegor? Which is why you couldn’t accept my plan, or the fact that Lucifer was working to execute it. You got angry, so angry that you lost control of yourself. If no one stopped you, you might have inflicted great harm on the human world. Lucifer realized that and chose to shelter you. Next, he told me he sent you off to the human world.” Everything is starting to spiral for me… I just saved someone who would have no problem skinning me alive. 

“You didn’t know… he was in the attic.” I say softly finally understanding why Lucifer did what he did. Diavolo gives me a look that I understand completely.

“Lucifer sheltered me? Did I hear that right? He locked me up, sealed me away. That’s what you call sheltering me? Seriously… if you are trying to be funny, I’m not laughing.” Belphie says while Lord Diavolo glowers at the boy. 

“Oh no, that was the correct choice of words, he was sheltering you… from me.” I swallow hard at the Prince’s words because I can hear the threat ringing clear to everyone in the room. 

“He knew that if he didn’t, I’d have you put in chains.” Lord Diavolo’s words are commanding, and I can feel Barbatos power as he recites an incantation. 

“Hear my voice and heed my command. These words are sound…. The sound, melody. And through it I bind thee and rob thee of thy freedom.” We watch as large shackles appear on his wrists, legs and throat. I can see demon sigils lite up the chains. 

“That was a binding spell, it will keep you restrained. Belphegor, you are hereby charged with treason.” At Lord Diavolo’s orders Belphegor is taken away to be kept underneath his castle. Beel and Belphie are screaming not wanting to be torn from the other but I place a hand on my pact demon.

“Stop Beelzebub! Stop.” I place a hand on him trying to hold him from chasing after his brother. 

“If you fight now, you’ll do him more harm than good.” I try to sooth him as he swats at me to take my hands off of him. 

“So, what happens now, My Lord?” Diavolo looks at me sympathetically. 

“Lucifer is under house arrest and Belphie is going to be judged.” I feel like shit… this whole thing is my fault… Belphegor is going to a prison while Lucifer is stuck in the house of Lamentation with his brothers who believe he betrayed them. 

“That isn’t the right thing to do here. Lucifer just wanted to protect his brother. He shouldn’t be punished for it… please Lord Diavolo.” He looks at me solemnly as he takes in my words… he takes a step closer facing me. 

“It’s my mission and duty to help bring stability to the three worlds. To shepherd them along that path. Belphegor is trying to destroy that path… Lucifer knew it and yet he protected Belphegor anyway. I’d say that more than justifies the steps I’ve taken, don’t you?” He runs his knuckles down my cheek looking at me like he wishes there were another way.

“Diavolo… please.” I whisper as he urges me with those golden eyes to understand him. 

“I’m sorry love. I know this seems unfair right now… but it’s what I have to do to protect you and the humans of your world. Please remember you are just an exchange student here… nothing more. This is a problem that concerns us demons only, you have no right to interfere.” His words dig into my heart piercing it in a way that I don’t know that I can come back form. He pulls away and leaves us all to stare at the aftermath of the disaster my choices wrought. 

“I’m sorry Ari… this must have come as a shock to you… about Belphie hating humans.” Beel places a hand on my shoulder.

“Why does he hate humans?” Beel looks down at the floor wringing his hands together nervously.

“It’s not your fault he hates humans. As for why, we would need to ask Lucifer.” I feel horrible because I know I don’t have the right, but I need to see him. 

“I need to talk to Lucifer.” I don’t wait for anyone to comment on it, I know he could very well kill me if he sees me, but I run straight for the house that has become my home. I head inside Beel coming up next to me as we search the house only to find Asmo in the library. 

“Well, who do we have here? Had enough running away from home? That’s even faster than I expected.” Asmo sounds annoyed as Beel asks him where Lucifer is.

“Excuse me? Aren’t you getting ahead of yourself… isn’t their something you’d like to say to us first? What about you Ari?” I feel horrible as I look at Asmo, despite not always getting along he is still one of my pack demons and in all honesty, I feel the same way about him that I do the others. 

“I’m sorry Asmo, I love you so much. I’m sorry about not telling you everything you had a right to know.” Asmo smiles at me taking me in his arms and giving me a gentle squeeze.

“Hehe, I knew that already… I love you too, Ari. Though I’d rather have you tell me that while lying next to me in bed. But that doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you got it?” I tuck his champagne hair behind his ear and lower him down so that I can kiss his forehead. 

“Listen… I’m just going to come out and ask you this, Ari. When we were alone together, were you thinking about Belphie? Because if so, I don’t think I can accept that.” I laugh softly at the Avatar of Lust and shake my head. 

“How could I sweetie, you were all I could think about.” He grins at me and I can see the light of forgiveness in his eyes. 

“Really now? Well, you’ve become quite the charmer, haven’t you? But the question is whether you really mean what you say. Maybe if I reach in, pull out your heart and tear it open, and have a look inside I’d know for sure?” His words don’t scare me but Beel yells at him to stop either way. 

“Don’t be so angry Beel. Relax I’m not going to do that. Even if you were lying or just feeding me a line… I can’t help but feel all warm inside there must be something wrong with me. Oh well, whatever. I’ll take you at your word this time. Lucifer has been holed in his room ever since Lord Diavolo left. But listen up, before Lucifer you really should deal with Levi and Mammon. I also believe Satan wanted to have a word with you too. I think he was in the planetarium earlier. Why don’t you look for him there?” I leave Beel behind with Asmo as I head for the planetarium where Satan is standing looking out the window.

“Ari, so you’re back.” He turns to look at me and on his face is that fake smile and I know just how bad I hurt him. 

“This has all been a disaster for you too, huh? First, you’re taken from the human world and brought here with zero warning. On top of that you end up getting caught up in one brotherly quarrel after another. Though in your case, you take it upon yourself to stick your nose into our problems… that’s why you get caught up in them…. Though it’s not like I have the right to criticize other people in that regard, though. That attic has always been Lucifer’s private sanctuary, you see. He’s never allowed anyone in there. I figured it was probably packed full of sentimental items from his Celestial Realm days. Things he couldn’t bear to throw away. But I didn’t think he would keep his own brother prisoner in there. Everyone has always told me that I’m so much like Lucifer, but I never could’ve imagined that he was doing something like that. Lucifer thinks that there’s no problem he can’t handle on his own. He keeps everything to himself and never tells us anything. Then he deals with whatever it is on his own, in whatever way he pleases. He’s always like that to the point that it’s absolutely irritating. Still, it’s not surprising that he wouldn’t tell me anything , is it? Considering I had nothing but hatred for him.” I sigh at Satan who looks at me sadly. 

“Hey, that’s not true.” His cheeks turn pink as he looks at the ground. 

“Thanks, so with that… I’m asking you go to him Ari. You helped me before… now help Lucifer.” He places a hand on my cheek with a gentle smile… a real smile this time.

“Before I go to him… I want you to know how I feel about you… I love you… Satan… I don’t know how… or when… but you should know.” He sucks in a sharp breath those emerald eyes of his absolutely glowing in the darkness of the planetarium. 

“Ari… I…” I press my fingers to his lips gently.

“I should go… I’ll see you soon” I leave the room quickly before he can say anymore because I don’t know if I am ready to hear his answer. I head out to Mammon’s room and knock on his door. “No one’s heeere! The Great Mammon’s not hooome! I can’t hear youuuu. I can’t hear people who keep secrets from me and never tell me anythiiing! Just so ya know, I’m not speakin to you EVER again. Apologize all you want. You’ll only be wasting your breath. Go back to the human world, and don’t come back here until you’ve changed your ways you dummy! You great big dummy.” Those words hurt me, and I can’t help but stilling my knocking on his door. I hear silence for a few moments before I hear Mammon shuffling towards the door. “Hey, come on! Hello? Yo, are you still there or what?” I stay quiet and hear him huffing inside his room. 

“I don’t believe it… who gives up that easily? Seriously, who? You’re supposed to hand in there and wait until I finally open the door! Everyone knows that! YO ARI!” He throws the door open and when I come face to face with my first demon my heart aches. I wrap my arms around him as tightly as I can. 

“Mammon, come on!” He stays silent as I hold him tightly to me. 

“Please listen to me.” He doesn’t speak so I hold his face in mine and press my lips against his. “Aww… I mean, now listen, you! Dammnit, you really play dirty, you know that?” He murmurs against my lips pressing a few more kisses before pulling back in annoyance 

“Alright, FINE! You want me to talk! I’ll talk. I am really mad at you, why didn’t you tell me anything? I mean it’s you and me… or is what we have nothin more than… y’know.” I run my fingers through his soft white locks.

“Nothing more than what?” His face flushes as he looks away from me. 

“You know, nothin’ more than… whatever, why do I gotta explain everything to you? The thing is that I am the very first demon you made pact with after coming to Devildom. Which means I was your first guy! You know that, right? That’s what makes this all the harder to swallow. I mean, was it all for Belphie? Ya made a pact with me for him?” I shake my head at Mammon pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

“Mammon I didn’t meet Belphie until after you and I had already made a pact with you.” His blue-grey eyes meet mine and I think he can sense the sincerity in my words. “No? Really? Really for real seriously really?” I nod agreeing with him and he seems to take it in. 

“Alright, in that case fine. So, what is it you want to do? No more secrets this time… tell me everything.” Mammon asks and I do, I tell him of how I met Belphie, I told him about me and Lucifer… me and Satan. I explained how I feel for him and how much I love him too. He smiles at the words taking one of my hands in his.

“So lemme get this straight. You want to know why Belphie hates humans. You also what to understand why Lucifer locked him in the attic, in order to do that you need to talk to Lucifer. Do I got that right?” Mammon asks going over the things I told him to make sure he didn’t miss anything.

“So, the problem we have is Lucifer’s holed himself in his room, he won’t come out. Well I guess I’m gonna have to help you, aren’t I? All right then, this is your lucky day, cause now you’ve got Mammon on your side!” He sounds so confident that for the first time I actually can’t help but blush… he’s acting really cool… “You’re the best, Mammon!” I throw myself at him feeling his strong arms wrap around me tightly. 

“Really? I am?! I’m the best?!” He laughs beaming at me as I press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Okay I think I have a plan to lure Lucifer out of his room but first let’s go pay Levi a visit. We want all the help we can get right?” Mammon lets me go and leads me out to Levi’s room where he starts knocking telling Levi to open the door. 

“Mammon, break the door down.” I request while he shrugs surprised that I would ask that of him. Mammon doesn’t question me he asks me to step back before kicking the door in almost tearing it off of it’s hinges as it busts open. Levi doesn’t even look up at us as we enter his room, he’s just looking at Henry. 

“So, Henry, what do you think? Like, when it comes down to it, you just can’t trust humans… they’re lesser beings—evil, black-hearted creatures. Yet all I had to do was make a pact with one, suddenly it felt like we were friends, you know? Though the truth is that I was imagining it. I didn’t realize that I was being used. I started sending messages out getting all excited that I had a human in my life and stuff. I mean, how could I be so stupid? I’m so disappointed in myself, it’s unbelievable. You are my only real friend Henry.” Levi says and like the others his words wound me profoundly because we promised we would be better to each other. Mammon calls him lame, but I just raise my hand to silence him while Levi continues on a rant calling me a backstabber. Mammon tries to explain that it was a misunderstanding and I didn’t make a pact with him because of Belphie. While Levi just shakes his head in annoyance not believing it in the least. 

“I’m sorry for hurting you.” He rolls his eyes at me calling me a sorry excuse for a friend. I think of the only way I know I can reach him. I look to Henry before placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder. 

“The lord of Shadows… never doubted his true friend.” Levi whirls around to face me his face openly vulnerable. 

“Yeah, the Lord of Corruption hatched a nefarious plan. He made it so Henry and the Lord of Shadow ended up having to cross blade’s with each other. But the Lord of Shadows trusted Henry to the very end. Which is why he didn’t strike the finishing blow when he had the chance. He realized that henry was his one true friend. That they shared a bond of friendship that went beyond race or social position. ARI!” He throws himself into my arms and I hug him as tightly as I can. 

“Levi! I’m sorry.” He shakes his head and buries his face in my neck. 

“You’re my true friend, Ari.” I pull away from Levi giving him a sweet smile and before I even think twice, I press my lips against his. Mammon huffs turning his back to us while Levi slowly melts into the kiss. He doesn’t push it further only meets the pressure of my lips with his.

“Ari…” His face is flushed as he pulls away from our kiss. Mammon practically pushes us out of the room after we separate, and he gathers everyone for us dragging us all to the underground tomb. Satan and Asmo quietly go back and forth calling him stupid as they follow us deeper into the crypt. They keep arguing while I look out for the grimoire. The others are behind me joking amongst themselves about what their nicknames would be, Asmo calling Satan WrathymcWrathface. While Satan laughs saying Lucifer would be Pridymcprideface. Beel tries to shut everyone up when Asmo asks me if there is something I desire.

“Is it possible to move the grimoire out of here… I don’t feel safe knowing Cerberus can jump us at any second. We look down at the stone coffin where a woman is sculpted and atop her chest is the grimoire. 

“Whose… whose coffin is this?” Satan comes to my side looking down at it with me. 

“Lilith’s.” He murmurs softly while Asmo places a hand atop the marble lid of the coffin. 

“She was our sister, the youngest of us. Though she wasn’t actually laid to rest here, the coffin is empty.” Asmo runs his fingers over the coffin with a gentle expression. 

“The grimoire is a demon’s soul. I think Lucifer placed it here as a way of saying that our hearts and souls are still right here with Lilith.” I can’t help but wonder everything my boys have lost and all the pain they have endured as I pick up the book. 

“Good you finally learned your place. Just do what Mammon tells ya and if things go south you’ve got me to protect ya!” I smile back at him as I take the book in my arms and finally, I start to hear the growls of Cerberus. We all turn around to come face to face with the large demon dog. I feel a flash overcome me as I squeeze the book. 

“Ugh! Dammit! No this can’t be!” I know that voice… I see Lucifer holding a beautiful young girl, she has the exact same eye color as I do but her hair is completely black. 

“How… how could this happen?” Lucifer questions before steps can be heard. 

“Who’s there?!” He hisses looking at the face of Lord Diavolo and Barbatos.

“You two…” Lucifer looks rabid as the two, eye down Lilith. “If she’s exposed to Devildom air for much longer, she’ll likely perish… she doesn’t have long.” Barbatos says while Lucifer chokes out a gasp. 

“Help… please help her. I beg you, Diavolo…. I don’t care what happens to me! You’ve got to help her. I know you have the means to do it.” Diavolo agrees with the statement while Lucifer on his knees begs the prince to help his young sister. 

“I can help her, and it may not be in the way you expect or desire. But I can help but there will be conditions.” Lucifer grits his teeth before looking down at his sister who is coughing violently. 

“Pledge your loyalty to me, Lucifer.” Barbatos tries to stop him from making the deal.

“You’re suggesting I pledge my loyalty to the son of the Demon King? ME?” Lucifer is staring at Diavolo like he’s crazy, but I can see that he understands it needs to be done since he is interfering with the Celestial Realm’s judgement. 

“I’m sure there could be no greater disgrace to one such as you, he who was once celebrated as the pride of the Celestial realm. However, before you make your decision you might want to have a look at yourself?” Lucifer looks confused before staring down at himself… 

“My wings, they’re black… I see, so then I’ve---” He looks destroyed by the realization but Barbatos reminds him of the woman in his arms dying. 

“If it means you’ll ensure that she stays alive, I’ll make any sacrifice I have to… so Diavolo, I hereby pledge my loyalty and allegiance to you.” Diavolo accepts him and Lucifer looks down at Lilith ready to say his last goodbye.

“No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you are no longer yourself. I’ll never forget you… I will always pray that you find happiness. I love you, Lilith.” Lucifer places a kiss against the dying girl’s temple and then the magic that showed me this memory dissipates and I drop the book like it’s burned me. 

“Ari!” Mammon yells at me to pay attention because Satan is keeping Cerberus off of us.

“CERBERUS!” We all recognize that voice as we see Lucifer enter forcing the dog to take a seat. 

“If you’re going to show up and save the day, Do it sooner, Lucifer!” Satan yells at the man I have been waiting to talk to this entire time. 

“You should be thankful I came at all. I don’t believe all of you… Can’t you go a single day without causing trouble? This is also unexpected. You’re joined by the very two people who should be keeping a low profile. That would be you two… Beel… Ari.” I pick up the book and place it back into the stone woman’s arms before turning back to Lucifer. I take one step then two and before I know it I am in Lucifer’s arms hugging him as tightly as I can as the tears sting in my eyes. “Is this your idea of an apology? Or is it—” I feel him place a hand on my head as he usually does. 

“Love?” Asmo questions while Mammon starts freaking out about what has been said… but Lucifer doesn’t say a word.

“Get off of me, now!” He pushes me off of him while Asmo teases him. I stumble back steading myself for a moment before looking up at Lucifer whose cheeks are tinged a light pink. 

“I want to talk to you Lucifer.” I say while Satan comes to my side a hand wrapping around my waist. 

“I think we all do. What’re you going to do, Lucifer?” Satan questions while Lucifer looks away still not saying a word. 

“Ah… responding with silence as usual… you always have been good at that.” Satan growls at his brother while the others beg him to actually talk to all of us.

“That’s right! This is a family problem; you have to talk to us.” Levi begs Lucifer who thinks about that for a moment. 

“A family problem… hmmm.” He hums softly looking between all of us. “Please Lucifer… talk to us.” Beel asks while Lucifer looks at his brother solemnly. 

“Beel… I… okay. Let’s head upstairs. We’ll worry Lilith if she sees us acting like this.” He says giving the coffin I was close to a look before leading us all back to the Library. I am dragged into the room with everyone and they all just sit in silence staring at each other uncomfortably… I can’t help the thought that… this is a family affair. I shouldn’t be here at all this like Diavolo said doesn’t concern me since I am a human… not a demon. 

“W-would it be better if I stepped out?” The brothers turn to me and Mammon shakes his head. 

“There’s no need.” Satan nods agreeing with Mammon. 

“Actually, I’d say this involves you.” Asmo murmurs with a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, you’re like family to us now, after all!” Levi nods to me in encouragement while Beel plants his hands on my shoulders rooting me in place. 

“Well, you heard them.” Lucifer sighs looking at me like I am nothing but a hinderance. 

“It would seem my brothers think of you as part of the family now.” Lucifer says taking a seat in one of the large chairs by the fireplace.

“What about Belphie, Belphie is family too! That goes without saying… or am I wrong?” Lucifer looks ashamed as he stares at the burning embers in the fireplace.

“Yes… he is family… that’s why I locked him away.” Lucifer says the words and they absolutely piss Beel off.

“If he were really family to you, You never would have locked him away!” Beel screams at Lucifer who doesn’t even flinch.

“Beel stop… We need to talk about this… yelling at Lucifer doesn’t help anyone.” Beel looks at me pleading with me to agree with him. “I know how you feel Beel… I get it.” He thanks me finally calming down from wanting to tear Lucifer’s throat out. “Okay then, now that we’ve calmed down, why don’t we let Ari take over from here? You came back because there is something, you’d like to ask Lucifer, Right?” Satan questions while I nod going to stand in front of Lucifer. 

“How did this start Lucifer?” He meets my gaze. “It began with the exchange program. When he put it out there Belphegor absolutely refused… he was the only one who refused. He lashed out at Diavolo who is trying to fix Devildom. That night Belphie showed up in my room alone and begged me to change my mind on the program to stop it. He threw Lilith’s death in my face telling me humans were responsible for her death… I told him to forget it… that it wasn’t humans who caused her death. He told me humans should be wiped from existence. I told him to stop because he could be charge for treason against Diavolo. He said if I couldn’t do it then he would wipe out every last human and kill Diavolo as well… he said that if I stood in his way… he’d kill me as well. He actually attacked me and at that point rather than let Diavolo take him, I had to do what was necessary. I told him he would be my prisoner until he could reform his way of thinking. I dragged him to the attic and the rest was history.” Everyone around the room is speechless for a moment before Asmo and Levi tell him that he could have confessed what was happening to them in secret. “Isn’t that right Ari? You agree, don’t you?” Levi questions while I look at my boys and shake my head. 

“He didn’t have a choice… Lucifer was trying to protect Belphie… Diavolo wouldn’t have mercy… but Lucifer’s ultimate mercy was locking him away so no one would hurt him or take him from you.” Lucifer finally stands to look at his brothers.

“It’s not that I didn’t trust all of you. I simply thought it would be best to not involve you in all of this.” He says hoping that those words mean something. 

“So why is it Belphie hates humans?” Lucifer sighs not saying a word while Beel shakes his head. 

“Listen up, there ain’t any rule saying we can’t talk about what happened to Lilith. We need to answer Ari’s question.” Mammon says to the group while Lucifer nods. 

“Yes, you’re right… Lilith was our little sister, the youngest of us… Long ago back when we were still angels Belphie felt different about humans… he liked them. Lilith was especially close to Belphie. His enthusiasm for the human world rubbed off on her, she began to take an interest in humans as well. Lilith started going down to the human world a lot as well but one day she happened to meet a man who was human, and she fell in love with him. I went down to the human world once to have a look at the man she was seeing. He seemed like a man of virtue to me, a good man and most importantly Lilith was happy. However, that happiness was short lived. The man she loved had an incurable illness. Lilith tried to nurse him back to health she did everything she could, but he showed no signs of recovering. She was afraid of loosing him and in her fear, she made a mistake. She gave him forbidden food from the Celestial Realm hoping it would save his life… Lilith incurred the wrath of our father, who declared she was to be punished. He was going to wipe her from existence as if she was nothing more than garbage. That wasn’t the only reason behind our rebellion against our father, but it did incite it.

We all know how that turned out…. We were banished to Devildom and Lilith... Belphie blamed the man she had fallen in love with for her death.” The others finally look at Lucifer understanding he was just trying to protect his brother. 

“You should have tried to talk to Diavolo, or is he that important that you couldn’t stop this?” Lucifer shakes his head.

“No… Lilith didn’t die in the war… I gave Diavolo my allegiance and loyalty for eternity so he would save her… He did, he let her be reborn as a human… we were however prohibited from contacting the human Lilith. I thought it best that I be the only one who had to live with the pain of knowing that.” They all start arguing saying that he should have told them… finally those painfilled ruby eyes turn to me. 

“I did what I thought was best at the time… if it had been you, Ari? What would you have done?” I offer him a hand which he takes in his. 

“Kept it a secret…” He gives me a gentle smile. “It’s very kind of you to say that. As Satan said even if she was reborn if you consider their life span, she would be long dead. But even so she ended up with the man she loved I know she was happy… I truly believe that.” Lucifer says and Beel tackles him to the ground hugging him as tightly as he can.

“Thank you… Lucifer… you did all you could… I am so sorry for not trusting in you. I’m sorry you had to bear it all on your own.” I smile at the two finally being able to make up, Lucifer hugs his brother just as tightly. 

“So, what do we do now?” Satan questions as we all look at one another. 

“We need to go see Belphie.” Just like that I am next on Beel’s list to bear hug, I wrap my arm around his neck returning the hug just as tight. Asmo glares at his brother shaking his head.

“Hey! I know you’re just taking advantage of the drama of the moment to hug Ari! That’s cheating!” Mammon on the other hand gives me a nervous look.

“Like, ya heard what Lucifer said right? Belphie wants to wipe out humanity… that means you included. I don’t know how he’s acted in front of you up to now, but the fact is that he tricked you. Yet you’re telling me you still want to go see him even after all of that.” I know what he means but, in all honesty, I can’t be mad at Belphie… He just loved his sister more than anything and she had to suffer because she loved a human… though she couldn’t control what happened to her. 

“Belphie isn’t a bad guy… he just really loved Lilith and thing’s got twisted somewhere along the way. I don’t think he wants to hurt me.” Beel is truly happy by my words and he squeezes me even tighter. Mammon snaps at the younger for continuing to hug me. 

“Belphie, he’s locked up, isn’t he?” Asmo murmurs while Satan contemplates the words.

“That means we’d be disobeying Diavolo yeah.” Lucifer sighs while the others beg him to come with us. 

“Who’s more important to you, Lucifer? Your sweet little brother, or that hardheaded boss of yours?” Beel looks up at Lucifer wondering what the answer to the question is. “As if you even need to ask. You already know the answer.” I reach out for Lucifer’s hand and he looks surprised for a moment before he grins lacing our fingers together tightly. 

“That’s right, I see you already do know the answer, Ari. Now let’s go. It’s time to find Belphie.” Lucifer leads us all to the Demon Lords castle, where we run into Diavolo and Barbatos who seem to already be waiting for us. 

“Diavolo, I want to talk to you.” Diavolo actually laughs at the expression on Lucifer’s face. 

“Well hello, Lucifer. Yes, I assumed as much when I saw you at the door.” Barbatos raises an eyebrow at the demon. 

“Lucifer, if I’m not mistaken, aren’t you supposed to be under house arrest?” Mammon steps in front of Lucifer almost as if he's shielding him as he goes off on the Demon Lords servant. Ugh, just listen to you. You think you’re real cute with that if I’m not mistaken stuff don’t ya? How about you come out and say what you mean?” He looks ready to punch Barbatos when Lucifer places a hand on his shoulder. “Enough Mammon, I came here of my own free will. No one forced me. I will accept whatever punishment is due. But there’s something else we need to take care of first.” Barbatos looks at us curiously as everyone else files in next to us.

“So, it looks like the whole family has come to visit us today.” He murmurs while Satan smiles at the comment.

“Well, what do you expect? We are family, after all.” Satan says while Asmo smirks at the servant.

“We’re also about to witness Lucifer in all his glory, Right? I mean, it’s not like anyone had to twist my arm to get me to come see this… I would have either way!” Barbatos shakes his head at our group before glancing to Diavolo. 

“So, you’ve all come along as a moving show of support and brotherly love, then? But it would appear that one among your number neither qualifies as a relative nor a demon.” Beel glares at him taking my hand that isn’t in Lucifer’s. “That’s right, Ari isn’t a demon nor are we related but that doesn’t mean we aren’t on the same side. Right Ari?” Beel questions while Barbatos looks to me. 

“Of course, I don’t know about anyone else but this right here… this is my family every single one of these demons including Belphie.” Diavolo’s eyes rake up and down my body before he laughs softly. “I see… Well Ari, you may be human, but it would seem you’ve found a home for yourself here in Devildom. I have to say, I find that comforting…” He gives me a genuine smile as he says the words and I feel like Diavolo truly doesn’t want to hurt me… or let me be hurt… these are difficult circumstances for all of us. 

“Now then, Lucifer, how about we hear what you have to say.” He nods for Lucifer to begin with the demon takes a sharp breath and the words begin to spill from his lips.

“Diavolo, I have never before opposed you in any matter until now. Give me back my brother… Give me back Belphegor. Please.” Diavolo frowns at his friend because this truly does have to hurt him. 

“Truth be told, I knew… I knew you were hiding Belphegor… I also knew why. Your loyalty to me forced you to deceive your brothers, and I knew that was a source of guilt. I saw how you struggled with it… how hard it was being pulled in two directions at once. It made me very sad.” Diavolo despondently as he casts his gaze to Lucifer.

“Then give us back Belphegor!” Beel seems convinced that it would solve everything. “Devildom, the Celestial Realm, and the human world. The balance between our three worlds is a delicate fragile thing… in order to maintain this balance, we must have rules. Belphegor sought to violate those rules and that is something I cannot overlook.” Satan looks upset while I move to stand in front of Diavolo drawing those golden eyes to me.

“Belphegor never actually did anything!” Mammon chimes in behind me agreeing that he never actually did.

“You know, you’d sound more persuasive if you weren’t HIDIING behind Ari right now, Mammon.” Levi says rolling his eyes at his older brother.

“I am afraid it’s not that simple.” Diavolo gives me a look that tells me he’s fighting everything in him to not break down and agree with me. 

“I can’t forget my position, you see. Let’s not forget, Belphegor is Lucifer’s brother… He is one of the Seven rulers of the underworld and that’s more than just a fancy title. They all have great power here in Devildom and with great power comes great responsibility. I can’t afford to give Belphegor special treatment.” I step closer and reaching out to take the demon Lords hand.

“You’re wrong Diavolo… Besides… I am the human world representative here.” He sees the action and allows it bringing me closer to him until we are chest to chest.

“Are you saying that you don’t think I have the right to do as I see fit in this case? That as the human worlds representative, you should have a say in the affairs of demons?” Those eyes are pleading with me in earnest. 

“Ari---” He wants to speak but Diavolo raises his hand silencing Lucifer.

“No… Lucifer it's fine. All right then, I see what you’re saying, Ari. There is some logic to it, so how about we do this? I am going to assign you a special task if you can manage to complete it all by yourself. I will let Belphegor go free.” He runs gentle fingertips down my cheek. 

“Anything you ask Diavolo.” He smiles remorsefully softly knowing that he can ask me anything and I would do it just to save Belphegor. “Yes, I thought you’d say that.” Lucifer looks concerned as he questions what kind of task I am being assigned. 

“Oh yes, allow me to explain. There’s one thing about the events of the last few days that’s been bothering me, you see. There’s something that needs clarification, and I want Ari to provide it. You hid Belphegor in the attic room, which you had sealed using very powerful magic. That door could only be opened by the combined power of six members of your family, excluding Belphegor, correct?” Lucifer nods at his words while Diavolo frowns at me his fingers skim down my jaw to my chin where he raises it so I can stare directly into his eyes.

“You haven’t made a pact with Lucifer, and yet the door still opened. Using Barbato’s powers, I want you to travel back into the past to ascertain who exactly it was that released Belphie. It’s possible that some third party is involved in all of this without any of us knowing. I want to know exactly what happened.” I wish one of my demons could be at my side, but I know I have to do this alone. 

“Okay, done. Send me back.” The brothers beg Diavolo to allow one of them to come after me… to help me but I shake my head at the request. “Ari is to go alone. Those are my conditions.” Lucifer tries to fight it begging that he allow someone to come but I can’t help but laugh… I’ve never seen them this worried. 

“If I end up dead, Diavolo. I’m totally going to haunt you!” Mammon yells at me saying that it doesn’t sound like a joke but Diavolo steps back to allow Lucifer to come to my side. “I’m sorry for getting you caught up in all of this Ari. But you are the only one who can help Belphie now… Please come through for him…” I nod at Lucifer placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“I wouldn’t dream of letting any of you down.” With that Barbato’s gestures for me to follow behind him, I wave to my boys and he leads me into his bedroom.

"I’ve been serving Lord Diavolo for a very long time. But I must say, I never imagined the day would come when I’d actually be showing a human to my room. I suppose you never can tell what might end up happening in an interval as long as that.” I let him continue on as he explain just how his powers work how he can send me back through one of the countless doors in his room. When we step inside the room, he brings me into looks almost like a dungeon. Once I am inside, he gives me the run down of traveling through time. I can’t reveal that I am from the future, I can’t meet my past self, I can’t make contact with anyone at all… if I can find who ever freed Belphie. The last thing is that the only way to get back is to knock on the door I used to get to the past and proceed through it.

“Got it… I’ll see you on the other side.” I say watching as he opens the door I step straight through and some how end up right outside of Mammon’s door. I can hear the brothers talking about how they all planned to leave Lucifer and I alone. They are all going to spy on us when Mammon opens the door and runs straight into me shrieking as he knocks me over. 

“God get off of me!” I groan pushing Mammon off as Satan gasps in shock. “Ari?!” Everyone starts blaming Satan for being followed and while I am annoyed that I couldn’t even follow the rules just getting here.

“No… there’s no way I was followed.” Satan shakes his head trying to make them believe him.

“Yeah, I followed Satan here.” Satan opens his mouth to try and deny that I did while everyone say’s he’s ruined the plan. The boys actually start telling me that they orchestrated the whole ruse so that Lucifer could fix whatever issues we have. They practically push me out of the room telling me to go to Lucifer. I shake my head at them as they all lock themselves in Mammon’s room, I can already hear mine and Lucifer’s voices coming from Leviathan’s room. I blink hearing Lucifer groan and telling me to get a move on to head to the Library. Panic sets into my veins as I hear the door opening, I look around me, there is no where to run to without getting caught… then in that moment I remember Lilith’s room next to me. I remember when Beel and I cracked the riddle the first time.

“When the morning star swelt in the heavens, it’s light shone down upon this one, sparkling brilliantly, the eighth of eight…. Lilith.” I say out loud looking as the door appears before my eyes, I open it quickly entering and shutting the door behind me. I can’t help but notice just how warm and inviting Lilith’s room is… When I hear a knock, I panic again thinking of finding a hiding spot. 

“Hey! I’m coming in okay?” It’s Leviathan who enters the room staring around us confused.

“Wait, Belphie’s not here? Huh, that’s weird… he was just telling me that he was gonna stop by your room. Both of you were playing hide and seek right? He said he couldn’t find you and he looked like he was about to cry. Why don’t you try going to find Belphie yourself? I mean, I guess it’s hard to say who’s it at that point, but still… See ya!” He waves at me leaving and I stare at him unsure of what the hell just happened… but he’s right… I have to go to Belphie. I listen to the door waiting until I make sure there are no voices and no footsteps… when I am in the clear I run straight for the attic steps though I can hear someone arguing nearby. 

“What scares you is the thought of disappointing Diavolo, isn’t it? Say something Lucifer! The old Lucifer wasn’t like this… he wasn’t afraid of what someone else thought of him… He wasn’t pathetic like that.” Belphie is screaming at Lucifer. 

“You’re free to think whatever you want, Belphegor. Also, I’d say you’ve changed as well…” I hear the footsteps coming down the stairs. I duck down under the stairs hiding behind them as Lucifer comes into the room.

“Someone… anyone, please!” I can hear Belphie screaming as Lucifer walks away from the attic. I move quickly up the stairs as soon as Lucifer is out of sight and when I hear Belphie calling out for help I feel the tears well in my eyes. I touch the door without thinking and it opens to my touch, inside I can see Belphie sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. I go to his side and take a seat running my fingers through his silky Aegean colored hair.

“Belphegor…” I whisper trying not to scare him as he awakens… “Lilith…” He mumbles still clearly asleep. 

“I miss you Lilith…” the words break my heart for him, and I only want to comfort him… 

“It’s okay… Belphie… it’s okay.” I press a gentle kiss to his head, and I see his sad expression shift to a gentle smile. 

“Right… yeah…” He mumbles one more time before he blinks his eyes open drowsily. As soon as he catches sight of me, he jerks away from me glaring.

“Wh-what are you doing here…? What’s going on? Ari how did you get here? I mean the only one who can get in here is Lucifer.” He freezes his violet eyes darting to the door. 

“I don’t believe it. The door! Its open. Did you do that? Did you open it?” I look at the door then look back down at my hands… “I… I don’t know…” Belphie looks at me confused. 

“But... you opened that door and came in here, didn’t you? It had to have been you… this is amazing, Ari! Ahahahha YES!” Something about this situation isn’t sitting well with me… my instincts are screaming at me to get out.

“Oh Ari, you’ve set me free! You saved me! There’s no way Lucifer or Lord Diavolo ever imagined this wouldn’t happen! To think I’d be saved by a human! It really is ironic!” He keeps laughing like he’s absolutely lost his mind. I stand taking a step back towards the door.

“All I can do is thank you Ari… I can finally achieve what I set out to do!” My jaw drops because I know exactly what he means… he is going to try and exterminate the humans… Belphegor opens his arms to hug me and I shake my head stumbling back.

“What, you don’t want a hug? Well that’s not very friendly of you.” His voice takes on an edge of cruelty as those eyes narrow at me in annoyance. 

“I was really hoping to share my joy with you, but okay…” He steps closer while I scramble until my back hits the wall behind me. He smirks transforming before my eyes.

“So, Ari… How can I express… how I’m feeling right now? What can I do?” His crazed laughter scares me and I have no doubt he’s going to kill me… 

“You humans are foolish, idiotic, weak creatures, aren’t you? You’re so stupid that I can’t help but laugh… Don’t blame me for tricking you, blame yourself for falling for it… If you die, the exchange program will be ruined and Diavolo’s reputation in tatters. I hate humans more than anything in the three worlds.” I grit my teeth as unwilling tears fall down my cheeks as he reaches down grabbing me up by my throat. He lifts me until my feet are no longer touching the floor… until It’s hard to breathe. I try to pry his hands off of my neck, but I can’t. 

“Does it hurt? Finding it hard to breathe? I’m sure it must be very unpleasant. I have to say seeing your face twisted in pain like this… Why, it’s so much fun I can barely stand it! I… I can’t contain the laughter!” I grit my teeth as I start seeing black dots marring my vision… my head feels like lead and I can barely see Belphegor’s crazed eyes anymore. 

“Help… Help… come on you can do this… I know you can find me! Please!” My vision goes black completely but that voice calls to me and I have to force my eyes open. I see a beautiful young girl staring back at me… with raven black hair and stunning jade eyes… I see her leaned over me with worry in her eyes. 

“I know you…” I whisper my voice hoarse from what Belphegor had done… “Really? You do? I knew it was the right choice picking you… I’ve been waiting for so long… I’ve been waiting for you to come find me. My name is Lilith.” I suck in a sharp breath as she places a gentle hand on my cheek.

“Where have you been… all this time?” She sighs her face grim. “Following the Great Celestial War… I was near death… My very existence hung by a thread. But thanks to Lucifer, I was reborn as a human. I lived out my life, a happy one as a human, never knowing who I was or what happened… but then after my death… I remembered who I was… I’m so worried about Belphie and all of my brothers. Ever since becoming a soul, I’ve been watching over them… and in that time, I’ve forgotten how to get to the Celestial Realm… Please Ari… My powers are yours, so please save them. You are the only one who can… please.” I can already feel the vision of her fading as her soul begins seeping into mine.

“But why me…?” I question watching as she fades in and out of existence so close to becoming a part of me.

“Why you? Because you are my… which is why….” Her voice cuts out and my soul joins with hers and I can feel the power surging throughout my body forcing me to regain consciousness once more… I am in the room in the attic but Belphie is no where to be seen. I feel sick…. I still remember the feeling of Belphie’s hands around my throat, but it doesn’t look like I’m hurt at all. I hear everyone arguing downstairs. I use the rail to steady myself as I make my way down to the living room where I hear Mammon sobbing. 

“Ari! Hang in there, ARI!” Belphegor is laughing at his brother who is staring at my bloody body in his arms.

“You are so pathetic Mammon. The human’s about to kick the bucket and here you are panicking as if it’s the end of the world!” Lucifer is gawking at my body that I can see is bruised even from here.

“Belphie… you...” The brothers are surrounding me in shock while Asmo begs Lucifer to do something to save me. Lucifer growls not knowing what to do at all. 

“Yes… Yes! Perfect! That’s exactly the look I was hoping to see on your face, Lucifer!” Belphegor is laughing again as Mammon cries for me not to do. My hair is plastered to my face with blood splattered everywhere… my face is deathly pale and the only indication that I am still breathing is the short-labored breaths leaving my lips. I stare in confusion as Levi finally catches sight of me. 

“Is that…?” Asmo whirls around his sunset eyes widening in awe. “Ari… wait what is going on?” Lucifer turns to see what is going on and just the sight of me causes a gasp to escape his lips… I guess I must look like a ghost to them.

“There are two Ari’s?” Satan questions while Belphie turns to face me again… he looks absolutely murderous. 

“What the?!” Mammon cries out again in shock as my body disappears from his arms.

“Is one a fake Ari… this the real one?” Levi questions while Satan shakes his head. “As to which is the real one… they both are.” Lucifer says actually sounding relieved to see me. 

“What the hell! How does a human have willpower to live like that… no matter time to die!” He is about to run at me when her name tumbles from my lips. 

“Lilith she---” He snarls at me daring me to say her name again so he can rip my throat out.

“Lilith lived… she was happy! She lived as a human….” I say just as Belphie grabs my throat again.

“Ari… how do you? How do you know that?” Lucifer asks as he moves Belphie’s hand from me. I tell the story I heard from Lucifer before I came here… Belphie calls me a liar but Lucifer shakes his head letting him know its all the truth. 

“How did you know this all Ari?” Lucifer is looking at me hoping for an answer and the only one I can give him is the truth.

“Lilith told me…” Now Lucifer looks at me like I am lying as well. 

“It’s true Lilith was reborn… but you should not forget how much time has passed since then… Lilith has long since passed away.” Diavolo enters causing all of the brothers to turn and look at him.

“She’s not lying… Ari spoke the truth.” Lucifer is staring at the Demon Lord in surprise. “Also, another fact has been made clear to me as well. Ari you are a distant descendant of the human Lilith…” The brothers eyes all dart to me as Lucifer lets out a choked gasp. 

“Lord Diavolo ordered me to look into the matter, so I did. It wasn’t easy to trace down Lilith’s lineage, but there can be no doubt, it’s true.” I smile placing a hand over my heart. 

“Yes… I had a feeling that was the case.” Diavolo mirrors my expression. “So, you knew… I assume you had visions of Lilith’s past memories?” I nod causing thinking back to the last time Lilith saw Lucifer. 

“No matter how far apart we may be, no matter how much time passes, even if someday you’re no longer yourself… I’ll never forget you. I’ll always pray that you find happiness… always. I love you Lilith.” I utter the words gazing at Lucifer longingly.

“Those words… those were the very last words I said to Lilith before she was taken away. Ari how could---” Diavolo silences him with a look.

“Being a former angel, Lilith may have retained some of her celestial powers deep inside, even after being reborn as a human those powers… her memories. They must have been passed generation to generation… until they reached Ari.” Lucifer’s ruby eyes are so sad for just a moment as they meet my gaze. 

“Lilith… Lilith!” Lucifer wails as he throws his arms around me hugging me as tightly as he can. 

“I don’t believe it!” I hold him tightly letting him know it’s okay. The others question it but Diavolo puts their doubts to rest.

“I suddenly feel incredibly warm… and happy… do you think it’s because I was born of Lucifer’s emotions? I wonder…” Satan is beaming as he stares back at me and without a moment to regain myself all the brothers throw themselves into the hug. 

“Belphegor… don’t you want to hug Ari?” We all stop for a moment looking back at Belphie who is shaking his head in denial. 

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way… after you tried to kill me.” Belphie looks up at me in shock at my words.

“You can’t hate humans forever… Lilith was reborn as a human… she always wanted to spend more time in the human world. I’m sure she lived a happy life.” Satan says to his brother who nods in understanding. Belphie’s face twists with remorse as he starts calling out Lilith’s name sobbing. He pushes the others aside I can’t help but flinch as he wraps his arms around me… 

“I’m so sorry. It was my fault… all my fault… if I hadn’t been so interested in humans… Lilith would’ve never become involved with them. I couldn’t protect her I couldn’t stop her from loving that man!” He’s sobbing into my chest like a child while I place a gentle hand on his head.

“You’re wrong Belphie… it’s not your fault… I should have told you sooner.” Lucifer murmurs ashamed. Diavolo asks that we all move this to the den while Barbatos prepares tea for us. I take a seat on the arm of the couch while Mammon offers me all kinds of sweets to try. 

“Here, I’ll give you this piece of cake as well!” Satan gives me a huge chunk of the cake that he’s holding while Levi laughs at him “I was planning on eating this myself but here you can have it Ari.” They are all offering me food and it’s sweet, but all of this is overwhelming. “Did Beel just give food to someone ELSE?! BEEL?!” Asmo questions while Asmo wraps his arms around me. “Hey, don’t snuggle up to Ari like that, Asmo. You’re too close. I’m the one who gets to sit next to her so move it!” Asmo laughs at his little brother, but I don’t feel comfortable with his words towards me. 

“Aww, come on. Can’t you see that I love Ari so much that I can’t help it? You can have Ari’s other side, Belphie. That’s all you need right? Left side is all mine, kay?” I sigh as they all start to argue about who should get to be next to me, but Mammon comes to the rescue shooing everyone away while Satan sighs annoyed with his brothers. 

“Enough! You’re all making Ari uncomfortable.” Lucifer calls out causing the boys to scatter and Lord Diavolo to take a seat next to me. “There must have been so many things you’ve all wanted to do for Lilith over the years.” Diavolo and everyone seems happy but the thought sticks in my head that I warped time somehow… that maybe this isn’t how it should be. 

“Did I warp history Barbatos?” He contemplates the question for a moment. “I know I told you I have the power to see the future and the past, but the truth is there is one more secret I haven’t mentioned. I have the power to select from any number of different potential realities and make them the sole reality. There are so many versions of you but in this reality, you are the sole Ari.” The room is stunned into silence for a moment before Belphie comes to stand before me with a cup of tea in his hands. 

“Here, Ari… have another cup of tea.” He smiles sweetly but all I can picture is the crazed look on his face as he tried to choke the life out of me. I go to take the cup, but my hands are trembling… I think I have a good grip, but the cup falls from my hands shattering into a million little pieces.

“Shit! I’m sorry I thought I had a better grip on it.” I move from my spot getting to my knees to clean up the mess. 

“Ow!” I cry out a piece of the cup cutting into my flesh. Satan is at my side in a moment inspecting my hand. 

“Hey… I’m fine… it’s okay.” I say pulling back away from Satan.

“Barbato’s if you would.” Diavolo says and I raise a hand to stop him. 

“It’s okay… I got it.” With a flick of my wrist the cup is whole again on the floor where it fell. Everyone looks up in surprise as I pick up the cup and place it on the table.

“Excuse me please, it’s been a long day. I am going to sleep.” I practically sprint out of there… I want to go to my bedroom but that is where everyone will turn up… so I go to the one other place where I can feel a semblance of safety. I stare at Lucifer’s door for a few moments wondering if I actually have the nerve to go in. 

“You shouldn’t think so hard… if you want to sleep by my side… you are welcome to.” I look behind me to see Lucifer waiting for me to make a move. I turn back to the door and push it open stepping inside with Lucifer close behind. He locks the door behind him to make sure none of the other brothers try to come in and find me. He goes to his closet offering me one of his shirts while he starts undressing. I follow his lead before putting his shirt on and going to sit on his bed.


	22. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for Rape/non con. You can read up until Ari talks with Simeon and Luke after that if you want to read what happens when Ari comes home and the aftermath you can read through Lucifer's pov

“Levi, you’re late!” Mammon calls to his brother who looks exhausted.

“Yeah, you really are, Levi. You were up all night playing games again, weren’t you?” I laugh at Asmo because he really looks disgusted with the fact that Levi can stay up all night. 

“Don’t worry I was gaming last night too!” I smile at Levi who glares at me. 

“Yeah, I know. That sniper that was constantly hounding me in DDO was YOU, wasn’t it?!” I wink at him from across the table.

“Complaining won’t help anything, Levi. You’ll end up having to repeat the year if you’re late too often. Now hurry up and eat!” Satan says as he finishes his tea. Levi stares down at his plate that already seems to be empty while I look at Beel who stole it though no one has noticed yet. 

“What’s going on? There was food on my plate earlier where’d it go?” Beel meets my gaze silently begging me not to tell. 

“Sounds like memory loss to me.” I say it digging into my food to eat it as quickly as I can.

“So first we had the whole-time loop thing, and now this? Oh no… this is bad! You’re telling me I’ve really lost my memory? That I ate my breakfast, and I don’t even remember it?” Finally, Levi hears Beel munching on it.

“Wait, what am I thinking?! It was totally Beel! Give me back my breakfast!” Beel shakes his head sadly. 

“Sorry, I already ate it, throwing it back up would be wasteful.” Beel finishes up the last of the food. 

“Here Levi, take my food.” He gazes at me sweetly. “Are you some sort of angel.” Satan rolls his eyes at Levi coming to lean over my chair. 

“Forget it, Ari. Ignore them. Their stupidity’s contagious, you don’t want what they’ve got.” Satan murmurs while Asmo tries to offer me his food. We hear a yawn from the door, I flinch causing Satan to place a hand on my shoulder.

“Man, I’m tired…” All the brothers look over at the youngest almost unsure what to do.

“Morning.” Satan waves at his brother who nods to him. I know I have to follow Satan’s lead because the others won’t forgive him if I don’t.

“Good morning, Belphie.” I try to sound as cheerful as I can but I’m sure it comes out a little shakier than I hoped.

“Mhmm…. Morning.” He says with a small smile while Satan ushers him to the seat next to me. 

“Belphie… here it’s really good.” Mammon piles food onto his plate while Asmodeus gives him a set of silverware. 

“Thanks, but no need to do all of that. I can serve myself.” Mammon looks at him nervously. 

“R-Right, yeah. Of course, you can!” Levi looks uncomfortable as he pulls away from the table not even touching the food, I gave him. 

“I think, I’m gonna head to class.” Levi says looking to Asmo who is looking at him sadly.

“Aren’t you going to have breakfast, Levi?” Asmo’s frown only deepens as his older brother shakes his head and lets him know he will grab food in the cafeteria at school. 

“I’ll go with you.” Satan smiles while Beel jumps in to join them on their walk too. Mammon isn’t far behind either he also decides to join in and finally Asmo looks to me curiously. 

“What about you, Ari? Coming with?” My eyes flicker between Asmo and Belphie and once again I am left with a decision.

“No, you guys go ahead… I’ll wait for Belphie.” Belphie’s head raises in surprise as he finishes chewing his food. 

“No need to wait… I’ll head to class when I’m done. Why don’t you go with everyone else?” He wants to push me away and I know that I should let him… but it would be rude… he’s family too. 

“Nope… I’ll wait.” His face flushes as he looks away embarrassed. “I told you, I’m fine!” When Lucifer enters the room, he looks at all of us annoyed. 

“Hurry up! You’re going to be late!” He starts shooing us out the door but stops catching my hand before I can reach the door. 

“Ari, there’s going to be a birthday party for Diavolo at the Demon Lord’s Castle coming up soon. This year you are coming too.” I sigh while he only gives me a small smile.

“Ugh… not another party… I can already tell this is gonna be a drag.” I roll my eyes at Lucifer who shakes his head at me. 

“Even when you can’t say no to something, it’s important to make your opinions known, yes… Still, the fact remains that this is mandatory. This is part of your job being in the exchange program, so give up. You’re going.” Lucifer voices the command and I hear Satan clearing his throat from the door. 

“We really are going to be late if we don’t get moving!” Asmo runs after Satan who heads out. Belphie comes to my side as we finally head to class. I take a seat at my desk watching as Belphie takes a seat on the bench next to me. 

“Hmmm… I’ve got to say, I’m surprised. I thought for sure that if a human exchange student came to devildom, they’d be shaking in their boots down here. But you seem like you’re right at home here, don’t you?” I smile softly at him. 

“I’m totally fine here… it’s been a nice change of pace from the human world.

“See, that’s exactly what I’m talking about. You sound like you’ve been here in Devildom your whole life… Compared to you I’m not doing nearly as well. I mean you must have noticed, right? How everyone is so guarded around me?” I nod at his words as he reaches over to take my hand in his. I have to bite my tongue to not pull my hand away from his.

“Well, guarded wouldn’t be the right word…. It’s more like they are being distant… like they are walking on eggshells around me… I guess that’s just the way it is. After what I did, I shouldn’t expect any less… I wonder if things can ever go back to the way things used to be.” I feel like he wants me to comfort him, I block off the fear that is still ringing warning bells inside me and lay my head on his shoulder.

“Yes, they can… you just have to work hard.” He sighs leaning his head against mine… 

“You’re trying to make me feel better, aren’t you? Well, either way, I can’t help but notice that you don’t seem to be afraid of me… or are you? After everything I did and everything, I put you through…” I shiver at the question, but I stay close to him because he knows what he did was wrong. 

“I know what you did… I’m not saying I’ve forgiven you… but I know what you did was out of love for Lilith.” We pull away looking into each other’s eyes, though his are sad.

“That’s almost too nice of you to say. Are you sure you should really be this nice to people? Aren’t you worried someone will end up taking advantage of you?” Like you did? The question hangs in the silence between us, but he still smiles.

“Still, it makes me happy you’d say that you really are an odd one, you know that.” I lean forward pressing a kiss to his cheek watching as his face turns pink. 

“Let’s pay attention now, Lucifer will kill us if we fail.” He nods looking forwards as class passes quickly. When we finish, we step into the hallway where we run into Luke.

“Oh look! It’s Ari!” Luke runs quickly wrapping his arms around my hips. 

“Ah, hello Ari… We heard the good news. I understand you managed to get Lucifer and those brothers of his to make up.” Simeon says coming to my side to embrace me as well.

“Yeah, that’s amazing… I mean. You’re just a human and yet you managed something like that!” Simeon turns to Belphegor. 

“I’m guessing both Belphegor and Lucy are also glad things turned out the way they did.” I blinked at Simeon because I could hear a tinge of frustration in his voice. 

“Did you just say Lucy?” Luke gazes at Simeon wondering where the nickname came from.

“Oh dear… sorry about that! It’s an old habit of mine, calling him that… Michael and I used to call Lucifer Lucy every now and then. But do me a favor and forget you heard that. Because if you don’t, Lucifer will kill me for sure.” Luke frowns at Simeon who does seem a bit uncomfortable. 

“Simeon, could it be that you are angry with him. Is that it? Lucifer was keeping secrets from you… Deep inside, I bet you’re livid!” Simeon lets out a forced laugh while Luke sighs at the elder angel.

“Hmmm, I have to say though, you look a little depressed to me.” Simeon questions me while I place a hand on his shoulder because the last thing, I want is him to be jealous of the relationship I have with the brothers.

“What’s wrong? Is something troubling you?” Luke questions as well and at this point Belphegor excuses himself. 

“Yeah, there is.” I say causing Simeon’s expression to shift as he looks at me solemnly. 

“Well, why don’t you try talking about it? Counseling our little lambs in their times of need is our job, after all.” I look at the two and finally spill what I am feeling, I told them how Belphegor killed me more than once. I told him how scared I was and am… how Belphegor hates humanity and blames them for Lilith’s death. How the others are acting so distant from Belphie and that I feel like I have to be the one at his side so that the rest of the brothers come around. 

“Wow… So, Belphegor actually cares about that sort of stuff.” Simeon looks at the younger angel with a frown.

“That sort of stuff? Luke, you make it sound as if it’s not important.” Luke tilts his head curiously at Simeon. 

“What do you mean… The situation is temporary is it not? Those demons never take anything seriously. Mark my words… in a few days, it’ll be like nothing ever happened. That’s how they are.” Luke’s words make me look down at him as though he’s smarter than us all. 

“So, any advice for me?” I question looking between the two.

“What do you say to this? You could serve as the bridge between Belphie and his brothers.” Luke cheers at the idea thinking it truly is wonderful. Their words give me a lot to think about and I know that it’s the only way I can fix this. We are startled out of our conversation by my D.D.D vibrating in my pocket. I wave goodbye the angels before pulling the device out and taking a look to see a text from Satan asking how class was. I am about to reply trying to walking in the direction of class when I run straight into someone falling on top of them. My D.D.D. falls cracking on the ground as it skids away from me.

“Holy shit!” I groan rolling off of the unknown demon. “I am so sorry.” I look over to see who I knocked over to see a familiar face. 

“Jason?” The demon who looks a little disoriented looks over at me and starts laugh.

“Of course, Ari. It’s nice to see you!” He stands up offering me a hand, that I take allowing him to lift me to my feet. 

"It’s great to see you too, how your trip to the human world?” He smiles as he dusts off his uniform and reaches for my D.D.D on the floor. 

“It was… fun… though after meeting you I’m glad I’m back already.” I can’t help but blush at the comment… 

“I actually wanted to ask If you’d like to hang out. I really enjoyed talking to you the other night and I had hoped we could go over to my place and watch a movie.” The offer actually sounds great. I haven’t been out with anyone other than my demons, it may be a good chance for me to get to know someone outside of them.

“Yeah, actually that would be fun.” I smile up at the demon who seems elated with my response. 

“Sounds perfect, we can skip class go now. If you want?” My eyes scan the hallway… we are already late for next hour so it wouldn’t kill me to just go now… the teacher is gonna tell Lucifer I skipped either way. 

“Yeah, let’s go.” He offers me a hand; I take it letting him lead me from RAD to his house. When we get there it’s just as beautiful and as extravagant as the Demon Lords castle. I try to stifle the awe as Jason leads me to his bedroom. 

“Wow… this place… it’s something else.” He laughs softly turning on the tv letting me scroll through DevilFlix for something to watch. “I’m gonna get some snacks make yourself comfortable.” I nod placing my backpack against the headboard of his king-sized bed. I unbutton my uniform jacket placing it on his couch before getting comfortable on the bed and choosing a show called supernatural to watch. Jason comes back with popcorn and a few different type of candies. He gets comfortable next to me and we start watching it together. I lay my head on his shoulder and we don’t realize what time it is until the first season is over. It’s a little over 3 am and I know I’m not going to make it to school tomorrow which means Lucifer is going to be pissed. 

“That was fun, I should get going, I know Lucifer is going to be upset if he sees me get back at this hour.” I say as I go to slip out off of his bed and gather my things. 

“Ari.” He whispers my name and when I turn to face him those eyes are glowing a beautiful blue color; it’s shimmering almost like bioluminescent algae does. I blink up at his eyes unsure what is going on.

“Don’t leave…” My mind goes blank at his words and he whispers them again.

“Don’t leave, you belong here with me.” I shiver as his hands go to my upper arms to hold me in place.  
“I…I… no… I won’t leave.” I watch the smile that reaches his lips, and something feels wrong, but I just can’t place it.

“You’ll spend the night, pleasing me, right?” I lean forward pressing my lips against his. I can feel him chuckle against my lips before he lifts me up into his arms and lays me back on the bed. I watch as he strips before moving over me in the bed. I can feel the anxiety prickling in my head because I know I shouldn’t be doing this, but I can’t find the words to try and stop him. His mouth presses kisses to my neck my chest as he rips my uniform open. I know what is coming next when he pushes my skirt up, I swallow hard, but I don’t stop him my body moves on its own as I wrap my arms around his neck. His lips move to mine and he kisses my desperately as I feel him spread my legs so that he can finally slip inside of me. When he does, I feel the tears slip passed my eye lids, but I can’t stop him. I close my eyes and just try to block out the sensations and the sounds. I want to beg him to stop, I want it to stop… but I can’t and part of me wonders if it’s some kind of spell that has placed shackles on my mind not allowing me to stop him. Though when he finally does stop, he has already finished inside of me and I feel sick. I feel his lips at my ear his voice like silk. 

“You won’t tell a soul about what’s happened here or who I am. You will come with me any time I come to you and we will spend this special time together. Anyone who questions this… you will say you begged for it… wanted everything that I had to give. Now grab your things and go home, I will see you soon Ari.” I do as he says not even bothering to fix my uniform, I grab my jacket and put it on and start heading to the house of Lamentation. 

***

Lucifer  
When I got the call that Ari had skipped class, I went around RAD looking for her. The distress I have at not finding her is irritating. I text her multiple times and she doesn’t answer her phone, I call same thing she will not answer… I wonder if I have angered her to the point where she refuses to acknowledge me. I am really pissed off after the school day ends and she doesn’t show up at the house. I text the others asking if anyone has seen her, but no one has… I get a message from Satan and Belphie. Satan lets me know that he texted her early in the day and he too was ignored while Belphie lets me know the last time he saw her was after their first hour class with Simeon and Luke. I call Simeon who answers after the first ring. 

“Well hello, Lucy. What a surprise, what can I do for you?” I don’t even have the mind to be angry at the name.

“Is Ari with you? She skipped class and isn’t picking up her D.D.D.” I can hear the strained silence on the other line of the phone. 

“Luke and I did see Ari… We spoke to her after first hour, but we all separated when the time for second hour came.” I grit my teeth at the words. 

“Thank you, Simeon.” I end the call heading into the dining room to see everyone eating but no one seems concerned that she’s not back yet. Hours pass and everyone excuses themselves to their rooms, but I can’t go… I need her to show up… I will give her the scolding of a lifetime for skipping and missing curfew. I sit at the dinner table with a bottle of Demonium trying to take the edge off of the anxiety thrumming in my veins. I feel stressed and not even the alcohol can take my sobriety… it’s passed 4 in the morning when I hear the door finally open. I am already standing leaning against the table with my arms crossed. I want to show her my rage, to show her how angry I am that she’s disobeyed my rules. But when I take in her state of disarray the words die on my lips. She stumbles in and her hair is tangled and messy, her uniform has been ripped open her jacket is barely covering her body. She has blood smeared on her thighs and her face is filled with dried tears. But she doesn’t even look up as she walks to the stairs.

“Ari.” She freezes at her name leaving my lips.

“I’m exhausted. Good Night Lucifer.” She continues walking straight to her bedroom and I don’t even know what to say… or what to do… The thought that any demon would put hands on her was laughable before… but now? Someone hurt her and I need to find out who. I go after her and when I open the door to her room, I hear the shower running. I can hear her sobbing over the spray of water. I go to her opening the door to the shower to see her sitting crying into her knees as the blood washes away and swirls down into the drain. 

“Ari… please… talk to me… what is going on?” She looks up at me almost as if she doesn’t understand how I got here. She softly laughs a strange expression on her face. 

“I wanted this… I wanted him.” Those words wound me… because I have feelings for her… but the revelation about her being a descendant of Lilith. I just imagine seeing Lily like this and my heart breaks. 

“Shhh… shhh it’s okay.” I whisper to her, but Ari doesn’t move… I step in and take a seat next to her. I regret not removing my clothing for just a moment as we sit in silence. She’s brushing her tears away. 

“Who was he?” I’m dying to know the answer… I need to know who the hell would do this to her so I can tear them apart. She just shakes her head as more tears come, I need to get her out of here and let her rest.

“Ari… I’m gonna help you get cleaned up and check for any damage. Just sit still okay?” She squeezes her eyes shut but gives me a single nod in understanding. I move closer about to place a hand on her thighs. She flinches before I can even touch her, and the movement scares me. I can feel my own hands trembling as I finally spread her legs, I check her seeing small cuts but nothing that’s a danger to her at this time. I clean her up and take her to her bed wrapping her in a towel which she hugs to herself. I don’t know what to do or what to say… I just want this demon to feel my wrath. I look to Ari… memories of what happened to her will only haunt her. I place a gentle hand on her forehead and erase everything after she spoke to Simeon. I watch as she faints from my power…from the stripping of her memories. I get her dressed, tucking her into her bed and I leave her room feeling more sick than before… I need to talk to Diavolo… I need to see what kind of Demon thinks it’s okay to hurt Ari.


	23. The Formerly Anti-Lucifer League

Ari  
It’s already noon when I wake up from my bed… I don’t remember what happened… I remember school Simeon… but nothing else… I must have fainted. I get out of bed and start exploring the house seeing everyone is still in their rooms. I decide to go to the planetarium to look out at the stars only to see Belphie sleeping in the middle of the floor. I shake my head at the demon going to take a seat next to him. “Mm… ugh, it’s you… you startled me.” Belphie groans his voice still laced with sleep.

“What are you doing?” He tilts his head looking at me like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What do you mean, I’m taking a midafternoon nap… So, do you come here a lot?” I look around the room seeing I’m close enough to the fountain that I can splay my fingers in the cool water. 

“Sometimes.” He smiles over at me as he takes in the information.

“Well, I come here a lot. I find it calming… You know… Lilith used to like to look up at the stars from the human world. So, whenever I’m here… I almost feel like Lilith is right here by my side… you know?” I nudge his shoulder with mine watching as he lays his cow pillow on his lap. 

“So, changing the subject… You are going to Diavolo’s birthday party too, aren’t you? What are you planning to do for a present?” I sigh, I had completely forgotten that Lucifer had mentioned the party yesterday morning.

“Well, I have no idea. I’m beyond broke.” Belphie actually laughs for a moment before looking at the fountain in front of us.

“Yeah, I’m not surprised. I figured as much, I don’t have any money either. After all, I was locked inside the attic day in and day out until recently. No money means no buying Diavolo a birthday present. I mean I don’t think it’s really necessary to get him anything, personally. But Lucifer would probably be mad and all. Hmm what to do…” We hear something crash and Belphie asks if I heard it too, I nod as we both stand to see what is going on. We head to the music room where the sound is coming from. 

“Dammit… there’s nothin’ here at all. Wait a minute. Ooh! Could this be what I think it is?! Aww, What? There’s nothin’ but some sheet music in here! I’m feeling pretty cheated right now. This box screams treasure from the outside. Who puts SHEET MUSIC in a box like this?” Belphie and I are looking at each other wondering what the heck Mammon is doing in here. 

“MAAAAAAAAAMMMOOOONNN….” Belphie hisses at him sounding close to Lucifer. 

“G’AAAAAHHHHH!!!” Belphie bites his lip to hide his smile as Mammon drops everything, he’s holding sending sheets of music fluttering through the room. 

“You rotten thief!” Mammon whirls around to see us both laughing at him. 

“H-H-H-H-Hey! What’s the big idea, scarin’ me like that?! I thought you were Lucifer there for a second!” I glare at my demon playfully. 

“You thief…” He gives me his puppy dog eyes.

“C-Come on quit it! Don’t look at me like that, Ari!” Belphie rolls his eyes hugging his cow pillow tight to his chest.

“This is you we’re talking about, Mammon. You’re obviously sneaking around the house looking for valuables to steal, aren’t you?” Mammon wants to deny it, but it is very easy to see what is going on here. Belphegor sighs at his brother. 

“You really are a scum bag.” Mammon glares at him before trying to explain himself while Belphie cuts him off asking what it is he needs the money for this time. They get into their own conversation about how Mammon is trying to buy a present that isn’t for Lord Diavolo at first but now he’s changed his mind after Belphie mentioned his name.

“You know, the three of us could get jobs. Obviously, we all need money and none of us have any.” Mammon looks to me waiting for my decision before making his own. 

“Yeah, I heard Hell’s kitchen was hiring.” I say while Mammon sighs and agrees getting his D.D.D out to apply for the job. I stare at his D.D.D and pat down my pockets curiously. 

“Hey, did I have my D.D.D when we were in the planetarium?” I look to Belphie who squeezes his pillow but shakes his head. 

“Lucifer is gonna kill me.” I sigh wistfully asking Mammon to text him for me and let him know I lost it. 

“So, they said they’re available we can go now and work for the rest of the day... they will pay well. Also, Lucifer says he’ll program a new one for you and we should pick it up in 15.” Mammon closes the device slipping it into his pocket while the three of us go to Lucifer’s study where he’s already programing a sleek blue device. I take a seat on the corner of his desk while Belphie curls up on Lucifer’s couch. 

“Well you got here earlier than expected… you also brought company.” Lucifer shoots me an annoyed glare as he finishes up with the phone. 

“Deal with it… Besides, we’ve got stuff to do today.” Lucifer actually looks concerned for a moment. 

“How are you feeling? You had a fainting spell yesterday. I got you to your room, but I want to make sure you are feeling better.” He waits for an answer while I actually take a look at his face and he looks exhausted. His face is paler than usual and the bruises under his eyes are dark and very noticeable. 

“Yeah, it’s all blank after I spoke to Simeon and at some point, I lost my phone, but I feel great.” He nods seeming to relax a little. Lucifer hands me the phone and sigh softly at the device while he questions if I’m okay. 

“I lost my keychain with my phone.” Lucifer huffs at my words and pulls the keychain from his phone and attaches it to my new D.D.D. I frown at the keychain and lean over pressing a kiss to Lucifer’s lips. He blinks at me confused because I just kissed him in front of Mammon and Belphie… granted they aren’t paying attention. 

“Thanks, love, you really are too good to me sometimes.” He still hasn’t recovered when I slip off of his desk calling for Belphie and Mammon who follow behind me quickly. We head straight for Hell's kitchen and when they give us our jobs Mammon is already whining about us choosing hell’s kitchen.

“Well, they pay by the day, and they work their staff ridiculously hard. Which means they’re always hiring. But in spite of that, it’s really popular restaurant that does a lot of business, so they’re always short-staffed. That makes this the perfect place to make some quick cash” Belphie responds trying to shut Mammon up so that we can get back to waiting tables. 

“Okay, I get that but why do I have to work in the kitchen while you and Ari get to be out waitin’ tables and stuff huh?! It’s not fair!” Belphie is scrawling down orders on a note pad while Mammon continues onto his rant.

“Ugh, do you ever stop complaining?! We’re busy, so less talking more working!” Belphie completely ignores Mammon as he begs him to switch roles with him. 

“Order up!” He calls to Mammon with a smile. The work is absolutely brutal and there is no time for any breaks we are stuck going from table to table. Finally, after hours we eventually finish, and we get paid enough to get Diavolo something nice. Mammon is behind me complaining about how tired he is… he thinks he’s gonna die. 

“It feels good getting paid for a hard day’s work, huh Ari. Makes you feel like you did something.” I raise an eyebrow at Belphie.

“I am absolutely worn out.” Mammon blames the shop keeper and Belphie for over working us, but even that doesn’t keep Mammon down. He ruffles Belphie’s hair and the moment makes me smile at the two. I feel like my day of helping serve as a bridge between Belphie and Mammon went well. When we get home, everyone scatters, and I head towards my room. 

“Ari…Ari” I hear someone calling my name then before I know it their hands are covering my eyes. 

“You know who this is right? Here’s a hint… It’s your one true friend.” I laugh softly having recognized the voice the moment I heard it. 

“Leviathan. I know it’s you, sweetie.” His hands move from my eyes to my hips as I lean back to look at his face. 

“Maybe it’s a little presumptuous of me to say this, but the fact that you actually knew it was me… means that you and I are the BEST of friends!” I press myself back against him reaching up to place a kiss under his jaw.

“Friends? Here I thought you were my boyfriend?” I tease him watching as his face turns bright red. 

“Ari!” He looks so embarrassed and I just have to smile at him.

“Come here please!” He tries to drag me into his room, but I stop him. 

“I’m busy right now sweetie.” I try to pull back only to be stuck in place.

“As if anything could be more important than me! Now come on!” I get pulled into his room without a chance to think about it. 

“Is this an emergency?” I question as he nods his head. 

“Yes, it is! You see the thing is Belphie told me he wants to play games with me.” I blink at him almost confused at why he would think that’s an emergency. 

“So?” He frowns at me looking away uncomfortably. “What do you mean so? This is serious! Before long he’s gonna show up at my door! What do I do when I’m alone with him? What do we talk about? Even at the best of time. Belphie has always been difficult to approach.” I think that hopefully, this is another bridge I can help Belphie cross. 

“Calm down Levi.” He shakes his head panicking begging for me to tell Belphie that today is a bad day for gaming. I won’t let him get out of this that easily, I place a hand on his shoulder as he asks if he was wrong thinking, we are best friends.

“Not a chance.” He’s so childish covering his ears and screaming that he can’t hear me saying no to him. Then without another word, he pushes me out the door and I have no choice but to go to Belphegor. I knock on his and Beel’s door before heading in. 

“Oh, Ari… it’s you. Do you need something… I was heading over to Levi’s room now. Can you make it quick?” I sigh telling him what Levi said and I watch as he stares back at me crestfallen. 

“You don’t say. Knowing Levi, he must be worried that it’ll be awkward being alone with me… I mean he’s my brother… I can tell. I mean he was asking really suspicious when I asked him to play games with me. It’s okay… please tell Levi not to worry.” He tries to smile but I can see that it really doesn’t reach his eyes. 

“Hey, it’s okay Belphie. I promise we will fix this between everyone.” He gives me a sad smile.

“Do I really seem that pathetic right now? Still thanks, I appreciate the thought.” We are both startled out of the conversation when we hear a knock on the door. We both stare at each other curiously because Belphie wasn’t expecting anyone. 

“Come in!” Belphie calls sighing to try and get his mood back up.

“Belphie… you in here?” We both gaze in surprise as Levi enters the room. 

“If it’s about your message… Ari just told me.” Levi looks a bit uncomfortable as he looks between us. 

“Yeah, about that I wasn’t lying about the package from Akuzon. It did arrive already; I did say we would play games so um… I brought some games over. What do you say the three of us play together, here in your room Belphie!” Belphie looks surprised but his lips twitch into a grin. 

“All right, yeah. Sounds good.” Levi starts getting everything set up while I spot Devil Kart as one of the discs, he brought with him. 

“So, you don’t mind if I game with you?” They both stop their set up to look over at me with grins on their faces.

“Of course not!” I go take a seat between the two on the couch in front of Beel and Belphie’s tv. We play for hours together and finally, Belphie drops his controller leaning his head back on the couch with a sigh. “Ahhhh! I lost every one of my items because of you, Levi! Every last one!” Levi only laughs at him shooting him a cocky grin.

“Hey don’t blame me. You shouldn’t have tried to block my Henry from getting past you!” Belphie exhales sharply and picks the controller back up. 

“Okay then, this calls for some revenge. Let’s see how you like this banana peel! BOOM!” My jaw drops as I run straight into the banana peel that Belphie dropped. 

“You ass! I remained neutral in this… how dare you!” Belphie looks over at me trying to apologize for making me run into him. 

“D’ah! Sorry, Ari!” I shoot him a glare while Levi just starts laughing at me.

“Looool, Ari, how many times have you ended up slipping on banana peels now? Lolol!” Belphie huffs in annoyance. 

“That’s YOUR fault, Levi! You keep dodging them!” I groan in frustration as I hit yet another banana peel meant for Levi. Then after a few rounds, I don’t hit any more bananas and I manage to keep myself at a decent place. 

“ALL RIIIIGHT! Looks like I win the Bloodroot cup too! Ari you came in fifth, and Belphie you were dead last! What were you even doing Belph… you’ve got to be kidding me… is he actually asleep?! I don’t get it he said he wanted to play this game… though I guess that’s just how he is… You know what I never should have worried that this might turn out awkward… Thanks Ari.” I wink at Levi pressing a kiss to Belphie’s head and a kiss to Levi’s cheek. I leave him to clean up the games before heading out to the kitchen for some food. When I get there, I see Satan cooking cutting up some random ingredients for whatever it is he’s making. 

“Satan.” He tilts his head to me frowning as he sees me come to stand next to him. 

“Ari.” He’s being curt… not rude just distant. “What are you making?” I question leaning against the counter to watch him. 

“Dinner.” I tilt my head looking at him a bit dejected.

“oh.” He seems very focused as he continues about the kitchen. I sigh seeing that he’s obviously annoyed with me. 

“I guess, I’ll leave you be.” I go to the fridge and snag a water bottle. When I close the door to the fridge Satan slams the utensils he’s using, and I can feel his power around him. 

“Watch it!” I growl back at the display.

“Are you really going to come in here and pretending like you haven’t been ignoring my texts?” I stare at him confused because I don’t remember getting anything from him. 

“I lost my D.D.D yesterday, Lucifer had to get me a new one.” I pull the blue phone from my pocket showing it to Satan.   
“What?” His rage simmers down as he eyes the device and sure enough, he sees that it’s Lucifer’s keychain hanging from my new D.D.D. He slides his finger across the screen and goes to my messages seeing they are blank. 

“So... you really didn’t see them then?” He asks frowning at the phone. 

“I wouldn’t intentionally ignore you… I’m in love you Satan.” He gazes up at me his eyes softening at the words but my heart races at the sweet smile that twitches on his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck while his go around my waist. We press close to each other as he leans me back against the fridge. 

“I’m in love with you too Ari…” He leans close his breath mingling with mine as his nose skims along my cheek.

“Satan,” I whisper feeling as my heart skips a beat. I lean in closing the gap between our mouths. Our lips press against each other everything just feels right. His lips fit perfectly against mine, like the lost puzzle piece I didn’t even know I was missing. He’s quick to deepen the kiss his body moving against mine. Want spikes through me like a strike of lightning it’s quick, strong and it overtakes everything in me. 

“Satan.” I moan his name my hands finding their way under his shirt to feel his toned muscles. His skin feels warm to my touch and all I want is to feel Satan inside of me.

“Ari…” He seems to be losing himself in the pleasure of my touch as he goes to pick me up by my thighs. 

“What are you doing?! This is a kitchen, not a bedroom!” We both sigh in frustration before turning to glare at Lucifer who is standing at the kitchen door, looking like a father who just caught their teen having unprotected sex.

“I’m just making dinner… Ari wanted some attention.” Satan pulls away from me as he speaks going back to the food he was making. Lucifer’s eyes go to me and he’s looking at me like something is wrong. 

“Ari Belphie is in the den; he’s got a deck of cards he wanted to play with you.” Lucifer murmurs choosing to dismiss the intimacy he watched between Satan and I.

“Yeah of course, I’ll head over.” I go to Satan’s side pressing a shallow kiss to his lips before going to Lucifer and doing the same.

“I’ll see you later Satan.” I head out to the Den to see Belphie awake and messing with a deck of cards. I take a seat in front of him and he starts dealing out the cards. We play a few rounds and I beat Belphie every single time. 

“Aah! You wiped the floor with me again! Are all humans this good at cards or is it just you Ari?” I wink at Belphie watching as his cheeks go pink.

“I’m a pro at any game involving cards.” Belphie frowns at me before glaring down at the cards in his hands. Satan decides to join us taking a seat on the couch behind me with a book in his hand. I lean against his knees as Belphie speaks.

“You’re simply dripping with confidence… and it’s irritating. All right let’s play blackjack next. We’ll see who wins this time!” Belphie starts dealing the cards when we hear a laugh.

“You never learn, do you? You’re only going to end up losing again.” Belphie growls at Satan throwing a pillow next to him at the Demon who dodges it easily.

“Nobody asked for your opinion, Satan! Anyways shouldn’t you be reading your book. Or are you just pretending to read it? Is it just for show?!” Satan chuckles softly his viridescent eyes flickering from his book to us.

“My eyes and mind are focused on reading. But my ears are listening to your conversation with Ari.” Belphie huffs completely annoyed with his brother.

“Well, you certainly are clever, I’ll give you that. I’m impressed you can focus on all that at once.” Satan winks at him shooting him a fake smile.

“Why don’t you take a page from me and try being more clever yourself, so that you can at least win a game of cards.” Belphie sticks his tongue out at Satan childishly. 

“You can keep your pages to yourself. I’ll win the next game either way. All right, I’ll shuffle.” Satan sounds exasperated as he pokes at his brother again.

“No matter how many times you try, the outcome will always be the same.” I lean my head back on Satan’s knees letting him card his fingers through my hair.

“Quiet, Satan. Are you rooting for me here or not?!” I smirk at Belphie before looking back at Satan. 

“Cheer for me Satan!” He genuinely grins at me. 

“Go, Ari! Show him what you’ve got!” We share a fond smile before he leans over and presses a kiss to my lips spiderman style. 

“Thanks, Satan. I will.” When I turn back to Belphie he’s looking at us a bit confused by the contact. 

“Satan! I told you I needed to talk to you, and you run when I look away?” Lucifer says joining us with a few papers in his hands.

“We need to talk about Diavolo’s birthday.” Satan clicks his tongue obviously irked that he’d been found out. 

“Sure. Ari, you’re going to be there too, right?” He asks placing a hand on my head while I nod back to him. He seems satisfied with my answer before standing and ushering Lucifer to walk with him. 

“Something strange is going on with him.” Belphie breaks the silence his eyes following Lucifer and Satan. I watch as he and Satan leave the room together, but Lucifer seems on edge. 

“Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.” Belphie stares after them for a few seconds before turning back to our game. 

“Yeah, I thought so. I mean, it’s like Satan is a totally different demon now compared to the way he used to be. The Satan I knew wasn’t nearly as good-natured. He had way more of an edge to him. He didn’t show it on the surface but deep down it was like he was always irritated… especially when it came to Lucifer. Whatever Lucifer was for Satan was against. He made that very clear.” He mumbles the words and I almost have to strain to hear them, but I know he’s right.

“Now it’s like he’s calmed down completely. He’s agreeable as can be. That’s not the Avatar of Wrath I know. Do you know something I don’t… something that would explain this?” Belphie asks and I think back to how it started.

“They switched bodies.” I go on to tell him about the whole Dogi Maji situation about our trip to the human world and Belphie just gazes at me in disbelief. “What?! You’re kidding! I can’t believe something so interesting happened, I didn’t even know about it! Ugh, I wish I’d been there. If only I could have SEEN it! Why, why, why, did I have to miss that?!” I roll my eyes at Belphie who is overreacting. 

“He’s always been nice.” Belphie shakes his head. 

“You don’t understand, Ari. Anytime Satan smiled, it was all an act, you know?” I hear Satan scoff from the door shaking his head at us.

“Well, look who decided to talk about me behind my back.” Belphie actually jumps at the sound of Satan’s voice. 

“Satan, back already?” Satan squares his shoulders eyeing down Belphie. 

“Just so we’re clear, I still love to see Lucifer suffer. Just the THOUGHT of it gets me excited!” I can feel Satan’s power radiating behind me, and I can’t help but laugh at his choice in words. 

“Oh yeah… I know what you mean!” I call back causing Belphie to look at me like I’m a creep. 

“Seriously is everyone here a pervert?” Belphie utters under his breath.

“Regardless, I liked you the way you were Satan. While I was stuck in the attic I hit on a really good idea. We’ll form a group! I hereby declare us The Formerly Anti-Lucifer League!” I bust out laughing at the name while Satan looks genuinely intrigued.

“What?” Belphie beams at his older brother. 

“I’m saying that as people who used to have a grudge against Lucifer, we should team up to do something, he’s sure to hate. Our group will consist of you, me, and Ari.” I shake my head trying to stifle my laughter.

“Hey, I don’t have anything against Lucifer.” Belphie looks at me like I’ve ruined his fun. 

“Come on the more people in the group the more fun it’ll be.” Satan looks over at Belphie delighted. 

“So, let’s hear it. As the so-called Formerly Anti-Lucifer league, what exactly are we going to do?” Belphie gives us a Cheshire grin.

“Satan, try and contain yourself. I’m getting to that.” He stands and starts heading towards Lucifer’s library, waving at us to follow. I give Satan a whimsical look as we follow behind the youngest brother. 

“Well, as far as pranks go, this one is fairly basic. I call it OPERATION PUT SUPER-SPICEY HOT SAUCE in Lucifer’s prized vintage demonus.” Belphie has produced the bottle of hot sauce while I see a mischievous glint in Satan’s eyes. 

“Yeah, that will definitely get a rise out of him.” Belphie is already getting ready to find the bottle. 

“God, Lucifer is going to kill us.” I giggle at the two who wag their eyebrows at me. 

“You’re really starting to understand us, huh Ari? You’d make a good demon yourself.” Belphie gives me the complement and I wonder what it would be like… to be a demon… to be able to stay with the brothers forever.

“When I think about how distraught Lucifer is going to be… That moment when he takes a sip and realizes that his vintage demonus has been spiked with hot sauce, that it’s ruined. Heh heh heh.” Satan snickers sounding a bit crazed while Belphie heaves a sigh of relief. Letting Satan know he’s glad he sounds more like himself. 

“This won’t be simple though. The Demonus is kept behind a door here in the Library. This is Lucifer’s secret study, which means the door will be guarded by powerful magic as a deterrent to our resident thief Mammon. There has to be a secret phrase or something to lift the enchantment on the door. The question is what could it be?” Satan is so focused on the door that I feel like if he stares any longer the door would spontaneously combust.

“Why don’t we try guessing? Think of words or phrases Lucifer would say.” Belphie says looking to Satan who smirks.

“Diavolo is everything.” He says aloud and it does nothing. 

“I would die for you, Diavolo,” Belphie calls out and waits for a moment to see if it does anything. 

“How about you, Ari? Any ideas?” Satan questions while I can only think of one phrase that reminds me of Lucifer. 

“Kneel before me.” Satan and Belphie snort laughing at the phrase. 

“It’s not likely he’d say that to someone, but he does seem like the type to want to say something like that.” Satan says biting his lip. 

“I bet he secretly thinks it all the time.” I can’t stop giggling at these two as they make fun of Lucifer. 

“How about. Diavolo, I love you so much it hurts!” Belphie shakes his head and continues.

“Diavolo’s lap dog!” Satan takes another turn. 

“Diavolo, there’s nothing I wouldn’t let you do to me.” Belphie is dying of laughter at that one. 

“In fact, there’s so much I wish you would do to me, if only….” We hear a scoff from behind us. 

“There’s nothing I wouldn’t let you do to me. Actually, there’s so much I wish you would do to me… if only? Well then, how about I cut you to pieces, boil you, grill you, and devour your flesh? What do you say?” I shriek at Lucifer’s voice jumping straight into Satan’s arms as he and Belphie gasp.

“What are you three doing sneaking around inside my library? I might expect this of Satan and Belphegor, but Ari… you too?” I look to the two demons who are looking at Lucifer in fear.

“I’m sorry Lu.” He raises an eyebrow at the nickname.

“Do you really think I’m so compassionate that a simple apology will earn you my forgiveness? Obviously, you three are plotting some sort of lame prank at my expense. Come with me. I’m going to give you a stern good talking-to.” Lucifer glares at the three of us as I groan. 

“Wow, a lecture from Lucifer? This really brings back memories…” Satan and I look to Belphie who is beaming. 

“You seem happy about this Belphie.” He murmurs to the younger. 

“Well, what about you, Satan? I see you smiling.” The two grin at each other before Lucifer pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Get moving!” We all follow behind him as he leads us to his room to get yelled at. 

“Comiiiing!” Belphie calls back linking his arms through mine and Satan’s. Satan sighs but the smile never leaves his lips.


	24. Ari's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit painful to write... Ari's story when she is talking to Diavolo is a real story... it's my story though only bits and pieces of it. This is a trigger warning for it because it talks about sexual abuse... I don't really go into too much detail but it's there you can stop reading when Ari and Diavolo start having dinner. I do also ask that anyone reading this respects my story and what happened to me and the choices I've made. Tags have also been updated to reflect parts of this chapter.

Ari  
In the morning Belphie invites me out on a shopping excursion to see if we can find something for Diavolo. It’s still early enough that there aren’t many demons out. Belphie has arm linked through mine while he holds his pillow in the other. 

“This is difficult… I mean what kind of gift can you get for a man who has everything. If there’s anything he wants he can tell Barbatos to go, get it for him. Normally I’d say we should look for something he might buy himself for fun but even that’s a tall order. Maybe we shouldn’t even try and get him a gag gift…. What do you think Ari?” I shrug because he’s not wrong, I can’t even think of something Diavolo would want to receive as a gift. 

“I mean we should go with the gag gift… it’s the only idea we’ve got unless you wanna go ask Lucifer.” Belphie groans remembering yesterday’s lecture… he was happy about it for the first 4 hours the rest not so much. 

“God no, I’m good.” He says about to lead me to a store when a voice stops us.

“Huh, wow… Belphie and Ari. How do I keep finding myself running into people like this?” Running into people? Who else has he seen? Belphie and I haven’t run into anyone but him. 

“Solomon it’s you.” Belphie murmurs not really interested in the other human before us. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He laughs pointing at one of the stores in the distance. 

“I saw Asmodeus over that way. You wouldn’t believe it. He came out of Majolish carrying a ridiculous amount of stuff. He had so many shopping bags and boxes in his arms that I’m not sure he could see in front of him.” Solomon smiles while Belphie doesn’t seem shocked by the news. 

“Well, Asmo always has liked to shop. Nothing new about that. He probably went on a shopping spree, picking up clothing, jewelry, and stuff. Anything he thought would accentuate his already-stunning beauty.” Belphie says the last sentence and it actually sounds as though he’s paying Asmo a complement. 

“So, what are you two up to? You don’t seem like you are out looking for the same type of items Asmo does.” I look to Belphie and can’t help the chance to tease him a little.

“We’re on a date.” Solomon frowns looking at us.

“Hmm… this doesn’t really look like a date to me, but okay… you two have really gotten close.” He says while Belphie looks away his face flushed.

“Speaking of which reminds me… Belphie are you planning on making a pact with Ari?” The question catches me off guard because I started getting all the pacts to help free him. 

“Huh… Me, make a pact with Ari?” Solomon raises a brow surprised. “Yeah, I’d like to make a pact with you myself as well Belphie. What do you say?” Belphie rolls his eyes at Solomon who doesn’t even look deterred. 

“Not interested.” The words are quick he doesn’t even need to think about it. 

“I expected you to turn me down, but you’re not even going to consider it?” Belphie shoots Solomon a glare. 

“What do you expect? Having to follow someone else’s orders would be annoying. I spent a long time trapped living the life of a prisoner. I’d like to enjoy my freedom for a while.” Solomon laughs softly causing my eyes to flicker at him.

“I noticed you glancing over at Ari as you said that, checking for a reaction. Why might that be?” Belphie’s face goes red at the words. I smile at him while he shakes his head denying the words.

“No reason, I wasn’t checking for anything are you sure you didn’t imagine that? Anyway, if you don’t need anything we’ll be leaving now. We’re kind of busy. Let’s go, Ari.” Belphie puts his hand out to me and I take it happily. I feel so much more at ease with him now that I have been working as the bridge between him and his brothers yes, it’s scary that he tried to kill me… but this isn’t the same Belphegor as then. I let him lead me to a store and I just watch as he picks up a random item and takes it to the counter.

“I give up this is what we are getting and that’s that.” Belphie calls back to me as he pays for the item. We get out of the store and start our walk back home to the house of Lamentation. 

“We’re back! Wow, we really walked all over the place today. It’s been a pretty long time since I’ve gone into town to do some shopping. Eh, but we managed to buy a present, so it was worth it.” Belphie says not really sounding convinced. 

“Hey, it’s Diavolo. I’m sure he will love it.” Belphie frowns looking at the present in his hands. 

“If he doesn’t, we have a problem, because I used up all of the money I made in hell’s kitchen. Looks like we still have some time before dinner. Why don’t we head back to our rooms and---” He’s cut off by a hand going to clasp my wrist.

“Fiiiiiiiiinally, you’re back! Ugh, just how long were you planning on making me wait for you? Come on you two, let’s go!” Belphie looks at me confused as Asmodeus grabs his wrist two and starts dragging us away. 

“Go where, hun?” He smirks at me over his shoulder.

“Where do you think? To my room… Hurry up, come on!” Belphie and I don’t fight him we just let him lead us into his bedroom. I stare at the room awestruck so many flowers… it’s gorgeous in here.

“What is going on here? There are clothes strewn everywhere.” Asmo hisses in frustration.

“Well, I can’t help it can I? No matter how hard I try, I can’t make a decision!” Asmo pulls me against him letting me take a good look at the clothes on the floor. 

“Now then I need your opinion, what sort of outfit do you prefer, Ari?” He asks while I hum in thought for a moment. 

“I would say something simple.” Asmo nods taking that in before picking up an outfit and asking if I mean something along the lines of the clothes he chose.

“The overall image you project is important as well though, right? It can completely change the impression people have of you. Whether you go for a mature, subdued sort of look, or you prefer something cute and girly…” Belphie murmurs and I have to say that I know my preference. 

“I like a cute and girly look.” Asmo grins at the response.

“Looking cute is what it’s all about! All right then, what color do you prefer, Ari? Black, white, or red.” I think of the colors and some how the color of Lucifer’s ruby eyes comes to mind and the color that complements it would be. 

“Black.” I say without a doubt. 

“Ooh! Yes! Black would look perfect! Okay then, that settles it! We’ve found our outfit! Ari make sure you wear this on the day of the party, alright? Don’t forget!” He’s holding a beautiful black gown but as much as I would like to wear it, I already have something in mind.

“Sorry, Lucifer got me a dress already.” I try to smile at them while both Belphie and Asmo sigh. 

“Though I will say you just reminded me I owned it. I owe it all to you Asmo.” I say while his sunset eyes flare skimming my body.

“I love how you’re so honest like that, Ari. It turns me on.” Belphie starts pushing me out the door as soon as Asmo says it.

“Well that was decided, we’re leaving. Come on Ari!” Asmo tries to stop Belphie as he leads me out stating that he was going to use me for his own personal fashion show… to which Belphie only tries harder to push me out of the room. My D.D.D goes off when he finally gets me out of the room… I see a message from Lord Diavolo. 

-Ari, I was hoping that you would come to dinner with me tonight so we can talk.- I blink at the message because it’s a personal invitation from the prince himself.  
-Yes of course, my lord. I’ll get ready, where should I meet you?- I reply quickly excusing myself from Belphie and heading to my room.  
-I’ll come pick you up at the house of Lamentation. I will be there in 20 minutes.- I go to my clothes rifling through the closet. I picked up a blood red satin tank top and a black leather zip up mini skirt. I stripped out of my clothes and dressed myself quickly. I slip on my thigh high faux leather heels and grab a black knit cardigan slipping it over my shoulders. I straighten my hair pinning my bangs back away from my face before moving to work on my make-up. I work quickly just using blood red lipstick and black mascara and wing tipped eyeliner. When I’m finished, I stash my new phone in my pocket and head downstairs to where Diavolo is already waiting.

“Diavolo, this is a nice surprise what brings you here?” Lucifer’s voice questions as I finally reach the bottom of the stairs. Lucifer looks confused as I link my arm through Diavolo’s.

“We’re going out on a date.” I respond for him looking up to see if he’s going to deny it or not. 

“A-a date?” Lucifer repeats almost dumbfounded as he stares at Diavolo. 

“Yes, I wanted to spend some time with Ari. I feel like since she’s gotten here, I haven’t had a moment to actually spend with her. So, I decided this would be a fun way to get to know each other.” Diavolo says it with a smile but Lucifer’s expression shifts to something I haven’t seen before other than in Lilith’s memories. Melancholy invades his features and he looks too hurt to even pull back the expression. 

“Right. Have a good night. Stay safe.” He murmurs the words and turns away quickly heading back to his study. Diavolo frowns at the display before leading me out of the house. He leads me to his car, and I get in the back with him as the driver takes us to the Demon Lord’s castle. 

“This is a nice surprise.” I purr trying to distract the prince from Lucifer’s reaction. 

“Yes, I hoped it would be.” He smiles down at me at his side and I don’t know what the hell I’m thinking as I reach up my fingers skating across the skin of his jaw. He shivers at the touch and part of me wonders just why he called me here. 

“Tell me My Lord… just why did you want to see me… you agreed this was a date but… I can’t help but feel you are looking for something more. Am I wrong?” Those golden eyes seem to widen in curiosity. His eyes rake down my body the way they did the night of Satan’s speech, I see those desert eyes filled with want. 

“No… you aren’t wrong.” I bite my lip at the honesty in his words. I honestly can only think of one thing that I want to do at this moment… though I don’t know if it’s a good idea. The car is still driving steadily on the road I notice a bottle of demonus sitting in front of us. Diavolo follows my gaze and I think he realizes I’m looking for an excuse. He grabs the bottle pouring us both a glass.

“Be careful, this is much more powerful than any alcohol you have in the human world.” I smirk up at the prince. “Well then if I get out of hand… I suppose I’ll have to leave you to take responsibility.” His maroon eyebrow raises at the challenge. 

“You know I would… I would do anything you asked.” His words light a fire in me, and I just want to be reckless for once. I am tired of the way I lived in the human world… even the way that I’m living here. I want to do whatever I want, Diavolo brought me here and he deserves my thanks. I look at the glass for only a moment before making my decision. 

“You would do anything I ask… I would do anything you ask… You’ve taken care of me… Protected me… you brought me here.” I say the words without looking at Diavolo for a reaction. Before he can react, I lift the glass to my lips downing all of its contents in one go. The feeling hits me hard, my head is already buzzing clearing any inhibitions I had left. I move on top of Diavolo, so I am seated on his lap, his hands move quickly to my hips holding me against him. I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing a gentle kiss to his jaw. 

“Is this what you want from me?” I murmur in his ear as his hands tighten on my hips. 

“I want everything from you.” He smiles at me and we finally notice the car has come to a stop. I laugh slipping off of the Demon lord and out of the car. He steps out with me straightening his clothes. 

“So, what do we have planned?” His hand goes to the small of my back and we walk in the castle together. 

“Barbatos made dinner.” He says leading me outside to where he has a dinner table set up inside of a beautiful white gazebo stood in front of an ocean. 

“Wow…” I whisper in awe, there’s lights twirled around all of the posts and there is demonus served for us.

“Please, take a seat.” I’m a little nervous as I take a seat across from him at the table. But my eyes stray to the water glittering next to us. 

“This place… it’s so beautiful.” I revel in the gorgeous view, it’s unlike anything I have ever seen.

“I’m glad it’s to your liking.” Diavolo laughs as Barbatos places food in front of us. I stare at the pasta in surprise before looking to Diavolo. 

“Human world food?” He nods the smile only growing on his lips. 

“I wanted you to be treated like a princess in my castle.” I feel a bit embarrassed at the treatment, but we dig into the food. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Ari, I don’t feel like I know much other than what was on the transfer sheet.” I finish chewing my food as I think for a moment. 

“My name is Aria Cale; I am 18 years old. In the human world, I was getting ready to go to college. I had barely gotten a place of my own, it was a small apartment where I lived alone… I have three sisters and one brother. They must be worried sick…” I laugh softly at the thought.

“Well most of them must be… my oldest sister and I had a falling out. We don’t talk anymore.” Diavolo looks at me sympathetically.

“You can reach out to them from your D.D.D.” I shake my head looking up at the moon.

“What would I say? I can’t very well answer their constant video calls. If they saw where I was, they’d panic. The silence… they are used to that from me. They might think I changed my mind on talking to them again.” Diavolo is silent for a moment while I stab at the pasta on my plate. 

“Silence? Why would they be used to that?” I want to lie to him… but I know he has the power to discern lies from the truth. 

“I’ve had a pretty fucked up past… it’s… we’ve suffered a lot. I was young and stupid, and I didn’t really understand what was happening… or maybe I did but I was being manipulated to the point where I just didn’t care.” Diavolo laces his fingers together leaning his chin on them as he stares at me. 

“Would you like to tell me your story?” I swallow hard because that’s the first time someone’s asked me that… It’s the first time I have broken the semblance of normalcy I wear to protect myself. 

“Well… where to start… when I was young… my siblings and I lived in a very abusive household. My father… he was a monster… I hated him so much because I felt I could see him for what he was. He…” I take a deep breath trying to get the words out… because I know Diavolo wouldn’t dare judge me.

“He was… well you name it. Physically, verbally, mentally, and sexually abusive. He hurt us for many years… My mother left when we were all very young… my oldest sister being at least 15. With the excuse that he was protecting us, we would be locked in one room together… a padlock being left on the other side of the door whenever he left the house. Had to use a bucket as the restroom.” My words are steady, but the memories hurt as they come back. 

“How old were you?” Diavolo’s voice is a gentle whisper.

“8 when my mother left. I blamed her for so long for everything that happened to us… I blamed her when he first tried to molest me…” I bite my tongue as the tears come, I laugh humorlessly wiping the few stray tears that have made it passed my eyelids.

“I hated everyone… everything because no one would come to our rescue. That day that he first tried I asked how he could do such a thing… he always told us to be wary of anyone who tried to do such a thing… yet somehow, he was exempt? That shut him up fast… he just shut down. From then on, I avoided being alone with him when I could… He would have his family visit from time and one day my cousin and I were talking… she was my age, so I confided in her… I told her what he had done… and somehow, she wasn’t surprised. She said her mother had told her that he had raped her… somehow every behavior that he had just clicked. My oldest sister had once told me that she had a secret she would tell me when I was older… I thought nothing of it until the revelation hit. After my cousin left, I confronted her… I asked her if he had hurt her.” I can’t stop the tears that are blurring my vision anymore. 

“She denied it… but the look of shock should have been enough to know she was lying.” I clench my jaw in pain as the memory of her face flashed through my mind.

“But like the idiot I was, I let it go… but I did my best to stay by her side now knowing what he was. I would like to believe that I saved her at least some of the times.” I bury my face in my hands and sob quietly as I everything hits me full force.

“He used to lock himself in her room, alone with her… anytime I would notice I would bang on the door until he stepped out… I didn’t care about his wrath… I only cared about her… If I couldn’t save myself, I hoped I could save them… but that didn’t work out. They all ended up leaving home until it was just me stuck with him… I thought he had changed… just because he stopped trying to touch me. Though thinking about it… he just changed his tactics as he continued manipulating me into believing that he was a better person, not the monster. I lived under that roof for years alone with him. Then one night we had gone on a trip I fell asleep in the car… I woke up to a sensation I wasn’t used to… He had tried to force me to touch him while he was driving. I panicked pulling away pretending I was asleep and turned away from him burying my hands in a pillow I had with me. He did try to pull my hand back but… after a while, he left me alone. I tried to ignore it… I blocked it out and hoped that it was just my imagination though I know it wasn’t.” Diavolo stands coming to my side and helping me stand as well. He leads me to a bench close to the water he holds me against him, so my legs are laying over his and my head is against his shoulder. His arms make me feel safe… I know he wants me to continue… to get this pain out.

“Then something happened… my sisters had come together and found out what he had done to each and every one of them… When they tried to tell me, I was already too far gone in his manipulation to believe a word. He ended up shooting himself in a field when my sisters came out and told the world what he did. I felt so much guilt because I had been manipulated to believe he changed… but not just that… I feared him and while he was in the hospital for his wound, I had to decide what to do… I had to decide to help him… or help my sisters. In the end, the fear won out… I protected him, got him a nice lawyer, and stopped talking to my sisters for a whole year. Finally, the lawyer explained that there was no way he was getting out of this without doing jail time… he managed to get a deal for him… only ten years. I made him take the deal because he was still denying every word. I was drowning in the pain, the guilt, and the shame of my actions. After that year of not talking to my sisters… I almost killed myself… the guilt and the loneliness was too much, I lost faith in the world… in my god... Because I was weak, they suffered so much more than they had to… I knew every word of what they had said had been true… but I was too scared to come out and admit I too had been molested. I couldn’t face what happened to me because that would make it real. I couldn’t face what people would think of me… I didn’t want to be pitied, so I stayed in denial for a long time… until I broke. The decision on my hands was death or to reach out to my family that I had abandoned when they needed me the most. I believe that If I was going to end it that I should at least tell them the truth… I should apologize and let them know that I love them more than anything. I finally reached out to my sisters and talked to them… I told them my truth… I heard theirs… I heard all the horrible things that monster did to them… which was so much worse than what happened to me… and I wanted to die even more. They all forgave me except for my oldest sister… who I viewed as a mother when my real one had left. She couldn’t forgive me… I don’t blame her. I love her more than anything and I always will… I am so ashamed that I couldn’t save her or any of them.” Diavolo sucks in a sharp breath at my words while I cry into his neck.

“Maybe that is why I feel at home among demons… because I lived with my own for so many years. Those 4 are the only thing I have left in this life… I just wish things could be different… that we didn’t have to face the day with memories of our pain.” Diavolo’s fingers are soft as he combs his fingers through my hair.

“You survived… you all did… I couldn’t be more proud of you… of all of you… You were tortured day in and day out every single day of your lives… yet here you are before me Aria. You survived… You accepted all the horrible things that happened to you and yet you still chose to live. I know it’s not easy… it’s never going to be easy… but you can rely on us too… we are here for anything you need. Now I must ask… is he still alive?” His words cause my heart to ache because they are too kind… He is proud of me for still being alive… for managing to survive Devildom as well.

“Y-yeah… he’s rotting in a cell and will be for the next 9 years.” Diavolo hums for a moment before his hands still. I look up to see him focused on something in front of him. I follow his gaze to see Satan and Lucifer staring like they’ve been wounded. 

“Lucifer… Satan…” Their names leave my lips and I pull myself from Diavolo and throw myself at the two who are holding me tightly their faces masked in horror.

“Ari.” Lucifer murmurs burying his face in my hair while I hide my face in Satan’s chest. 

“You must have been worried.” Diavolo says dusting his clothes off as he looks to the two who crashed our supposed date. 

“W-We didn’t mean to listen in… we just didn’t have the heart to interrupt you.” Satan’s voice is raw, and I can hear the tears he’s holding back. 

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” I shake my head knowing I would have told them eventually.


	25. Lord Diavolo's Birthday

Ari  
Satan and Lucifer took me home and the whole way there… they were completely silent. They didn’t really know what to say and it’s not that I blame them. They both walk me to my room where we can already hear an argument inside. 

“What?” Satan questions looking at the door confused. Lucifer pushes the door open to see Mammon and Levi playing a board game on the floor next to my bed. I look at the two giving them a silent, I’m okay. I go to sit next to the two who are just starting their game.

“Ari! Good timing!” Mammon grins wrapping an arm around me while Levi shoots him a glare. I wave Lucifer and Satan off as they linger for a moment too long. The nod finally agreeing to go while I join in on Levi and Mammon’s game. 

“D’ahhh! I lost big on the stock market again!” Mammon cries halfway through our game.

“Hey, Ari! You had ANOTHER kid? How many does this make now! Now I gotta pay you a bunch of money to congratulate you again!” Mammon groans while I take his money.

“Hey, I can have as many as I want. Mind your business and pay up!” Levi just laughs causing Mammon to lose more money. 

“Dammit, Levi! Why’d you have to go suddenly list your company on the stock market?! I can’t believe you did that!” Levi is thoroughly entertained by ruining the game for Mammon. 

“Hehehhe…. You shouldn’t have underestimated how serious a game like this can get. It’s a dog-eat-dog world in Rags to Riches: The Paradise and Underworld life simulation game. We don’t play nice ‘round these parts!” Mammon looks at the board and I can see him ready to flip the thing. 

“Y’know what? Let’s start over! Reset back to the beginning! Whaddya say?” Levi shoots him an annoyed glance. 

“As if! Go on, Ari, It’s your turn next.” I am about to use my turn when we hear a growl behind us. 

“D’ah! Don’t scare me like that!” Levi jumps while Mammon looks over at Belphie surprised. 

“What is it?! What’s wrong?!” Belphie stomps over shaking the board as he does, before dropping to his knees next to me and taking a seat.

“It’s unbelievable! Seriously, What’s wrong with Beel!?” I frown because it doesn’t sound like fighting is normal between them.

“Did you two get in a fight.” Belphie nods placing his head on my shoulder.

“Huh… that’s a rare thing, you and Beel fighting.” Levi nods agreeing with Mammon. 

“Don’t look at me! It’s all Beel’s fault. Seriously I’m sick of it! Ever since I got back, he’s been acting strange. Like, he’ll keep glancing over at me, but then as soon as he realizes that I see him, he’ll suddenly look away. It’s like he’s a preteen girl with a crush!” Belphie groans while I push him off of me. 

“Hey… you be nice. Beel is trying, this will only be temporary.” Mammon nods to Belphie trying to explain that it shouldn’t last long. “Maybe so, but I don’t like this now thing! I mean, I’m known as his twin for a reason. I can pretty much tell what’s going through his head at any time. He’s feeling guilty because he didn’t realize I was being held, prisoner… I’ve told them over and over again not to worry about it… but he always says that’s not possible… he can be so stubborn.” Levi frowns while Mammon sighs, I just pat Belphie’s head. 

“So, we got in a fight just now, I walked out on him. I’m done, I’m moving out of his room.” I shake my head at him wanting to make this as easy for the two of them as I can.

“Want me to trade rooms with you?” Belphie shakes his head, his violet eyes flickering around us.

“Nah, won’t be necessary. I mean, this room of yours is big enough for two, right?” Mammon raises an eyebrow his arms around me tightening. 

“Where are you goin’ with this Belphie?” He beams at his brother.

“Tonight, I’m sleeping in Ari’s room! You don’t mind, right?” Mammon’s jaw drops as he starts saying no immediately. 

“Oooh NO YOU DON’T!” Belphie glares at him before turning to me. 

“I’m asking Ari, not you, Mammon. This is none of your business.” Mammon crosses his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.

“You better bet it is! Ari! Tell him no! Be real, mean about it!” I sigh looking between both demons.

“I don’t mind you staying with me, Belphie.” He grins while Mammon finally stands up. 

“Hey, I said tell him NO! I don’t care what Ari says, your older brother is against it!” Belphie rolls his eyes at Mammon. 

“It’s hard to take you seriously when you only play the older brother card at times like this.” Levi snickers at his brother’s reaction causing Mammon to get more annoyed. 

“I’m gonna FORCE you and Beel to make up. You’re gonna be best friends when I’m done with ya! So Belphie, tonight you’re going back to your own room and sleepin’ THERE!” Belphie thinks about it for a moment before nodding.

“All right, fine. If you can really change Beel’s attitude, I will.” Mammon smirks at his brother already thinking of ways to fix this.

“You bet I can! Just leave that to your older brother here! I’ll make it happen or my name ain’t Mammon! I swear as my reputation as the second-oldest.” I blush at his words because he’s acting all cool again. 

“You’re making yourself sound all honorable, but we all know you’re doing this because you don’t want Belphie sleeping in Ari’s room.” Belphie shrugs letting us know that he doesn’t care why as long as everything works out. 

“C’mon, Ari, We’re goin’!” He offers me his hand and I blink up at him because I was winning, I sigh passing my money to Belphie. “Right! I won’t let you down partner.” I take his hand letting him lift me to my feet. 

“Wh… I mean, did you just? Where’d that come from?!” His face is red, he looks surprised at my words. 

“Mammon’s actually embarrassed now. Ugh, gross!” Mammon sticks his tongue out at Levi before we walk out together. We both go to Beel’s room and it turns out to be empty. 

“Kitchen.” I say causing Mammon to nod skipping a few stairs at a time to get to the kitchen. When we get there Beel is headfirst in the fridge.

“Bingo!” Beel turns around to look at us.

“You need something?” I sit up on the counter listening to Mammon confront Beel who is actually cooking. 

“Hey… that soup… it’s the stuff Belphie likes? Isn’t it?” Beel looks over at Mammon sadly while I pat his shoulder. 

“You making that for Belphie?” Beel nods going back to the soup. 

“Belphie is in Ari’s room right now. Let’s take it over to him!” That actually causes a smile to spread of Beel’s lips. We are about to go bring the food to Belphie while Mammon rants at Beel how he shouldn’t be assuming how Belphie feels.

“Quiet Mammon!” Belphie walks straight up to Beel and punches him in the face. I don’t even flinch because I know Beel is way stronger than him… this probably didn’t even sting. He pulls Beel aside to talk to him… they start whispering a bit furiously to each other. Then finally Belphie gives Beel a small smile before wrapping his arms tightly around his brother. Levi and I both watch as Mammon starts eating the soup meant for Belphie and the twins lose it. I look to Levi before shaking my head at the whole scene. 

**  
Classes are longer than usual today and I am ready to be done.

“Ari, do you have a moment?” Lucifer is standing in front of my desk looking down at me curiously. I stand putting my backpack over my shoulder.  
“I’m going to go out shopping for a present for Diavolo. I want you to come with me.” The thought of spending time with him is actually really appealing. 

“What’s the magic word…?” I’m trying to tease him… and for a moment he doesn’t look impressed. Then he shoots me a sweet smile. 

“Please?” My jaw drops, my heart already racing loudly in my chest. “… Was that good enough for you?” He says it innocently and I just nod my head still in shock.

“Let’s go then.” He takes me by the hand and together we walk out of the school hand in hand. We go through hundreds of stores with Lucifer not being really decisive on what he’s going to get Diavolo and I give him my input whenever he asks. Then finally, in a store called Hocus Pocus, he finds the perfect gift. We pass a glass case and inside of it there is the most gorgeous brooch on display. I stare at it in wonder as Lucifer pays for Diavolo’s gift. Lucifer passes by the glass case eyeing the item for a moment before wrapping an arm around me and heading out of the store. After that, he takes me to a restaurant that seats us immediately. 

“Well, that was a successful shopping trip, and it’s all thanks to you. Sorry for making you come along with me… To show my appreciation, I’m paying for your meal.” I smile at him because he’s been a lot nicer to me than usual. 

“Thanks Lucifer.” He mirrors my expression. 

“Of course, have whatever you’d like.” We order our food and once the waiter leaves Lucifer breaks the silence between us. 

“Satan told me about what you’ve been doing for Belphie… He says you’ve been working to patch things up between Belphie and the others.” I nod taking a drink of the demonus that has been poured for me. 

“I want to help wherever I can.” He looks at me a bit awestruck. 

“You’re so committed to doing things for the sake of others. Could it be because you have the blood of angels in your veins?” I meet his ruby eyes in wonder of where that question came from, but he dismisses it quickly. 

“Either way, I appreciate that you’d say that. Thank you, Ari. You’ve really become part of the family, haven’t you?” His words mean a lot to me because I really do see the brothers as my family as well.

“I’d like to think of myself as part of the family.” Lucifer is silent for a beat before he nods. 

“When we first brought you here to Devildom, I never could have imagined things would turn out like this. It was the right choice bringing you here as an exchange student… Actually, let me rephrase that. We’re lucky to have you, I’m glad you came.” His voice sounds wistful as I think of his words. 

“I’m glad I was given the opportunity… I miss home but… I know that when I have to leave… I’m gonna miss you all more than anything.” Lucifer swallows hard taking a sip from his glass and looking away. The rest of dinner we eat in silence and then Lucifer drives us home. When we pass through the door Lucifer gives me a polite smile. 

“Sorry for making you tag along today, Ari. Well then…” He’s about to turn and leave before he thinks better of it. 

“Actually, Ari, do you still have time? What do you say we hang out together a bit? Now that we’re done shopping and have eaten?” I blink at him confused as to why he wants to spend the day with me all of a sudden. 

“Sounds good.” I don’t even bother to question what it is we will be doing I just follow Lucifer as he leads the way to the planetarium where we run into Belphie laying on the floor his fingers in the fountain. 

“Ah, I thought you might be in here.” Belphie’s head shoots up looking at his older brother. 

“Lucifer….? Hey. You’re back pretty late, huh? So, Ari was with you? I thought that might be the case when I didn’t see either of you at dinner.” Belphie has a gentle expression on his face as he looks to Lucifer.

“Do you have a second? I want your opinion on something. Come with me. You too Ari.” Belphie looks between us curiously as Lucifer leads us to Lilith’s door. We step inside and Belphie gasps in shock as tears come to his eyes.

“This… is… Lilith’s room. It’s her room from back up in the Celestial Realm, isn’t it? But why—” Lucifer places a hand on his shoulder silencing his words.

“I created this room. At first, I vowed that I’d never forget Lilith, and I meant to keep that vow. But I think maybe, somewhere inside, the secret that only I knew about was weighing on me… The secret that I was keeping from all of you--- that I’d had Lilith reborn as a human. I wanted a place where I could unload it… a place to leave it so I wouldn’t have to think about it. I was the only one who knew, and it was too big of a burden to bear. I tucked it away here to keep it out of sight. But I don’t need this place anymore after all, thanks to a certain someone, my secret has been laid bare for all to see. And the hole in my heart, the sadness I felt having lost Lilith--- times have changed. I have all of you.” Belphie’s tears slip passed his cheeks and I have the urge to hug him.

“I…I still feel sad… and lonely with Lilith gone.” He murmurs through the tears; Lucifer only smiles at him. 

“I know. Which is why, Belphie… I want you to know that if you ever need this place… if you ever want to come here… you’re free to do so whenever you’d like.” I turn to Lucifer who is looking at his brother affectionately. 

“Lucifer… I… I’ve made my decision… Lucifer, I don’t need this place either. I don’t. I’m sad Lilith’s gone but even with this room that won’t change.” I gaze between the two and take both of their hands in mine.

“You’re making the right decision.” Belphie smiles through his tears wiping them away with his free hand. 

“Hearing you say that makes me more confident that this is the right thing to do. Even now, the smallest things still remind me of Lilith… She’s still alive, right here in my memory. But you know… with Ari here. I feel like there is a new spark in my life something warm. I’ve got something better than this room right here. Someone that I want to treasure. So, it’s okay Lucifer. I don’t need it.” Lucifer nods while I wrap my arms around Belphie. 

“Lucifer. Thank you for letting me be the one to make that decision.” Belphie gives Lucifer a kind look while the elder mirrors it.

“Sure, don’t mention it. Because the truth is, I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.” Belphie lets me go and look around the room. 

“Goodbye, Lilith… Be seeing you, okay?” I have to wipe the stray tears that slip passed my eye lids as we all head back to Lucifer’s room. 

“I’m glad you’re here… Ari. I’m glad you came to Devildom, I’m glad you’re here by my side now, despite how I first treated you. Thank you for choosing Ari, Lucifer.” I nudge him with my shoulder causing him to reach over and place a kiss to my cheek. 

“Sure, I already know what you are thinking. You don’t have to say it, Belphie… I know.” I am so happy that I can be a part of this moment between them. It really truly makes me happy that I could help them fix their issues. After that, the days pass quickly and before we know it… Diavolo’s birthday has arrived.  
***   
It’s the morning of Diavolo’s party and everyone is getting ready. I go to my still packed luggage bag from our retreat and find the box I’m looking for. I never had looked at the dress Lucifer bought me, I just stuffed it in here as a just in case. When I open the box, my heart skips a beat in my chest. It’s a long black strapless ball gown made of what looks to be raven’s feathers. It glitters green in the light and I just stare at it overwhelmed. It’s gorgeous I’ve never seen anything like it before. I slip into it loving just how soft the feathers feel against my skin. 

The dress is so long that the feathers drag behind me in a small train. I slip on my favorite thigh high boots underneath the dress and look in the box to see a few accessories already inside. I curl my hair as quickly as I can and pull what looks to be more feathers from the box. But these feathers are linked by a chain with pins hiding on the underside of the feathers. I pin both on either side of my hair so the golden chain linking them is lying flat against the back of my hair. The gold chain has another chain connected to it down the middle where a few feathers dangle down my back. I also pull out a choker necklace with a large emblem in the middle of it. It’s a raven encased in what looks like an ember stone. I clasp it around my neck and slip on the long black gloves that complete the look. I go to my mirror adding iridescent black eye shadow followed by the same color lipstick and I complete the look by adding blood-red wing-tipped eyeliner to my eyes and dark mascara. I take a deep breath because I feel like I’m a bit overdressed for a birthday… but Lucifer wanted me to wear this before for the dance and I didn’t. So now is my chance to actually wear it for him. I step out of my room and I can already hear all of my demons transformed and gathered at the door.

When I step down the stairs the first one who notices me is Lucifer. The look on his face makes goosebumps rise on my skin. He’s completely enraptured by the dress and how it looks on me. “Ari…” My name falls from his lips and all the other brothers look at him concerned before turning to look at me. Their faces go red at the sight of me and the only one who manages to remember how to breathe is Satan. He pushes passed his brothers and offers me a hand that I take as I reach the bottom of the steps. 

“Don’t tell me how pretty I look all at once.” I joke watching as Levi blushes and looks away. Asmodeus is already licking his lips while Beel and Belphie smile in my direction. 

“Y-ya… look pretty… for a h-human that is.” Mammon murmurs his eyes glued to the bottom of my dress. 

“Thanks, Mammon.” I ignore the half-hearted insult and look to Lucifer who is still in shock. 

“You look stunning Ari.” Satan’s voice is soft as he whispers it in my ear his cheeks tinted pink as well. 

“You are absolutely perfect Ari.” Lucifer regains himself saying the words as he offers me his hand as well. I take it letting him and Satan link their arms through mine. We head for the Demon Lords castle and Barbatos welcomes us the moment we step into the threshold. There are so many demons around the castle, and I don’t know why I feel a wave of unease as I look around. Beel and Mammon dig into the food while Asmodeus starts hitting on some of the footmen for the castle. Levi is crying uncomfortably about how he wants to go back to his room.

“Must be hard being socially awkward…” Satan murmurs in my ear looking to his older brother. 

“Mammon? Would that happen to be the Golden Fruit I just saw you slip into your pocket? One of the most treasured items in the demon Lords castle?” Barbatos is smiling but I can tell he’s annoyed Lucifer and I both walk to stand in front of Mammon as he makes up lies to try and cover the fact that he was caught stealing. 

“What’s this I hear, Mammon?” He panics at the sight of Lucifer with me at his side. 

“So, you’re not content simply stealing the castles ornamental treasures? You have to go and lie about it too?” Lucifer tugs on his hair while I glare at him. 

“NO STEALING FROM DIAVOLO!” I growl at Mammon who cries out in pain from the power of our pact. 

“Careful, Ari. Mammon’s stupidity levels are so off the charts that watching him might cause your brain cells to rot.” Belphie shakes his head looking at them as Lucifer starts lecturing him. 

“Are you having a good time?” I smile up at Belphie who has two glasses in his hands offering me one. I ignore his question and ask one of my own.

“How about you, Belphie? Having a good time?” He goes on to tell me how he’s not excited to be in the demon lords castle since he’s not a fan of parties… He tells me that I’m the only reason he showed up and I place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks for looking out for me, Belphie.” He flushes as Diavolo appears before us. 

“Hello there, I’d like to thank you all for coming here tonight on my behalf. It would seem that today’s my birthday. By the way, could anyone here possibly tell me how old I am now? Because I’d like to know myself.” I can’t help the snicker that escapes my lips at his joke though many demons look my way annoyed. 

“Jokes aside, I’d like it if you all used my birthday as an excuse to have a good time. So, enjoy yourselves! Lastly, I’d like to introduce our other guest of honor tonight. Come here, Ari.” I freeze looking at Diavolo in bewilderment while he just nods for me to come to his side. 

“Ari.” Lucifer is next to me nudging me forward to take Diavolo’s outstretched hand.

“I…What’s going on?” I question while Diavolo looks to Lucifer confused.

“You mean Lucifer didn’t tell you? Today we’re celebrating you as well. It seems that Lucifer and the others would all like to express their appreciation. Did you really think that they bought all of those presents for me alone?” I swallow hard because I suddenly feel emotional. They all managed to get something for me… to celebrate me… but I don’t feel like I’ve done anything special. They are brothers I just wanted to fix the relationship they have with each other. Mammon steps up first with a sweet smile. 

“I want you to know that THE Mammon actually worked part-time at Hell’s kitchen to save up money to buy ya this present. I didn’t borrow money from any witches to pay for it. I didn’t steal or pawn stuff either. Everything was done on the up and up, okay?” I cover my mouth with the back of my hands as Mammon offers me a pretty gold bracelet. He clasps it around my wrist as the tears sting in my eyes. The fact that he actually worked hard to do this for me… I can’t believe it. I place a kiss on his forehead as I thank him for the gift. His face is red but he’s still grinning as he moves aside for Levi.

“Here. This is the number-one item on Akuzon. It’s always at the top of the list. Though you still may not want it because it’s a gift from someone like me.” I take the game happily giving Levi a kiss on the cheek. He moves aside for Satan who is smiling serenely at me. 

“Books enrich one’s life. That’s true whether you’re a human or a demon. This is one of my favorite books. I hope it ends up making life a little bit richer.” He hands me tales of the mid-fall murders. I have a strange feeling that overcomes me and this time the tears fall down my cheeks. He chuckles softly seeing the reaction that the gift has invoked; he reaches forward brushing my tears away from my cheeks with his thumbs. I can feel every beat of my heart against my ribs as I gaze into his Caribbean eyes burning with affection. His forehead is pressed against mine as I look up at him blinking away the tears that blur my vision.

I don’t care about who is watching I place my hands on his cheeks and pull him close. His skin is so soft against mine; he doesn’t hesitate he only obeys. He knows what I want from him and he’s not about to deny me. He’s tilting his head so that our lips meet in a gentle press. My mind shut down and I completely forgot how to breathe as I responded to the passionate kiss. My whole body trembled in want for him… Satan was always an anomaly to me… he was a demon yet he was good and absolutely perfect in so many ways. His lips taste like raspberries and all I can think of is showing all of Devildom that he is in fact mine. I feel a prickle of anxiety as my mind catches up with my actions… Everyone is watching and suddenly I feel shy as I regain myself. I pull away from our kiss and I laugh softly embracing him tightly. He gives me one last kiss before pulling away for Asmo to come forward. Asmo is holding a huge bag filled with makeup and I shake my head at him. 

“My present to you, is a lot of new limited-edition cosmetics! I also threw in some of the same cologne I wear in there as well. If you wear it, it’ll feel like I’m holding you in my arms every minute of the day.” I laugh softly giving Asmo a big hug and thanking him for the gifts. Beel comes up and hands me a ticket with a small smile. 

“Here. This is a ticket for one year’s worth of free meals at Hell’s kitchen. It kills me to give it away, but… for you I’ll do it, Ari.” I beam at Beel already thinking up ways to gift it back to him. He gives me a big hug as well as Diavolo takes my gifts handing them to Barbatos to take care of for me. When I turn back Lucifer is there standing before me, staring at me with an unreadable expression. 

“This is from me. It’s a brooch, embedded within is a midnight stone. Even here in Devildom, it’s considered a rare jewel. When we went shopping together, this was in the display window at Hocus Pocus, remember? I believe it caught your eye. I want you to have it as a memento of your time here in Devildom. I wanted you to understand how much I appreciate you, as did each of my brothers. But without an opportunity like this, we wouldn’t have been able to properly communicate that, would we? Thank you, Ari. Please accept these gifts from us.” Much like with Satan I feel like I’ve forgotten to breathe, I stare at the beautiful brooch in Lucifer’s hands before looking back to Lucifer. I open my mouth to deny the gift because something this precious shouldn’t be in my hands. I think he can sense the thoughts in my mind because he doesn’t let me deny him. He steps closer and I notice that his garnet orbs are glittering in the light of the hall. I’m not expecting the way that I fall under his spell… The way that we stare at each other like we are the only one’s in the room. I can feel my mind swimming from the lack of oxygen as Lucifer reaches down guiding my chin so that I am looking at his face. I reach up my fingers digging into his arms in anticipation. Those eyes are glued to mine as he brings me closer still so that our breaths mingle together. My body finally forces me to suck in a sharp breath and with it I take in Lucifer’s scent and the scent of whiskey and mint… it’s a strange combination and yet it’s so intoxicating… I just want to clear the distance between us and seal our lips together… but he surprises me instead by pressing a kiss to my temple and finally it feels like I can breathe again as he steps away leaving Lord Diavolo at my side. 

“Thank you… all of you… You can’t imagine what this means to me.” Asmo says that the brothers should be thanking me and it’s in that moment that everyone notices Belphie is gone. Everyone is upset that he’s passed on giving me a gift but I’m honestly worried about him. I slip away from the group heading for the gazebo where Diavolo had brought me to dinner. In the distance, I can see Belphie looking out at the water. I come up behind him and watch as he turns to face me.

“Oh. I was wondering who was there. So, it’s you, Ari. Are you sure it’s okay for you to be heading off by yourself and coming to a spot like this? They must have told you by now that you’re tonight’s other guest of honor, right?” I ignore the question and step close laying my head on his shoulder. 

“I was looking for you.” He laughs before turning back to the water. 

“Really? Well, you certainly have weird tastes, don’t you? What, are you some sort of expert at finding me or something? After I went to all the trouble of slipping out of that party and coming here to relax in peace. But still, if I’m being honest… I had a feeling you might come after me.” I nudge him with my shoulder. 

“Well, I did.” He nods questioning if everyone gave me my gifts already. I tell him they have. 

“I see. Judging by how happy you sound; I take it they gave you some nice stuff. You know, I had a hard time deciding what to get you for a present and maybe this isn’t very original of me, but… Ari, how would you like to make me yours?” I turn to face him almost confused… the words… in which way does he mean. 

“I’m sorry… Could you say that one more time for me?” His cheeks turn pink as he looks away from me. 

“Don’t tease me.” Who was teasing? I’m so shocked by his words and everything else that has happened today that I can’t think straight.

“I’m asking if you’ll make a pact with me.” There are no words that I can say to justify how much his gift means to me. 

“I… I thought you didn’t want to make a pact.” I question wanting him to think about this completely before I decide to take him up on that. 

“I know I said that… But you don’t really seem like you’d turn me into your own personal servant, working me like a slave and making absurd demands and stuff. I’d like it if I could be the closest demon to you… the first one you turn to for help when you need it… So… Let’s make it official. Here’s to a long and lasting relationship, Ari.” He pulls me close to him eyeing the expanse of my unclothed skin. He can see the pact marks from Levi, from Mammon and Satan. He looks to my other shoulder and presses his lips against the patch of unmarred skin. I tighten my grip on his jacket as I feel his teeth grazing my skin… then he bites down. I swallow hard to keep my emotions in check as he takes my blood… this is something very intimate and I never expected that Belphie would seek it from me. He pulls back after a moment cutting his hand pressing it down hard on the bite and letting his blood mingle with mine. 

“Ah! Look, it’s ….ugh, What’s Ari doing all the way over there?” I can hear Mammon screaming wondering what I’m doing and if I remember that I’m their guest of honor. Belphie sighs laughing softly. “It’s hard to have much time alone to talk when you’re that popular, huh? Come on, Ari. Let’s head back.” He offers me his hand and I take it happily.

“I want you to know that it’s not because you are Lilith’s descendant that I want to protect and take care of you. Lilith was very special to me, she was my sister… but you’re not her, Ari. I want to do it because you’re you. Don’t forget that… okay?” The others are waiting, and I don’t know why but something in me just screams to stop… to send Belphie and the others away. I feel cruel for slipping my hand from Belphie’s grasp, he looks at me wondering if he said something wrong.

“I’ll be back inside in a minute… I just need some fresh air.” The brothers look at me a bit sadly but do as I say and head inside. 

I walk by the side of the ocean and I can feel the stillness of the world around me. Then I feel the hair on the back of my neck stick up… I can feel the anxiety in my chest weighing down like a ton of bricks… Something very bad was about to happen… in need to get to the brothers now. Before I can react, I hear it. “Ari?” That voice… it shoots an electric current through my veins. I whirl around to see who the owner of that voice is… what I see is the demon that I met in the human world. He’s looking at me curiously but when I meet those cerulean eyes my mind blanks... I see flashes… flashes of a night I don’t remember. I see us… we’re together in his room watching tv… then as I try to leave… I see the flash of bioluminescence and suddenly flashes of what he’s done to me pass through as well. I drop to my knees in shock as the vision plays out.

“Hmmm, looks like someone tried to erase our time together.” His eyes glow the same way as before and a shiver ripples down my spine.

“Who was it Ari… who took your memories?” I blink because all hope of any rational thoughts go out the window when his eyes changed. 

“L-lucifer…” Jason growls at the name before coming to my side his hand goes to my hair and he tangles his fingers in my auburn locks and pulls on them hard. My head snaps back as I cry out in pain as he drags me to my feet. 

“Come on you and I have places to be.” I try to pull away but the pain in my scalp is too intense. 

“Trying to fight are we, well then go ahead.” He walks me to the wall of the castle as I keep trying to struggle and get away from him. 

“You want to get away so bad, then let me help you.” His words are cruel and I don’t have time to react as he slams me forward into the brick of the castle wall. Pain erupted from the spot on my head that cracked on the wall. My mind becomes fuzzy and I’m seeing double but I can very clearly see the blood-splattered from where I hit. My head is pounding with every beat of my heart, it feels like my brain is still rattling in my skull. I stumble back trying to get my bearings when I turn to face him, I press my back against the wall. He doesn’t even flinch as he raises his hand and hits me hard, knocking me off my feet to the ground. I blink trying to fix my blurred vision, but the blood that falls over my eyes isn’t helping. The cobblestone pathway is cold against my cheek as I see Jason come close.

His shoes are directly in my line of vision, the pain ringing in my skull is too much. I can hear him saying something I don’t quite understand, that’s the last thing I hear as my eyes finally close and I surrender myself to the darkness.


	26. The sin of Pride... The Morning Star's Choice

Satan  
When the others come back into the party without Ari, I feel uneasy. I mingle with guests and try not to think about why she would want to stay out there alone… But after an hour I can’t take it anymore, I sneak out the way the others came only to see that Ari is nowhere in sight. I walk close to the castle walls wondering just where she could be when I can smell copper. I take one more step to hear a crunch under my shoes. I crouch down to see that it’s a hairpin… of a bloodied raven feather. Panic seizes my veins as I take it in my hands and look around coming face to face with a spatter of crimson that I can feel my own blood resonating with… it’s Ari’s… I can feel our pact calling to me through it. 

“LUCIFER!” I scream knowing my brother will feel my distress… I’m shaking as I clutch the bloodied feathers in my hand.

“Satan! What is going on… What’s wrong?!” I shiver as Lucifer finally reaches my side… I open my palm showing him the feathers before turning to face the spatter on the castle wall. 

“This… this is Aria’s.” He looks confused until he sees the mark on the castle wall. “She… Get the others, get Lord Diavolo… tell them to search the grounds. Meet me in the main hall when you are done… go!” I do exactly as he asks running straight back into the party where my brothers are gathered together. 

“Asmo, Beel, Levi, Belphie, Mammon, Lord Diavolo… We need to search the grounds. Ari has been taken!” They all look at me confused as Lord Diavolo calls Barbatos to his side requesting that he have all of the guards look around the grounds for Ari while we look throughout the castle. Asmo and I pair up looking through the bedrooms and finding nothing on her.

“This can’t be happening right? Who the hell would think to kidnap her knowing they would have to face all of our wraths?” I shake my head because no low-level demon would touch her… they would be able to feel our power in her veins from a mile away. 

“Whoever did this… is strong… they don’t care about who we are. They are looking for a fight and they know this would incite one.” Asmo’s eyebrows knit together in frustration as we continue searching to no avail. When we finish, we get to the grand hall where Lucifer is waiting for the rest of us to gather. I run to his side and he’s expression is frustrated and I can tell he hasn’t found anything. 

“Lucifer.” Lord Diavolo calls his attention with a troubled expression. He nods for Diavolo to speak.

“The guards found nothing… by the expressions on everyone’s faces I am assuming no one found her.” I can hear Mammon’s jaw clench while the others look scared.

“We…We are going to find her. I won’t let anyone hurt her.” Mammon snarls digging his claws into his palm. 

“There has to be something we can do! A spell something!” Belphie says and Lucifer and I turn to look at him surprised that we didn’t think to do that first. 

“I… I know of a blood spell we can try… it should work as a tracker.” I grab a piece of paper and start making a list of ingredients that I need in order to do the spell. When I finish, I hand it to Barbatos who goes to gather everything for us. I tell the spell to Lucifer knowing he will have a greater success rate the rest of us. Barbatos come back with everything I asked and I start preparing everything for Lucifer. Diavolo seems antsy and it’s the first time I’ve actually seen him nervous. I wonder if this has to do with Ari or if this is him worrying that this will destroy his vision of the exchange program. I shake the thought away as worry eats away at me. She has to be okay… I have to believe that she will be okay. We all watch as Lucifer does the spell and yet something goes wrong the spell completely explodes on us. 

***  
Ari  
“Time to wake up… sweetheart…” A voice calls me out of the darkness. My eyelids flutter open and everything is blurry… it’s had to make out anything around me. I blink until finally, things become clearer, I can see the room that I am in is completely empty the walls and the floors are painted porcelain. My head is aching and I go to touch my forehead only to hear a clink of chains. I look down to see my wrists handcuffed together around a metal pole behind my back. 

“There we go, such a good girl.” I hear the praise and I feel confused as I stare up into the face of a man I recognize very well.

“What’s wrong Ari?” He takes a step closer and I choose to stand my ground without flinching away from him. He places a gentle hand on my head cool fingers tracing over the bruise I know has blossomed. I try to stop my body from trembling in fear that the touch. But it’s hard because his touch makes me feel sick to my stomach. 

“You know… I was watching you tonight. I saw the way Lucifer looked at you. I also saw you kiss Satan… have you really lowered yourself to becoming their whore?” I don’t say a word I just keep my eyes away from his knowing full well what he’s capable of. 

“What… nothing to say? You do understand that you are just their pet, don’t you? You think Lucifer, the morning star… The pride of the Celestial Realm and Devildom could truly ever care about you?” His words wound me and even though I know I shouldn’t listen to him… those words worm their way into my heart. Because it’s true… Lucifer was an angel… the most beautiful and most powerful of them all. For me to think that he feels anything at all is foolish… he doesn’t care about me… I am a pastime while I’m here… nothing more… I feel like I’ve been living on borrowed time with the brothers and I can’t do it anymore. 

“None of the brothers care… no one will come to find you. When you die here… the brothers will celebrate that they no longer have to waste their time with you.” I squeeze my eyes shut and think back to the party… the looks on their faces as they gave me their gifts. I have to believe that they will find me. I finally open my eyes to see Jason with his back turned towards me. 

“Why tell me any of this… if you want to kill me … do it.” He laughs softly turning back to face me. 

“Why would I do that? I can keep you; you would be mine forever. I promise I would be better than the brothers. You wouldn’t have to fight for my affection… you could just be.” He comes back to my side and he catches my gaze in his but he doesn’t use his power. 

“Don’t you want that. Someone who won’t throw you away when something better comes along? I fell for you the moment I saw you. I knew that I had to make you mine at all costs.” I shiver feeling his knuckles stroke my jaw.

“Yet you are willing to hurt me… break me.” The words leave my lips and Jason gives me a wistful smile. 

“Wasn’t Lucifer willing? Satan? Any one of the brothers when you didn’t bend to their will?” I lose any kind of remark because he’s right. Lucifer and Satan almost killed me… Levi attacked me… I’ve had threats of being devoured by both Mammon and Beel. Belphie succeeded in killing a version of me. Yet I put all of that aside because they are my family… I love them. 

“You see… we are demons… we don’t resist temptation we indulge in it. I couldn’t resist you… but know that because I’ve hurt you doesn’t mean that I will continue to hurt you. I was making a point before… but now. I just want you to pick me.” I swallow hard unsure of what to do to get myself out of this situation. 

“Let me go then.” He sighs softly but produces the key to my handcuffs. 

“If you run… I will chase you down. Your punishment will be so much more than what you’ve already endured.” I can only nod as he releases me from the cuffs. I rub my wrists trying to get the feeling back as Jason stares at affectionately. 

“Come… let’s get you cleaned up.” He offers me his hand and I know I have a decision to make. If I refuse him… I will only anger him and make him lock me up down here again or I can do as he says and pray the others realize I’m gone. 

“Y-yes.” I take his hand and let him lead me up the stairs to the main floor. I bite my tongue knowing exactly where he is taking me and I ignore the panic thrumming through my veins. I watch as he places a stack of clothing on the bathroom sink before gesturing that I should shower. I look down noticing that I’m still wearing my bloodied dress. 

“I’ll be waiting for you.” He says softly and as soon as I’m locked in the safety of the bathroom, I pat down my pockets looking for my phone. I find the blue device and I go the shower turning it on. I slide the screen open and look through my contacts and dial Lucifer’s number. I watch as it rings and rings and no answer, I shiver hanging up and calling again and once again no answer. I think of all of the brothers who must be looking for me who would answer their phone or even think to check it. I dial Satan next… after the second ring, he answers the phone frantically. 

“Ari! Where are you! We’ve been so worried!” I press the phone receiver to my shoulder and listen to make sure Jason hasn’t caught on. 

“Shhh…shh Satan. I am going to give you a name… Tell Lucifer and Lord Diavolo they should be able to find me with it. Jason Leoric.” I hear Satan calling the name over to everyone else while I tremble in fear. 

“Satan, I have to go…please come quick.” He murmurs words of reassurance and that they will find me soon.

“Please just hold on Ari,” Satan says while I hang up the phone and tuck it into the clothing Jason provided. I strip off the now ruined gown and get inside the shower. I wince as the warm water hits the cuts on my arms and face the sting makes my eyes water but I stay under the spray of water. I watch as the blood pools on the floor of the shower before swirling down the drain. I finish the shower quickly and get dressed in a simple grey skirt and pink cropped sweater that Jason had produced. I look at myself in the mirror and the whole right side of my face is purple and black covered in bruises. I hide my phone in my bra as I head back out to Jason’s room where he is seated on his bed. When he sees me, he stands with an eerie grin on his face. 

“You look perfect just like I imagined.” He comes to my side his fingers feathering softly over the bruises he inflicted. He leans in his lips close to mine and I know that if I don’t find a way to stop him… he will take advantage of me again. Just as he’s about to kill me we hear banging on his door. Jason’s eyes narrow at me as he grabs me by the wrist and drags me to the door with him. When we reach the bottom of the stairs the door is kicked open by Satan and Lucifer. They both look at me in shock and I am about to run to their side but Jason pulls me back against him a strong hand at my throat. He smirks at the brothers tightening his grip, I choke out a gasp as I look to the brothers. 

“Remember what I said… you don’t mean anything to them… They will always want you to bend to their will.” He whispers pressing a kiss to my cheek. 

“Let her go, Jason… What you are doing here… it’s treason!” Diavolo growls coming to stand at the front of the group gathered. 

“Treason? For doing the exact same thing that the brothers have done. They’ve hurt Ari and almost killed her. Yet they were not charged with treason. They are able to hurt her and break her until she listens like a good little human. I know Lucifer hurt her… I know just what he’s done… I wouldn’t have thought to lay a hand on her if she hadn’t said Lucifer already had.” Diavolo looks at me confused but I can’t look at the brothers anymore. 

“Let her go… now!” Lucifer hisses ready to launch himself at Jason at a moment's notice.

“Lucifer… the Morning Star… Pride of the Celestial Realm and of Devildom. Just what would you do to keep this human from meeting her demise at my hands?” He swallows hard ruby eyes flickering from me to Jason whose hands are tightening on my throat. I whimper as I feel his nails dig into my throat breaking skin easily.

“Stop! Stop it! What is it you want?” Lucifer growls causing Jason to loosen his grip just a bit. 

“Beg… Beg for her life Lucifer… on your knees.” We all look to Lucifer who is gritting his teeth. “Is this a joke? Let her go.” Jason laughs softly and shakes his head.

“You really are the embodiment of Pride… cast down for not bowing down to the humans that your god created because you believed you were better…” Lucifer clenches his fists at his side and it hits me what this is… Jason just wants to humiliate Lucifer. 

“Show us Lucifer… show us how much better you are. I don’t believe you would bow down to save a human… if you fought your own creator for loving them best. You shouldn’t care whether I kill this human, should you?” I feel the sting of tears in my eyes as the others look betrayed by their brother who won’t drop his pride to save me. Lucifer meets my gaze from across the room and I can see the battle that he’s fighting with himself. 

“Time’s a wastin… will you bow down or will you let me kill the girl?” I cry out in shock as I feel Jason tighten his grip again until I’m seeing black spots marring my vision.

“Stop…” Lucifer’s voice is quiet but he steps forward and drops to his knees.

“Please… let her go...” Jason stares at him in shock as he bows down. 

“Please.” Jason is so surprised that he actually drops his guard. I take the chance to throw my head back. He cries out in pain letting me go to grab his nose in pain. I run straight to Asmo who wraps his arms around me tightly shielding me from what is about to happen next. 

“Now. You will pay.” Lucifer sounds so deathly calm and I have to plug my ears to try and drown out the screams. Asmo hugs me tighter as a pair of hands clamp over my ears until I can’t hear anything at all but my own heartbeat. I look up to see Mammon his hands are the ones preventing me from hearing anything. When he catches me gazing at him and he only smiles politely down at me. After what feels like an eternity, they pull away from me and I look back behind me to see Lucifer and Satan bathed in blood while Diavolo’s guards drag out the body.

“Ari.” Lucifer and Satan’s eyes have gone blank, I don’t see a hint of any emotion within those ruby and viridescent orbs. Those eyes scare me because they don’t belong to the Lucifer and Satan I know. I take a step back away from him as he takes a step towards me. 

“Lucifer stop! You’re scarin her!” Mammon moves in front of me shielding me from his view. 

“Take her to the house.” His words are soft but he sounds lost. Mammon picks me up doing as Lucifer orders. Asmo, Belphie, Beel, and Levi are behind us and they all look sick to their stomach. 

“Tonight, we will sleep in my room.” Mammon says it opening the offer to the other brothers who nods in agreement. He doesn’t let me go until we reach his room… when we do, I strip out of the clothes Jason gave me and give them to Asmo to burn. I raid Mammon’s closet and put on a long shirt and go take a seat on the bed next to the other brothers who wrap their arms around me tightly.


	27. Fighting for normalcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is smut in this chapter if you would like to avoid read up until Ari gets back to her room and you can skip to where the sentance starts at where morning comes.

Ari  
It’s late at night and the brothers have fallen asleep but I can’t… I keep replaying what happened earlier in my mind. I keep seeing Lucifer letting go of his pride to save me… I wonder if it’s because I am a descendant of his sister. I slip out of the bed Asmo and Mammon making a noise of displeasure but they don’t wake up. I head out and I can hear a beautiful melody coming from the music room. I follow it and when I get to the door, I hesitate for only a moment before I open the door. I see Lucifer seated on one of the couches drinking demonus by himself in the darkness.

I flip on the light switch causing him to blink up at me confused. “Aria.” He murmurs and rather than going for the cup he had poured himself he goes for the bottle taking a large drink. 

“Lucifer.” I go to his side taking the bottle from his hands, he glares at me fiercely but does nothing about it. “We need to talk.” He doesn’t like the sound of that he stands looking like he’s about ready to leave regardless of what I have to say. “You should be sleeping you have classes tomorrow.” I catch his wrist before he can leave and that only angers him more. 

“LET ME GO HUMAN!” He hisses causing me to drop his hand like he’s burned me.

“Human…? That’s all I am right? The household pet.” Lucifer grits his teeth at my words. 

“Yes, that’s all you are, a pet… born of my sister’s line.” The tears come before I even realize it… I mean absolutely nothing to Lucifer… he only saved me because Diavolo was there. I laugh humorlessly through my tears because no matter how much he says he cares he doesn’t. Lucifer turns to look at me. 

“I see… Then I’m sorry Jason wounded your pride… I will stay out of your way for the remainder of this year…” I can hear him swallow hard but he crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Yes, that may be the best idea. You don’t belong here; it’ll be better when you are returned to the human realm.” I feel like an idiot for trusting myself to him… for trusting him with my body… this is proof that he doesn’t feel a damn thing for me. 

“You make me sick.” I say the cruel words without thinking and in the blink of an eye, Lucifer has me pressed against the wall his face not even an inch from mine. 

“I make you sick. Please Aria… would you have given your first time to me if I made you sick?” He’s sadistic in his words, they make me so angry I slap him across the face. That absolutely pisses him off and he slams be back against the wall behind me. I wince in discomfort but glare him down as he bares his fangs at me. 

“You don’t scare me Lucifer. Nothing you could do to me could be worse than what’s already been done to me.” His smile becomes cruel as he looks at me.

“Are you so sure? Have you forgotten just who I am? I am Lucifer the Avatar of Pride I kill, torture, and corrupt just for the hell of it. I am the strongest demon in all of Devildom and I’ll be damned if a little human like you thinks they can control me.” He sneers those eyes of his becoming livid with rage. 

“Yet… I control the rest of your brothers.” He glowers at my words while I push him off of me. I can see that he’s fighting every fiber of his being to prevent him from snapping my neck and being done with it.

“Lucifer?” I hear Mammon, I didn’t even notice he entered.

“Shut up and get out. This is between me and the human.” Mammon steps in front of me like he has so many times.

“No, it’s high time that you shut up. I love ya to death Lucifer. You are my older brother… but this is not okay. Do you think Lilith would like to see you treating her descendant like this? Do you think it’s right after everything Ari has endured here for you to keep adding on to her problems?” That shuts him up and Lucifer sighs running a tired hand through his hair.

“Come on Ari… Lucifer has a lot going on as well… Let’s give him some time to let him wrap his mind around everything.” Mammon offers me his hand and with one last look to Lucifer, I take it and let him lead me out of the music room. 

“I’m sorry about that… I wasn’t expecting that kind of reaction.” I whisper to Mammon who shakes his head bumping my shoulder with his. “I told you, I would be the one to save ya. Even If it's from Lucifer.” I smile up at my first demon and he winks at me. 

“So, what now? I don’t want to sleep in your bed. Everyone was pig piled in there and I don’t want to wake them.” He nods and I realize he’s leading me to my room.

“Let's rest here, by the way. We are skipping classes tomorrow, Kay?” I agree seeing my bed and suddenly I do feel very tired. I take a step close and just fall face-first into my pillows. Mammon snickers behind me getting ready to enter the bed with me.

“Hey since when do you sleep with clothes on?” I crack an eye at the demon who is still wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He freezes looking a bit forlornly at me.

“I don’t want to make ya uncomfortable.” I laugh at his words softly flipping onto my back so I can look at him better. 

“Mammon, you treating me any differently than you normally do makes me uncomfortable.” His blue-grey eyes seem to light up happily as he starts stripping out of his clothes. 

“Ya don’t have to tell me twice.” He slips into the bed next to me helping me under the covers as he wraps his arms around me tightly. I lean into his touch laying my head on his chest as his fingers draw shapes in my skin. 

“You know I love you… Right Mammon?” His face flushes as he looks away embarrassed. “Of course, ya do! I mean who wouldn’t love the Great Mammon!” I laugh softly at his words and the smile that graces his features make my heart flutter in my chest. Oh, Mammon… you truly are perfect… despite the bullshit, you deal with from me and all the things you have going on…. You always make time to take care of me. I pull away from him for a moment laying flat on my back and closing my eyes. 

“Ya okay? Ari?” I feel him move and it’s not long before I feel a weight over me. I can feel his soft hair gently caress my forehead and cheeks. I open my eyes to see Mammon leaning over me his forehead close to mine. 

“Yeah… I am now. Come.” I whisper and for the first time, the tether that binds Mammon to me is visible. The chord is a beautiful ethereal gold color as it forms around my hand and goes to clasp around his neck. His cheeks flush as he sees the chord but he doesn’t move an inch. I tug on it watching enraptured as it tightens around Mammon’s throat.

“Ahh, mnnn~.” He whimpers as he meets my gaze not daring to look away. The sound causes desire to burn in my stomach as we stare into each other’s eyes. I abandon the chord allowing the magic to remain intact before pushing Mammon onto his back and settling myself on his hips. 

“Ari.” He murmurs softly his voice is husky with need.

“What is it Mammon? Is there something you want?” I question picking the chord back up as I look down at my first demon.

“W-what could I w-want from a human?” He is getting shy on me again as he finally turns to look at the wall.

“Why don’t you be honest Mammon… it’s just you and me here.” He turns to look at me quickly those eyes seeming to lose their embarrassment. 

“I…I want you… I don’t …” His voice is soft in the quiet of my room. I shiver to feel his hardness against me, my shorts being the only barrier stopping his skin from meeting mine.

“I… want you too.” He’s nervous but his hands move to settle against my hips. His hands are gentle almost as if he’s worried about scaring me.

“Show me… just what ya want from me.” His words are clear in the silence and I smile softly as he sits up so that we are face to face. His grip on my hips is no longer nervous or shy, he holds me with confidence. Our faces are close together our breaths mingling as we look into each other’s eyes. I wrap an arm around his neck while the other goes to his jaw. Just the way he’s staring at me makes me nervous, he’s staring at me like I am the only thing in the world that matters to him. My heart hurts because despite everything Mammon has always been on my side 100% of the time always letting his feelings show even if he is uncomfortable with them. I press my forehead against his and lean in pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. His lips are soft against mine; he tastes like his favorite cup noodles and something about this moment just feels perfect. I swipe the seam of his lips moaning as he submits and allows me entry. Our tongues twine together gentle as Mammon’s hands tear at the shorts that I’m wearing. I don’t break our kiss when I feel him positioning me at his length, I only whimper feeling my body ignite. Those flames lick at my skin causing every nerve ending within me to become overstimulated quickly. I feel his hands tighten on my skin to the point of bruising before he is pushing up and slamming me down on his length. 

The broken cry that escapes my lips is so loud that I worry for a moment that I’ve woken the whole house. But Mammon doesn’t let me dwell on it for long he lays his head against my chest as his teeth latch onto my collar bone. I whimper as he guides my hips up and back down making sure that he fills me completely. I can feel him leaving love bites all over my chest and neck and I can't bring myself to be bothered by it. “Ari.” He murmurs sliding his tongue up my throat to our pact scars. My whole body begins to ache painfully for him when he does and suddenly the pace that he’s going isn’t enough for me. I wrap my arms around his neck and start moving at my own pace riding him because I can’t take it anymore. It feels like my body is being burned from the inside out and only Mammon’s body can sate the flames engulfing me. This doesn’t bother him in the least he moves his body to accommodate mine without moving his tongue from the marks he made on me. 

“Mammon! M-More! Please!” I am crying the words out as the pleasure begins to take over my senses until everything is blurring together. 

“Mammon… Mammon… Mammon.” His name leaves my lips like a mantra as he finally flips us over so he is on top of me. I wrap my legs around his hips pulling him as deep as I can inside me feeling absolutely wrecked by the feeling. “Ari.” Mammon whines as I dig my nails into his skin and claw my way down his back as he makes love to me. My body is burning and my heart is racing. I feel like I am losing my mind as I wrap my arms tightly around Mammon’s neck, my mouth seeks his. When our lips touch, he deepens the kiss easily, his mouth dominating mine as our tongues meet in a gentle dance. Finally having this intimate moment with my first demon makes my heart swell with love and pride, because I am finally his. He means so much to me and I finally am letting him see just how much I’ve always wanted him and needed him in return. I wonder if he’s thinking or feeling the same way as he takes me. Our bodies move together and become one over and over again. I feel complete… for the first time in a long time… the pleasure flowing through my veins becomes too much, I can’t hold back my release. He hits the right spots inside me until I am seeing black spots marring my vision. I break away from our kiss to cry out against my pillow my nails digging deep into Mammon’s shoulders to the point where they draw blood. I hear him groan in my ear and I know he’s found his release as well; I just can’t seem to pull myself back from the waves of pleasure crashing over my being. For a long time, it feels like I’m floating on the blissful waves of my release until I finally notice Mammon is lifting me into his arms. I blink up at him sleepily as he walks me into the bathroom. He already has a bath prepared for us he easily maneuvers us until he is beneath me in the bath and my back is against his chest. I lay back against him completely content as holds me in the warm water. 

“I love ya.” He whispers in my ear and I feel so drained that I can only nod into his neck. I am exhausted completely and I decide now is a good time to take a nap, I know I am safe in the arms of the second strongest demon in all of devildom. 

Morning comes and Mammon is by my side helping me get dressed so that we can go get some breakfast. I don’t bother with many clothes my body hurts and I am starving. I slip on a pair of panties and Mammon’s shirt that hangs loosely past my thighs. His face is tinged pink but he’s smiling happily as he runs a brush through my hair. When he’s finished, we are headed down the stairs to where Beel, Satan, Levi, Belphie, and Asmo are seated already eating. I take a seat next to Belphie while Mammon goes to grab me some food.

“How are you feeling today Ari?” Belphie questions softly.

“I’m okay just really tired.” I murmur laying my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes. He leans his head on mine as he keeps eating. 

“I assume you and Mammon are staying home today. You want me to come back during lunch so we can nap together in the planetarium?” I blink up at the Avatar of Sloth and give him a sweet smile. 

“Yeah, that would be wonderful that pillow of yours looks comfortable.” He grins down at me as Mammon returns placing a plate in front of me and taking a seat on my other side. I look up noticing Asmo and Satan shooting Mammon glares from their side of the table as they eat quietly. 

“Beel you wanna join us too? You don’t have to nap but I can bring you some snacks and a movie for you to watch while we rest.” Beel looks up from his dinner a bit surprised that I am requesting that he join in on our nap. Belphie’s smile seems to widen as he notices his twin’s reaction. 

“Yeah! I’d like that.” Beel chews on his food happily looking over at us.

“How about tonight after school and dinner you and I have a bath together?” Asmo pops in looking a little disheartened that I am making plans with everyone but him.

“Nope, not happening,” Mammon says glaring daggers at Asmo from his place beside me. 

“Actually, a bath sounds wonderful, I’ve seen Asmo’s bathtub and I honestly am excited.” Asmodeus smirks over at Mammon laying his chin on the back of his hand.

“Well, I have seen that bathtub as well. It’s big enough for all of us isn’t it Asmo? Why don’t we all join in.” Satan says turning to his younger brother who looks up at him stunned before a Cheshire grin twitches on his lips.

“Well you all have such beautiful bodies not as beautiful as mine but as much as I’d like to have Ari to myself, I wouldn’t mind having you all join us.” Asmo looks around the table with a raised brow at all of his brothers. 

“What do you say?” Belphie narrows his eyes at his elders but agrees. 

“W-What?” Mammon sputters while Beel and Levi agree as well.

“If you don’t want to join us, you don’t have to… Ari can just take a bath with us.” Satan taunts his older brother who grits his teeth.

“Fine! Fine! Only because Ari wants to!” Satan leans back in his chair satisfied looking like he just won a game of chess. 

“What are you all still doing here. You are going to be late!” Lucifer’s voice finally joins the fray and I flinch causing Satan and Belphie to look at me worried.

“Did you not hear me? Move it!” Everyone excuses themselves from the table except Mammon and I and they head to head to the door. Satan and Belphie look at each other before looking back at me, their eyes expressing that if I need anything to call on them. I nod my head in their direction and they head out with the rest of their brothers while Lucifer turns to the two of us who are still seated. 

“I spoke to Diavolo early this morning Aria. It looks like we’ve gained the attention of the Celestial realm. The archangel Michael would like to meet with you. He’s going to be here tomorrow afternoon.” Lucifer murmurs the words while Mammon sucks in a startled breath. 

“Michael is coming?” Lucifer nods as he gets himself a cup of melancholy coffee and places one in front of me before taking a seat next across from us. I take a sip of the coffee realizing that Lucifer intends to pretend that we weren’t at each other’s throats yesterday. 

“Yes, he is, I’m staying home today to prepare him a room.” Mammon frowns at poking at the food on his plate.

“Is he staying in purgatory hall with Simeon and Luke?” I question while Lucifer sighs and shakes his head. 

“He said he misses his brothers and would like to stay in the house of Lamentation with us.” I look between the two who just seem down. 

“What’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to see your brother?” Lucifer frowns at his coffee. 

“Of course, we are happy but… we stopped being his brother the moment he fought against us in the Great Celestial War. We were cast down while he led the fight against us… our older brother.” Mammon mumbles dropping the fork on his plate and pushing it away from himself. 

“Older? Older than you and Lucifer?” Lucifer nods finally finishing off his coffee. 

“Yes, Michael was indeed the oldest.” I take in the information looking between the two. 

“Well, let's show him that everything is perfect here and send him on his way.” They look up at me strangely for a moment before Mammon nods. 

“Yeah! We got this!” Lucifer looks at his younger brother with a gentle look. 

“I will make preparations you two relax it’s been a long week.” Lucifer says pushing away from the table and heading to his study.  
Mammon looks over at me urging me to eat some food. “So, what should we do today?” I actually shrug unsure of what we can do. 

“Why don’t we go take a walk around Devildom. I feel like I need some fresh air.” He nods while we clean up the table and head upstairs to get ready.


	28. Never let me go

Devildom is eerily quiet when everyone is at school and I am grateful. I have my arm looped through Mammon’s as we walk down the street near the castle. The wind brushes my hair away from my face as we go to take a seat in front of the same lake that surrounds the Demon Lord’s castle.

“It’s strangely peaceful being able to sit out and look at the lake.” I whisper feeling almost as if I would break the spell of the lake if I spoke any louder. 

“Ya haven’t really had time to enjoy just being here. Every single second you’ve had some sort of problem to deal with. I want that to change. I want ya to see this place as your home because you are family to us.” Mammon’s words are soft as he speaks them but he doesn’t dare look at me… his blue-grey eyes stay focused on the water ahead of us.

“This has become my home… You and your brothers I love you all more than you can imagine… but I know my time is slipping by slowly… it won’t be long until I have to go back… to the human realm.” Mammon’s eyes narrow at my words and I can see him biting his lip in frustration. 

“You don’t have to go Ari… leave the excuse to me… just stay.” His words make my heart ache in my chest and I have to swallow back the tears threatening to slip passed my eyelids. I throw myself at Mammon who catches me in his arms easily. I press my face into his neck inhaling his scent. He smells like cinnamon and frankincense and I just let the tears fall as I sob into his throat. 

“I don’t want to go back!” Mammon’s arms tighten around me and he is the only thing keeping me grounded. He presses close to me so that I can hear him clearly when he speaks.

“I wont let them send you back Ari, I won’t! I promise.” For a long time, we sit there in each other’s arms letting our emotions get the better of us. Then after a long moment my D.D.D starts to ring. I pull back from Mammon and his eyes are rimmed red, he doesn’t speak he only wipes my tears away with his thumbs. I open my phone answering the call before I have a chance to check who it is.

“Ari? You said we were meeting at the planetarium for a nap.” Its Belphie, I swallow hard trying to push back the raw emotions that I just shared with Mammon.

“Yes, I’m sorry Belphie, we lost track of time. I am on my way.” I call into the phone looking up at Mammon who is already getting off of the bench and reaching out for me to take his hand. 

“Kay, don’t worry about the snacks Luke gave Beel a lot of them during school.” I have to thank Luke next time I see him. 

“Thanks for letting me know, see you soon Love!” I murmur into the phone before hanging up and taking Mammon’s hand, he’s muttering under his breath in annoyance that I shouldn’t call anyone that but him. I lace our fingers together reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. His face turns beat red and his expression changes he has a goofy grin the whole way back to the house of Lamentation. When we get there, I head straight for the Planetarium where Beel has a large TV set up and Belphie has a mound of pillows and blankets set up like a fort for the 3 of us to lay in.

“Ari!” Belphie says with a sweet smile as he waves me over from inside of the mound of blankets. 

“Hey love!” I call back as I head over to take a spot next to him. Beel still hasn’t shown up yet so it’s just the two of us alone.

“How was school?” I question while Belphie shrugs.

“I was napping through most of it.” I shake my head at the demon and when our eyes meet his cheeks turn pink.

“What’s wrong Belphie?” He shakes his head. “I just… I just really want to kiss you right now. After yesterday… I was so scared that I was going to lose you, when I haven’t even gotten to have you… it was terrifying Ari.” I smile lovingly at him and lean over to him and press a feather light peck against his lips. He blinks at me almost dazed by the briefest touch. Belphie moves so quickly that I don’t know what’s happening for a moment until my lips are sealed with his own. I whimper against his lips wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“Belph…mn…” His lips are soft against mine, he’s skillful in the way he uses his lips and tongue to bewitch me until the only thoughts I have of him are ones that include less clothes and more touch. Our tongues tangle together in a desperate dance and I feel myself unable to think of anything else. His hands are gentle as they hold me tightly against him. Our lips part and we stare into each other’s eyes. His violet eyes are brimming with adoration and sadness.

“I don’t ever want to lose you Ari.” My heart skips a beat and I am surprised just looking at him that we both have come such a long way. I was terrified of him before… but now I feel safe, comfortable, and more than in love with him. 

“Hey! That’s not fair! You two are getting close without me!” We both are startled out of our moment by Beel who is standing at the door holding a myriad of snacks. 

“No one said you couldn’t join us.” I call back to the demon watching as his eyes widen in shock before a grin sprouts on his lips. I hear Belphie chuckle softly as Beel comes to our side. I pull away from Belphie and the three of us sit up as Beel gets the movie set up and we all cuddle together under the blankets. Belphie eventually ends up asleep on my lap as I lean into Beel my eyes glued to the screen. I hear him swallow hard as I lay my head on his shoulder. His hand stills with a snack and he sets it down. I look up at him confused as he turns to look down at me and I realize he has the same Violet eyes as Belphie. 

“Seeing you get close with Belphie really makes me happy. When everything happened with Lucifer, I was really sad… I love my brothers but Belphie is my twin… Seeing him care about you and love you as much as I do… I feel like we would be happy forever the three of us. I shake my head at Beel with a smile on my lips. 

“Nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you and your brothers Beel.” His eyebrows furrow and he’s giving me a look I have never seen on his face before. His movements are quick as he leans forward and presses his lips to mine for the briefest of moments. I blink up at Beel as he stares down at me looking just as shocked as I am.

“I… I’m sorry…I.” I don’t even listen to his words I lean forward pressing a kiss to his lips again and this time I deepen the kiss our tongues meeting sweetly, Beel doesn’t miss a beat his hand goes to my cheek holding me to him as he takes over our kiss. My body is burning I feel like I am being devoured by Beel and it makes me want him in a way that I hadn’t ever thought of before. I am ready to push him down and make him reap the consequences of his actions when a cough from across the room startles us out of our kiss. We both turn to see Lucifer standing at the door with his arms crossed. 

“It’s time for Beel and Belphie to get back to class.” I try to catch my breath as Beel pouts but nudges Belphie awake who is about ready to yell at him until he notices Lucifer. Belphie sighs and presses a kiss to my cheek and lets Lucifer know he will clean up the fort when they get back from school. Lucifer nods at him while Beel rubs his arm embarrassed but like Belphie he leans forward pressing a kiss to my cheek before standing and following after Belphie. Lucifer’s ruby eyes follow his brothers out before he comes to offer me his hand. I look at it for a moment before taking it and allowing him to lift me to my feet.

“It seems you and the twins are closer then I thought.” I roll my eyes at him.

“I am allowed to have feelings for someone other than you, ya know?” I hear a small chuckle from his lips. “I wasn’t meaning to insult you. I am glad that you aren’t scared of Belphie anymore… that you can get close to Beel.” I look at Lucifer who is staring at the wall behind me.

“That might be the nicest thing you have ever said to me.” He softly laughs this time and nods. “Don’t get used to it.” The words are so ridiculous that I cant help the smile that sprouts on my lips. “Hey, I’m sorry about last night.” I murmur looking up at Lucifer who is staring back at me sadly.

“I should be saying I am sorry. I feel like everything in the past year has got me losing my mind. I am a demon; these emotions are foreign to me I’ve never cared about anything other than my family… and Lord Diavolo. So, falling for a human has been painfully hard. You’ve suffered so much and yet you have this unshakable confidence in yourself… that no matter what the universe throws at you… you take it in stride and work to make it end up in your favor. You are the strongest person I know and I can’t help but get lost in the idea that having you here with us for the rest of eternity wouldn’t be so wrong…” His words bring tears to my eyes, I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly as I can. This time he wraps his arms around me as well squeezing me tightly against him as his lips press against my hair. Lucifer’s body is warm against mine. His words drilled their way into my heart until the only thing I hear is them echoing in my mind. Forever doesn’t sound so bad when I have the brothers by my side. After a few moments we pull away and I know all is forgiven and mended between us. 

“Come let me show you where Michael will be resting when he gets here.” I nod lacing my fingers through Lucifers as we walk upstairs down the hall towards my bedroom. We stop at the door where Lilith’s room used to be and when Lucifer opens the the door I’m surprised. It looks absolutely beautiful. All the decor is white and a shade of sky blue. 

“It looks wonderful.” I murmur as Lucifer and I step inside. “This is what his room looked like when we lived in the Celestial realm. Knowing Michael it probably hasn’t changed at all.” Lucifer stares at the room almost sadly before slumping down on the bed. 

“Are you really stressed about Michael coming?” He only nods. 

“I’m so used to being the oldest that it’s going to feel odd to have our older brother here. I haven’t seen him since the fall.” Lucifers words are quiet but they echo loudly in the room around us. 

“I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” I murmur as I walk in front of him slotting myself between his legs and allowing him to bury his face in my stomach.

“I know you will.” I run my fingers the his silky onyx locks and watch as he shivers against me. “Are you joining your brothers and I tonight?” Lucifer lifts his head to look at me with an adorably confused expression.

“Asmo invited me to use his tub. Satan took it upon himself to extend the invitation to all of your brothers to join in.” Lucifers eyebrows furrow as he looks at me.

“Those imbeciles. Why not just join me in my room tonight. I have a larger bath then Asmodeus.” I roll my eyes at him playfully. 

“Orrrr you could just join us. Come on you don’t want your brothers to see you as unapproachable.” Lucifer sighs dramatically. 

“If I must.” I smile taking a step back to allow him to stand. 

“Why don’t we start early then? Let the others join us when class is over.” Lucifers ruby orbs are glinting mischievously. He offers me his hand and I find myself unable to deny him. I take his hand and let him lead me to Asmo’s door. He opens it without a care in the world and we both make it to the bathroom where the enormous tub is on display. I watch as Lucifer begins filling it mixing random bottles of soap into it as the steam starts to fill the room. Before long Lucifer comes back to my side. 

“Why don’t we both get comfortable?” He murmurs his slender fingers move to unbutton my shirt. I swallow hard as I watch him work quietly. I shiver as those fingers graze my skin. His touch is cold but it leaves my skin ablaze. Finally when he’s reached the final button he slides the shirt from my shoulders. Then he moves to the skirt and before long my body is completely bare before him. I suck in a deep breath awestruck as he goes to work on his own clothes. Finally when we are both completely bare Lucifer steps into the water first before offering me his hand. I take it, holding on to him tightly as I warily step into the water. I let go of the breath I am holding as I slip into the waters warmth. Lucifer smiles as he maneuvers me to sit on his lap my head against his shoulder. His arms are holding me to him and I have never felt more content in my life. I close my eyes and listen to Lucifers heart beat as he traces gentle designs into my skin. 

“Do you mind if I look at your pact marks?” I blink at him drowsily and nod as I push myself off of him and stand in the knee deep water before him. He sits up gazing at me with half lidded Ruby eyes. He reaches forward and I can feel the goosebumps rise on my skin as he touches Belphie’s mark.Then his fingers slide down to Levi’s marks running over the jagged scar on my arm. Then he goes to my stomach where Beels mark is. I am trembling my the time he reaches Asmos mark on me. Then he goes to the ones on my throat. Where Mammon and Satan left their marks.

“Animals... marking you up like dogs in heat.” Lucifer says as he pulls me back down against him. He’s chin is resting on my head as we just listen to the water still filling the tub. 

“Really? You didn’t wait for us!?” Asmos voice carries an obvious frown but it isn’t long before he’s sidled up on Lucifer his head resting on his shoulder. Then like clockwork the other brothers make their way into the tub. Satan is on Lucifers other side eying me carefully. Lucifer finally sighs and sets me between himself and Satan. I look over at the other brothers Levi has transformed and is floating on his back in the middle of the water while Belphie chooses Mammon to lay his head on and nap. While Beel is half way out of the water stuffing his face with food. I lay my head on Lucifers shoulder mirroring Asmo while I take Satans hand in mine and give it a gentle squeeze. The bath is relaxing and it’s nice to have all the brothers here with me actually letting their responsibilities go for a while to spend time together. Finally after what feels like hours Satan and Lucifer help me get dressed. Afterwards Lucifer excuses himself for the night stating Diavolo is requesting his presence. I follow Satan to his room where we both get comfortable in bed and he reads me one of his favorite books.


	29. The Archangel Michael

When morning comes I feel completely exhausted. I had fallen asleep in Satans arms after he read me a story to help me sleep. When I head to the kitchen I see a mop of blond hair that looks the same way Lucifer styles his hair and I feel confusion I rub my eyes and blink a few times but the mop seated at the dinning room table doesn’t disappear.

“Satan...when did you...?” My words stop short as the man leans back to look at me. I can pick out so many similarities between him and Satan but this guy has the deepest royal blue eyes I’ve ever seen. They look like pools of the deepest waters.

“Ah, you must be Ari.” He stands and towers over me the same way Lucifer does. I blink still very much unsure of what is going on as the man takes a step closer. I have to grit my teeth to remain in my place as he reaches down taking my hand and raising it to his lips. He noticed me flinch but doesn’t mention it stepping away quickly to give me my personal space back. 

“I am Michael. I got here early it seems my brothers are still asleep.” My heart kicks into double time this is the oldest of the brothers from the celestial realm. He’s beautiful and absolutely ethereal. He looks older than the brothers but still youthful. His body is toned and hes dressed in a white button up with a dark blue vest and tie that match those eyes. His sleeves are unbuttoned and folded up to his elbows, he’s wearing black slacks but I can see a large set of wings folded against his back.

“It’s nice to meet you Michael!” I smile kindly at him which he returns with a sweet smile of his own. 

“Mammon sleeps in really late so don’t be surprised if you don’t see him until midday. But the others should be getting up in a few hours.” He shakes his head a small grin on his face.

“Some things never change. I guess I’ll have to wait for my tour of Devildom.” I shake my head. “I can take you out, give me a few minutes to get dressed and changed.” Michael blinks at me surprised before nodding.

“I’ll wait here for you, sweetheart.” I practically run upstairs back to my room and search through my closet. I find a spaghetti strap dark red sundress with a a black leather jacket I shower quickly and get dressed finding my ankle high boots. I used minimal makeup only doing eyeliner and lip gloss before tying my hair in a high ponytail. I head downstairs to see Michael waiting for me at the door. We walk out of the house of Lamentation together and I decide the first place to take him to would be RAD.

“So this is the prestigious school we sent Simeon and Luke to? I will say I am very surprised at everything Diavolo has accomplished during his reign here.” Michael says as I show him the student council meeting room. 

“Yes Lord Diavolo has been very kind.” Michael smiles at that.

“It’s strange isn’t it? The king of Demons being kind with no ulterior motive.” The says it almost incredulously. His fingers skim across the podium before he looks back at me in wonder.

“Being a human here is hard isn’t it? Demons aren’t very kind... Diavolo and my brothers can’t always be around to protect you.” I try not to let the sadness show on my face.

“It’s been very hard. But I like it here... I don’t want to be separated from your brothers.” Michael’s eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“You’ve gotten close. That makes me very happy to hear. I think Diavolo’s school has done great if this is the outcome.” His words make my heart skip a beat I’m sure Lord Diavolo would be please to hear the praise. 

“I like to think he’s done an amazing job. I never thought I would end up here but now just the thought of having to leave makes me unbelievably sad.” Michael nods at the words.

“What of the Celestial Realm, do you have any desire to visit us?” I blink at him a bit surprised by the question. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it. If it’s anything like Devildom it will be a nice adventure.” His lips twitch into a small smile as I lead him through the empty halls. He seems very taken with the architecture of RAD taking his time to really take in all the sights around him. I take him down the strip of stores opening for the day. I show him Akuzon, Majolish, I tell him of the restaurants in the area. He listens intently as we continue on our way finally passing the Demon lords castle. I hear a small scoff behind me as Michael looks at it. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised Diavolo never struck me as a modest man.” He refers to the giant castle laid before him.

“Do you want to go pay him a visit?” I question softly while Michael stuffs his hands into his pockets.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to be rude.” We walk together to the door and I knock on it. I smile at Barbatos who opens the door and bows to both of us. 

“Miss Aria, and Michael. What a pleasant surprise. Are you here to see Lord Diavolo?” I nod as he leads us inside and seats us in the den while he goes to get Diavolo. Michael sits close to me on the couch while we wait for the Prince. I try not to stare too much but Michael is an uncanny mix of Lucifer and Satan. It kind of feels odd to see the two people I love so much merged into one. Michael finally catches me staring and smiles sweetly.

“Pardon me I didn’t expect to have guests today.” Lord Diavolo’s voice breaks through the quiet and I stand to greet him.

“My lord.” I say with a smile before going to him and wrapping my arms tightly around him.

“Hello my dear Aria.” He murmurs holding me close to him and pressing a not so subtle kiss to my shoulder. Michael clears his throat causing me to pull back a bit embarrassed by the prince’s actions. 

“Michael...” Lord Diavolo says offering him his hand to shake. I look to Michael who eyes it for a moment before taking the prince’s hand and shaking it.

“You are a dead ringer for Lucifer. It’s kind of eerie. I thought you might refuse to shake my hand as he did when we first met.” Michael raises an eyebrow at the comparison. 

“Lucifer and I were close to being twins. You can’t have light without the darkness.” Michael says letting go of the prince’s hand.

“How has Devildom been treating you?” Michael looks to me. 

“Well, Ari has taken care to show me around since my brothers are asleep.” Divolo nods at the words. 

“It’s been a rough few weeks. They must be exhausted.” Michael glares at the prince for a moment.

“So I’ve been hearing, yet the person who has suffered the most is here showing me around while they slumber.” Diavolo frowns at him not agreeing or disagreeing. But I can tell from his words Michael knows exactly what happened to me. 

“I can scold them later, when should I start on you?” Michaels words are harsh but Diavolo nods. 

“Whenever you’d like. We made mistakes that led to Aria getting hurt but we won’t let that happen again. Jason is in custody.” I flinch while Michaels wings bristle behind him. He steps closer to me, after a moment the anxiety that had started prickling my skin subsided. I look up at him to see his iridescent wings enveloping me in their warmth. He stares down at me serenely and I feel safe. 

“I’m sorry to bring up such a topic but you deserve justice. These mistakes could have been avoided and yet here you are suffering from them. I am here not only to meet you but to serve as your sword of judgement. That monster who attacked you is still very much alive. I leave judgement for him in your hands. I will execute my plans for him according to your will. So tell me Aria what punishment do you see fit for such a man who has stolen something from you... something that you can never get back?” My heart is aching painfully in my chest because he doesn’t know... not about Lucifer... or about Satan and Mammon. 

“Whatever you see fit.” I bow my head without looking at him. 

“What I see fit? My dear you don’t want to know what I see fit. I will throw him to the trenches of Tartarus watching as he’s torn apart for thousands of lifetimes.” Michael speaks the words passionately and fiercely as he shields me from the prince’s eyes.

“No, I’m fine with just never seeing him again. Lucifer and Satan already made him wish he had never been born. I don’t need anything else.” Michael grits his teeth because he wants to say more. But he bows his head and accepts it. 

“He will be banished then. To a place where you won’t ever have to worry about his existence. I promise.” Michael says softly his wings finally pulling back and going to their place on his back. 

“I assume you have no qualms with her decision, Diavolo?” Our gazes meet for a moment and he looks at me sadly. 

“I have plenty but this is Aria’s decision to make.” I thank him while Michael sighs.

“Take care of it then. We will head back, my brothers should surely be awake by now.” Michael offers me his hand to head back to the house of Lamentation. I take it a bit surprised by the angels behavior in general. The walk back home is silent and Michael seems like he’s brooding about what I said in there. By the time I go to open my mouth to break the tension we’re already at the house. Michael looks at the door forlornly but opens the door for me allowing me to step inside before himself. I walk in to see the brothers nervously standing in the main hall.

“Michael?” It’s Asmo who speaks causing his brother to look up at him, those cold as ice eyes softening. 

“Asmodeus” he murmurs as Asmo runs straight at him his arms wrapping his own tightly around the angel.

“It’s you!” Asmo cries into his brothers chest. My heart squeezes at the sight. Lucifer is watching the exchange with a grim look on his face. Satan looks uncomfortable too almost as if he feels he doesn’t belong. I move to his side and take his hand and Lucifers hand in mine. Finally the other brothers move to go give the angel the welcome he deserves while Satan and Lucifer hang back with me watching the exchange. Finally when everyone is down hugging Michael he looks to Lucifer. 

“Lucifer.” He murmurs softly and I let go of his hand to watch as he moves forward to greet Michael in a hug of his own. It’s awkward and it looks forced but he does it anyways. When he steps back he goes back to my side and takes my hand. I watch as Michaels eyes narrow on Satan who already looks very uncomfortable. 

“So this is the child borne of your rage?” He questions while Satan fidgets next to me. 

“He is, he’s our brother. Satan.” Lucifer supplies the name but he’s looking away from Michael. Michael in his mind is contemplating something but it doesn’t last long. He steps close to Satan and offers his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Satan looks at his hand for a moment before dropping mine and taking Michaels extended hand.

“It’s a pleasure.” Satan smiles and it’s one of his fake smiles, but he’s trying to at least meet the angel half way. 

“Now that that’s over with, come Michael. I will show you to your room.” Asmo latches on to his oldest brother and together they follow Lucifer down the hall.

“That was uncomfortable.” Satan sighs as the other brothers scatter from the main hall. 

“First time meeting Michael?” Satan nods looking a bit nauseous.

“His power is overwhelming, it’s like he’s suffocating you without having to lift a finger.” Satan whispers rubbing his throat while I let my gaze linger on the hallway where everyone disappeared down.


End file.
